A story of Wings, Love and Family
by bibi1311
Summary: Here is the sequel to the story I wrote "A Story of Angels, Love and Other Things" Both stories are linked, so it might be best if you read this one first ;). And there might also be some spoilers for Season 2. Rated M for future chapters
1. HE CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW

_Hello to everyone. Sorry the start of the sequel took so long but I needed a bit of time to think about the different questions I asked ;). It's easy to ask them, but complicated to find the answers_  
 _If you have not read the previous story, it is better if you read the other the previous story. Also, there will be spoilers, so read at your own risks if you are not up to date on the Lucifer's episodes :)_

 _As before, I don't own any of the characters, although I'd wish I did, especially one :D. They all belong to Vertigo, DC Comics and Fox._  
 _Enjoy your reading :D_

 _Previously in "A Story of Angels, Love and Other Things"_

Lucifer woke up in the middle of the desert with his wings attached to his back. All he could think about was how he got here and what happened. Slowly he remembered the moment he said farewell to his mother, while she was going into some other dimension where she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He thought about Trixie and her mysterious ability and how she was able to hurt his brother Michael. And then the way back to Chloe's condo. He had other plans in mind than to get kidnapped by his Sister or to be hold at gunpoint by the Detective's ex. Then he slowly came back to reality and his first thought went to Chloe.

 **HE CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW**

 _Nevada desert - Near sundown_

Once he took off, he found himself under the Sun. The feeling of flying was overwhelming and he had troubles flying straight. He hadn't flown in years and he couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face, despite the anger at whoever gave him his wings back. After a few minutes, he got the hang of flying again and he was able to manoeuvrer in the air, just like old times. He silently chuckled and said out loud into the air "Well I guess it is like riding a bike. You never forget how it works." And then he soared up trying to get as close to the Sun as his burnt skin would allow him. He relished in the feeling of joy and power he had again. In a few hours, he was flying above Los Angeles. Suddenly, as he passed over Chloe's house, he felt a huge pain in his back and all his burns on his skin were coming back to life. He was losing altitude by the second and was barely able to control his trajectory. Then he remembered and hissed "Shit, how do I land! It's gonna be a rough one." And then the last thing he saw was Chloe's window coming closer and closer. He opened his wings to their maximum, using them as a parachute to slow down his descent. Then, thanks to his reflexes and aeons of flying, he turned around so that his wings would break the glass first, thus protecting him and breaking his fall. Before he could think of anything else, he was crashing through Chloe's windows and fainted when he hit the ground, his body limp and his wings opened on her carpet.

 _Chloe's living-room - Near Sundown_

Chloe was sitting on her couch. She was staring at the TV and had been trying to watch something for the past hours, ever since she put her daughter to sleep. She was desperately willing to distract her mind from what was happening with Lucifer. It had been almost 2 weeks since Azrael has taken Lucifer and she hadn't heard from him since. Although the angel had never lied until now and had promised no harm would come to him, the blonde detective could not stop worrying sick about her Devil. Her rational side tries to appease her worries and she thought back about the first time Lucifer decided to go off the grid for a while and he reappeared weeks later, unharmed. But the battle was once again won by her emotions and she found herself going over, for the hundredth time, the different scenarios she played in her mind. And none ended well. In one Lucifer lost his memory and could not remember any of what happened between his arrival in Los Angeles and his abduction. In another, his father forced him back into Hell and so he was stuck there again, with no hope of escaping. The latest one she thought of was by far, the most heart-breaking one. She thought of him back to Hell getting stuck again in his own Hell, except this time, Charlotte was not around to get him out.

As she zapped through the numerous channels her TV offered, just like she had for the past days, she fell asleep in front of some TV show about prehistoric predators. The demon's voice startled her and she slightly jumped.

"Come on Decker. Just turn off the TV already. You need to get some sleep."

"That's what I was trying to do! Until you walked in!" She replies, a bit harsher than necessary. All the tension since his abduction and the sleep deprivation was really starting to get to her.

"Relax Chloe. He is going to come back soon and he'll be fine." Maze tries to reassure her friend.

"I know Maze." She answers, barely convinced by her own reply. "It's just… I wish I could at least know he is alive and not that much hurt."

"Azrael might have pushed it when she took him. And Lucifer is gonna make sure she pays for whatever she did. Trust me. And if he doesn't I'll find her and I'll hunt her down." She pauses. "But she is one of his rare siblings that actually likes him. So if she said he would not be harmed, you can take her words for it."

"Thanks Maze. For everything." Chloe tells her genuinly.

Maze put her hand on her shoulder and replies. "Hey. I might not have soul. But as I said before, you don't let a girl go into enemy territory alone and I'd be damned if I'd let my skunk go through this alone." She smiles at Chloe. "And, despite everything, Lucifer is also my friend." Then she taps her shoulder, sounding a lot like a mother. "Now off to bed!"

"You know, **Mom** , I'm not a kid anymore" Chloe answers.

"I'm well aware Decker. But you need to rest." She looks back at her. "Do I need to remind you that you yelled at your spawn because she spilled her glass?"

Chloe winces at the memory. She will have to buy some ice-cream to Trixie to apologize for yelling at her. "I'm just a little edgy at the moment. That's all."

"A little? Try a lot. You'll be closer to the truth."

"It's just..." She pauses. "This whole situation is very difficult and I'm really worried about him, but no one believes me. Even Dan who witnessed the whole thing still denies anything happened. Hopefully, his therapy with Linda will be of some help. They all think he just walked off again and since they all know him, nobody wants to to do any research as to where he is gone. It's so frustrating!" She says, angry.

"I'm worried too. But what do you expect the Police to do? Look for him at the centre of the Earth? Beside, if I was not able to find him, nobody will. Waiting is the only thing we can do for now. He will come back." She answers her friend and smiles at her. "How about a night cap?"

"Why not. I'm awake now, so we better make the best of it."

Chloe then stands up and goes towards the pirate barrel she uses as a mini-bar. Lucifer had given it to her at the beginning of their partnership to apologize for the old one he broke one night. She takes out 2 glasses and a bottle of Vodka. She makes her way back to her couch and sits down beside Maze. She fills half of both glasses and puts the bottle down. Maze takes the bottle again and fills up the rest of her glass, making Chloe chuckle. Just as they were about the drink it, a loud crash noise startles both women and Chloe almost drops her glass.

They both turn towards the source of the noise. They see the unmoving body of the fallen angel. He was barely breathing and his 2 huge white wings were sprawled out on the floor. Chloe looks at his body wonders " _Wow. His wings are amazing indeed._ " They were magnificent and were almost glowing. Chloe cannot help but stare at the feathered appendixes. After a few seconds, she finally stands up and rushes to his side, cradling his head on her laps.

"Oh my G…..." She stops mid-sentence. "Lucifer. What happened to you?"

"Chloe." Barely a whisper. "You're fine!". He give her a very small smile.

"Yes I am." She looks deep into his eyes. "What happened. Are you gonna be OK?" She asks, worries filling her voice.

"Water!" Comes the only reply of the weak Devil. He tries to speak more, but the words were burning through his throat. He only repeated the same word again.

Chloe looks over at Maze who was still standing in the kitchen. Maze got the message and brought Chloe a glass of water. Chloe passes it over to Lucifer. He drinks it sip by sip and slowly his body comes back to life. After what seems an eternity, he finally manages to move slowly and sits up before standing up. Chloe puts her hands around his torso and helps him to walk to the couch. Lucifer winces with each step and lets out a groan when he sits down, despite Chloe best efforts to sit him as gently as possible. She gives him the glass and hands it again to Lucifer. Lucifer snickers and takes the vodka glass instead. He drags it down in one gulp. Maze chooses this moment to leave the room and decides to go outside.

After a few minutes and a few more shots of vodka, Lucifer is fully awake and the light in his eyes is back. His wings are opened up on the couch. Chloe sit down beside him, brings his hand to his face and look deep into his eyes. Lucifer can see a mix of worry, awe, relief and, interestingly, desire in the eyes of his Detective. Who knew his wings could inspire so many emotions. He has seen awe, greed and even fear, but never had he seen desire. He grins at her and slowly kisses the inside of her palm. He moves up to the inside of her wrists and moves his arm to circle her shoulders. Chloe enjoys the feel of his lips on her skin. She then remembers his state when she hears him hiss after moving his arm. She gently pulls her hand away from his tentative mouth and starts to stand up so she can have a better look at his injuries, and also his wings.

"Lucifer. Can you stand up? I want to check if you have any serious injuries."

"Are sure it's not to look at my marvellous body." He winks, slowly standing up and doing a 360°, much like he did back in his apartment when she saw him naked for the first time. She still has to duck to avoid his wings. Once he faces her again, she starts to trail her hands on his arm, face and chest, trying to remain as professional as possible, but it is clearly difficult. She turns him around and checks his back. Apart from a few cuts and burns, he has no deep injuries, thanks to his wings. She faces him again and her hands automatically go back to his chest to linger there. Lucifer wraps his arms around her and brings her into his embrace. Without thinking about it, Chloe finds herself kissing him, trying to carry all the pent up emotions she bottled down this past weeks. The kiss quickly deepens. But too soon to their liking, they both have to stop for air. Chloe slightly pulls away. Lucifer chuckles.

"I never knew my wings held such erotic power, or is it the shirtless me?"

Chloe lightly slaps him on the shoulder and answers, relieved. "I see you're already feeling better." Then she pauses and takes a breath. "So what happened?"

"Honestly. I don't have a clue."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well I remember Charlotte and the portal, then your daughter managed to burn my lovely brother. We came back to your place and then Daniel was holding me at gunpoint." He pauses, trying to remember as best as possible. Suddenly, his eyes turn red. "Azrael!" He growls. "She knocked me out and took me away. And then I woke up like this in the middle of the desert, and I had my wings again."

"No other memories between the moment Azrael abducted you and the moment you woke up?" She says, very business-like.

He seems to think for a bit. "Nope. How long have I been out?"

"2 weeks."

"That long?" He continues. "Well that explains the burns on my skin and the dry lips."

"Yeah. I was worried sick about you."

Lucifer looks back at her smiling apologetically. "Well now I'm here and alive."

"At least, this time you came back on your own." She smiles, trying to lighten the mood. "I was this close to go to Vegas to haul your ass back to LA." Then Chloe looks back at his wings again. "Can you fold them?"

"I used to. But now..."

"Well you remembered how to fly. I'm sure you can figure out how to fold your wings. It might a bit too flashy when you walk around the precinct!" She winks.

"I might not have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking Maze could cut them again."

"But, they are so magnificent. Why would you do this?"

"They are indeed." He says pensively. "But I'm not sure I want to keep them. They are of no use to me."

Chloe finally dares to put her hands on his right wing. The feathers felt so soft and amazing under her touch. Lucifer slightly shivers. He had forgotten how sensitive his wings were. Then Chloe moves up to the base of the wing. "Did it hurt?"

"You mean, having them back on, or cutting them?"

"Both."

"Well. Having them back did not hurt physically although, I don't remember what happened exactly."

"And the removal of them?"

"This part hurt like Hell, pardon the pun." He smiles at his own joke. "I had to order Maze to do it. After she did as asked, I stayed unconscious for 3 days."

"And you're willing to go through that again?" She asks, worried.

"If it means I'm not part of anyone's plan anymore, yes. I won't deny flying felt great, but there are too many unknowns as to why I have them back."

"Maybe, you should figure out why you have them before, you know the more permanent solution you envisioned."

"My mind is made up." He says sure of himself. "I am done playing and being a pawn in His game."

"Maybe, it wasn't your father who gave you back your wings."

"Who else. It takes a huge amount of power to do this." He moves his wings. Then he calls out "Maze! Get your knives, you got some cutting to do."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks again.

"Yes." Then he turns toward the window. "Mazekeen. I know you heard me."

"You mind shouting louder, I'm not sure everyone in the neighbourhood heard you." Maze answers.

"Well you didn't answer the first time."

"That's because I'm not at your service anymore."

"Could you please get your knives? I need your assistance in removing those." Lucifer shows his wings.

"Lucifer." Lucifer looks into her eyes and sees only raw determination. "Fine." She finally gives in. "But I'm not taking care of you if you faint again." She turns to Chloe. "He is worse than a human offspring when he is sick or hurt. You should have seen him after you shot him. He spent days whining and mopping around."

"Chloe will play nurse." He winks at her. "Won't you darling?"

"Lucifer." Chloe says. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

Instead of answering, Lucifer makes his way to the kitchen and sits on one of the bar stool. He opens his wings to their full potential, so that the access to the base of them is clear. He drinks the rest of the vodka bottle and puts it back down on the bar.

"Huh! How can you drink this thing Maze." Then he grips himself. "Well on with it then. The sooner, the better." He pauses. "Just make it quick and try not to miss this time."

Maze takes out an object from behind her back. "Put this on first. We wouldn't want to wake the spawn up." She says handing him a gag-ball.

"I'd be happy to use this lovely toy under any other circumstances. But I'll pass this time." He looks back at her. "Thanks for the offer though. I'll be fine." He adds the last part more to himself.

"Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Then she takes out her daggers and plays a bit with them for a while.

Chloe interrupts her. "Please, don't tell me you had these lying around the house all this time."

"Of course I did. I never leave them." She replies honestly.

"Ladies please. Can we get back to the matter at hands here, aka me and my unwanted guests." He looks back at the 2 women and continues. "I don't mind the small talk, but I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Fine!" Maze says. Then she raises the daggers in the air and strikes down.

 _I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Given it's supposed to introduce my new story, I hope it was not too confused. This chapter was a sum up and my take on what happened in the desert. The story is gonna get a bit more precise and complicated at the same time :D. There will a lot more of Deckerstar, celestial fights, Trixie, Maze, Linda, Ella and all. As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos, faves, PM and all. It's always appreciated to have feedbacks and I'll try to answer to every feedback :)_


	2. WINGS OR NO WING

**WINGS OR NO WING**

Maze stops the blade millimetres away from the base of his wings. Lucifer can almost feel the edge of the blade tickling.

"Come on Maze. I don't have all night. Just get on with it!" He growls.

Maze rises her arms up again and steels herself, so she can finally deliver the blow. She takes a deep breath and strikes again. This time, the blade hits the wings and Lucifer lets out a small hiss, waiting for the extreme pain bound to come. He closes his eyes, but feels nothing. He turns his head to Maze.

"Do you enjoy taunting me?"

"I'm sorry Lucifer. I can't."

"What do you mean you **can't**?" He looks at her. "It's fairly simple, even for a demon. All you have to do is rise up your arms and strike at the base of the wings where they are the weakest so I can get rid of those bloody things. Or have you forgotten?" He harshly says.

"I meant I won't do it. Not again."

"Why ever not? You're not the one who will be in extreme suffering."

"That's exactly why." She says moving to face him. "I did it once and you were unconscious for 3 days. You barely survived the first time around and it took you weeks to be back on your feet. And you were supposed to be immortal. With everything that changed lately, your mortality, Trixie's powers, there is no way of knowing how this would affect you and if you would even survive."

"Would look at this. Did Mazikeen the Demon from Hell finally grew a heart" He answers with sarcasm, trying to anger her on purpose so she would strike the fatal blow.

"This won't work Lucifer. I'm still not doing it. You'll just have to find someone else to do your dirty work."

"Do you know any other demon living on Earth?" He says ironically. "It's not like you're gonna feel the pain, anyway."

All this time Chloe was watching the exchange between the 2 trying to think of the best way to help them. She finally decided to approve Maze's decision. "Maze is right Lucifer. This is too dangerous!"

"I wasn't asking, in case you haven't noticed." He simply answers. "So now, If you don't mind, just cut those damn things. It's an order Maze."

"I'm not serving any more Lucifer." He snickers in reply. She throws the dagger on the opposite wall, making sure the blade passes as near as possible from his right ear. "I won't be responsible for killing you. I refused to kill at the hospital and I won't do it now."

"What a demon you've become. I'm impressed!" He replies bitterly.

"Fuck you Lucifer!" She says before sticking the second dagger mere millimetres from his crotch, before retrieving it again. Lucifer looks up at her, still shocked at her action. He wanted to anger her, but never did he think she would do this. Before he can do anything, Maze is already slamming the front door. He says to the closing door.

"Fine. Run away. I'll find someone else to do it." Then he turns to Chloe. "Can you believe her?" Then he smiles.

"Lucifer. Don't even think about it. There's no way I'm helping you. Not after what she said."

"She said I might die. Not that I will." He counters her. "Besides, this is the only way. These were given back to me for a reson and I want nothing to do with whatever Dear Old Dad has in store for me."

"But you said you enjoyed flying. And who knows maybe, there is a good reason." She repeats.

"I did. But it's not worth the risk. They're nothing more but a relic to me, only worth what someone is willing to pay for them."

She looks at his pleading eyes and says "I'm still not helping you removing them. But I'm sure we're gonna find a solution about what to do with your wings."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Maybe, you could try to fold again."

"Like I said I don't remember how to fold them yet." He pauses while standing up. "Chloe? Detective? Are you still with me?"

"What?" Then she looks back at him, her eyes clouded with lust. "I was just…"

"Looking at me wings and thinking about naughty things to do while I try to remember how to hide them?"

She looks down, flustered. Then she looks back up, straight into his eyes. "What if I was" She answers, trying her best to sound playful.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Angelic wings tend to affect human beings in some strange ways." He closes the distance between them and backs her up against the counter in the kitchen. "Wanna touch?" He adds playful, his eyes boring into hers, before grinning at her.

"Can I?" She asks. But before Lucifer has time to reply, she's already reaching out to caress the feathers at the bottom of the wings. As soon as her fingers press on the wings, Lucifer's body shivers. Chloe chuckles.

"Looks I'm not the only affected here." She whispers in his ear. She decides to push her luck and moves up to the base of the wings, stroking it. Lucifer lets out a low growl. "Aren't you the responsive one." She adds turning one of his catch phrases against him.

"Oh I'm always responsive to you Chloe." He replies, kissing her neck. "The wings just bring something new to the table."

"Indeed they do." She says, pulling back before taking hold of his mouth, surprising him in the process. He quickly gets back into the game and sits her up on the counter so she is at the right height for him. In their frantic make out session, they send the empty bottle of vodka flying somewhere near. Too caught up in each other, they barely hear the small voice coming from behind them.

"Mom? What happened." Then the face of the girl lights up. "Lucifer!" She squeals. "You're back. I knew it. Are you OK?" She pauses, taking in his cuts and bruises now showing. Then she finally sees his wings. "Wow! Are these yours?" She adds, completely forgetting about the bruises and already reaching out to touch them.

"They are my wings. But don't get use to them." He adds. "They'll be gone very soon."

"But why? They're amazing, and so beautiful." Then she looks at her mom "Can I have wings too Mommy?"

"Monkey." Chloe answers, trying to put a bit more distance between her and Lucifer. "You can't grow wings all of a sudden."

"Well he did. So why can't I?"

"Because, I'm the Devil. Remember." Lucifer replies.

"They're still awesome." She says trying to hug him. He tries to turn around when he sees Trixie moving towards him. As the wings are about to hit Chloe, they suddenly disappear.

"WOOOOOOOOW! They can disappear as well!" Trixie says, completely in awe.

"Come on Monkey. Why don't I tuck you back into bed."

"No!" Trixie says.

"Excuse-me?"

"I'm not going back to bed." She says trying to hug Lucifer to make her mother understand she wants to stay with him.

"Careful Small Human." He says holding her at a distance.

"Lucifer." Chloe starts to scold Lucifer, until she realises why Lucifer pushed her daughter away. Apparently, his wings did wonders to stimulate him everywhere. When Lucifer catches Chloe's lingering look on his crotch and just smirks.

"I want to stay with Lucifer."

"You'll see him tomorrow Monkey." She says half stern, and half smiling at the awkwardness of the situation.

"What if he disappears again..." Trixie says.

Before Chloe can answer, Lucifer looks at the child and reassures her. "Don't worry Child. She got me by surprise the first time around. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you mother sleeping alone tonight." He winks at the detective.

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" She shakes her head. "Off you go then." Chloe smiles at how cute they look.

"See you in the morning then." She says highfiving him. Then she looks at her mom.

"I'll be right there with you Monkey. Just get settled in."

As Trixie leaves the door to her room ajar, Chloe looks back at Lucifer. She smiles.

"What?"

"Your wings. Where have they gone."

"They're folded. I hid them from prying eyes." He winks at her.

"But how?"

"Muscle memory I guess. I was about to hurt you and they folded automatically."

"I'll guess I'll just have to deal with the wingless you then." She answers trailing her finger down his chest. Then she looks up at him. "It won't be as much as I intended. I had some plans for you and your wings, but I guess, I can still have some fun with the sexy shirtless you."

"I'm all yours for the taking my Dear Chloe." He replies, grabbing her finger and licking it. Then suddenly comes a scream.

"Moooooooom! I'm settled. Can you come and read to me?"

Lucifer sighs. "Duty calls Detective."

"Sorry." She answers. She puts the same finger he licked on his chest. "Why don't **you** settle in and I'll join you once she's asleep." She kisses him, lingering despite herself.

"Moooooom!" Trixie calls again.

"Coming Monkey." Then she realises what she said when she sees Lucifer smile creeping up. She looks at him. "Not a word."

Lucifer makes a zipper mime on his mouth and pretends to throw away the key, his eyes filled with mischief. When he passes her on his way to her bedroom he whispers "I hope you'll come soon..." Then he places a soft kisses on her neck and lightly bites. Chloe growls lightly. "I'll be waiting and ready for you once you're done." Although he can't see it, he imagines her rolling her eyes behind his back.

Chloe stayed with Trixie, talking and reading. She could not get her to stop asking questions about what happened to Lucifer, and how he got his wings and all. After a good hour of questioning and trying to convince her to sleep, she finally feels her slipping into her dream world. Carefully, she stands up and exits the room. She goes to the other side of the corridor and pushes her door open. She finds him lying down on the bed, his wings fully opened. " _He wasn't lying when he said he would be waiting and ready._ " Chloe thinks. She moves to the bed and stares at him. Then she realises he has fallen asleep. Although her mind was in a very naughty place, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, she doesn't have the heart to wake him. So instead, she decides to nestle in his arms. She can always wake him up and have fun tomorrow morning or the next day, when Dan will have Trixie over. She kisses his cheeks and joins him in Morpheus' realm.

 _Lux – A bit after Maze left her flat_

Once Maze closed the door of her condo, she decided to go to Lux to have a drink, and maybe a one night stand. On the way there, she takes out her phone and calls Linda. The other woman picks up on the 2nd ring.

"Hey."

"Hey Linda." She adds. "Are you free tonight?"

"Well I was about to watch E.T with a pint mint ice-cream with chocolate chips. What are you offering?"

"How about drinks on me at Lux?"

"Drinks at Lux. You haven't been there in a while. Is everything alright?"

"Peachy." Maze says sarcastically.

Upon hearing the answer of her friend, Linda quickly answers "I'll be there in 30."

Linda enters Lux through the VIP line and almost runs to the bar. When she spots her friend talking to some boy toy at the bar, she taps her on the shoulder. Maze dismisses her date of the night and turns to Linda, her triple vodka in hand. She hugs her.

"Hey."

"Hi. You arrive just at the right moment. I was getting bored."

"So what's going on?" She asks worried. "Last time you were here drinking, Lucifer just got abducted."

"They have free drinks."

"Maze." She says looking at her friend.

"Fine." She downs her glass. "Lucifer crashed in our living-room tonight."

"Meaning?"

"He literally flew through the window and crashed on the floor."

"So that's why you're celebrating in Lux? I take it he is fine."

"Yeah. He'll be OK once the bruises and cuts fade."

"And..."

"And I thought he might be happy to have some time alone with Chloe."

"But..."

"Do you really have to be so good at reading people?"

Linda simply smiles.

"I did not mean to leave so soon. He is just so him. You know."

"What happened?"

"He has his wings back and he asked me to cut them."

"What do you mean _cut them_?"

"You've slept with him." She says, smiling. "You've seen his scars on his back."

"I have. Didn't think there were his wings though."

"Well I cut them when we first arrived in Los Angeles. He stayed unconscious for days and the pain he felt. I mean, he let out a scream. It was horrible."

"So did you cut them again?"

"I couldn't." She says looking down.

"Maze." Linda says, touching her arm. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. He's just being his usual dickish self."

"Maybe you should try and talk to him."

"Yeah right." She laughs. "You're his psychiatrist. You know first hand how he gets when things get a bit too touchy feely."

"Well that makes two of you." She says, going back to this time they were both in his office trying to figure why Maze was mad at him. "He has evolved a lot you know. You both have." She looks at her friend. "Did you at least try to tell him you were glad he was alive?"

"It was a bit complicated. His first words were for Chloe. And then the first words he said to me were something along the lines of "Maze, gets your knives and cut my wings off." What was I supposed to say after that." She takes her breath, trying to calm down. "Hey sure Lucifer, you just disappeared for weeks without a word and now you have wings and you want them off. But hey, nice to see you alive!"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow if you want." She looks at Maze. "I'm not cleared to go back to work yet, but I can drop by. I suppose he is staying at your house."

"He is. And thanks Llinda. But enough talk about the Devil." She clicks her finger and the barman comes running. "Let's get this night started. What's your poison?"

"I'll have a cosmopolitan."

 _So finally, I decided to let him keep his wings. I'm gonna have a bit of fun with these. Next chapter will probably a bit longer to publish since I'm on holiday :D. I'll be back soon with Deckerstar and some Trixifer, and some girl time as well betwen Maze, Ella, Linda and Chloe :)._

 _As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos, faves, PM and all. It's always appreciated to have feedbacks and I'll try to answer to every feedback :). They truly make my day :D._


	3. TRUST IN ME

**TRUST IN ME**

 _Chloe's Bedroom – Around 8:30 am_

The sun is already up in the sky when Lucifer stirs lightly. He feels a weight on his chest and it takes him a minute to register where it comes from. He turns his head and sees Chloe still sleeping beside him, using him shamelessly as a pillow. He kisses her forehead softy, almost a reflex by now. Chloe wakes up slowly.

"Sorry Darling. Did not mean to wake you." Then he sees her almost dark blue eyes looking back at him. "Or maybe I did. We never got to continue, let alone finish what we started yesterday." He grins.

"Hey!" She replies, faking her indignation. "I'm not the one who fell asleep if I remember correctly."

"I have to admit, it was a first for me." He looks away from her for a second. Then he adds "But as we've proven many times already, you tend to create unprecedented reactions when you're around me. So can you really blame me?". Before Chloe can answer, he tightens his grip on her hips and manoeuvres himself above her. "But I'll be damned if it is said the Devil is the kind of person to give up. How about a do-over from last night?"

"I'm not sure." Chloe answers, trying to keep a straight face. It works for a bit.

"Not sure?"

"Yeah. Don't know if I'm in the mood anymore."

"Not in the mood?" Lucifer repeats "You haven't had me for more than 2 weeks and you're saying you're not in the mood. I don't believe it." Then Chloe breaks into a huge grin. Lucifer looks back at her and chuckles "You little Minx." He kisses her deeply for punishment.

When he pulls away Chloe puts her hand on his face. Her features grow serious. "Joke aside, I did miss you. A lot." Then she grins again. "I'm really glad you came back in one piece. Although the extra appendix was a surprise. It would have been a shame to rid the world of you."

"Indeed, it would have been". Then his wings appear out of thin air, startling Chloe in the process. "Looks like I'm not the only one awake." He says. "Now we can really re-enact yesterday evening before the offspring interrupted us."

Lucifer lowers his head to kiss her. Chloe lifts her head up to meet his lips. Then the door bell goes off. Chloe starts to get up and she shifts around and finds herself on top of him. She tries to stand up but Lucifer holds her down on top of him.

"Just ignore them."

"Lucifer."

"It's probably just some pedlars here to sell you some stuff you don't need, like a vacuum or a carpet."

"At 8:30 in the morning? Really?"

"Why not. After all the early birds catch the worm." He lifts up his hips to get back her attention. "How about we just forget about whoever is at the door and get back to our morning routine."

The bell rings again, this time longer, then comes a knock and a voice.

"Lucifer?"

"Peblars, you said?" She looks at him. "They sound awfully like Linda."

"She'll come back." Lucifer simply answers.

Chloe slaps him on the chest lightly. "Come on Lucifer. She is your friend. And with all this noise, Trixie is going to be up very soon. She needs to go to school."

"Fine." He sighs. "It's like our entourage has some kind of radar to always pick the worse time to visit.

"Dan has Trixie tomorrow and for the weekend as well. Maybe you can take me for a ride before everyone knows you're back from the dead." She tells him, trying to be as serious as possible, then she lets out a laugh. " _I'm really spending to much time with him_ " she thinks.

"You're such a tease Detective. Promising me 3 days of carnal desires. Are you sure you can deliver on this promise?"

"I guess we'll see. The question is will you be able as well?" The smiles she gives him is almost his undoing. It takes all of his resolve to push her off him and stand up gracefully, not before giving her one last kiss full of promises. Then he adds "I love" Then he pauses "this naughty side of you Chloe."

"Well. I guess you're rubbing off on me more than you thought. I have to admit, I also love" A pause "the softer side of you." She slaps him playfully on his butt. "Now off you go then" She says mimicking his accent.

As Lucifer takes a shower to get ready, Chloe makes her way down to the kitchen and says to the door.

"Come in Linda. It's open."

"Hello Chloe." She says, hugging her friend.

"Hi." She hugs the doctor back. "Lucifer is just having a shower. He'll be right down. Help yourself and have some coffee if you want. I have to go wake Trixie up and get her ready for school."

"Thanks."

 _Chloe's living-room – Still in the morning._

After a few minutes, Lucifer finally appears downstairs. He wears the same jeans he had the day before and a t-shirt he found at the back of Chloe's closet. The shirt is a promotional item from Hot Tub Highschool with a cartoon version of Chloe wearing a very tiny bikini and graduation hat, surrounded by palm trees with a red hot tub in the background.

"Hello Doctor!" Lucifer greets her.

Linda stands up from the couch and puts her mug on the kitchen counter. She makes her way to the Devil.

"Good morning Lucifer." When she sees his shirt and his dirty jeans, she can't help but smile. "That's an interesting choice of clothes. Not the well pressed Devil I'm used to."

"Well thank you." He grins at the thought of Chloe's reaction to him wearing this shirt. "I had to improvise. My literal crash yesterday did not really give me time to get some clothes from my penthouse." Then he looks at her in more details. "How are you doing ever since the incident with..." He can't bring himself to say his Mom's name.

"Not yet cleared for duty, but I'm better. Thanks."

"To what do I owe this surprise visit." He says. "Not that's it's unpleasant, but you don't usually do sessions at home."

"I heard you were back so I decided to drop by to see how you were doing."

"So I take it you had a conversation with Maze."

"I did." She looks into his eyes. "Maze voiced some concerns regarding your health and I wanted to check on you. She is happy you're back you know."

"Yes I am aware. And you can tell Maze once you see her that I have decided to keep my wings until further notice."

"How are you really doing Lucifer?" Linda asks, striving him slowly toward the couch so he can sit down. "Clothes aside, you do look like Hell, if I may say."

"How many times have you woken up in the middle of the desert after 2 weeks of nothing?" He says, a bit harsh. Then he softens "I do, however, appreciate the pun."

"I did not mean to upset you Lucifer."

"It's alright Doctor. After what you went trhough, I can forgive a bad joke." He smiles. "So I take you're not here only to ask how I am."

"Lucifer..."

"Doctor? Why are you really here?"

"I can help you."

"You know how to get rid of my wings. Because the decision of keeping them is easily changed if you have a better plan."

"No. I can help you with the memory loss."

"How." He simply replies.

"I can help you figure things out so you can wrap your mind around what happened to you during your absence. What do you remember exactly. Maze was quite vague regarding what you remembered."

"I don't remember much. That's the problem. I have 2 weeks missing from my memory, and no matter how hard I tried, there's just no way to remember." He replies, clearly frustrated.

"Have you ever heard or tried hypnotherapy?"

"I'm the Devil. I don't get hypnotised. I'm the one drawing out people's forbidden desires, or have you forgotten."

"It's worth a try. What have you got to loose."

"It won't work on me anyway."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." She says, testing him.

"I certainly am not scared." He rubs his temples. "If I were to agree, how do you suggest we do this? I'm usually the one entering the human mind. I'm not sure I'm comfortable having someone poking around the dark corners of my brain." He finishes.

"I understand your..." She pauses looking for the right word "concerns about this. But I can be the one to do it. I trained in this field as a minor during my studies."

"If you say so." He stands up, makes his way to the bar and pours himself a full glass of rhum, for lack of a better beverage, then goes back to the couch and sits down. He takes a gulp then looks at Linda. "Alright Doctor, work you magic. Just beware of what lingers in the Devil's mind."

The blonde doctor pulls up a chair and sits opposite to Lucifer on the other side of the coffee table, or at least of what's left of it.

Before Linda can even start to explain how she's going to proceed, Chloe and Trixie come into the room. As soon as Trixie sees the Devil, she rushes to him and jumps on the couch squeeling a signature "Luciiiiiiifer" on her way. Lucifer braces himself for the impact with the child. Trixie crashes onto him and brings him down with her. She ends up on his chest on the couch, a clueless Lucifer trying to figure out what to do with the little monster on him.

"Umffff! Are you sure you're not a demon child?" Lucifer groans.

"You're still funny, even as the Devil!"

"Whatever. Why don't get off me first."

"Then what?" She says sitting beside him on the couch

"Then nothing." He says, absent-mindedly rearranging his clothes after the bear-hug he received. "Are you always like this in the morning?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're somehow plugged to an inexhaustible battery."

"Eh?" She replies quizzicaly

Lucifer resigns himself and simply says "I take it you slept well."

"Yes. Didn't you?"

"I did. Although the wake-up call was not the one I expected.

 _Chloe's kitchen_

Linda stands up, using her empty cup as an excuse to go back in the kitchen, where Chloe is.

"The coffee was delicious Chloe. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looks at her, hesitant to ask the next question. Instead she settled for a bit more small talk. "How are you doing? Have you been cleared for work yet?"

"No, not yet. It's for the best, the board hasn't finished reviewing my licence renewal yet, so it's good to take a bit of time off."

"Are they going to renew it?"

"Yes they are. It's just a formality. Apparently, Maze made quiet an impression on them. Although I do not wish to know more. I'm happy they're all still alive and in one piece." She says, half-joking.

"So you're getting back into it by having a session with Lucifer." She smiles. "Thanks for being here."

"And also Dan." She adds. "There aren't a lot of therapists out there ready to help someone whose literally seen the face of the Devil."

Chloe takes the opportunity to ask the question on her mind. "How is he doing by the way?"

"Better. I actually have one session with him this afternoon."

"Ok."

"He might not be ready to meet Lucifer again, but at least he is not in denial anymore. He has almost fully accepted the whole Devil thing. A few more sessions and he should be fine."

"OK. Just tell me if you need any help with him."

"I will."

Their conversation is interrupted by Lucifer and Trixie coming to join them. Chloe is not even shocked anymore at seeing Lucifer having some strong alcohol for breakfast, although she's gonna have to talk to Trixie about this some day. He comes behind Chloe and encircles her. She turns in his arms and gives him a light kiss.

"Do you want coffee with your rhum maybe?" Then she notices the shirt. She takes a step back. "Where the Hell did you find this?"

"At the very back of your closet. I don't understand why you would hide this. I really like it. I might even wear it to work sometimes."

"You wouldn't dare..." Then she turns away from him to talk to her daughter. "I should have burnt it when I had the chance." She says to herself. "Come on Monkey, eat your breakfast before getting dressed."

"But Mommy, you said I could spend the day with Lucifer. I have sooooo many questions to ask. You made a deal with me."

Lucifer's eyes widen in fear when he hears the sentence but the detective's answer appeases him. An hour or 2 with the child will be plenty enough for him.

"I said you could spend some time with Lucifer. However I did not say when, or for how long. And you, young lady, need to get ready for school or we'll both be late."

Lucifer smiles proudly at how Chloe found the loopholes in the deal she made with her daughter.

"Fine." The child agrees, admitting her defeat for now. "Lucifer. Can we play the piano later?"

"Trixie." Chloe warns her.

She hugs Lucifer quickly before running off to her room again, her half-eaten toast still in hand. "Bye Lucifer, see you later."

He takes a sip from his glass again and goes back to the couch. He sits down, almost docile.

"I'm ready when you are Doctor."

"Do your sessions always start like this?" Chloe asks, a bit surprised.

"No." She replies. "This one is special."

"Special?" She answers, worried.

"I'm gonna do a bit of hypnosis on him to see if he can recall the events in the last 2 weeks."

"Oh." She pauses. "It's not dangerous for him, or you. Is it?"

"It's perfectly safe. I mean apart from the disturbing images lingering in there." She gives Chloe a smile.

"OK." She simply replies, not fully convinced the whole hypnotherapy on the Devil is the best idea. "Call me later Lucifer?"

"Of course Chloe." He gives her his best smile. "Shall we then Doctor?"

Linda sits on the chair once again, crossing her legs. "Before we start, you need to know that no matter what happen in your memories, you are in a safe environment and you can wake up anytime. If you feel any discomfort whatsoever, all you need to say is stop and the session will stop immediately."

"OK. What do I need to do?"

"I want to get comfortable. You can lie down or sit, as you wish."

Lucifer lies down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Now close your eyes and focus on your breathing."

Lucifer complies without a word of protest, which surprises Linda.

"Good." Her voice softens and drops an octave. "Now take a deep breath and follow my leads to steady your breathing." She pauses before going on. "In." A few seconds "And out." She repeats it several times. "Now I want to count aloud from 100 to 0 and only focus on my voice and the counting. You need to block everything out."

"OK." Then he starts to count down. "100, 99, 98, 97..."

"When you reach 50, you will feel very relaxed and the world outside will be only a fading memory. Your body will feel heavier but also very nice at the same time."

"55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50..." His voice is slower and he sounds more and more relaxed. His features becoming soft, it's almost surprising to see him so peaceful.

"You're doing very good Lucifer. Remember, if you feel any discomfort, all you need to do is say stop and open your eyes."

"Humm"

"Once you've reached the end of the count down, my voice will be your only guide. All the rest will just be a blur."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" Lucifer counts.

"Very good. Now I want to go back to the last thing you remember and describe what you see."

"I'm in front of Chloe's place. We're about to get in. Trixie is beside me and the I'm holding the Detective by the waist." Linda smiles at the picture. "Then Detective Espinoza appears out of nowhere and holds me at gun point, asking Chloe to move away from me." He takes a deep breath. "Then Chloe moves and puts herself between me and Daniel, while she asks Trixie to get inside. She tries to convince the Douche it's safe to be with me and that we can talk about all this inside, that she will explain everything."

"Go on."

"Daniel starts to put the gun in his holster, then Azrael appears and the Douche faints." A smile forms on his face as he envisions the scene again.

"What happened after Daniel Espinoza fainted?"

"Azrael tells me I need to go with her. When I refuse, she simply states I don't have a choice and then something hits me at the back of the head, and everything fades to black."

"So Azrael did not hit you." Linda repeats.

"It would appear so." Lucifer says to himself.

"Then what?"

"I wake up in a cave somewhere. My hands and feet are tied up. I try to break free but I can't. Then I look at the chains. From what I can make of my surroundings, I've been here before. It's the cave where we found the body near Vegas."

"What about the chains?"

"They're very old. I recognize their metal. It's an ancient metal my Dad created. It's known to most of the human as hephaestian metal. It has the ability to drain the power out of any supernatural beings. The Greeks somehow got their hands on them and used it to control some angels back then."

"So you can't break them."

"I try to break free, but the more I try, the more I feel tired. How did they even get their hands on them. I thought they were destroyed after the Greek empire fell." He starts to move on the couch, mirroring his memories.

"Go on Lucifer. What happens next."

He stops moving. "I hear a voice. It comes from the shadow at the back of the cave."

"Do you recognise the voice. Can you make out a face or anything else?"

"I know the voice, but I can't remember where I heard it before. As for the face, the coward never got close enough for me to see him."

"So you knew the voice." Linda says, more to herself while she takes note.

"Yes. It was very peculiar. I would definitely recognise if I heard it again."

"How so?"

"It's a mixture of a welsh and liverpool accent."

"Oh!" Linda replies, genuinely surprised by the revelation. "Keep going."

"I was left for days in this cave with just enough food and water for me to remain between passed out and awake. It's almost as if they wanted me as weak as possible."

"It's awful. Did you feel any pain?"

"I did, but it's not that bad."

"Can you describe it?"

"Since I can't die, it was more of a tangling sensation. The chains were only containing my strength, but I kept my immortality. Whoever they were, they sure knew what they were doing." He says angrily, his face shifting for a brief second in his hypnotic state.

Linda decides to change the course of her questioning, afraid he might lose control if he changes for too long. He is the Devil after all and she has no idea how long he can remain in this state.

"Do you know how long you stayed in the cave?"

"From what Chloe told me and the man's visits, I'd say about 10 days."

"So they moved you after those 10 days?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where?"

"Outside, in the desert." He stops, hesitant to go on.

Linda feels it and decides to push a little. "What happened there?"

"There was pain. A lot of it."

"Can you describe it?"

"It was like I was falling back in Hell and my wings were getting cut off all over again at the same time. Worse pain I've ever felt." His body starts to burn up, sweat and move frantically. He was reliving the memory all over again. He isn't supposes to have physical symptoms of the memory. Linda decides to wake him up. It was enough for one session and it's still unknown territory.

"Lucifer." She says firmly. "Focus on my voice. You're safe and it's only a memory. I'll count up to 3 and you'll wake up feeling as if nothing happened." His face shifts back and forth between his 2 forms before settling for his human form. Linda counts to 3 and snaps her finger. It's enough to pull him out. He opens his eyes, a bit disoriented.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asks.

"Like I have been run over by a truck, and stomped by the hounds of Hell." He looks at her. "I thought you said this would be just fine and painless."

"It normally is." She says, apologetic. "You should rest here for the rest of the day, until the Detective comes back."

"How long did it last?"

"About 2 hours."

Then the door bell goes off, as if to ring the end of the session. Lucifer starts to sit up. Before he can stand Linda tells him.

"I'll get it. Just rest for a bit."

Linda opens the door and sees 2 people at the door, one of them being a very ill Azrael. The other one is a blond guy wearing a trench-coat.

"You must be the lovely Chloe Decker?"

"Actually, I'm not."

"Bugger! You wouldn't happen to know where Lucifer is at the moment?"

Before Linda can reply, Lucifer stands behind her. "That voice!" He says to himself. His hand is around the man's throat in a blink, and he shifts fully into his Devil's form, his eyes glowing with all the fires of Hell.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" Then he sees his sister "What have you done to her?" He lifts the man up and as a consequence, Azrael fall to the floor. Linda rushes at her side to help her sit up.

"We gave you back your wings and she got punished for that, amongst other things."

Lucifer's grip tightens at the man's cockyness. "You still haven't told me your name!"

"Come on Luci. Don't you remember me?". He pauses, taking in a laboured breath.

"WHO ARE YOU!". Lucifer almost strangles him by now. His neck nearly breaking.

"I'll give you a clue!" Despite the pain, he still has the smile on his face. "Liverpool!"

Then it hits him and the man goes flying to the other side of the room. He crashes into the wall, near the window.

"Constantine. How dare you show your face in front of me again. I should have known you were behind it all!" He says, walking menacingly, still in his devil from, towards a laughing John Constantine.

 _So I was watching Xena the other day, and I was like, why not put some Greek reference in the story :). So I did. It's very light, but it explains why he could not escape :D._

 _I do love Constantine and since the crossover is never gonna happen, I decided to make happen in the story, the plot will thickens later regarding those 2._

 _I was not sure about the hypnosis part, but it seemed a good solution to have his memory back, although the why remains a mystery to be solved, along with the police case coming up soon._

 _Again, thanks to all of you for the favorites, comments, follow ups and kudos. They make my day each time. I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. STREET FIGHTER - LUCIFER'S STYLE

**STREET FIGHTER – LUCIFER'S STYLE**

While Lucifer makes his way to Constantine, Linda is still beside the female angel, or what's left of her. Azrael can barely remain sited and has to take support on the wall behind her. Her breathing is ragged and every breath she draws is accompanied by a hiss of pain.

"Brother! Please hear him out!" She desperately tries to say but her voice barely carries past the psychiatrist's ears. Between her weak state and Lucifer's rage boiling up, her sentence is lost into thin air.

 _Chloe's Living-room – Short before midday_

Lucifer picks the blond man up and helps him back to his feet, as if he weights nothing more than a ragdoll. His break is short lived because as soon as Constantine's feet hit the floor, Lucifer immediately slams him again in the next wall, his left hand back on his throat, gripping again like an iron claw. Constantine's eyes shine with mischief.

"I see you're still the same old Devil Luci, and yet you're different!"

"I asked you a question, and I don't usually repeat myself, Johnny!"

"You're talking a lot, but for now, I'm still alive. The Lucifer I knew back then wouldn't even have made any threats. He would just have snapped my neck."

Lucifer's grip tightens and Constantine lets out a strangled shriek, his face becoming a bit purple. "Nothing would please me more than to end you right here, but I need answers. And since I'm no longer in Hell to welcome you, I guess I'll just have to get my answers out of you the old fashion way" His smile growing. "How did you do this to me and why?" He repeats his question, his tone scary calm.

Constantine shows his throat and lets out a small whimper to let Lucifer understand he needs to loosen his grip if he wants him to talk. Lucifer unclenches his hand just barely enough.

"I don't know how it happened. Your dear Sis' decided it. I was only the henchman in this matter. As for the why, I'm as clueless as you are. She did not tell me anything." Constantine replies. "But given her situation, I'd say someone up there is pissed at her."

Lucifer's grip falters slightly as the truth hits him, but not enough for Constantine to break free. However, he does take a much needed deep breath. "She fell." The Devil says, more to himself than to anyone in particular. "She fell!" He repeats more forcefully, his anger coming up full force, his face changing along with his mood. He takes his collar with both hands and slams him again on the wall, leaving a hole where his back was. "WHY!" He yells.

Constantine winces in pain at the shock of his back with the wall. He can take pain, but even he has his limits. He hides it with a grin. "Easy there Mate. If you want to have any answers, you better keep me in good health. I, unlike your sister, am under the Old Chap's protection."

"Is that so?" He grins widely. "Well then, I guess I better make yourself comfortable. Wouldn't want to upset Him, now would we." He says rearranging Constantine's coat.

"Well, that's bett…." Constantine starts to reply. But before he can finish his words, Lucifer grabs him again and sends him flying with all his might across the room, straight onto the couch. The furniture lets out a huge crack upon the landing of the body of Constantine, or maybe it was his ribs. Before he can sit up, Lucifer is on him, ready to hit him until he decides to talk.

Chloe chooses this moment to open the door, slightly moving Azrael in the process. The image she sees is pure chaos. Linda is kneeling beside Azrael, giving her a glass of water, helping her to drink and trying to get through to the crazy Lucifer, telling him to stop, but to no avail. This very Devil is above a man wearing a trench-coat with 35° outside, hitting him in the face, his knuckles red with blood, although whose blood it was, she couldn't tell. His face is bruised. He must have shrugged off a few hits as well. The man under him is laughing like a maniac. She looks around the living-room. The wall near the window is almost crumbling down, the coffee table is broken, and this time, not because of their nightly activities. The couch doesn't look better. " _What the fuck_ " She thinks. Then she loses it.

"What on Earth is going in here?" She walks towards the 2 men and says, furious "I leave you alone for 3 fucking hours for a therapy and come back to this. It's the apocalypse in here." She pauses, realising the unintended pun. "Don't you dare smile!"

Linda can't help the smile forming on her lips. The tone Chloe uses is extremely similar to the one she uses to scold Trixie. She almost expects her to use his full name to address him. It would have sounded something like that "Lucifer Samael Morningstar!". After picturing this situation, she lets out a laugh and Chloe turns to her, finally seeing her "You find something funny Doctor."

Linda stops her laugh immediately. She answers, hiding her smile as best as possible. "No Chloe."

Then she turns to Lucifer again. "Lucifer!"

Finally the Devil hears her and looks up from his punching-ball. "Chloe!" He says, surprised. Then he goes back to the task at end. "I'll be with you in a minute!"

Chloe is dumbfounded. " _Add this to the list of the things I thought I'd never say_ " She thought. Then she says "Just stop hitting the guy in the trench-coat! And talk to me! What's happening?"

"He knows what happened to me!" He simply replies.

"And you think beating him up will make him talk faster?"

"Maybe not. But it sure is fun!"

Constantine takes the opportunity of having the Devil momentarily distracted to land a punch square in his jaw. The very close proximity of the detective increases the force of the blow and he is stunned for a few seconds. Constantine takes the upper hand in the fight and he straddles him. He starts hitting him in the face. Lucifer protects his face as best as he can, but the Detective makes it hard for him, despite his angelic metabolism, to recover from the blows. Then Constantine feels a weight hitting him at the back of his head. "Bloody Hell!" He says before falling to the floor holding his head and trying to stop the bleeding. He starts to sit up and tries to stand. Chloe holds him at gun-point.

"Stop it! Both of you. Or I'll shoot!" She says. They finally stop fighting when they see the gun, Lucifer fully aware of what a bullet wound feels like and Constantine not really ready to try out his luck with the woman, who, apparently, tamed the Devil. But the look between the two of them confirms to Chloe the fight can start again at any point.

"He started it!" Lucifer tries to justify himself to Chloe, sounding like the child Linda envisioned earlier. "He's the one who knocked me out and kept me locked up in that cave for days."

"It's still not a reason to kill him. And a dead man is less talkative than a breathing one." She keeps her gun on Constantine and says, her tone very much like the one she uses to intimidate suspects "Who are you?"

"Well Luv, I am the one and only John Constantine, or Hellblazer as my fans like to call me." He says grinning.

"If you had any!" Lucifer snickers.

"Never heard of you." Chloe simply answers, ignoring her Devil's previous comment.

"Well that's a shame. You don't know what you're missing!" He says smiling. "I've told you who I am, but I don't know who you are. Although I'm starting to guess!".

"Detective Decker." Chloe answers. "So I would remain still if I were you!"

"So you are THE Detective. The one every one's talking about." He pauses looking at her. "The rumours don't do you justice at all Dear Chloe."

Lucifer stands up, his anger renewed again with the flirtatious tone the arsehole was using with HIS Chloe. The detective has to put herself between Lucifer and Constantine again. She puts a hand on his chest stopping him in his track, while keeping an eye on the other blond, so he doesn't run away or try something stupid. From what she'd seen, they both could be pretty unpredictable.

Linda jumps into the conversation.

"Lucifer. Your sister needs medical help. She was trying to tell you something earlier, but she fainted before she could say anything. She was asking you to listen to whoever he is."

"She'll be fine Doctor." Lucifer dismisses Linda's comment.

In the meantime, Chloe makes her way to Constantine and decides to handcuff him to the heater for safe measure. Having secured the cuffs to him, she sits beside the fallen angel and checks her wounds.

"She's right Lucifer, your sister is bleeding a lot. She needs medical attention!"

"Of course she is. Why do you think I brought her here!" Comes the voice of Constantine behind Chloe. She turns around and sees him, cuffs dangling from his wrists.

"Of course he can this as well!" She says.

"What?" He asks before going on. "Anyway, you can't bring a fallen angel at the hospital. You'll just have to take care of her here"

"How can you do this? Are you some kind of demon or celestial creature?" Chloe asks. Then she turns to Lucifer. "Is he like you?"

"Please Detective!" Lucifer looks truly appalled by the thought of being compared to the human near him. "Him and me are nothing alike. You wound me Chloe." Then he moves closer to his sister. His face pales a little upon seeing her injuries. Despite the dark top she's wearing, the blood stain is clearly visible. He suddenly realises he was way off regarding his diagnosis. He panics, but not long enough for the others to notice. He composes himself and takes a closer look at the wound.

"What happened? Who did this to her?" He says, lifting the shirt, but stopping when he hears her hiss. Constantine averts his gaze and doesn't answer.

"Did she become mortal because of her fall?" Chloe asks, worried and curious at the same time.

"It doesn't seem so." Lucifer answers absent-mindedly. "The wound seems to be healing." Then he looks back at Constantine. "Again. What happened to her. How come she got hurt?"

"I don't know what happened." Constantine pauses. "We had just dropped you off in the desert. When some weird lad just appeared out of nowhere, took out a sword and stabbed her, knocked me out and left."

"And I suppose you didn't see any face or special attributes on him, or her?" He says more to himself.

"Well he had a big sword."

"A big sword?" He says mocking him. "Why were you spared?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Do you know anything?" He sighs.

"You above all others should know He works in mysterious ways."

"You think Dear Old Dad is behind all this." He thinks for a bit. "It would be extreme, even according to his standards."

"Whether he, or she, was working for Him or not, it sure wasn't human."

"What makes you think Dear Old Dad is behind it all?"

"A hunch. I mean, Azrael first came on Earth to follow His orders, but then you had to convince her to give you the Blade, and split it in 3 after the fallout with your mom. And your Dad did not like your sister disobeying Him."

"And my wings?"

"I said the spell that allowed them to grow back. But that's all I did. She'll probably know more." He sneers. "After all, she's the one who forced me to do it."

"Forced you?"

"Let's just say, I owed her a favor or two."

Chloe jumps in and interrupts their little dialogue. "So when she got stabbed, you just figured, why not bring her here so she can bleed out on my carpet."

"Well. I wasn't about to abandon her in the middle of the desert. And since we hitch-hiked him here, I figured it was where he lived." He smiles. "Then the lovely women with the glasses opened the door. But I have to admit, I did not picture you living in such a place. It's very domestic and very unlucifer like." He finishes.

"Although the company is lovely, I do not live here." He answers, smiling at Chloe. "I live in a much higher and fancier place."

Chloe elbows him. "Hey"

"What?" He says puzzled. "It's true."

Azrael winces loudly. This draws the group's attention back to her. Constantine takes this as his cue to leave them. He claps his hands. "As lovely as this meeting has been, I'm off then!" He heads for the door. "Call me when she wakes up."

"Wait!" Chloe says drawing her gun.

To her surprise, Lucifer lowers her arms and calmly says. "Let him go. He'll be back." He looks around the room, trying to find the best spot to lay Azrael down, so she can recover as soon as possible. She may have fallen, but just like Lucifer she kept her angelic powers, one of them being the possibility to heal herself.

He decides the couch is the best solution for now. As he lays her down on what's left of the couch, he realises the mess he made in her flat, especially the window and the wall near it. He looks at Chloe. "Please accept my apologies for the mess. I'll make sure someone comes over to fix your window, the wall and this piece of furniture." He smiles at her.

"You better!" She answers more for good measure than really out of anger. " _How can I stay mad at that face. It's almost annoying!_ " She thinks. "This is not what I had in mind when I decided to come home to check up on you."

"That makes two of us then." He says, putting his hand on his sister's forehead before going back to the kitchen to get a wet towel. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"I have some leftovers from this morning. Are pancakes and omelet working for you?"

"Yes."

"Doctor?" He says "You want some?"

"Sure."

He seels to hesitate. "How is she?"

"Stable for now." She takes a look at her top. "She's doing better than when she came in, and she seems to be healing faster."

"That's good news." Chloe says. "You, however, look like Hell." She says touching his face. "You should get cleaned up and I'll heat the food up."

"You're right Chloe. I am a mess. How uncivilised of me. I'll be right back, unless you want to join me and help me wash up." He winks at Chloe. She rolls her eyes and push him towards the stairs.

When he comes back, Chloe is sitting at the counter, Linda is near Azrael, applying the wet cloth on her forehead. The angel's shirt is a bit up and Linda sewed the cut shut to help her heal.

"Ladies! The Devil is the place." He says, coming down the stairs.

"You feel better?"

"As good as new." He says. "I feel like my devilish self again!" He grins.

Chloe can't help but smile. She can't resist adding "Your ego seems to be as good as new as well."

"Darling. It was never bruised in the first place."

"Never noticed it!" Before he can reply she goes on "So. You care to explain who this Constantine guy is and what on Earth he's doing here."

"If I must." He says. He sits next to her. "Where do you want me to start?"

"What did you find out with your session with Linda?"

"As you saw, the arsehole who knocked me out is John Constantine. Apparently, he also gave me back my wings, although the when, how and why is still a mystery." His eyes flash red. "He's also the one who kept locked in that bloody cave. And now he's here. And that's not a good sign. He was also in cahoots with Azrael."

"And what or who is he? Is he some kind of celestial being?"

"First. He is 100 % human and doesn't have a hint of angelic blood in his veins. However, he somehow managed, at some point, to get in touch with the divine world. He taught himself spells that allow him to travel between worlds and planes. This way he can fight demons or evil in general, and apparently now he can make lost appendixes grow back."

"So he works for God, I mean you Dad." She laughs nervously. "I still can't believe God is your Dad!"

"In a way." Chloe looks at him quizzically. Lucifer takes the hint to go on. "He cut him a deal."

"What was it?"

"He offered his services to Him in exchange for his life."

"So apart from being an ass, he is also selfish."

"Yes and no. The only time we met was in Hell. He was on a mission to get a girl I had welcomed in Hell. Her name was Astrid, she was 10."

"But she was only a kid. I thought kids were not supposed to go to Hell."

"They're not." He pauses. "Constantine's knowledge comes from an ancient book he found. But this knowledge had a price. In order to perfect his art, he had to regurlarly summon demons to fight them. Astrid was an abused girl. She barely had enough to eat, so one day she saw him practising in an alley of Liverpool and she stole Constantine's book, thinking she could get some money out of it. The book was filled with spells. She saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of her abusive father as well, so she summoned one of my demons. Things got out of hand and she was dragged back to Hell along with him.

"So he made a deal to save her."

"Not really. That would have been the simpler way." He pauses. "But no. He decided to die so he would land in my realm, kick my ass and get her back. When he realised he was screwed, he begged Daddy for a deal and basically wrote him a blank check. In exchange for her realease from Hell, he was to be his fighter on Earth whenever it was needed."

"So that's how you met him?"

"Indeed. It was 20-25 years ago." He thinks for a short moment. "I did not recognize him when he appeared. As opposed to me, he did aged in the meantime."

"And his relation to your sister?"

"I'm not sure yet. He seems to owe her something. Whatever it is, it's big."

"And here I was, thinking you were the one specialised in making deals."

"It runs in the family. Let's just say mine are fair and less treacherous!" He gives her a sexy smile. "And at least they involve some carnal desires and a lot of fun." He places a kiss on her shoulder and whispers "Feel free to strike a deal anytime you want. The Devil's buffet is always open for you."

She looks back him, almost forgeting the rest of the world to get lost in his eyes, but her phone bips in her pocket.

"Always that bloody thing." Lucifer says.

"The suspect for a big case I'm working on arrived at the precinct. I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

"I have to pickup Trixie so I should be here around 5:30." She smiles. "In the meantime, try to tidy up a bit." She says while closing the door.

"I thought you had Maze for that." He answers, going back to this time she wore the maid outfit for a job interview, thinking it would do wonders on Chloe. But before he can add something else, he hears the voice of Linda and the soft moan of the angel.

"Lucifer. She's waking up!" Linda says.

 _Now that Azrael is awake, the crossover is going to be put aside for a bit :). I just had to explain a bit of background story for Constantine, and the story to come._

 _Now I'll be focusing on Deckerstar and the Tribe and Trxie, and an undercover case somewhere, maybe linked to that big case the Detective is currently working on :D._

 _Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, readings and everything. It's really appriciated._


	5. SETTLING IN

**SETTLING IN**

Azrael stirs lightly. She opens her eyes and looks around, clearly at loss. She stares around the room and her eyes stop on the first being she sees.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She asks Linda, clearly puzzled as she starts to sit up.

"Hello Azrael. I'm Doctor Linda Martin. I'm a friend of your brother."

The fallen angel turns her head and sees him. "Luci?"

"The one and only." He replies, smiling. "Welcome back to the land of the living Sis'."

"Where am I?" She repeats.

"You're on Earth, in Los Angeles. At the Detective's house to be exact."

"The Detective's house?"

"Yes. Detective Chloe Decker. Remember?"

"Lucifer." She pauses and looks into his eyes. "What am I doing on Earth?"

"I was actually counting on you to tell me why you were here." He says, annoyed.

"I'm not supposed to be here. Dad is waiting for me."

"You're bloody kidding, right?" He tells her, very aggressively.

"I don't understand." She replies. "I was supposed to see Dad to talk about Mom's future and the disappearance of my sword."

"So you're telling me the last 14 days are a blur to you?" He is getting angrier by the minute and his eyes start to glow. Azrael look at him quizically. Then he flashes his wings in the middle of the living room, almost bringing the TV along with it. "And I suppose these don't ring a bell either?" He adds ironically.

Azrael opens her mouth. "You have your wings back. How is that possible?"

"You are aware I hate liars." He is now hissing.

Linda jumps into the conversation before things get out of hands. "Lucifer." Her tone firm. "Just calm down for a minute. Getting angry won't solve anything."

"How am I supposed to react to this Doctor? The only person capable of shedding some lights on what happened suffers, all of a sudden, of a memory loss."

"She's in shock Lucifer. Sometimes, it can happen. Just give it a bit of time."

"Like I have any at the moment." He answers ironically. He takes a deep breath and turns to his sister again, admitting silently that Linda was right. "Since you are unwell at the moment, you can stay at Lux until you get your memories back. Just don't be too invasive like Mom was."

"I can't, I have to get back home to Dad. He is waiting for me."

"Well for now you can't. Take my words for it." He looks at Linda. "Do you think the hypno-thing you did on me could work on her?"

"I'm not sure."

"But it worked on me." He replies, almost childish.

"It did. But you were only suffering from a partial loss due to your head trauma and captivity. If her memories have been somehow erased, and I think that's the case, I'm afraid I won't be of any help." She waits a bit before going on. "Anyway, she needs to rest before we can try anything."

Lucifer huffs. "Fine. I'll take her back to Lux until she's better."

He takes out his phone and orders his ride to Lux. A few minutes later, the door bell rings again and the driver stands at the door. Lucifer helps his sister up and walks her to the car. He sits her in and goes back inside.

"Just close the door on your way out." He tells Linda, giving her a key to the flat. Upon her her surprised face, he adds "Just don't tell Maze or the Detective I had a key made." Linda simply nods and he exits to sit beside his sister in the taxi.

The ride home is heavy and neither of the angels dare to speak. Lucifer almost lets out a victory cry when the taxi arrives at Lux.

"Finally." He says low in his throat. Then he hands a 50 $ bill to the driver and leads his sister towards his lift. He stops at the floor under his penthouse. The doors open to a nice 1 bedroom studio. "Welcome to your new palace. It's not the Silver City and Mom did bring her personal touch to the interior, but it's yours for now." " _And that way I can keep a close eye on you._ " He thinks.

"Do you live here?"

"Bloody Hell no." He laughs. "This place is not nearly big enough and befitting the Devil I am." He puts his hand on her back and walks her in. "For now you need to rest."

"Lucifer?" She asks weakly.

"I know, it's a lot to process." He cuts her. "But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. After all, Mom and Amenediel did get use to living in the earthly plane." When he sees the angst in her eyes, he somehow feels the need to add. "If you need anything, I live right upstairs. All you need to do is to take the lift and press the 15th button." She smiles at him. "But there are some ground rules. You see I've just started something with the Detective, and since we are "together" as they call it, we haven't had much alone time lately, thanks to you if I may add." He pauses to make sure she's still following him in his digression. He sees she is completely lost. "For goodness sake, it means no impromptu visit like Mom used to do. Please call before coming up." He hands her a cell phone. "I'm on speed dial number 1."

"OK." She simply answers

"I have to run but I'll be back in a few hours I think." He puts the keys in the bowl on the small table. "There are some pizzas in the freezer. All you need to do is heat it up a few minutes in this." He shows the microwave. "I never quite understood how Mom or Amenediel could eat that awful food, but I guess it'll do until you learn how to cook." He closes the door and opens it a second later. "I almost forgot. Amenediel lives here as well. Good luck with your new roomy."

"Lucifer." She says softly. "I don't know what's going on at the moment, but thank you."

"Well, we are family after all." He replies uneasy. "And you've helped with Trixie before, so consider it my repayment for what you did." Then he smiles "It will be a cold day in Hell when the Devil is said to be a bad host. Now get some rest." He finishes through the elevator doors.

 _A few hours later – Short before 5pm – Lucifer's penthouse_

Lucifer is sitting on his leather divan, his usual drink in hand, when Amenediel arrives through the elevator.

"Since when are you back in LA?" He asks, without bothering to ask how he is.

"A day or so."

"I got your text. You've been gone for 2 weeks. What's so urgent that it could not wait one more day."

"You mean besides the pleasure to summon you and have you running up to me?"

"Haha." His voice is filled with irony. "Where have you been by the way? Did you freak out again?"

"To start with I did not freak out the first time around, I just needed a bit of space that's all. Second, I was abducted by our lovely sister and left to dry in the desert for 2 weeks." He forgets to mention intentionally the part about Constantine. "And I have these babies back." He illustrates by opening his wings to their full potential.

Amenediel's jaw drops to the floor and his eyes light up with a mix of jealousy and surprise. "How is this possible?"

" _Add this reaction and his priceless face to the pros for keeping them. It's not everyday you get to tell your perfect big bro to suck it._ " He thinks. He smirks at his own thoughts but wisely chooses to give a concise answer. "I don't know the why, nor how. At least not yet. The only one aware of what happened to me is currently resting downstairs and suffers from a coincidental memory loss." He smiles. "She's your new room-mate by the way."

"What?" He says, not understanding much.

"Azrael, our sister." He waves his hand in front of Amenediel's face. "Are you sure you're alright. Did you have some kind of seizure while I was gone? I mean, I know you depend on me, but I was only gone a few days." He smirks. "Anyhow. I gave her the keys to the studio. I thought you guys could share your dos and don'ts about how to be human."

"She fell?"

Lucifer's face is serious again. "Not sure yet. We'll see in the days to come. She seems to have retained her healing ability and some of her angelic powers, but she can't return to the Silver City." Then his eyes glow with mischief. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Detective is going to here in about an hour and I have a few plans for us tonight. So unless Hell freezes over, I'm dead to the rest of the world."

"And what am I supposed to do with Azrael?"

"Improvise." He answers, pushing him to the exit. "Have a good night." He tells to the closing doors.

He makes his way to the couch and finishes his drink in one gulp. He decides to kill the time by teasing Chloe a bit. He texts her a picture of a blindfold and handcuffs with the following legend :

"Darling, I can't wait for you to be here. I have a whole evening of delights planned out for us to make up for lost time! **]:-)** "

Soon after he pressed "Send", his phone rings. He picks it up almost immediately when he sees the name of the caller "Det. Chloe Decker"

 _So this chapter is shorter than the others, but I took the opportunity of my break in my holidays to post it. It bridges with the rest of the story. The next one will be written once I get back from my trip to the London Comic-Con and it will be all Deckerstars on deck, with a bit of Maze and Trixie as well :)._

 _As always, thanks for all you reviews, likes, faves, kudos, feedbacks and comment :D._


	6. FEVER

**FEVER**

Det. Chloe Decker was blinking on his phone. His smile grows bigger as he presses the answer button.

"Eager to see me, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Comes the hesitant reply of the woman on the other side of the line. It's clearly not the answer Lucifer expected. His smile shrinks and is replaced by worry.

"Is everything alright?" He pauses. When he gets no answer from her, he asks more directly. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I can't come over tonight." She stops to try and gauge his reaction. When she gets none from him, she goes on. "Trixie is sick and I don't feel comfortable leaving her with the sitter tonight."

"Can't her dad take care of her." He replies without thinking.

"Lucifer." a blank. "You know Trixie will always come first, no matter what." She feels the need to defend Dan, despite everything. "Besides, Dan is at a stake-out tonight. He is taking all kind of cases lately, especially the ones nobody wants. He is slowly working his way up again. Once he gets to Vice, things will probably get easier with Trixie and everything."

"Can I come over then? That is if the isn't child contagious?"

"I don't think so." She laughs "Aren't you supposed to be immortal anyway?"

"Well you tend to test the limits of my immortality. Can you imagine the Devil dying of a cold or a fever?"

Chloe lets out a hearty laugh. Even though it's at his expense, Lucifer is happy to hear her laugh. "So how is your sister? The three of you were gone when I came back from work."

"She's feeling better. Still won't remember much of what happened. I gave her the flat downstairs, where Amenediel stays as well."

"You have a flat bellow Lux?"

"Yeah. I had it built when my Mom was staying over." He says matter-of-factly. "So when should I come over?" He hesitates for a moment. "Do you need me to pick up anything for your spawn?"

"No thank you." She smiles. He might be an ass sometimes, but he is a damn sexy-thoughtful ass. "I got everything I need here. Come over whenever you like."

"I'll be there in 5."

"OK." She answers surprised. Even he's driving as a mad man as he usually does, it takes at least 20 minutes to cover the distance between their place. "Just drive carefully please."

"Who said I was driving." He smirks and hangs up the phone.

Chloe had just given the medicine to her daughter when she hears a loud flapping sound, accompanied by the doorbell ring a few seconds later. She gently tells Trixie to lay down on the couch until the meds can kick in, then covers her with the woolen plaid. She makes her way to the door. As soon as the door is open, Lucifer lets himself in.

"That was fast." She smiles, happy to see him.

"Well the heart wants what it wants, right?" He kisses her. "And what's the point of having those if you don't use them." He kisses her again, putting just the right amount of pressure, so the kiss remains chaste and hot at the same time. "How is she?"

"Better."

"What happened?" He asks genuinely concerned. "She seemed fine this morning."

"She was. But the school called me short before 4pm to tell me she had some kind of fever stroke out of nowhere." Chloe still sounded worried. "I've given her some meds I picked up on the way back for the fever and for now she's watching TV on the couch. Once the fever is broken, I'll tuck her in."

"I'm sure she'll be fine in no time." He answers awkwardly, way out of his comfort zone. But as he told her, he was willing to give the whole monogamy and relationship thing a real go, and that included worrying for her and the kid's well-being. To be honest, he grew to like the small human.

They both walk into the living room. He sees the body of the girl trembling and almost frail. His mind goes back to the comment he made about Chloe refusing to leave her daughter to satisfy some carnal desires with him. Suddenly he feels a new human emotion called guilt. " _Here is another human emotion I'd gladly do without._ " He tries to resist it, but finally decides to speak. "I want to apologize for what I said earlier about the Douche. That was insensitive of me. I know she will always be your first concern." He looks into her eyes. "It's just… I had a lot of things planned, and I guess I was kinda vexed when you cancelled."

Chloe decides it's time to save him from his own discomfort. He did make the effort to come over, despite the possibility of Trixie being contagious. She touches his cheek "It's okay." She smiles. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Thanks for the apology though, it's appreciated." She kisses him quickly and stops when she hears the soft giggle of her daughter. "I'd say you're doing very well for someone new at relationships."

"I am, aren't I." He grins.

"Mom." Comes the weak voice of Trixie. "I'm cold."

Chloe's focus turns to her daughter in a blink. "I know Monkey. You're gonna feel better in a minute when the aspirin kicks in. Just hang in there for a bit. Can you do that?"

"'Kay." She replies pulling the plaid even tighter. Then she sees Lucifer again. Her face lights up. "Lucifer!"

"Small Decker." He acknowledges her. Chloe can't help but smile when she hears the nickname he came up with. " _It fits her quite well._ " She thinks. "You should rest to get better soon. After all, you are late on your piano lessons." He adds, trying to lift the child's spirit a bit. It seems to be working because her smile grows wider.

"Does that mean I get to play the piano at your place?"

He chuckles lightly. "We'll see once you're better."

Trixie mumbles a reply and yawns. Chloe finally relaxes, now that the meds are kicking in. "Come on Baby, let's get you tucked in so you can get a good night sleep." She says picking her up.

"'Kay. Can Lucifer come to tuck me in as well? Pleaaaaaaase!"

He sighs. "If I must." Then he feels the need to add. "But don't get use to it Child."

 _20 minutes later – Chloe's living-room_

Trixie is sound asleep and Chloe almost thought Lucifer was going to give her daughter a goodnight kiss, but no he opted for an awkward tap on the head. They both made their way to the living-room. Much to Lucifer's dismay, Chloe had just defrosted a burrito in the microwave. She came back to sit beside him. He looked at the dish with disdain.

"Seriously." He started, appalled by the look and smell coming from the plate. "How can you eat this?"

"I'm tired, it's late and I don't want to cook. Hence the defrosted mexican dish." She answers, half mocking him.

"I offered to cook something for you if I remember correctly." He states. Then he continues, his voice grave. "You are aware people ended up in Hell because of bad tastes right." Then he gives her a smile.

"They did? I'm not worried though."

"Why?"

"I know someone there. He is quite something if I may add."

"Oh. Do you now?"

"Yep." Chloe lets the P pop out. "He is actually quite nice under his tough-devilish-sexy appearance." She finishes, clearly referring to what he had agreed to do for her daughter.

"Should I be worried about this chap, who seems to be amazing by the way." He grins.

"No. You're fine." She says straddling his laps. His hands automatically rest on her tighs. "You're not so bad yourself." She grinds down on him, increasing the pressure with each movement. Lucifer moans. Satisfied by the answer she gets, she whispers in his ear "I believe you promised me an evening of delight."

"I did. How rude of me." He replies, his eyes turning dark at the happy turn of events. If he had thought being nice to her tiny human could bring him such rewards, he would have done it from the beginning.

He migrates his hands from her legs to her ass cheeks. He goes up to her hips and rests there before burying his eyes in hers. He then moves his hands up her body ever so slowly, stopping here and there to feel her shivers. Once he reaches her face, he brings her head down to meet his lips. Chloe gladly welcomes the kiss. Surprisingly, Lucifer is the first one to voice his pleasure with a sound between a moan and a growl, letting his partner know about all his pent-up tension from the previous weeks. She smiles against his lips and deepens the kiss even more in response. Things heat up pretty fast and soon both of them are left panting, with nothing more than their underwears on, hands grabbing everything piece of skin they can reach, making out on the sofa like 2 teenagers. They keep going like that for minutes, both reluctant to let go of the other, almost falling off the couch. Lucifer expertly undoes her bra and sends it flying on the clothes already piling up on the floor. When Chloe feels the air on her breasts, she arches her back to increase the friction and get closer to his mouth. The small movement is enough to send them tumbling down. Lucifer stops short from falling on her by using his arms as leverage. He slowly lowers himself on her and chuckles.

"Now look what you've done, you naughty Detective." To emphasize his point, he rubs his legs on her midsection and bites her lightly.

"So you're the innocent one I take it?" She answers, panting heavily. She then relocates her hands from his chest to his hips, at the hem of his boxers, stopping here and there just like he did earlier.

"How about I show you just how innocent I can be." He says in a breath, replacing his legs by his groin to show her exactly what he means, in case she missed it. He then makes his way back to her chest, ghosting on purpose over the places she wants him most. Instead he places a loud, wet kisse between her breast, eliciting a frustrated sigh from Chloe. He goes lower, stopping at her navel, drawing pattern on her stomach to tease her some more. Somehow Chloe manages to push his briefs down his legs with her feet, freeing his painfully hard member. He moans against her and slightly bites down.

"So naughty. Lucifer likes." He says, reaching for her panties and pulling them down at a tantalizing pace. He can already feel and smell her arousal. Upon feeling how wet she is he decides it's time to get down to it. As soon as his mouth touches her center, the front door flies open and Maze comes in, a huge grin on her face, when she sees the pair on the floor, she says loudly.

"Look at you two getting it on the carpet like 2 horny teens." Maze laughs. "But don't mind me, I'm getting some stuff for a job in Vegas." She finishes while going up the stairs.

Upon hearing Maze, Chloe sits up abruptly, causing Lucifer to bang his head on the coffee table. He lets out a growl of frustration and pain. She quickly gathers her clothes and starts to get dressed in no time.

"No need to get dressed, you know she's going to be gone very soon. We can pick up where we left off Darling." He says, trying to keep the mood, knowing deep down it's a lost cause.

"Lucifer. Maze almost caught us having sex on the carpet."

"So?" He honestly reply. "She won't mind, and if you ask nicely, she might even never speak of what she saw." He gives her his best smile. Chloe almost gives in and Lucifer's charms start to put her back on track. As he's about to win, Maze comes back down the stairs, a small sport bag in hand. She snaps out of her trance and looks at him apologetically and puts her panties back on, as well as her shirt, ringing the end of their evening fun. Lucifer admits defeat and put his own briefs back on, willing his hard-on to go down, but seeing Chloe flushed and half dressed is certainly not helping.

"Sooooo." Chloe starts, uneasy and still out of breath. "You're going to Vegas?"

"Yeah." She replies. "I have to find a guy named O'Doyle."

Chloe's face shifts completely and she's somehow back in full detective-mode. "And how long are you going to be there?"

"A few days I guess. Not sure yet. It depends on how fast I can find him." She looks at her suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest Decker?"

"No reason."

"Come on Bestie. You never ask about my job usually. Come on, out with it."

"Fine." She finally gives in. "The LAPD is currently looking for Kyle O'Doyle. One of his associate, who happens to be his brother as well, was found dead 1 week ago. He is our only lead as to what may have happened but he literally disappeared into thin air the day after his brother was killed. We haven't been able to locate him so far."

"It's amazing how easy one can disappear when one has a heavy load of cash." Lucifer comments.

"Who hired you, if I may ask?" Chloe continues

"His wife. She says it's not like him to vanish without a word. So she asked me to find him and report to her once I do."

"And to say she confirmed she didn't know anything." Chloe replies, more to herself. "I'm gonna have to call her in again." She looks at Maze. "You mind keeping me in the loop?"

"I can do this." She pauses. "But I'm not bringing him in. I'm just paid to locate and report. It's boring but she pays very well."

"I just want to find him. Given his past and means, we have to catch him red-handed to keep him locked. I know he did it, but I have no proof of it yet."

A dark smile creeps up on the demon's face. "You know, for a few extra bucks, I can get a confession out of him. I can even give you the friend's price."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm gonna catch him by the book. I'm almost sure the Lieutenant will agree to an undercover op once we locate him."

"Can I join?" Comes the excited voice of Lucifer. "Sting operations are always fun, especially when I'm part of it." He ends his sentence with a playful wink.

Chloe rolls her eyes and before she can answer, Maze cuts her.

"I have to run Decker, but i'll call you once I have him." She looks around. "Where's your little demon?"

"Sick in bed." Chloe replies.

"Oh." Maze answers disappointed. "I'll see you in a few days Decker. Say hi to the sick small demon for me." Then she exits the flat and closes the door behind her.

As if on cue, Trixie wakes up and calls for Chloe.

"I guess it's my cue to leave Darling." Lucifer says, putting his clothes back on.

"Lucifer." She says. "You don't have to go."

"Your child needs to rest and she needs you. And we both know she won't go to sleep as long as she knows I'm here. Let's face it, I'm too irresistible." He replies, kissing her deeply. She answers equally to his kiss. "Beside, I'm not far. If you need anything, all you have to do is call." He finishes, giving her one last kiss before taking of.

 _So I've decided to go back to the basis, aka Deckerstar and interruptions :D._

 _I smell….. an undercover op coming very soon :). And maybe a new girl's night out, if you want ;)._

 _Thanks again so much for your support, kudos, comments, likes, reviews._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much I enjoyed imagining it :D_


	7. TYPICAL DAY AT THE OFFICE?

**TYPICAL DAY AT THE OFFICE?**

 _LAPD Precinct - Somewhere in the morning_

Chloe is enjoying a well deserved pause at her office. She starts drifting to the last few days. They went by so fast. She couldn't believe it had been almost a week since Maze interrupted her evening fun with Lucifer. She had wanted, so desperately, to be alone with him. But between her different on-going cases and her sick daughter, she barely had time to see her boyfriend outside of work. Chloe pauses her thoughts for a bit and smiles at the idea of Lucifer being called her boyfriend. Even though they hadn't labelled anything yet, although the word was thrown in once or twice, she found the term had a nice ring to it. They had managed to steal a few moments for themselves in between shifts or at Ella's lab. And Chloe was very thankful for tainted glasses. She didn't think she would have been able to go this long without at least kissing him or feeling his touch on her. They didn't do anything really naughty in Ella's office, but they did make out a few times, one time almost getting caught. She lets out laugh remembering how she had managed to convince Lucifer to somehow escape through the window, so the Lieutenant wouldn't see their messy states. At least, being flustered alone in an empty office was easier to justify than being flustered with a very aroused Lucifer beside her. Upon hearing her laugh, half of the bullpen turns to her, eyes questioning what she found so funny. She clears her throat and mumbles some sort of apology. " I really need to get him alone! " She thinks before looking at the case files again.

 _Lucifer's penthouse - Around the same time_

Lucifer lounges on his couch, his surround sound system playing "No Good" from Kaleo, a glass of his favorite poison on the table and Dante's Inferno in hand. He had been stuck on the same page for the last 15 minutes, his mind unable to focus on his reading. Each time he read a line of the bloody page, he somehow drifted back to his Detective. How Dante reminded him of Chloe remained a mystery to him. He finally gives up and puts the book down beside him. He stands up, frustrated. He had every trick in the book, other than sex with other people, to get his mind of how much he misses her. Not only does he miss the heat of her body, but also their private time chatting about anything, or their cuddling on the couch. He lets out a chuckle and says: "Since does the Devil cuddle. And to say I'm supposed to be the walking heroin." He takes the book again and attempts vainly to read. He sighs and decides to put the book back on the shelf. " Maybe another cold shower will help me focus on something other than her smile, eyes, lips, curves… " He thinks, his mind going off again. He lets out a frustrated groan and turns on the shower to the coldest setting. He comes out of the shower, a short towel around his midsection. He feels refreshed and almost able to focus on something other than her. At least the cold shower worked, or was it the wanking session he had during the said shower. He sighs and smiles " What has this woman done to me? Cuddling, monogamy and now wanking. She's a bloody puzzle. " Before his train of thoughts can get lost again, his phone rings with a remixed Alleluia version of the Hymn of Joy from Ludwig von Beethoven. He looks down at the screen to know which one of his siblings has decided to annoy him. He opens the text and reads it aloud.

"Can I come up? Azrael."

"On my way down. I'll stop by in around 5 minutes." He pushes the down button "And I really need any distraction I can find until I can get my hands on that bloody Detective." He adds in a whisper as the doors open to the 1-room-studio.

 _Azrael's and Amenadiel's flat - The same morning_

He doesn't bother knocking and just goes right in.

"Hey Sis'. You wanted to see me?"

"Hi. How have you been?" She answers, attempting to make a bit of small talk.

"Fine. What did you want to ask me?" He says, not bothering to continue with the small talk. "I still have a few questions and I was wondering if you could provide some answers."

"I can try." He replies, sitting on the sofa and taking out a glass and a bottle of Scotch.

"What happened to me? I mean, did I really fall from Heaven?"

"You tell me." He pauses. "How do you feel at the moment?"

"I feel weak, but I can still sense my powers cursing through my veins. But my wings, they won't work and I can't fly anymore."

"Maybe it will come back. Sounds to me like you've only half-fallen. I guess you only half-pissed Dad." He laughs at his own joke. "It's progress though. When He was pissed at me, he wanted to destroy me, but Mom convinced him to cast me out and banish me to Hell. When Amenadiel dared to refuse his orders, his wings and powers were taken from him but he got to stay on Earth. When you disobeyed him, you got half the punishment. Maybe the next sibling to defy him will only get a slap on the wrist." He chuckles then shifts on the couch. "Any news on the memory recovery front?"

"I'm sorry, but no. All I remember is being at the peer taking the dagger back from you. But your doctor friend said she might be able to help." She finishes trying to give him a bit of her optimism.

"Whatever you say Sis'." Before she can reply, he claps his hands and adds cheerfully "So how's life with Big Bro treating you?"

"Not easy, but we're getting better. You know, he can be a bit…"

Lucifer cuts her "Controlling, overbearing, annoying. Take your pick." He smirks

"Yeah." She smiles back. "But he's family right?"

"He is." He grins. "But try not to be too harsh on him." He winks. "He has me for that." He goes on. "How's mortality treating you anyway?"

"So far so good I'd say. Although a few human things remain a mystery to me, like how they interact with each other, and that TV thing they watch. I mean, how can you have fun watching a bunch of dumb people doing dumb things and pay for it?"

"I find human interactions fascinating. You'll get the hang of it, don't worry. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Amenadiel. After all he has always been the link between Him and His creations." He stands up."It was lovely catching up, but I gotta run. The Detective is waiting for me at the station and Amenadiel will be back soon. I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about."

"Sure. See you later."

"Until then." He replies, tilting his head and heading out to get to the sublevel to get his Corvette.

 _LAPD Precinct - Short after midday_

He brakes at the entrance and parks his car up front, stealing one of the patrol car space in the process. He makes his way to Chloe's desk in the bullpen. His entrance, as usual, is followed by a few giggles and appreciative glances from both sexes. Chloe saw him approaching and did not miss the ogling accompanying his arrival. She didn't really know if it was because he was finally hers, or if he changed something in his appearance, but those glances were bothering her more and more. And more often than she cared to admit, she wanted to just kiss him in front of the whole force, to make them understand he was off-limits. " Maybe I should mark him once and for all. " She thinks, going over the different and fun ways to do it.

Lucifer takes her out of her reverie, his voice almost a purr in her ears. "Detective." Then louder "DETECTIVE."

"Hum."

"Look at you, dreaming and all. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She says, looking down slightly blushing.

"You little Minx." He laughs. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"Not exactly."

"Us then?" She clears her throat and that's all the confirmation he needs to continue his little investigation. "What were we doing? Please do tell." He gives her a very naughty smile.

"Lucifer." She answers, pinching her nose bridge. "This is neither the place, nor the time to tell you you about my dirty thoughts." As soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows she's screwed.

"That naughty, hey?" He stops, looking straight into her blue eyes. "Come on, you know you want to. I promise I won't tell anyone." He purrs, coming dangerously close to her face.

"Lucifer."

"You know you'll tell me eventually." He smiles.

" He's so full of himself! He has a 6th sense for all things relating to sex " She thinks. She finally gives him something to chew on. "I just didn't like the looks the others gave you when you came in." She pauses. "I just wish they somehow knew you were not available."

"Well rest assured none of them hold the candles to you." He makes his way behind her sit and leans in. "But I'm sure that was not all you were thinking about." He continues, as if reading her mind. "And feel free to mark me anyway you like Darling, my body is all yours."

She shivers and resist the urge to stand up and "mark" him right here in front of her colleagues. But that wouldn't be professional, now would it? But with all the frustration, the stress and the looks he gives her, making clear just how he wants her to mark him, she's seriously considering taking him to one of the closet and have her way with him.

For once Dan's timing is impeccable and it saves her from following her dark naughty desires with the Devil himself.

"Hey Chloe. I got your perp in interrogation room." Dan senses the tension between the two of them. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Aren't you always?" Lucifer replies.

"No you're not." Chloe corrects him. "Your timing is actually perfect." Then her phone goes off. "Can you go and start. I gotta take this call. It's Maze. And Lucifer, be nice." Before neither of them can reply, she is already heading outside to take the call.

"So." Dan turns to Lucifer, uneasy. "You wanna watch?"

"Always Daniel." Lucifer replies, smiling.

Dan just sighs and leads the way to the interrogation room. He settles in the chair while Lucifer watches the scumbag from the other side of the mirror. The case is easily closed and the perp admits to everything before Chloe comes back and without needing Lucifer to step in to get the confession. The Devil reflects on what her sister asked him about human interactions. He understood them better but he never got the need humans had to be violent and impose their will and domination on those weaker. That's in these cases that he regretted leaving Hell and not being able to welcome them. Chloe brings him back to the present by closing the door of the observation room, as he called it.

"So how's Maze?"

"She's good. Did Dan got him talking already?"

"Surprisingly yes. It turns out the Douche is not as bad as I thought at detectiving. He did not even require any assistance on my part." He grins.

"How did it go?"

"Well he confessed everything."

"Not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh you mean, did I try to scare him off or something." He smiles. "It was uneasy and he was clearly walking on eggshells, but Linda's council paid off after all. I might have to wait a bit to show him my true face though."

"Or you could not show him at all." She replies.

"What did Maze say?"

"She found him in Vegas. Apparently, he is a regular of your club there." He smirks. "But he's already lawyered up, so there's no way we're gonna get a warrant to bring him in."

"So how do you wanna proceed? Need me to pay him a visit and get him to confess to the local police?"

"The only way to get him is to catch him red-handed."

"What's the story about your case and the link to the O'Doyle chap?"

"His brother, Richard O'Doyle, was found dead in the MOCA. He is, or was, the main donor to the museum. Kyle O'Doyle has an art gallery and a transport firm"

"MOCA?"

"Museum of Contemporary Art." Chloe answers, surprised that he didn't know the place. "The curator found him in the storage unit, a crate open beside him, the painting missing of course. It was a painting of Dali."

"And the body?"

"That's where it gets weird. Ella said he had a staurogram burnt on his chest and his left hand was removed. Thankfully for him, the abuse were done post-mortem."

"So he was a thief then."

"How did you know."

"Well, the staurogram means that whoever killed him is some sort of zealot. According to dear old Matthew, if I remember correctly, if your feet or your hand bring you to sin, then you should remove it." She looks at him impressed. "I might not be a amateur of modern art, but I do know religion." He grins.

"That's what Ella found as well. And ever since, we have been trying to locate his brother, but before we could call him in, he had an emergency and had to leave. He then disappeared in Vegas. I'm pretty sure he was using his firm and this place as a front for his shady art deals."

"So we're going undercover, then." He answers, eyes gleaming.

"I have to confirm it with the Lieutenant, but it should be easy. I mean, this case is huge an she wants it closed as discreetly and as fast as possible." She winks. "And given your credentials in art, your money and your tendency to make shady deals and just ignore the law in general, It shouldn't be a problem to convince her to partner us up."

"Does that include time away from all kind of interruptions."

"Maybe." She walks right into his teasing, her voice slightly flirty.

"Then count me in. This is going to be fun." He thinks for bit. "It might even help me with my problem and I desperately need answers."

"How so?"

"The crime is clearly religious, hence linked to me, I think." He answers matter of factly. "Maybe Maze should watch him for a few more days until the operation begins. Extra fees on me of course."

"You do know it's not a holiday. There will be earpieces and surveillance involved. Ella will also be tagging along with a forensic team."

"I have never been against an audience, you know." He sees her look. "But if it's not your not your thing, we could always sneak around. When done properly, it's very fun. And it applies for both options."

Before Chloe can answer, Dan opens the door and comes in.

"Timing Daniel, timing." Lucifer says from behind Chloe.

"Sorry to bother you Lucifer" He says."Chloe. Can you please sign his confession." Then he looks at Lucifer worried, then goes back to Chloe.

"Oh bloody Hell. Will you please stop being afraid of me! You know I'm not going to hurt you or torture until you meet me in Hell." He says, his smile wicked. That earns him a very hard hit from Chloe in his ribs. He groans.

"He's kidding Dan. He's not going to hurt or torture you at all." She looks at him, strongly suggesting he keeps whatever remark he has brewing silent. "I'll be right over. I need to see the Lieutenant anyway. I'll bring the case file at the same time."

 _Lieutenant's Office - Same afternoon_

Chloe knocks on the office's door.

"Come in."

"Afternoon, Lieutenant."

"Detective Decker. What can I do for you."

"I have a big lead on the O'Doyle's case and I need to put a sting operation in place."

"Where?"

"In Las Vegas."

"You know it's not our jurisdiction."

"I'm aware yes. But the local police was very cooperative last time. I'm sure they won't mind."

"You sure of this?"

"Positive."

"How did you find out he was hiding in Vegas. We have been trying to locate him for over a week now. All our techs got stuck on it, including Ella. And why do you need the sting operation?"

"Kyle O'Doyle is "hiding" - Chloe air quotes the word - in plain sight in Vegas. He's actually a regular of Lucifer's club, and I know he is using his art gallery and transport company to traffick some priceless masterpieces and artefacts."

"Go on." She says .

"If we can catch him trafficking, we can arrest him and bring him here, in our jurisdiction, so he can be charged for his brother's murder if needed. We can't do this in Vegas. And we can't force him to come to us if he doesn't want to."

"How do you want to proceed?"

"Like I told you, he is a regular of Lucifer's club in Vegas. It's called Eden. And given Lucifer's background and money, if he were to purchase something from him, he wouldn't be suspicious." She stops there, but she really wanted to add a comment about the shady deals going on in Lux.

"How much time do you need?"

"A few days. Less than a week for sure."

"And you're positive the locals won't be a problem?"

"Yes. The sheriff is a friend of mine. And they could always keep the credit for the joint operation."

"You're gonna need back up, I suppose."

"That would be nice."

"Miss Lopez and Detective Espinoza will tag along." Chloe nods. "I'll get the surveillance and techs running as well."

"I have one more request for the team going there." She pauses. "Doctor Linda Martin."

"Why would you need a psychiatrist with you?"

" Well to have a new girls' night out in Vegas, of course. " She thinks. But instead, she goes for the normal answer. "You know her?"

"Yes. She's worked with our services a few times."

"I thought she could be a good addition to bring us input about how he thinks and acts." She replies. "If that's OK with you of course."

"If you think she can bring something to the case, sure. Just make sure you bring all her expenses notes back."

"Will certainly do Boss." She puts the case file on her desk. "By the way, the guy confessed he molested the kid. I have his signed deposition. Can you sign it so I can forward it to the DA?"

"Sure. I'll drop it by your desk later."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Chloe makes her move to leave the office.

"Detective." The Lieutenant calls her. "Is there something going on between you and Mr. Morningstar?"

Chloe freezes and takes a deep breath. She turns around "No."

"OK." She answers. "Just a reminder. You know that all relationships between co-workers have to be declared to avoid any conflicts of interests."

"I'm aware of this policy Lieutenant. I can assure that if there is anything to declare, I will come to you first thing."

She then closes the door. She felt bad for lying to the Lieutenant about her and Lucifer, but for now it was better if their thing remained quiet, at least until she closed this case and the problem with Lucifer's family. She needs, however to have a conversation with Dan about keeping her relationship with Lucifer to himself. Although she knows it won't take much convincing. Dan must not be too eager to share his ex-wife is actually sleeping with the Devil. Lucifer greets her by the elevator. He gives her one of his smile.

"How did it go?"

"She agreed. Ella, Linda and Dan will be joining us, along with the surveillance and tech team." Lucifer winces upon hearing Dan's name. "But we're gonna have to be discreet about us."

"What do you mean?"

"The Lieutenant has no idea we're together, so no PDA while we're on the job, except when it's necessary to look the part."

"Of course." He looks at her. "Remind me again what would happen if they know?"

"I'll be taken off the case, among other things, and also because I just told her face to face that nothing was going on between us."

"Oh I see." He answers disappointed.

She waits for the doors to close, and adds into his ears straight after "But what happens behind closed doors and off the clock is another story."

"I see." He says, his tone playful again." When do we leave then?"

"How about tonight? Trixie is almost back to her normal shape, so I can leave her at my Mom's and then we can go."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7 then." He blows hot breath in her neck. "That way, you can get ready and we can drive during the night to enjoy the weekend together."

"Sure." She replies in a breath. "I'll tell Dan, Ella and Linda to meet us first thing in the morning on Monday then."

"Would you mind if we also take a few hours to check the cave there?"

"The cave?"

"The one I was kept in . It's the one we visited during our first trip to Vegas. Maybe there are a few elements I missed there. We can take pictures, it could juggle Azrael's memory." He finishes more to himself. He then presses the stop button of the elevator and kisses her deeply. Chloe can't help the chill running up and down her spine, her nerves all suddenly coming to life. She answers to his kiss and when they come up for air, he pushes the stop button again, causing the elevator to resume his descent. When the doors open, he leans in.

"See you at 7 Detective."

Chloe almost pulls him back to her but prefers to watch him exit, taking her time appreciating what is now hers. She smiles. " Yes, sneaking around can be fun. " She thinks. Then she replies "See you later, Mr. Morningstar."

 _So the chapter is longer than usual but I had a lot of time to write during my holidays, and I didn't have the heart to cut in the middle :). I tried to move on a bit with the case :D._

 _Our two lovebirds are going to be on their way to Vegas and have 2 days to kill before they start working. Wonder what the can do in Sin City. Any ideas ;)._

 _As always, thanks for all your reviews, kudos, comments, likes, faves and all. They really mean a lot to me._


	8. VEGAS

_So this chapter is basically just smut with almost no plot. Why you say? Well just 'cose it's fun to write :D._

 **VEGAS**

Lucifer came by Chloe's place at 7 sharp. He had packed a few suits for the different occasions of the coming days, and a small bag aside with his bare necessities. His Corvette's trunk was almost full. He parks in front of the building an goes up to Chloe flat. As he's about to ring the door, it opened itself and gave way to a lovely Detective, small sport bag in hand. She smiles at him and kisses him briefly.

"Eager to leave I see." He says, pulling her to him. Then he looks at her bag. "Is that all you've packed?" He smiles. "You do know you're gonna have to wear clothes at some point during this lovely get-away session."

She slaps him playfully on his chest. "We're only staying there for a few days, a week top. I don't need to take my whole closet."

"Did you at least bring an evening dress for when we're gonna meet our buyer?"

"You mean our suspect?"

"Yeah. That too."

"Lucifer, for the 10th time, you're not really gonna buy a stolen ancient artefact from him."

"Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Yes." She smiles. "And no, I didn't bring an evening dress. I figured we could go dress-shopping there." Her eyes light up with naughtiness. "As for the rest of my clothes, I figured I might not need them that much." She winks at him, stepping outside the building and making her way to the trunk to put her bag in it. She opens it and lets out a hearty laugh.

"Do you find something funny?" he asks, curious as to what's so funny about opening a trunk of car.

"You're lucky I only brought a small bag with me." She smiles. "Did you bring your whole dressing room with you?" She knew he was fashionable, and she had seen him change several time during the day, depending on the occasion, but she never thought he would actually bring that many suits for such a short trip.

He frowns at her comment. "I only brought what was necessary for me to look presentable on every occasion. And since I did not know which dress you were going to bring, I took several colours to match yours." He finishes, somehow offended by her comment.

He opens the driver's door and sits behind the wheel, mumbling something sounding like "Humans". He starts the engine. Chloe hastily closes the trunk and sits beside him. As soon as the door closes, the engine roars to life and Lucifer storms off.

After a few minutes of silence, Chloe decides to speak to break the heavy atmosphere. She turns her face in his direction and can't help the chuckle when she sees his pouty face.

"Are you sulking?"

"The Devil does not sulk Detective. I assure you."

"Then why haven't spoken to me in over 10 minutes. And since when are we back to Detective?"

"I'm driving. Didn't you say I was not careful enough when I was driving. I'm merely following your advice and keeping my eyes on the road." He answers looking at her from the corner of his eyes. When he sees her smile, he pouts even more and hits the gas pedal.

After 15 long minutes of awkward silence, going from one radio station to the next, Lucifer was still somehow sulking. Chloe was doing her best not to laugh at him, so she wouldn't deteriorate his mood any further. But it was a hard thing to do, because the face of a pouting Lucifer was sexy and hilarious at the same time. In a word, priceless. So instead, she pretended to look out the window. She sighs, finally deciding to be grown-up one, because, let's face it, he isn't going to be. And to be frank, 4 hours of silence is not something she's looking forward to. She looks back at him again and bites back a smile.

"Lucifer." She says, putting her hand on his thigh to get his attention. "I'm sorry I made fun of you."

The moment her hand touches him, his head darts to look at her. "Are you gonna make it up to me?"

She rolls her eyes and pauses before answering. " _Leave to him to turn an attempt to appease the tension into some sort of sexual proposal_." She thinks. Instead, she continues, her face as stern as she can manage. "Don't push it." His eyebrows shoot up. "All I did was make a joke about the way you packed. This barely calls for any kind of compensation."

"But you hurt my feelings." He replies, almost whining.

"Come on. I hurt your pride, that's all." She answers.

"Exactly what I said." He smiles back.

"You're impossible." She says, looking out the window again and chuckling, fully knowing there was no way she could win the argument with him.

"Thank you Darling." He takes her hand and kisses it. "I accept your apology. You are now forgiven, even though you did not repent for your sins." He winks. "But we'll get back to that point later in the evening."

"We'll see." She replies, to keep up appearances, but fully knowing she would probably agree to her penance or anything else he suggests, once he starts touching her. " _But two can play this game_ " She thinks.

She decides to change the radio station. The 1st song to broadcast on the new station is _Sexual Healing_ by Marvin Gaye. Chloe makes the mistake of glancing at him when she hears the song. The stare he gives her leaves no doubt in her mind as to what he has in store for her because of her earlier pun. She feels her cheeks redden under the intensity of his gaze, and it takes all her willpower not to jump him in the middle of the desert. But Lucifer, being Lucifer, catches on her mood change.

"So Marvin Gaye does it for you. Or is it my magnetism. Or a bit of both maybe?" He leans in. "I can stop the car if you want. I'm pretty sure we can find some hiding place somewhere near." He winks. "I'm sure you'd enjoy the ride."

Chloe rolls her eyes again and simply replies "Just keep your eyes on the road and get us to your suite."

"With high velocity and great pleasure Darling." He blows on her neck. "I thought you'd never ask." Then he hits the gas and his Corvette storms through the night straight to Vegas.

As they cruise through the 1st buildings of the sin city, Lucifer can't help but marvel at the beauty of this town. He pulls into his garage in no time. Chloe's eyes are dark-blue, almost grey. " _Music has a tremendous power indeed!_ " Lucifer thinks, looking at Chloe in awe. He opens her door in one swift moment and offers her his hand.

"Thank you." She tells him, a bit taken aback by this initiative, but still pleased with the gentleman gesture.

"Let it never be said the Devil isn't a gentleman." He looks deep into her pupils.

"Good in the bedroom and a gentleman outside of it as well. Who would have thought." She replies, getting out of the car.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Love." He whispers, leading her to the elevator.

The doors open as soon as he presses the up-button. They get in, looking at each other, never missing a beat. Chloe half expects him to jump her the moment the doors close. Instead, he shows an amazing self-control.

"Shall we then." Lucifer says, brushing slowly past Chloe to press the 66th floor button.

Once he's done, he resumes his previous position beside her. Chloe puts her hand around his waist and he turns to her. He has time to kiss her for a brief moment, before the doors open to the lobby. A few people enter the lift, breaking up their embrace and their moment. The tension is palpable, but none of the intruders seem to take notice. Chloe sees Lucifer's disappointed face and decides to play with fire for a bit. After all, it's only a fair payback after all the teasing she had to put up with these last few months. She takes a step closer. Lucifer looks at her, intrigued. He says for her ears only, ogling her cleavage.

"The view is amazing from up here."

In response Chloe snakes her hand around his waist, except this time, she tucks out the back of his shirt and slowly caresses his back under the garment. The moment her fingers touch his skin, he lets out a low moan and brings her closer to him.

"You're right." She tugs at the back of his belt, straining the front of his slacks. "The view is very nice up from up here." She looks obscenely at his forming bulge. Then she takes a step back, assuming her previous position. It takes all of Lucifer's will-power not to ravish her on the sport, to Hell with the witnesses. After a inner-battler, he decides to play along her game.

"Be careful Darling. Children who play with fire get their fingers burnt."

She looks back at him, her eyes filled with mischief, lust and just a hint of defiance. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

The doors open as Chloe finishes her sentence, and the group exits the lift to reach their rooms.

" _Finally alone. I must my private elevator!_ " Lucifer thinks. As the doors close again, he moves to push the emergency button on the control panel, just like he did at the precinct. Except this time he won't stop at just a kiss and Chloe fully knows it. All the while he holds her gaze, giving her a chance to stop his movement if she wants to. But before he can push the yellow bell, a suitcase blocks the doors from closing. As a consequence, they reopen and a man looking like Llyod Christmas from Dumb and Dumber with a red suit comes in.

"Evening. Thanks for holding the doors. You see I'm on my way to meet a lady tonight and I'm already late. It would have been a shame to wait for the next train, if you see what I mean." He stops his rambling and looks intensely at Lucifer. "Have we met before?"

"Somehow I doubt it." Lucifer answers, his tone condescending and dismissive.

"No. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before."

"Whatever say Red M&M's" He looks at him, exasperated. "Do you mind stepping on one side of the doors so they can close, preferably on the outside."

"Sure." He answers stepping into the elevator. Then he looks at Chloe. "Do you mind pushing the 65th button?" Then he smiles at her. "Never mind, I got it." He then pushes the button.

Lucifer rubs his temple and mumbles "This is going to be long ride". Then he turns to Chloe, but before he can speak, Red M&M's starts to talk again.

"You know," He says to the Detective "I couldn't help but notice that your eyes are blue like the ocean. And right now I'm lost at sea and drowning myself in them."

Chloe politely smiles back at the man. Lucifer's jaws drop upon hearing the cheesy pickup line the maggot uses to hit on his Detective. She is way out of his league, and by the looks of his taste in clothes, any human's league with the tiniest bit of taste is out of reach for him. " _How dares he!_ " He thinks, the Devil inside him stirring. But before he can make him understand Chloe is not available, the man turns to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"That's it." He exclaims. "I knew I met you before. You were at that seminar for players. You lent us your club for the party." Lucifer looks at him, annoyed. "You're that Morningstar guy who thought he had everything on the list and more." He comes closer to his face. Lucifer looks down at him, disgusted. "Did you finally managed to nail that chick who refused to have sex with you? I can give you a few pointers if you want."

Lucifer is left speechless, and chloe smiles going from ear to ear. As the doors ping, the tiny man taps Lucifer on the shoulder. "Well. That's my stop. I'm off to see my lady. See you buddy." He bows down to Chloe before exiting and adds "You know where to find me if you ever get bored."

Lucifer eyes almost flash red instantly. "How dares he assume you would follow his pathetic excuse of a man and go to him. I'm going to…"

"Do nothing!" Chloe cuts him before he can follow the tiny man. She puts her hand on his bicep and pulls him back into the elevator, so they can finally reach the top floor of the hotel. As soon as the guy is out of sight, and with the help of Chloe's touch, Lucifer's eyes are on her in an instant. Chloe smiles inwardly at how easily distracted he can be.

They reach the 66th floor before Chloe can finish her thought. She takes his hand and leads the way, reminiscing to the 1st night she came to his room. It feels a bit weird and exciting at the same time. She reaches for the door handle, still reflecting on the situation. She is brought back to reality with when Lucifer fondles her back pocket for key-card, her body trapped between the door and his broad chest.

"Let me." He simply says, brushing her neck with his nose and opening the door. They get in quickly and he closes it with his foot. With that done, he turns her around and backs her against the door, so she's now facing him. He puts his arms on both sides of her body, and locks his eyes with hers, his smile carnal. He approaches her very slowly and finally kisses her. Chloe welcomes the kiss and her hands come to rest on his chest, before roaming all over his pecs and toned abs. Suddenly he stops.

"Why did you stop?" She almost whimpers.

"First things first Darling." He says. "I'll take your phone please."

"What?"

"Don't worry Love. I'm not gonna make a movie or take pictures with it." He looks at her "Unless you want me to." He wiggles his eyebrows. "I just want to make sure there won't be any interruptions tonight."

She takes her phone out and puts it in offline mode, allowing only Trixie's calls or her Mom's to go through. "Happy?"

"Indeed." He kisses her hard. "But not as happy as you're gonna be once I'm through with you!" He answers, claiming her lips again.

This time, Chloe lets herself fall completely into the kiss, and she only stops when she has to come back for air. They both pause for a moment to catch their breaths. Chloe decides it's time for her to be bold and she takes the lead. She pushes his jacket of his torso and watches it as it falls to the floor. Then her gaze slowly goes up his body. Her eyes are determined and the Devil understands that his Detective has some kind of plan for their night. Lucifer decides to kick his Louboutin shoes off and waits for her next move, his eyes boring into hers. " _Giving up control could be fun!_ " He thinks. Chloe smiles, takes a few steps back and takes off her own shoes. She then comes as close to his ear as she can without touching him, her hot breath on his cheek.

"Your turn."

"So you like to play after all. Interesting."

"Don't you?"

"I do. Very much. But can you handle it?"

She pops the first button of his shirt. "The real questions is: Can you?" Then she makes her way to the bedroom, adding an extra swing to her hips and looking back at a very horny Devil. He follows soon after, smiling from ear to ear. Somehow he has a feeling he's gonna love this game.

Chloe is pleasantly surprised that Lucifer agrees to let her take the lead. She was, once more expecting him to have his way with her as soon as the door closed, not that she would have minded. She almost did it herself, and who wouldn't after the last events. But calling the shots feels nice. The clash of Lucifer's belt buckle with the marble floor brings her back to the present, and to his lust-filled eyes.

"You forget I'm the Devil, Love. I can handle anything you throw at me, as long as it's not a bullet or any other life-threatening items."

"I haven't forgotten. And I'm sorry to disappoint you Mister Devil, but a belt is not a garment. It's an accessory. So it doesn't count." He sighs. "My game, my rules." She winks.

"Bossy. I like it." He unfastens the button of his trousers. Chloe smiles. But at the last moment, he goes for his socks and takes them off. He dangles them for a second before dropping them. "I believe it's your turn. Too bad you don't have any socks."

Chloe goes for her shirt. She pops the top button, pauses, before she pops the bottom one. She undoes them one by one, alternating between top and bottom. When the last one comes off, she lets the garment drop on the floor and looks at Lucifer, waiting for his next move. He goes for his shirt. But instead of opening it little by little he lifts it up above his head. Then Chloe's shorts come off and finally Lucifer drops his slacks. Unable to wait any longer, he closes the distance between them, eager to feel her skin on his. Chloe slowly moves back towards the edge of the bed and goes for her bra straps. Lucifer stops her movement.

"Let me take care of that for you Darling."

"If you insist." She answers as neutral as possible, giving him a bit of control back. In order to keep her hands occupied, she puts them on his shoulders and slowly but surely makes her way down to his nipples.

It's now time for the former ruler of Hell to play a bit before getting to the main course. He pushes the right strap down her shoulder at an extremely slow pace replacing its place with a kiss. When the strap is down, he trails feather-light kisses until he reaches the inside of her wrist. Then he goes back up the same way up to where her neck meets her right shoulder. He continues, crossing over to the other shoulder, following the lines of her clavicules, and giving the left side the same treatment. Once both straps are down, he settles at the point between her throat and her chest. He smiles against her skin when he hears her sigh. He deftly unclasps her bra and sends it flying somewhere behind him, eliciting a low moan from her as the cold air hits her nipples. In response she gently scratches his nipples and moves her hands up his shoulders to pull him towards her. Without realising it, she lets her fingers trace the outline of his old scars. The skin is now smooth and there are no trace left of the huge scars. But the skin is still very sensitive and Lucifer lets out a whimper, very unlike him, when her fingers rub there. The new sensation goes straight to his groin. Chloe notices the twitching. She presses a bit harder on the spot and whispers.

"Growing restless?"

"Always when you're around."

Chloe chuckles, more than pleased with the power she holds over the ex king of Hell. But the former master of demons is not the kind of person to get teased without consequences. He takes one of her nipple between his lips and plays with it. Chloe throws her head back, reveling in the oh-so-pleasing feeling. Lucifer uses her momentary distraction to back her until the back of her knees are against the edge of the ridiculously large bed. He gives her a wicked smile and pushes her, ever so slightly, so she falls on the mattress. She lets a surprised yelp escape her mouth. But before she can scold him, he goes back to licking every inch between her breasts and her netherbits, avoiding her most sensitive places on purpose. She protests, but soon, these said complaints die in her throat and are replaced by her ragged breathing. Her fingers find his hair and she instinctively pushes him further south. She can feel his content smirk. After a few more playful nips, He gets rid of the last barrier and finally closes his mouth around her clit. Chloe lets out a deep moan and tightens her grip on his hair. " _How did I go so long without his skillful tongue._ " She thinks, as the pressure builds up in her lower belly. But she soon loses all thought coherency when he puts his fingers to good use. Chloe literally feels him everywhere. His left hand is playing with her perky nipples, his mouth is doing God-knows-what to her, but it sure is Heaven, while his right hand, or rather fingers are under his chin, curled inside her and hitting all the right spots. All she can do now is writhe under his expert ministrations. Her whimpers, yelps and moans go straight to his already very erect cock. Her hips buck on their own accord against his face and Chloe has to fight hard to keep her grip on reality. As she's about to fall over, Lucifer abruptly stops all movements and distances himself slightly. He removes his briefs. Chloe slowly comes out of her trance and sees his smug face.

"Why did you stop?" She asks between breaths, half annoyed and half disappointed. "I was about to come."

"That's precisely why I did it Darling."

"Huh?"

He grins. "Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this." He replies, scraping her clit with his teeth while one long finger goes back in and curls up, his other hand holding her hips down. Her orgasm hits her without notice, the edging increasing the force of it. Lucifer helps her ride it wave after wave. Once he's sure she's finished, he gives her bit of time to recover, resting his chin and hands on her stomach and rib cage, kissing her lazily. Once she comes back down to Earth, her cheeks are flushed and she's still has problem breathing normally. She smiles, happy, at his smug and glistening face. She chuckles.

"You were right. I'm extremely happy right now." Chloe pauses, not wanting to inflate his already huge ego more than necessary, but then again, it was one of the most amazing orgasms, so who cares, as long as he keeps doing this to her "That was truly amazing."

"Told you."

"How did I refuse this for so long." She thinks aloud.

"I honestly have no idea. But fear not, Love, the Devil is here to rectify that injustice." He answers kissing his way up her body.

He quickly wipes his chin and face on the sheets before kissing her and she can still taste herself on his lips. The taste of her arousal and the feel of his more-than-ready girdle tracing up the inside of her thigh to stop at her entrance are enough to reignite her fire. She bucks her hips urging him to take the next step. But Lucifer, still feeling playful, lets only the tip of his member enter her. Chloe moves back a bit and teases him in return. She takes him in her hand and goes up and down, slowly setting a torturous rhythm. He groans loudly.

"Now look who's the tease." He says in between breaths.

"Whatever do you mean?" She replies innocently, brushing a finger over his very sensitive tip.

"Stop teasing Love."

"Not nice to have a taste of your own medicine now is it?" She answers. She goes up and down one last time and releases his member. She stands up and goes up his body until she reaches his neck. His eyes are almost black. "Why don't you make me."

The last sentence is his undoing and he let's go of his last shreds of self-control. He gently pushes her back on the bed and enters her in one long thrust. Once he's buried deep, he stops to enjoy the feel of her around him, before starting to move slowly, giving her time to adjust. All too soon they're both rocking back and forth, both meeting each other's thrusts. Chloe can feel herself edging closer and closer, and if the way his knuckles tighten around the sheet is any indication, he's close as well. He's now biting lightly at her collarbone. In a swift movement, she surprises him and shifts their position, taking back control for the finale. She now straddles his hips.

"I'm usually the one changing position, but I love initiatives." He breathes out, resting his hands on her hips. He pushes her down on his shaft and releases his grip on her so she can set the pace and the angle she wants. She slowly lifts herself up, using his chest as support, almost all the way, before sinking down at the same slow speed. She increases the pace stroke after stroke. Her walls clenching around him, and Lucifer knows that all she needs is a little push to fall over the edge. He positions his thumb so that it rubs her clit each time she comes down. Within a few more strokes, Chloe rides her release, clenching hard around Lucifer, desperately trying to bring her lover with her. She almost succeeds and a few deep thrusts after the end of her orgasm, Lucifer comes hard, growling her name, and a few other swear words of his choosing, while bringing her down to his chest.

Once they've both recovered, Lucifer rolls her off him and kisses her hard.

"That was bloody amazing Darling."

"It was". She simply answers, too exhausted to form a longer sentence.

He brings her closer to his chest and she snuggles under his chin. He brings the covers on them. They fall asleep limbs still tangled.

Lucifer wakes up only a few hours after. He looks at the alarm-clock. It shows 4 am. Chloe is softly snoring on his chest, her upper body uncovered. Her nipples are stiff because of the cold night air. His cock twitches at the sight of them, but he refrains from waking her up. He'll have plenty of time to exhaust her some more through the coming days. He carefully untangles himself from her and sits up. He grabs a suit and heads for the bathroom. Once he's pressed and dressed he goes down to the hotel bar to get himself a drink, and maybe use his free time to get over some papers regarding Lux and Eden.

Chloe wakes up with the first rays of sunlight, feeling truly relaxed. She turns to the left side of the bed where her lover should be. Instead she finds a note on the pillow, with a full breakfast on the bedside table, omelet included. She takes the note and reads it.

" _I had to check on some papers and stuff regarding Lux and Eden, and I didn't want to wake you. Once you're ready, you can meet me in the lobby._

 _PS: This round goes to me, so next time we play according to my rules ]:-)._ "

She decides to enjoy her breakfast and arrives at the lobby around 8 am. She goes to the receptionist.

"Good Morning. I'm looking for Mr Morningstar. We were supposed to meet here."

"He's at the bar Miss. Just follow the sound of the piano."

"Thank you George."

She walks to the hotel bar and her jaw drops when she sees him, his back to her, relaxed and completely lost in his music. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt up his arms and opened his vest. She pays attention to the music and smiles widely when she recognises an other song of Marvin Gaye, _Let's Get It On_. She surprises him from behind and snakes her arm around his shoulders.

"Do you ever think of something other than sex?" She asks, playful. He catches her lips when he turns his head.

"Good Morning Darling." He smiles "And to answer your question, I sometimes think about you, but then I think about sex with you, so I'd say it's a bit complicated to answer."

They remain in a companionable silence for a minute or 2. Then Lucifer closes the lid of the piano and stands up. He arranges himself, pushing his sleeves down and closing his cufflinks and vest. He looks at her.

"How about we…"

"Go back to the suite?"

"Well, I was gonna say check out the cave. But we can revisit your idea later this afternoon." He replies guiding her to the elevator to get his Corvette.

 _It's my 2nd go at writing smut so I hope you enjoyed it. Anyhow, I liked writing it, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it :D. Next chapter will move the story along a bit, or at least raise more questions maybe ;). Before the undercover op can start._

 _Thanks again so much for all your kudos, likes, comments, reviews, faves and support. They mean a lot to me._


	9. IN A CAVE WAS ANOTHER SYMBOL

**IN A CAVE WAS ANOTHER SYMBOL**

 _Red Canyon National Park - Nevada - A few miles outside of Las Vegas_

The hike up to the cave was just about as hard as it was the 1st time around. Except this time they knew where they were going and what they were looking for. The last part of the hike was the hardest and Chloe turned to Lucifer to see if she was the only suffering. They had made an early start on purpose so they would avoid the heat. She saw a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Well I didn't notice how pleasant this walk could be the 1st time."

"Really?" She asks curious. "What's different?"

"It's Douche-free for one." He smiles at her, and as usual, the Detective rolls her eyes. "And then look at this amazing landscape." He adds.

"Maybe if I wasn't suffering from the blazing heat, I would appreciate it better." She then looks at the suit he's wearing. "I can't believe you can actually walk in this torrid weather, wearing this. I mean, I just have shorts and a tanktop and I can barely stand the temperature." " _God, this heat is unbearable, I feel so hot. And for once, not because of him._ " She softly smiles. " _Although a shirtless Lucifer wouldn't be a complete waste of time. No bad Chloe!_ " She mentally scolds herself for her digression. Although she can't help to lick her bottom lip at the thought.

Lucifer catches it. "Heat is my element after all." He answers smiling. "And if I may add, you don't need any Las Vegas sun to look torrid Darling." He grins, then asks, more serious "You want to take a break before we go into the cave? Enjoy the view for a bit. And I do mean the landscape, not me."

"Why not. I made it this far, it would be a shame not to enjoy it."

She brushes past him and goes to the fence near the edge of the cliff. She takes a deep breath and a sip from her water bottle. This time she really enjoys it and takes her time to take in the marvellous red rocks stretching for miles. Lucifer takes the opportunity of her distraction to sneak up behind her. He rests his hands on her lower stomach and his chin on her shoulder, his lips so close to her ear. Chloe leans into his touch, puts her hands on his and lets out a content sigh.

"I take it you like the view." He whispers.

"Yes. It's truly breathtaking." She replies. Then she feels his smile curling up against her neck. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. What is it?"

He chuckles. "You see that rock over there looking like…" Before he can finish his sentence, Chloe cuts him.

"Yes. It's shaped like a penis. Can't you grow up a bit." She slightly laughs. She still feels his smile, and decides to give in. "What about it then?"

"The locals call it "The Devil's Stick". Guess you inspired them."

"Is that so?" She smiles. "I knew I recognised it from somewhere. It's definitely your shade of red at the base. Although I'm not sure about the rest. Maybe if I look at it again?" She banters, pushing back into him.

"Touché Love!" He kisses her again, this time lingering a bit, before pulling back. "As much as I'd love to show you the 50 shades of red of my little Devil, how about we check out the cave first and then we can compare the two wonderful monuments."

"If you insist. After you." She says turning him towards the cave, checking him out in the process.

Lucifer smiles when he feels Chloe's gaze on him. " _Who knew relationships could be this much fun. I'm loving this new side of her more and more._ " He thinks as he enters the cave.

 _Tsvsgino Cave - Southern Piaute tribe ground_

Chloe stops a few steps short after entering and hands Lucifer his torch.

"What's this?" She points her light at a writing on the wall.

"It's Cherokee language. It's pronounced Tsv-v-Gino and it means Devil."

"So we are now entering the Devil's cave. What a coincidence."

"If there's one thing I learnt from my Father, is that coincidences don't exist. Humans made them up to avoid thinking about why things happen. But everything happens for a reason." His almost permanent grin falters at the end of his sentence.

"Wow. You're really worked up about this."

"Wouldn't you be? I have been taken away and kept in here for days, almost dying, and I need to know why." He answers, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Alright then. Where should we start?"

"Here." He says, showing the wall on the left where he found the drawing the 1st time they were here.

They both get closer to the painting.

"What the Hell." Lucifer says, snapping a picture of the drawing, staring intensely at the new image.

A huge white patch was painted over and the previous golden inverted triangle _(See Chapter 12 of a A Story Of Angels, Love and Other Things for the description)_. It was now a royal blue staurogram. And of course it had to be the same they found on the body of their first victim.

"That looks familiar." Chloe says, more to herself. Then she turns to her companion, to make sure he caught it as well. "It's the same symbol we found on the body. That can't be a coincidence either." She then directs her light to the end of the cave and walks a bit further into the cave, when she hears a noise. She reflexively turns to the source of the noise but sees nothing. "And I don't remember the cave being this deep last time we checked."

"It wasn't." Lucifer simply answers getting behind her. "Ladies 1st." Chloe looks at him surprised. "What? I'm a gentleman remember." He smiles. "And you've got the gun." He adds.

"Yeah right." She starts to walk, Lucifer on her heels. Suddenly he tugs her forcefully by her shirt, flushing her against him. She lets out a small surprised shriek.

"What the fuck Lucifer. This is not funny." She says, angry.

"It wasn't meant to be." He defends himself. "But I thought you might want to know about the giant hole in the ground you were about to walk into." Then he pulls her even closer and whispers. "But that little scream you let out was very lovely."

"I swear this wasn't here a second ago." She looks at him worried. "Maybe you should go 1st. Your reflexes seem to be a bit more up the speed than mine." She pauses. "Is it like a way down to Hell. You know like some sort of passage between the different worlds?" She asks only half joking.

Lucifer looks carefully over the edge of the hole to see how deep it goes. "I wouldn't worry too much about this. Unless the way to Hell is paved with a ladder and an automatic door." He then directs his torch back to a corner of the cave. He shows a black box with the beam of his light. "And I can assure you we don't have this in Hell."

"Looks like some kind of movement detector device that triggers the opening of the door. Maybe Ella should come here to take a look. I'll send her a picture to her in the meantime." She snaps the picture and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Why not." He smiles. "Shall we continue our little tour then?" He adds, already climbing down the ladder.

It takes him a minute or 2 to reach solid ground. Without waiting for Chloe, and as if moved by an invisible force, he walks forward as soon as his feet touch the sand. He stops, when his shoe hits something metallic. He picks it up and throws it back to the floor, disgusted by it. "I was definitely held here" the sentence almost a low growl. His eyes turning red in an instant, his anger coming back up full force. He switches from one form to another. He is clearly struggling to keep his grip on reality and slowly shuts out everything around him. The only thing he can focus on is that boiling rage. He doesn't hear Chloe bump into the chains as well. She picks them up to put them in her bag.

"Lucifer?" When she gets no answer, she calls him out again, more forcefully. "Lucifer!" But the Devil remains oblivious to her presence. Suddenly, he lets out a horrid scream of pain and falls to his knees, his wings opening to their maximum width. Chloe rushes to kneel beside him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and forces him to turn around. She stumbles back in surprise, more than fear, when she sees his true form in the light of her torch, but quickly gets a grip. She knew he had a Devil form but she wasn't expecting his skin to be so damaged. He looks like a 3rd degree burn victim. She feels something tug at her heart imagining the pain he must have gone through during his Fall. She takes a deep breath and puts one hand on his chest, over his heart and one on his burnt cheek.

"Lucifer." She says softly. "Look at me. You're safe." When he doesn't react, she take his face into her hands and tries again, sounding more sure of herself. "Look at me. Come back to me. It's alright." That seems to do the trick. His breathing slows down and returns to normal after a few seconds, so does his face. Once he recovers from what happened, he looks away from Chloe. She turns his face towards her again and smiles at him. "It's okay. I'm okay Lucifer." She repeats, knowing it was important to let him know she accepted every part of him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." His tone a bit harsh. "I saw an exit over there. How about we use it. I think I need a bit of fresh air." He stands up and walks towards the light, almost like a robot.

"Sure. Lead on."

Once they're out in the sun, Lucifer takes a deep breath and sits down in the sand. Chloe give him a few moments to breathe and calm down. He slowly comes back to his devilish self, his facade slowly coming back on his almost perfect face. After a few minutes, she joins him on the ground and nudges him on the shoulder. He looks back at her, his signature smile now stuck to his face once again.

"So…" She starts uneasy. "What happened back there?"

"Not really sure." He answers, honesty in his voice. "I had some sort of flashback to the days I spent there. Guess the pain was not optional as well."

"You changed Lucifer."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"It's all a bit blurry actually."

"Your face, it changed. You let out a painful scream and then you were oblivious to everything around you and your face turned."

"Oh!" He answers, looking at her worried. "I apologize for this. I did not mean to frighten you in any way, and I certainly didn't want you to find out about my other appearance this way."

"So what happened?"

"Somehow, the place jiggled some of my memory and I felt everything I felt when my wings grew back." His face winces at the ghosting pain he felt earlier." He breathes in deeply. "And again, I'm truly sorry if I freaked you out." He finishes, earnest.

"You wanna talk about it ?"

"Not really." He answers softly. He looks deep into her eyes. "How come you're still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You saw my true face, my behaviour when I lose my grip on the reins on the beast in me. And yet you're still here."

"Of course I'm still here." She gazes straight back into his dark irises, to make sure he understands she means every word. "You might be the Devil, but you're not a monster or evil." Then she lightly slaps him on his shoulder. "Did you think a little red would drive me away?"

"You, Chloe, Jane Decker, are an amazing woman." He answers, kissing her, trying to convey all the emotions, passion, awe and words he wasn't yet ready to say to her. The kiss, much like the temperature, heats up very quickly. Chloe reluctantly pulls away and stops Lucifer before things get too far. She takes his hand.

"How about we head back to the hotel and we go over what we found?" She half expects him to offer her to spend the night in the wild west and use their body heat to fight the cold night. But once again he surprises her.

"You're right. It's getting late anyway and it's gonna be dark soon." He answers. " _And this place gives me the creeps_." He adds in his mind. "But we should come back here with Miss Lopez and Maze once they arrive. Maybe she can get some kind of electronic trace from the black box."

He stands up, rearranges his suit and holds out his hand to Chloe. She gladly takes it. They start walking in a comfortable silence, both trying to make a bit of sense of what they saw back in the cave. After a good 30 minutes walks, Chloe asks him, curious.

"So what do you make of the drawing in the cave?"

"As you said, it's definitely the same madman who carved/burnt the symbol into the flesh of your dead body. But somehow something feels off."

"What do you mean?"

"The symbol in the cave and on the body is the one used by Matthew back in the days, but the colour used on the wall is Michael's."

"The colour?"

"Each of us archangel have a colour associated with us. It's like your humans' fingerprints. Uriel was gold, Azrael's is more of a whitish yellow, hence the white light at the end of the tunnel. And Michael's is Royal Blue."

"What's yours?"

"Well red of course. Are there any others for me?"

Chloe chuckles. "So what does it mean for our case?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid." He pauses. "I don't know what Michael wants, or how he is linked to this case. 'Cose he is. And also, there remains the question of my wings. But I'm eager to find out. Which brings me to my next topic."

"What is it?"

"Your spawn's training?"

"Trixie's what?"

"Training. For her powers." He pauses. "She needs to learn how to control it and use it and I think she should train with me, Maze and Amenadiel."

"She's only 8, Lucifer. I don't want her to fight and use her "abilities", as you call them. We're not even sure what they are yet."

"I know, but with this case, and the drawing and everything, we need to be ready for whatever Michael's has in store. All I know is that she can hurt celestial beings, and that's enough for me. She might be the key to defeating my brother and bring some balance back into the world."

"Aren't you being a tad over dramatic?"

"When it comes to him, you can never be too careful. And the training won't be too hard. I just want her to learn a bit more about how to control it. No harm will come to her, I promise you."

"Okay. I'll think about it." She promises.

"Thank you."

They fall back into a comfortable silence. Once they get to the Corvette, Lucifer breaks the silence again.

"Do you know when Miss Lopez will arrive?"

"Tomorrow I guess."

"So that means we have the night to ourselves." He grins, trailing his hand down her spine.

"It appears so. Any ideas about how we can keep busy?"

"I have a few in mind." He closes the distance between them. "And if I remember correctly, it's my turn to pick the game and the rules."

"Is it? You sure about this?"

"Positive. And the Devil is never wrong Darling."

As if on cue, they arrive in front of the hotel. Lucifer gets out and hands his keys to the valet. They walk into the lobby.

"I can't wait for tonight." She tells him, seductive.

"Why wait until tonight?" He asks playfully, his hand resting at the limit between her butt and her lower-back.

She smiles at him, her eyes full of mischief. She was happy to have her Devil back. Although his softer and more human side was also appealing, this side of him was much more enjoyable.

"We do have to work on the case a bit, you know."

"Do we really?"

"Yes. Like how we are going to do this sting operation and I have to go back over some details about our seller, and our background story. You know this kind of polie work." She looks at his puppy-dog-eyes. "I'd like to look at these pictures before dinner and call Trixie as well." She smiles. "If I don't call her tonight, she will certainly call me with a bad timing."

"Fine!" He huffs. "We'll work on the case first, but then you're mine." He replies, his eyes full of promises.

He calls the elevator and stops short before going in. He turns and sees her walking towards the hotel bar. "You're not coming up?"

"I need to get some work done."

"Can't you do it in the suite?"

"Lucifer." She says, making her way back to him. She kisses him very briefly and pushes him back into the lift. "You and I both know that if I take this lift with you, we're not gonna get any work done."

"You wound me Detective." He grins. "Is it my fault you're such a delicious and irresistible treat. I just can't help myself it seems." He finishes, catching the nape of her neck with his teeth to make his point, slyly pulling her to him.

"Case in point Lucifer." Chloe almost gives in but pushes him back again in the elevator. "I'll see you at 7'."

"As you wish My Lady." He answers, bowing down and kissing her hand while the door closes. "Don't be late."

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I moved the story along a bit ;). As for the next chapter, there might or might not be a new character coming in :D. Next chapter will come shortly._

 _Thanks again for all the support, kudos, likes, comments, reviews and everything._


	10. LIEUTENANT INTERRUPTUS

**LIEUTENANT INTERRUPTUS**

As promised, Chloe pushes the door of the suite at 7pm sharp. She's welcomed by a lovely smell coming from the open kitchen of the penthouse. She walks in and follows the lovely fragrance of asian cuisine. When she reaches the dining-room, she finds a beautiful table set for 2 near the piano, with candles burning, champagne and a wine bottle. She stares at the table, speechless. Lucifer comes behind her, wearing an lovely apron that says "Give the cook a kiss!". He faces her and smiles, not really sure how to read the expression on her face. Then she lets out a soft chuckle when she notices the apron. He asks, tentatively.

"You like it?" He pauses, then quickly adds. "I was told that's the sort of thing you do when in a relationship. You know, romance and all."

Chloe finally comes back to her senses. "I love it Lucifer. It's amazing." She engulfs him in a bearhug and kisses him.

"I'm getting good at this." He congratulates himself, a smug grin on his face.

Chloe decides not to dignify his last comment by a response. Instead she makes her way to the table and pours herself a glass of the sparkling delight. She then pours another one for her partner.

"Fancy one?"

"With pleasure. Champagne and whiskey, along with good wine are the three beverages I live by." He answers taking the offered glass. He leads her to the couch and they sit down, talking about anything coming to their minds. Once Chloe finishes her drink, Lucifer stands up and takes the bottle.

"Fancy another glass, Love?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Morningstar?" Chloe answers, playful, but already feeling lightheaded from the previous drink and the lack of food.

"As if I need to get you drunk to have you writhing beneath me." He replies, a mock-hurt expression on his face. He brushes his knee against her leg and feels her shiver slightly, the alcohol apparently increasing his sexy luciferness. He smirks "See. I told you Darling. I haven't done anything yet and you're all upside down already."

She scoots closer to him and tugs at the hem of his shirt to bring him to her lips. He almost dives in for the kiss, but then her stomach signals himself.

"How about dinner, Love?"

"Not really hungry for food at the moment."

"Says the woman whose stomach just growled louder than one of my hell hounds." He jokes. He looks into her almost grey eyes, feeling his lower part stir a bit. "How about we eat first, and then I can eat you." He winks.

"So no appetizers then." She replies, playing coy.

"Dinner's almost ready and it would be a shame to overcook the lovely shrimps and beef I got for us." Chloe pouts slightly at his serious reply. He moves to her ear, close enough so she can feel his breath, but not close enough to touch her. "But don't worry I'm keeping for dessert, Love. And I have a few flavours I'd like to try out."

Then he makes his way to the kitchen to bring their meal. She sits down at the table, and patiently waits for him to bring what he cooked. Lucifer puts the plate in front of her, pours her a glass of wine and then brings his own plate to his sit. After his promise of dessert, and apart from Chloe wandering foot, the dinner goes on quite fast, and remains rather free of innuendos. Chloe actually really enjoys the food. The meal is delicious and she has to admit that Lucifer was right. It would have been a real shame to overcook it. Once they've both finished their plates, Lucifer takes the plates away and puts them carelessly into the sink. He then opens the fridge and takes out 2 containers. He puts them down on the kitchen counter.

"Now." His grin goes from one ear to another. "What would you prefer to accompany my dessert? Chocolate sauce or whipped cream?"

Chloe bores her eyes in his and dips her middle finger in the whipped cream, then the chocolate sauce. She licks it clean very slowly, never leaving his eyes.

"Both I see. You want some strawberries with that." His voice drops down an octave.

"No I'm fine." She smiles. "But I remembered you promised me some eating earlier."

"Did I now?" He feigns not to remember. "Must be the alcohol I drank. You tend to test my limits, Love."  
He comes closer to the Detective none the less and takes Chloe's finger. He dips it again in the whipped cream and brings it to his mouth to clean it. Just as his mouth closes over the tip of her finger, a loud knock echoes in the suite. Lucifer stops, wondering if he should get the door. But then he remembers the order he passed earlier on for the strawberries and a few other fun fruits.

"Hold that thought, Love. I'll be right back." He quickly makes his way to the door before chloe can protest at the loss of contact. He opens the door and, without looking, says.

"Finally the rest of the dessert has arrived."

"What?"

"You're not room-service!" He says, disappointed.

"No Lucifer, I'm not." Comes the voice of Dan. "And I'm not alone."

"What do want Detective Douche?" He replies, using his old nickname again to hide his annoyance at the interruption. "And what do you mean when you say you're not alone. Are Maze and Ella with you. Because if they are, I need them for a project of mine I have going at the moment."

"Just shut up. Please." Dan cuts him.

Lucifer looks at him, slightly shocked after what Dan said. Then he sees a tall guy coming up behind Detective Espinoza. He eyes him. He's tall, probably about his height, blue eyes, neatly-styled brown hair, very sure of himself, and a sense of fashion to go with it. He smiles at how small the Douche looks beside him. Then the handsome stranger holds out his hand to Lucifer.

"Hi. You must be the famous Lucifer Morningstar?" He pauses. "You're just as Olivia, I mean Lieutenant Monroe described you."

"I am the infamous Lucifer indeed." He corrects him. "But I didn't quite catch your name."

"That's because I haven't given it you yet." He smiles. "I'm Marcus Pierce."

"Have we met before?" He wonders. "Because I never forget a face."

"No we haven't." He walks past Lucifer, not waiting for his "Please come in." Then he turns to him again. "I'll be replacing Lieutenant Monroe at the end of the month. She thought it'd be good for me to take this case. Get to know the team a bit, how you work and all."

"Olivia's leaving?"

"Yes. She got an opportunity as a Captain with Vice, so she took it."

He stares at him. " _I barely know him and I don't like him at all. I mean, who comes into someone's place without asking. Doesn't he know how to knock? He's arrogant, annoying..._ " He thinks. But his trail of insults is stopped when Chloe calls out to him from the living-room.

"Lucifer. What the Hell are you doing? I'm getting bored. Who's at the door. Don't know if I'll be…" She stops mid-sentence when she sees her Devil, the stranger and Dan. "Marcus? Marcus Pierce? Is that you?"

"Chloe! I thought I recognised your voice." He almost pushes Lucifer aside and gives Chloe a strong hug, leaving a very perplexed and unhappy Devil behind him. "Oh my God. You haven't changed a bit. How long has it been. How have you been?"

"About 10 years give or take." She smiles back, returning his hug. ''It's good to see you." Then she sees Lucifer's pissed face and Daniel's grin. She steps back from Marcus and moves closer to Lucifer. "Lucifer, this is Marcus Pierce. We were together at the Academy." Then she shows Lucifer. "Marcus, meet Lucifer Morningstar, my partner in crime." She finishes.

"And apparently newly appointed Lieutenant." He mumbles. Then he extends his hand again."Nice to meet you Lieutenant Pierce." A smile on his face. " _Now what nickname can I find for you. Too bad Douche is already taken._ " He thinks. Then he turns to Dan.

"Not that I'm not always happy to see you Detective Espinoza, but the operation was supposed to start on Monday, so why the sudden rush?"

"Marcus thought it would be a good idea to get a head start and sort out the last details of the sting operation. You know since you're already here and all."

"Yes. Sorry for the unannounced arrival." He looks at Chloe and Lucifer. "Are we disturbing anything?"

He looks at the smirking Douche and the very annoying Lieutenant. "What do you think?" He answers sarcastically.

Dan smirks widens "I could say I'm sorry but that would be lying. And I know how much you hate a liar. I guess I just have a lousy timing." He closes the door of the suite and stands beside Chloe and the Lieutenant. Lucifer takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and makes his way to the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch. He downs it in one gulp and takes another one, not really caring if the new Lieutenant sees him. Then he goes back to the group, and taps Chloe's shoulder.

"Detective? Can I talk to you, you know, in private?"

"Sure Lucifer." She smiles at the two other men and then follows Lucifer into his room. As soon as the sliding doors close, Lucifer lets his ire out, his eyes flaming up.

"What the bloody Hell Chloe? Who's this arse?"

"Calm down Lucifer." She says, putting her hand on his arm. His eyes go back to their hazel brown colour. "What do you want me to do? I didn't ask them to come here. I didn't even know Marcus was the new Lieutenant."

"Can't you get rid of them? After all, they ARE your friends." He comes closer and brings her against him. "And I'm still hungry. Haven't eaten dessert yet. And a hungry Devil is a very cranky Devil, and that's not good for anyone."

"I didn't ask for this either." She justifies herself while enjoying their closeness."But I can hardly tell them "It was very nice to see you both, but you're gonna have to go. I was just about to have crazy food sex with my secret boyfriend."

"Why not?" He asks, serious.

"Because he's the new lieutenant and our new boss as well!" She sighs. "It's gonna be hard enough to find a plausible reason as to why we are sharing the same suite, when the operation hasn't even begun yet."

"Why to keep our cover of course." He smiles. "I can tell them if you want."

"Lucifer." She pleads him.

"Humfffine." He grumbles.

"What?" She says. "I didn't quite get that, Darling." She mimics his accent.

"I said fine." He pulls her even closer and bites her earlobe. "But you owe me big time!"

She crashes her lips to his and tugs at his bottom lip to ask permission. He grants it gladly. When they break apart, she gives him one last quick kiss before adding "Behave yourself!"

"I will be on my best behaviour Detective."

She opens the door to meet the group again. Lucifer takes her arm again and pulls her flush against him once more. He grips her hips and growls low in her ear, before giving her one last fiery kiss. The kiss turns quickly into a heated make-out session for a few minutes. He backs her up against the bathroom door, away from the sliding doors. Her arms lock behind his neck and she tilts her head to the side to allow him more access. Chloe comes back to her senses and stops him before things get way out of hands. They rest their foreheads against one another for a moment, catching their breath, and stopping the flush on their face. He chuckles and lets her go reluctantly, not before sharing with her one last image to think about.

"But as soon as they walk out the door, the misbehaving Devil will be back full steam and there will be no escape for you, Love."

"He better." She winks at him. "I want my dessert as well." She heads out again, making sure her clothes are back into place.

With that last thought, they both exit the room to meet their unexpected guests. When they come outside, Marcus looks at them, a bit lost.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Chloe says. "We just had to work out a few details about the upcoming case." All the while looking anywhere but towards Lucifer's face. But she knows that the smirk he wears must be one of the biggest possible. " _Oh the ways I can think of to make him loose his stupidly sexy smile._ " She thinks. She looks at Dan and gives him such a look that any remarks he might have had in mind die in his throat. She clears her throat to stop her wandering line of thoughts and tells the rest of the group.

"Shall we get to work then?" She adds, leading Marcus away from the kitchen counter where the chocolate sauce and whipped cream were still lying. They all sit down around the table and Marcus takes out a case file from his bag.

After a few minutes of useless chatter, Lucifer stands up, clearly bored to death.

"I'm in desperate need of a drink." He states. "Anyone else fancies one?"

"Can you please focus Lucifer?"

"But it's boring. And the operation is not before Monday. How long does it take to organise a sting operation."

"Lucifer!" Chloe scolds him.

"Fine." He gives in, as he remembers his promise to be on his best behaviour. He gestures towards Marcus. "Please continue."

"Thank you Mr Morning… Can I call you Lucifer?"

"Sure why not." He answers, blasé.

"So, when do you plan on meeting the buyer?"

"Probably on Monday or Tuesday. We're not sure yet. He hasn't given an answer yet." Chloe answers.

A phone bips. Lucifer looks at it. "Actually Detective, the appointment will be on Tuesday. He'll meet us at Eden at 9pm."

"Great. So…"

"Wait. That's not all." He interrupts him. "He also says he won't have the good with him for the 1st meeting. He wants to make sure we're not phonies, trying to arrest him or something. If everything is ok and we're legit, he'll give us a new appointment for the next day."

"So you better be convincing." Marcus adds, joking. "How do you plan to convince him you're really interested?"

"Well by being my usual charming self, of course!" He winks at Chloe. "And by having no cop, apart from the lovely Detective, in my club that night. We're supposed to be an item and the artefact I'm buying is a present for her. So…"

"No cop. That's not possible. How about back-up if things go wrong?"

"I said no cop **inside**. I didn't say you couldn't watch us from the outside." He replies " _You perv'!_ " He adds in his mind.

"So you'll wear a wire?"

"If we must and for the Detective's safety, yes." He concedes.

"What are you buying from him by the way?"

"Something old, pricey and gorgeous."

"Meaning?" He answers, slightly pissed at Lucifer's attitude towards him.

"It's a surprise for my lovely girlfriend, and she's supposed to look surprised. So If I tell you anything, it would ruin the moment." His tone condescendant.

"Lucifer." Chloe jumps in. "You do know you're not buying the artefact for real right."

"Yes I know. You've been telling me that for the last 2 days. But your "I'm surprised" face is terrible. So if you want to sell our act..."

"I was an actress and my surprise face is very good!" She answers, defensive.

"I'm still not telling you though."

"Fine!" She pouts slightly. "Keep your dirty secret."

Marcus clears his throat to break the awkward moment. He turns to Dan and asks, his voice low.

"Are they always like that?"

"You have no idea. And they are in a good day."

They spend the next 30 minutes going over the backstory of how Lucifer met Chloe and every single detail of the operation to come. Once they're done, Marcus closes the case file and puts it back in his bag. He hands a memo to Lucifer and says loudly:

"How about we celebrate a job well done. Let's have a drink at the hotel bar. My treat."

"Why?" Lucifer asks.

"I want to know my new team and we made a lot of progress tonight. I could also catch up with some old friends."

"Actually, I have plans for later, and so does the…"

Before Lucifer can finish, Marcus turns to the blond woman "How about you Chloe?"

"Ahem." She starts, a bit uneasy. "I'm pretty tired, and…"

"Come on. I won't keep you long. I promise."

"I don't know."

"Please?" He tries. "Beside, I'm your boss and it's a work outing. Come on." He smiles. "We can go over the case a bit more if you want."

Lucifer tightens his grip on the armrest of the sofa and looks anxiously over at Chloe. He clearly struggles to stay on "his best behaviour" and can barely contain his eyes from shifting. Chloe finally gives in, running out of excuses.

"OK. But only for an hour or so." She looks apologetically at Lucifer.

"Perfect." Marcus says, a huge friendly smile on his face. "You should come too Lucifer."

"Like I said, I have plans for tonight." His tone is clearly pissed. "A club doesn't run itself and I have some paperwork to look at." He pauses. "Maybe later."

"As you wish." Then he turns to the two others. "Shall we then?"

Chloe turns to Lucifer, but he walks past her, fists clenched. "See you later." She tries, but he is already walking to the elevator. Chloe sighs. Between the new Lieutenant, her ex-husband and a very jealous Lucifer, her night was going to be complicated.

 _So that's it. Marcus Pierce is now in the story. I tried to base him on my vision of Tom Welling and what the cast said. If he wants to be a serious "threat" to Lucifer's ego, he had to be at least almost as arrogant as Lucifer, but that's only my opinion. I guess we'll see. But for now he's here and he is a bit of pain._

 _Tell me what you thought. I have a few ideas for them to make-up after that pseudo-fight, all the while getting ready for their operation._

 _Thanks again for all the comments, reviews, kudos, likes. They are always welcome and warm my heart. And also special thanks to Wolflover235 for the support and comment :)._


	11. GREEN LITTLE DEVIL

**GREEN LITTLE DEVIL**

 _Las Vegas- Somewhere in the evening_

It's been almost 2 hours since Lucifer sat down in his office, desperately looking at some invoices, order forms and a few resumés for a manager position. He also looked at some legal papers regarding Eden. Suddenly, he can't take it anymore and throws the stack of papers on the table. He lets out a frustrated grin.

"For Dad's sake! I've been staring at these bloody papers for ever and all I can think about is what's happening over at the bloody hotel bar. I need a drink."

He makes his way through the packed up crowd, trying not to attract attention as much as possible. Once he reaches Eden's bar, he asks for a triple bourbon, on the rocks. He downs it in one gulp and asks for another one. Then he decides to go back to the hotel, knowing it's useless for him to stay here and try to concentrate on anything else than Chloe having drinks with both her exes. He crosses the street and enters the lobby. He can't stop himself from checking the hotel bar. He ponders for a brief moment whether or not he should go and join them. After all, Lieutenant Right did extend the invitation to him as well. He takes a peek at the bar, fairly certain to find a bored Chloe, Marcus AND the Douche sitting together. His heart skips a beat when he only sees Chloe and Marcus, apparently caught up in a very interesting and funny conversation. He hastily makes his way to their table and puts his hand on Chloe's chair, fighting the urge to kiss her neck, just to show Marcus that Chloe is not avalaible. Instead he just asks, as nicely as he can muster.

"So how's it going? And what did you do with the Dou… I mean Detective Espinoza?"

"Hey Lucifer. I didn't see you come in." She smiles at him. "We were just looking over the case, how to proceed during the sting operation. I'll explain it to you later."

"Sure. I don't remember our previous cases, or the current one, being so enjoyable." His voice sarcastic. "And where's Daniel?" He asks again.

"Detective Espinoza was tired and called it an early night." He smiles at Chloe. "Whereas Chloe and I were just reminiscing about the good old days at the Academy." He pauses and chuckles. "You remember that time we went on a date and we had to sneak back into your dorm room so we wouldn't get caught! It was so fun."

Chloe smiles uneasy, but before she can answer, Lucifer puts his best fake smile back on his face and looks at Lieutenant Right.

"So you guys were buddies and dating. How interesting."

"We were indeed." Marcus smiles back. "But why don't you have a sit Lucifer, I'd like to know you better, see how you work and all, because, you have a very special way of doing things. At least from what I've heard."

" _Well I certainly don't want to know more about you!"_ Lucifer thinks. Instead, in order to keep his words to Chloe, he decides to leave the bar, before things turn to drama. "I'm fine thanks. Actually, I was just about to go back to my suite. I just came here to let you guys know I was back." Then he looks straight into Marcus' eyes. "I have one question before I go though."

"Hit me!"

" _You have no idea._ " Lucifer tells himself. His gaze grows intense. "What is it you truly desire Lieutenant?" Marcus eyes focus back on Lucifer but he stays silent. "And he's one of the complicated one! Even better!" He sighs and stares at him anew, ready to try again, but before he can probe deeper into his mind, Chloe stops him, and looks back at him, asking silently to leave this alone. He gives up and looks away from Marcus.

"What just happened?" Marcus asks.

"Nothing." Chloe says. "You just froze for a bit after you saw this girl walk by." Marcus looks back, unconvinced by her answer.

"Why would I look at anyone else when you're in the room Chloe."

"Well. As much I enjoy this evening, I'm off." Lucifer briefly says, heading out.

After a few minutes, Chloe looks at Marcus again.

"I should probably go too. It's been a long day, and we have a big day tomorrow with a lot of work to do. I have to find a dress for the operation, rehearse my role with Lucifer. And trust me, it's like rehearsing with a child." She smiles.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hiding something from me, like a relationship with this Lucifer guy."

"What? Now where would you get that idea from?"

"I don't know. You stay in the same suite, there was that weird conversation you had earlier today, and the way he looks at you. I know it's none of my business, for now, but I can see he's definitely more than just a partner to you. From what I saw, he's clearly into you, so be careful. He seems unstable, to say the least. Wouldn't want him to do something rash."

"I told you, the same suite was for the undercover operation. I mean, O'Doyle is a very careful man, and he's going to check Lucifer's story, and what kind of couple would we be if we stayed in two different rooms. We've been partners for a while now, and we became friends, and although he can seem a bit like a dork and an annoying ass from time to time, he's not a bad man. And he would never hurt me."

"If you say so. There was, however, something I wanted to talk to you about, if that's OK with you."

"Sure." She sits back down.

He clears his throat. "You see, there's a new position opening, as a Sergeant."

"What do you mean?"

"As a new lieutenant, I get to pick my right-hand man, or woman. And I was wondering if you'd have any names in head, yours can be included."

"Are you offering me the position?"

"If you want it."

"I don't know. I mean, it's a big change and I'll need to think about it." She breathes. "That implies a lot of things, like more desk jobs, less work in the field. And I won't have a partner anymore." She finishes, more to herself.

"Speaking of the Devil." Chloe looks at him, shocked. "Don't worry, it's just an expression. I don't believe he is the Devil."

"But how did you…"

"The name's Lucifer Morningstar. And I've heard a lot about him at the precinct. Not a lot of people walk around pretending to be the Devil." He chuckles. "But I think he's just a bit delusional, or, as I said earlier, a bit unstable and subject to temper tantrum." He pauses. "Which brings me to my next point."

"Which is?"

"I'm gonna need more information about him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I took over Olivia's position, I did a background search on Lucifer. I was a bit suspicious of him to begin with. And so far his records only go back 5 years and I found absolutely no trace of any credentials, diplomas or training linked to the law enforcement. I didn't find any official papers on how he was recruited, either."

"It was an understanding between Lieutenant Monroe and him. Look, I'm aware of that and so was Lieutenant Monroe. And if you look at his efficiency, he has almost a perfect score on the cases he worked on."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he can do anything he wants and not follow the rules. I mean, I've seen a lot of weird things around the cases he worked on. And lot of mishaps regarding the process as well."

"I'll talk to him so he can give you the information you need. But I assure, despite his dorky and weird ways of working cases, he is extremely efficient."

"I you say so."

"I have to go now. Need my strength for tomorrow." She smiles at him.

He grabs her arm softly. "Just think about it, please. It's a great opportunity for your career, not to mention we would spend a bit more time together." He winks at her.

"I'll think about it."

"I need an answer before Wednesday."

She stands up, and touches his hand lightly. "Good night Marcus."

 _Lucifer's Suite - Sunday Morning_

Once again, Chloe finds herself pacing in front of Lucifer's penthouse door, except this time, it's not out of worries, but out of guilt. She shouldn't feel guilty about accepting the offer from Marcus, but the look on Lucifer's face was heartbreaking. She really hates the idea of hurting his feelings for real. He has been through so much as he was younger, and she doesn't want to be the one adding the insult to the injury regarding the abandonment issue. But how was she supposed to know Dan was going to ditch them like he did. And of course there was the blatant advances from Marcus, not that she would accept them, but still. She takes a deep breath and slides the key-card in the slot by the door. She walks in carefully, almost expecting Lucifer to bombard her with questions and remarks about Marcus. But instead he lies down on the couch, legs half bent and his hands rest on his chest. She walks to the couch.

"Hey." She smiles at him.

"Hum"

" _The silent treatment_." She thinks. She tries to get him to talk anyway. "So how did the paperwork go at Eden?"

"Boring."

" _Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, maybe you'll be more inclined to my touches._ " She thinks. She comes behind him and starts to move her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, over his stomach. She goes up and unbuttons the top of his shirt, just to make her intentions crystal clear. Not that Lucifer needs any incentive in this particular field. But suddenly, he stops her movements and pushes her hands away. He stands up, and looks back at her. The arousal is clear in his eyes, and the rest of his body language clearly shows he's struggling to stay away from her. " _Good_." Chloe thinks. " _He might be mad, but he's not unaffected by me._ " Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes heavily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not in the mood right now." Then he mumbles something sounding a bit like "What have you done to me woman. First jealousy and now I'm saying no the woman of my dreams." Then he looks at the ceiling. "You do love to find new ways to torture me, don't You."

"Lucifer." Chloe starts again. "Please just talk to me."

"To tell you what?" His tone angry

"Anything."

"Well I don't wanna talk right now."

"So you're not in the mood for sex, and you don't wanna talk."

"What can I say. I'm the Devil, aren't I."

 _"Boy, a jealous Devil a real piece of work._ " She tells herself. "Fine. If you don't wanna talk to me then just listen." Lucifer scuffs and falls back into the couch.

"I get it. You're angry I cancelled our evening. But is it really my fault Dan and Marcus showed up unannounced."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" She answers ironic. "Because it seems to me like you got jealous."

"I don't do jealous. I'm the Devil!"

"Of course you don't." She answers, now also getting angry at him for his childish behaviour.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I had truly no idea he was coming over."

"Of course you didn't" He answers ironic.

This time she loses it. " _God! He can be so infuriating._ " She thinks. "Are you actually blaming me for knowing Marcus from the Academy and being happy to see an old friend?"

He snickers and makes air-quotes "Right, "An old friend." He pauses. "But no. I'm not blaming you for it."

"Can you please stop with the air-quote. It's annoying."

"Fine." He looks at her. "But you could have refused his advances and told him you had someone." He answers.

"Yeah. Kinda like you do when women throw themselves and their wandering hands at you right?"

"It's not the same." He replies. "I can't turn off my magnetism." He stands up.

"Maybe. But I don't see you telling any of them you have someone, or stop their flirting."

"Like I said. Not the same thing." He replies and makes his way to the balcony.

"So you can be jealous of one old flame and friend, and be an ass about it." He looks at her, ready to retort about his ass being sexy, but he stops when he sees her face. She now looks furious at him. If he wanted a fight he was gonna get one, Devil or not. "But I can't? Is it what you're saying? I mean dozens of women AND men look at you like you're their next dinner every day."

"It's not what I meant and you know it." He replies, his voice louder. "Besides, I never accept their advances. And when they happen to slip a number in my pocket, I get rid of it."

"And did you see me accept any of Marcus' advances?"

"No. But"

"But what?" She continues before he can answer. "I trust you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to tell all of your groupies to shove it."

He sits on one of his deckchair. His features soften as realisation hits him. "I never thought it bothered you this much." He lights a cigarette and looks down for a brief instant. Chloe sits down beside him. They stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity. Then she puts her hand on his leg.

"You know it's a very bad habit."

"What is? The jealousy or the smoking."

She laughs "I was referring to the smoking part, but I'm not too eager to do this again."

He chuckles and takes two glasses out of his mini-bar and a bottle of malt. He pours into both glasses and hands one to Chloe. "Fancy a peace offering?" She accepts the glass and takes a sip. "So how did your evening go?" He tells her, mirroring her first question. "I mean before you entered the penthouse?"

"To be honest, it was nice."

"I'm sure it was." He replies, dryly.

"What?" She answers "I'm not gonna lie just to please your ego. I chatted with a friend and it was nice to see him again." She feels the need to add the last bit. "He's just an old friend, Lucifer, nothing more."

"And your new boss as well."

"What do you want me to do about this?"

"Well you could at least apologize for ditching me in favor of your exes."

"Of course, when you say it like that." She looks at him to make sure he knows she's serious. "And do I need to remind you, you have drinks with Maze and Linda pretty often."

"It's not the same thing."

"You're right. It's worse." She explains her point of view. "You were linked to Maze with an oath for a very long time, and Linda is your current therapist. And I'm not even talking about the carnal part of your relation with them."

"Well. When you put it like that." He repeats her sentence, silently admitting defeat. "It's just… I don't like him!"

"No kidding." She asks truly curious. "Why him though? You were never bothered by Dan, at least not this much."

"To be honest, Daniel is Daniel. He's a decent chap, has a six-pack and is well built. But he's hardly a threat to me."

"How do know so much about his physical attributes?"

"The sauna undercover thing with the Russians when you wanted to get Youri." He simply replies.

"Tell me nothing happened." She asks, a bit anxious.

"With the Douche? Come on..." He makes a disgusted face. "But that doesn't mean I can't check out the competition. I mean there had to be some reasons you stayed this long with him." As Chloe opens her mouth to respond, he continues. "But back to my first thought."

"Which was?"

"Why Daniel was never a threat. Do keep up please."

"And why is that then?"

"Despite some attributes, and a hint of annoyance towards him, let's just say that Palmetto settled the matter for good."

She lets the last comment slide and simple says "Sure."

"But Marcus is arrogant, confident, tall and…"

"A bit like you then."

"Although we share some similarities, I am nothing like him. Nonetheless, I see why you could be drawn to him."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, he's like a purer, more boring version of me." He smiles. "So how could you not be attracted to him."

"Suuure." She puts her hand on his stubble. "But you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"I chose you. And that makes all the difference. Knowing who you are, and after everything that happened, I picked you." She finishes, kissing him softly at first. This time Lucifer meets her kiss and deepens it.

"I may be new at this whole relationship thing, but we are heading towards make-up sex, right?"

"Just shut up." She says removing the rest of the buttons of his shirt. All too soon, they find themselves making their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of wrinkled clothes behind them.

 _Sunday morning - Lucifer's bed_

Lucifer wakes up as the 1st rays of sunlight enter the room. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times because of the light coming in. He turns his head to the sleeping form resting on his chest, limbs still tangled. He chuckles. The light tremor of his chest wakes up his bed partner. The blond detective slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning." He smiles at her. "You know, I could really get use to this."

"Morning Lucifer." She answers. "You're in a good mood. What are you smiling about?"

"I'm always smiling when I wake up beside you." He dips his head to be closer to her ear. "But if you must know, I was thinking make-up sex was almost as good as morning-sex"

"Like you've never had this before."

"To be honest, no. I've had a lot of different kind of sex, but this is a first. I guess you can teach an old Devil new tricks." He kisses her neck.

"Speaking of last night." She says anxious.

He stops his exploration almost immediately. "What is it?"

"There are two things I haven't told you about, because I didn't how to bring it in."

"I'm all ears Darling."

"1st: Marcus wants you to give him some credentials about your skills as a law enforcement worker."

"Credentials?" He looks outraged. "I'm the bloody Devil. I don't need credentials. Isn't my success rate in cases not enough for Mister Right. It was enough for Olivia."

"I know, but he still requested some."

"How long do I have to give him proof of my wonderful qualities as a civilian consultant?"

"Before Wednesday."

"Perfect. Now I barely have a few days to find someone in Vegas to falsify a diploma and some recommendations."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last part." She answers, slapping his chest.

"Well. How do you expect me to do get them on such short notice." He asks, simply.

"Just don't tell me about it."

He laughs. "Okay. What was the 2nd thing then?"

"Marcus offered me a spot on his new team. As a sergeant."

"And?"

"And that would mean a lot of changes, like more desk job, office hours, a better pay."

"But?"

"But. It also means less field work and no more partnering up."

"And more time with him." He says, through gritted teeth. His eyes almost flash red. "He is clever. First the credentials, now this." He looks back at her. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I needed to think about it. He wants my answer by Wednesday at the latest. What do you think I should do?"

"You should choose what makes you happy." He answers.

"You're not helping. Please be honest and tell me what you think."

He lets out a sigh. "Well, obviously, I'm not thrilled about the whole thing. But I'm sure I'll find some way to come back to the precinct and work with you one way or another. There's a reason one of my names is Old Scratch." He grins. "The real question is what do you desire."

"Very funny. You know this doesn't work on me."

"I know. Still. Do you want a career, or are you okay to wait 5-10 years longer for another opportunity. Once you've answered this question, you'll have your answer." He looks deep in her eyes. "I'll have your back no matter the decision." He clears his throat. "But maybe you should ask the little hellion about it as well."

She kisses him, conveying all the conflicted emotions she feels. "Thank you." She says sincerely.

"Now. How about I show you how glad I am we made up?" His smile slowly turning to a carnal grin. "And I need a few more comparison points to decide if I prefer make-up sex or morning-sex."

"By all means, feel free to explain your point of view." She replies, already feeling the heat rising in her belly and his fingers applying more pressure on her back. She turns them around and straddles him.

Then a loud knock on the door makes them pause for a second.

"Ignore it." Lucifer tells her, kissing her again. And for once, Chloe agrees full heartedly with him. But then, the knock echoes again. It is followed by a voice.

"Chloe?" A pause. "It's me, Marcus. Are you up yet?"

"Bloody Hell." Lucifer grunts. But before he can move. Chloe kisses him and stands up.

"Don't forget you're taking me dress shopping this morning." She puts on one of his shirt on. This became a habit for her over the few nights she spent with him. She walks out of the bedroom.

"Love."

"Yes?"

"You might want to put something other than my shirt to open the door. Not that I mind seeing you in it. But, if he doesn't know already, this will certainly end any sort of debate he might have had."

"Well I didn't exactly bring any pijamas with me."

He stands up and puts his bowers and his robe back on. "Maybe I should open the door to Lieutenant Right. While I go there, could you maybe pick up the different clothes on the floor. He waits for a few seconds before he opens the door and wears his most devilish charming smile.

"Lieutenant! To what do I owe this lovely morning surprise?"

 _There you go. So the fight was a bit less intense than what I originally planned. Just a quick poll : Should Chloe accept the promotion or not? Tell me what you think._

 _I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the sting is coming, I just wanted to write a bit of Deckerstar before and since I'm not a big fan of writing bog chapters, I prefer to break it into smaller ones :)._

 _I hope you liked it._

 _Thanks again for all your kudos, likes, comments, reviews, faves. They're always so appreciated._


	12. HAIR OF THE DOG

**HAIR OF THE DOGS**

"Lucifer." Comes the equally faked-smile answer from the lieutenant. "I need to see Chloe for a moment. Is she awake?"

"She is. But didn't you already talk about the case last night?" He looks at him and smirks. "But I'm afraid she won't be very available today. She needs to go dress shopping for Tuesday night. You know, for the case and all. We were just about to head down for breakfast to meet with Ella, Linda and Maze."

"Weren't they supposed to there on Monday?" He sounds a bit disappointed.

"They were. But since you wanted to start early, I figured, why not ask them to come early to help us." He smiles. "That way we can all get to business in advance. Maze was already in Vegas."

"I know Miss Lopez and Doctor Martin. But who's this Maze fellow?"

Lucifer snickers. "Maze is short for Mazikeen. And **SHE** is quite something. She's fierce, loyal, with a few exceptions, strong, impulsive and has a penchant for knives, not to mention, stubborn. In a word, demonic. She actually went through the gates of Hell with me and tended my bar for a while." He pauses to gauge Marcus' reaction. When he gets none, he continues. "And she's also the one who tracked the scumbag we're conning tomorrow. O'Doyle's wife hired her."

"Is she a civilian consultant?"

"Maze?" Lucifer laughs at the image forming in his mind when he thinks of Maze working for the LAPD on a day-to-day basis. "The most civilian thing she'll do is babysitting the Detective's spawn. She just made a job out of what she likes."

"So Chloe and her are close?"

"Yes. And Maze is a very fierce friend." His tone is almost a threat.

Marcus chooses to discard the last comment. "You said she made a job out of what she likes. What is that exactly?"

"She's a bounty hunter. And a good one." He says, as if the question was the dumbest one. "But at the same time, she always loved to hunt back in the days. Now she tracks down the scumbags the Police can't catch. And if you're lucky, you can get a confession out of them." He shrugs his shoulders. "To be honest, it really depends on how much you pay. But don't worry. She won't harm you." He smiles "Unless someone puts a bounty on your head at some point."

"Is that a threat Lucifer?"

"Not at all. It's just a joke. You should try it sometimes."

Before Marcus can answer, Chloe comes into view.

"Good morning Marcus."

"Good morning Chloe."

"Finally Detective, you took forever in the shower. What were you doing in there? I know you can't rush perfection, but still."

"Not that's it's any of your business, but I was enjoying the bathtub you installed, or should I say swimming-pool?"

Lucifer's eyes ignite ever so slightly at the thought of her having a bath and the fun times they could have had. "What can I say? I like living comfortably. And as they say, "Go big or Go home", and since I don't intend on going home anytime soon, well I guess I'll just have to go big." He grins. Chloe forces herself to hold his gaze, and tries her best to look stern. She then looks at Marcus and back at the Devil.

"Just stop splashing around and get dressed. We've got work to do before we go shopping."

"Aye, Aye Captain." He salutes her. She rolls her eyes. He chuckles. "Fine. I'll meet you at the restaurant with Ella, Linda and Maze. They're waiting downstairs. He heads for his bathroom, resisting the urge to disrobe himself in front of her. He decides, however, to test Lieutenant Right a bit further. He looks at the pair of them, and more precisely at Marcus. "I'll be in the shower if ANY of you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING." Then he closes the door to the bathroom, smiling.

Chloe rolls her eyes at his antics and Marcus looks around the room, a bit uneasy. He clears his throat.

"Shall we meet them at the restaurant then?"

"After you." Chloe answers, following suit and closing the door behind her.

They walk up to the lift. Once they've entered the lift, Marcus speaks.

"I don't know if anyone told you this, but you're partner is a bit of a freak."

"Marcus," Chloe answers. "We've been over this. Lucifer can be weird from time to time, but he's a good person."

"You do know you could file a harassment suit for what he does. I mean all his innuendos, winks and blatant advances."

"Just because he made a joke while looking at you, doesn't mean he's gonna act on it." She looks at him. "Before you say anything, he's not harassing me. He just gets easily distracted and tends to find a carnal sense in a lot of things. I admit it can sometimes be annoying, but it's harmless. And he does that to everybody. It's more of a second nature for him. Just give him time. You'll like him. Even Dan got around it."

"We'll see about this. I'll still need to see his credentials though."

"You will. Don't worry."

Suddenly the doors open and Red M&M's enters.

"Morning."

"Morning." Chloe replies.

"Aren't you that girl from last night? Where's your friend. Lucifer was it?"

"It was me. How did your night go." She asks, glad for the diversion.

"It was unexpected and surprising."

"She kicked you out, didn't she?"

"We decided to just remain friends and she stayed inside while I stayed outside of the door."

"I'm sorry." Chloe answers.

"It's Okay." He says. "But if you ever get bored of your friend, we can always keep each other company." He winks.

Chloe smiles " _Thank God Lucifer isn't here at the moment, or he would have scared him to death_." Instead she smiles and says "I'm fine. I'm meeting some friends for breakfast."

"Your loss Chloe." He answers before exiting.

Chloe smiles then stops. "Wait!" She calls after him."How do you know my name." But the redhead is already gone. She looks a bit lost and pensive.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to ask you…" Marcus carefully asks as they head to their table. "How well do you know this Mazikeen. Lucifer told me you were pretty close."

"We're friends. But don't worry, she's a little bit rough on the edges, but she's grown to be one of my very good friends and she always has my back. She's actually my roommate."

"Oh I see. So no boyfriend then?"

Before Chloe can answer to this, Maze comes up to them and greets them.

"Finally Decker, I was starving!" She smiles. "Did Lucifer…"

"Maze!" Chloe says, hugging her to stop the rest of her sentence. "Lucifer did nothing. And when did you get here?" She pauses and lets got of her friend. "That's Marcus Pierce. The new Lieutenant and my new boss."

Maze takes Chloe by the arm and leads her away from Marcus and towards the table. "Wait." She smiles. "THAT'S Marcus? The Marcus Lucifer has been telling me about yesterday."

"Yes. But how do you know? What do you mean?"

"He must be furious. I mean he was pretty pissed when he called me from Eden, but now that I saw him…" She smirks.

"He was mad. But we cleared things up and I was kinda counting on Linda to give me a hand for the rest. He doesn't handle jealousy very well." She pauses. "What did Lucifer tell you exactly?"

"Not much. Just that some "arse named Marcus just complicated everything"" She says, mocking his accent.

"So you just assumed he would be mad?"

"Come on Decker, he's one very enticing guy and from the way he looks at you, he's clearly into you. And if I can see it, so can he." Chloe sighs. "Wait there's more, isn't there?"

"Well…"

"No way Chlo'!" She smirks. "Did you guys hook up at some point?"

"Yes. But it was ages ago, at the Academy."

Maze laughs wholeheartedly. "He must have been beyond furious. You're lucky Marcus is still alive." She finishes sitting down with Chloe.

Soon after, Marcus sits down and Lucifer joins them about 30 minutes later. He comes into the restaurant with a black 3-pieces suite and a dark blue shirt underneath. They all pause for a brief second and exchange greetings. Then Lucifer comes back to the table with some breakfast. He sits beside Linda, as far away as possible from Marcus. Strangely, the conversation between all of them is cordial, but remains mostly about ongoing cases. After a while, Lucifer stands up.

"Detective." He leans closer. "We should get going, or we're going to be late for our appointment."

"Our appointment?"

"Yes. To find you a dress." Chloe looks surprised. "Did you really think we were going to walk miles looking for a dress."

"Actually…"

"I've made sure the different dresses come to us. Beside, it's better for the undercover op. I mean, he probably has someone watching us from afar and what kind of fiancé would I be if I let you walk from shop to shop, looking for a dress." He smiles and extends his hand. "Now come on, you've got a dress to find."

"Fine." She agrees and she stands up, but she doesn't take his hand.

They don't have to walk long. All they need to do is cross the hotel lobby and enter the private salon Lucifer booked for a few hours. Geoffrey, the hotel concierge, welcomes them at the door.

"Mr and Mrs Morningstar."

Chloe smiles at the title. "Not quite yet Geoffrey."

"But very soon Geoffrey." Lucifer adds. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Sir, this way." Geoffrey says, leading them to the rack where the dresses are.

As Chloe checks out the dresses, Lucifer sits down on a huge leather armchair. Chloe makes her selection in the different dresses, although she almost has her mind made up about one. After all, Lucifer put a lot of effort in this, she can at least play along for a bit. She heads for the changing room to try on the first one. When she opens the curtain, Lucifer's eyes ignite. He gives her a huge grin.

"So you like this one?"

"Somehow, I think it's going to be hard to decide which one to take. But it's definitely going to be fun trying to."

"Ok. How about I try on another one?"

"By all means, feel free." He answers, his eyes filling up with lust at the idea of her modeling for him.

Chloe tries on a few more of the ones she selected. For each, Lucifer has the same hungry look and a sexy comment each time. She has 2 more dresses to try on. She decides to try the one she liked best on the rack. The dress is a shade of deep red and falls a bit below the knee. The material of the dress is very feather-light and flows around her hips. The V-neck of the dress stops just above her cleavage, and a slit goes up the right leg to stop mid-thigh. She looks at herself in the mirror and finds herself pretty sexy. She smirks, imagining Lucifer's reaction. She slowly opens the curtains and walks out. When Lucifer sees her, his jaw almost drops on the floor and he can't find any sexy comment to say. The blonde detective chuckles and comes closer to him. She leans in.

"So I guess I found my dress." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You can stop staring and close your mouth now." He finally comes back to reality and clears his throat. He stands up and brings Chloe flush against him. He kisses her deeply. Then he turns to Geoffrey.

"Can you please make sure this is delivered to my room."

"Certainly Sir." He looks at Chloe. "Shall I deliver the item you gave me earlier on Miss."

"What second item?" Lucifer asks.

"It's a surprise." Chloe answers. "So no peeking." She looks at Geoffrey. "And yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"Lovely." Lucifer says. "Should we grab a late lunch?"

"We can eat a quick lunch, but then we need to work for Tuesday. You need to rehearse your part."

"Right." He winks at her. "I have a few ideas in mind to help us get into character."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Lucifer. We need to work. We have to be convincing."

"But can't we have fun now and work later on?"

"Nope." She says. "I can't. I'm meeting the girls at 6:30pm for a night out."

"I see." He sighs. "Work now, fun later then." He grins. "Just try to remember the way back. If I recall, last time you had a night out with the girls, it was quite intense."

"It was not intense. I just had a problem with a potential suspect, and I suffered a mild memory loss. Now let's go eat. I'm famished."

After a quick lunch at the hotel restaurant, they head back to the suite. While Chloe fetches the case files and the information Ella sent over, Lucifer sits at his piano and starts playing whatever melody comes to his mind. Chloe comes out of the bedroom with the files in hands. She stops at the door and enjoys the sight of her Devil playing on the piano. The time where he was really free and relaxed were very rare, and she really likes it. She finally decides to break this moment after a few minutes. She sits down on the couch and calls out to him.

"Lucifer. Can you come over here? I have the case files."

He softly closes the lid on the ivory keys and joins Chloe. "So what's my name code name then?"

"Lucifer Morningstar." She answers. "Since you're the buyer, you don't need a fake name."

"I know that." He replies, ironic. "But don't I get a code name?" Chloe looks at him, puzzled. "You know like they have in movies." He puts one hand to his ear and takes his best new-york accent "The eagle entered the nest. It's green light. I repeat, the eagle entered the nest." And so I thought my code name could be Dracula. Means Devil in romanian."

She can't help the laugh. "You didn't need a catch phrase when we had this case, and you don't need a code name now. We're just going undercover for a few hours, and as far as I know, you're not the president."

"What's your name then?"

"I'm Chloe Williams, soon to be Chloe Morningstar." He smiles. "The techs and Ella created a fake profile for me. According to what I have, I'm an independant lawyer working for petty criminals. This way, it explains why I may need to go to the LAPD from time to time."

"And who am I then?"

"You're Lucifer Morningstar, lucky fiancé of mine, and a very successful owner of 2 nightclubs in LA and Vegas. And also a civilian consultant on the side."

"So I'm me." He thinks. "At the same time, I'm already living the dream and I'm on top of it all, so why bother creating a fake life for me." He looks at her. "But aren't you worried that the part about me working with the Police might freak him out a bit?"

"It might. But it's a public information, so he knows about it. Hiding it would only make him suspicious. Besides anyone in the business knows your reputation and the shady deals you make at Lux."

"OK. But if he looks me up, he's bound to recognize at some point. I mean, we spend a lot of time together."

"Ella has made sure my appearances as a cop in the news, LAPD files or anywhere public has been reduced to a minimum. But that's a risks we have to take. Now regarding our background story."

"I'm listening."

"We met a few weeks ago at your club and we heated off right away. 2 weeks later, you proposed to me because you realised it was time for you to settle down. And to celebrate this enlightened decision, as well as our 3 months anniversary, you're buying me a gift, which is…"

"So it's not so far from the truth then." Chloe looks at him expectantly. "I'm still not telling you what I'm buying."

"Fine. Now all we have to do is convince him."

"Indeed."

They talk a bit more about how they met, and what happened and a few other details. Chloe even gives Lucifer a pop-quizz to make sure he memorized all the needed information. When he passes with flying colours, Chloe looks at him impressed. Lucifer simply asks her, mischief evident on his face.

"Are we done with work now?

"Almost. We just have one last thing to go over."

"What's that?"

"Ground rules for the mission."

"Ok…" He says answers, curious.

"First, scaring suspects to death or to madness is out of the question."

"Sure."

"Then. When we're undercover, I call the shots. No stunt like the one you pulled when you looked for your doppelganger because you thought your plan was better."

"He was not my doppelganger. And..."

"Lucifer. I mean it. My job is on the line here. If we don't get him, I'll be the one responsible for the failure. Lieutenant Monroe made it clear, it would be my success, or failure."

His face grows serious. "You have my words Detective. I will not let you down and I'll be a perfect Devil." Then he's playful again. "Was that all?"

"Yes."

He moves closer. "So now we can have fun."

She mirrors his grin. "We can."

Before they can begin the fun, both of their phones go off. They laugh and look at their phone. They say at the same time.

"It's Ella. She must have gotten the result for the cave and the case" Chloe says. She walks to their bedroom.

"It's Maze". Lucifer stands up and goes to his bar.

They come back there after a few minutes.

"So?" They ask.

"Ladies 1st." Lucifer says.

"Ella says she was able to trace the black box to the manufacturer. But she couldn't trace it back to its user, or users. The name of the company is Eagle Eye. They specialise in surveillance devices such as this one. It's mostly for private customer. She said they mostly supply organisations such as neighborhood watch. Usually, those movements detector are connected to their lights or video cameras. Ella also found it weird the device was used this way, and according to her, whoever installed it is quite a tech. This person reprogrammed and rewired the whole device. And guess what?"

"What?"

"They have their main office in Los Angeles and sub-branch in Vegas."

"Interesting. I guess the Devil and his partner in crime will pay them a visit in the very near future."

"Once we're done with this operation, I intend to look into this company a bit more and see what they're hiding. So what did Maze say?"

"She wasn't as thorough as what Ella apparently found out. Before we came here, I asked her to keep an eye on O'Doyle, and to call me if there was any movements. As it turns out, we were right to play the happy couple. He hired a PI to check us out, or at least you. And he's good at his job. Despite all the precautions you took, he found out you were Chloe Decker, distinguished detective at the LAPD." Chloe's eyes fill with worry. "But Maze made sure he wouldn't babble about his discoveries."

"He's still alive, isn't he?"

"Of course he is." Chloe sighs. "Killing him would have only resulted in O'Doyle growing suspicious about the disappearance of his PI." He grins. "She just made sure he was more scared of her than O'Doyle." Chloe looks at him, still not convinced. "She can be very persuasive when needed. Just ask your Dad's killer. Wait no, you can't."

"Did Maze have anything to do with it?"

"Really." He looks at her. "Did you really think the russian mob found him because of a lucky guess."

"No. But…" She pauses. "I guess I kinda knew it. Somehow I can't bring myself to feel sorry for him."

"And you shouldn't. I wish I were down there to give him a proper welcome. And if it had been up to me, his fate would have been way worse." He loses his eternal smile for only a blink. "But enough about work. I believe you bought a surprise for me, and I'd like to see it."

"I'm not sure you deserve it." She teases back. "Besides, look at the time! It's almost 6:30 pm. Maze, Linda and Ella are gonna be here any minute now." She stands up to go to the bedroom to get dressed. He takes her by the waist and pulls her to him.

"Tease!" He holds her closer "What if I don't let you leave the room? I have a few ideas to keep you entertained. You might need to lend me your cuffs though" He finishes.

"Although this is **very** tempting..."

Lucifer raises his eyebrows. "You naughty minx. Didn't know you were into this"

"Why not?"

"Well. You're always so in control of everything thing. You almost always think things through before doing anything. So this is a surprise, but a very good one, mind you."

"I' m glad I can surprise the Devil. I guess I never found someone I trusted enough to let go of the control." She replies, sincere. Then she goes back to her first thought. "As I was saying. As tempting as it sounds, I don't think you want to face Maze, Linda and Ella at the same time. You know they'll get me out of here, no matter what."

Lucifer shivers at the thought of the 4 girls teaming up against him, and not in a pleasant way.

"As you wish. But we'll definitely revisit this little kink of yours. And I remind you that this kink works both ways." He reluctantly releases her.

As if on queue, Linda, Maze and Ella barge into the suite.

"Come on Decker!" Maze says.

"Yes, come on Chloe. We're going to be late! The show's about to start." Ella adds.

"I'll be just a minute. We got caught up in work."

"Yeah work!" The 3 girls say.

"What show?" Lucifer asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Maze teases Lucifer.

"As a matter of fact I would!" He simply answers.

Linda decides to end Lucifer's suffering. "We booked a karaoke booth for us to start our night. And then we go to Eden to dance…"

"And drink." Ella cuts in.

"And drink the night away." Linda finishes.

"We might hit the hotel Casino as well, depending on how lucky we get."

"And the best part is, it's on you Lucifer." Maze adds.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well you're buying tonight."

"I'm most certainly not. I said Chloe qualified as a VIP for life, but not you 3. And especially not you Maze."

"You did Lucifer." Ella simply says.

"And when was that Miss Lopez?"

"Back when you bet Maze to get me drunk so I would leave you alone for a bit." Comes the voice of Chloe from behind him. She now wears a simple light blue shirt and white summer skirt. She let her hair loose.

"What?"

"I believe your exact word were, and I quote: "If you manage to snap a picture of the Detective drinking and having fun, you and all your girl tribe get to drink free of charge for life at my club." Chloe smiles, victorious.

"How do you know about this?"

"I recorded it for posterity." Maze says.

"I meant Lux." He weakly says.

"You should have been more precise in the conditions of your deal. I believe it's what you call a loophole."

"Fine." He scuffs. "Just try not to empty my whole stock. I do have to make a living, and as fun as being the Devil is, money doesn't grow on tree."

The girls exits the room. He looks at Chloe and holds her back to his chest. "And you, Miss Decker, are in big trouble for using loopholes against me."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." She kisses him and hurries to join the rest of her tribe. She gives Lucifer one last look before closing the door.

Lucifer decides to get back to his piano to kill time while waiting for Chloe to be back. He takes a glass of scotch and starts to play a slow melody, his mind focusing on the drawing in the cave. After an hour of playing and thinking, he decides to take a break and chooses a book. He settles in his couch while waiting for Chloe to come back. He falls asleep, his book beside him. Suddenly, he's woken up around 3 am by a loud crashing noise, followed by the door slamming shut. He makes his way towards the origin of the noise and is welcomed by a very drunk, almost wasted, Chloe shushing her shoes because they might "wake up the Devil". He can't resist laughing and gets closer to her.

"You know Darling, I'm already awake. No need to scold these poor souls any longer."

Chloe jumps, her reflexes very slow. She staggers and turns back. She moves closer to him and puts her hands on his shirt.

"I missed you, you know."

"I'm sure you did!" He chuckles "But despite the awful hole I left in your heart, you seemed to have had an amazing night. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I will. But 1st, I'm gonna have some crazy sex with you, Mister Devil!" She walks him back. Lucifer sits down on the sofa and waits for Chloe to join him.

"You know I'm a man of action, Love. But a man loves to be romanced from time to time."

She looks at him with a weird face. He smirks at her weird expression. She straddles him, pauses and thinks for a bit, at least as much as she can in her current state. "You know, you're so much better than Marcus."

"Let's not bring him into this, shall we? It was fun up until now."

"You're sexier, and taller and richer as well."

He decides to stop her crazy rambling and kisses her. It works and Chloe focuses again on grinding onto him. She fumbles his shirt buttons. As she kisses him again, Lucifer smiles against her lips.

"What!" She says, almost sad.

"You smell stronger than a distillery Love! I like it." He switches their position so he can be on top of her. He starts moving the hem of her skirt up, but stops when he hears a not so light snoring. " _Of course this had to happen. At least she didn't throw up on the floor_." He thinks. He finishes to undress her so she'd be comfortable to sleep before he brings her to bed. He puts her down gently and kisses her temple.

 _Monday morning - Around 8:30 am_

Chloe awakes with a groan and one of the biggest headache ever. She opens her eyes and squints a few times. Then she sees Lucifer, sitting in an armchair opposing to Chloe.

"Welcome back Love."

"Morning."

"Triple Espresso or Hair of the dog?"

"Dejà-vu." Chloe says.

"Indeed. Except this time I'm dressed."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Chloe says, before standing up and running to the bathroom.

"That's going to be both I guess." Once the worst is over, he heads to the bathroom. "Feeling better?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a train and my head's about to explode."

"Drink this." He says, giving her the glass. "You'll feel better."

"What is it."

"I give you a remedy of my own. Hair of the Dogs. Perfected it myself in Hell. With coffee, it'll help with the headache and the rest. It almost tastes as bad as it smells. But it's extremely efficient."

Chloe winces but takes the cup and downs it in one gulp. She suppresses a burp. "So what happened last night?" She asks.

"You tell me. All I know so far is that you came back around 3:30 am, shushing your shoes so they wouldn't wake me up."

"I do that, sometimes." Chloe answers, her cheeks reddening just a bit.

"Then you proceeded to undress me. But then you compared me to Marcus. So I kissed you to shut you up, but then you fell asleep on the couch. So I put you to bed. And by the way I repeat my previous statement. When drunk, you snore like an albanian wench field." He gives her his best smile. "Now why don't you tell me what happened between 6:30 pm and 3:30 am. I'm dying to know." He finishes leading her to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Chloe sits down, takes her coffee and says one word.

"Maze happened."

 _So this is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I've started to work on an original story of mine, so I'm juggling the 2. I think I'll wait for the new episode to air to see how I can link the rest of my plot with it. But there should be an update very soon._

 _Once again thanks for all you kudos, comments, reviews, likes, faves and everything. It means a lot._


	13. TROUBLE IN PARADISE

_Previously in A Story of Angels, Love and Family :_

 _Chloe sits down, takes her coffee and says one word._

 _"Maze happened."_

 **TROUBLE IN PARADISE**

Lucifer laughs wholeheartedly. "Maze happened." He repeats "You care to tell me more about this? Maze is one of a kind and I'm dying to know what she did to get you this drunk."

"It's all a bit blurry." She answers weakly.

"You know, for a cop, you're a very bad liar. Come on then, out with it!" He smiles.

She looks away, slightly embarrassed. "It's just I don't remember everything and I'm not used to be this drunk. I have quite a gap about last night."

"No need to feel embarassed Love. I'm glad you decided to let loose with the girls. At least you had a fun night. That makes one of us." He looks at her and grins. "So how much did you have to drink last night exactly?"

"A lot." Chloe simply answers. "I lost count after the 6th shot at Eden."

"How about you start from the beginning and work you way up to what you forgot." He pauses. "I promise I won't judge." He winks at her.

"Fine." She finally gives in. She takes a bite from her breakfast and a sip of coffee. Then she begins. "We headed to the karaoke as we planned. We all sat down and started singing." She stops when she hears him chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just picturing you all singing at the top of your lungs, with a cocktail in hand." Chloe looks at him. "It's how it happened, isn't it? It must have been so cute to see you all together. And Maze. I hope you took pictures?"

Chloe is a bit defensive when she hears his mocking tone. "I'll have you know, Maze is an amazing singer! And I thought you weren't gonna judge!"

"I did. But I never said I would not laugh. But do go on, you got me intrigued."

"Anyway!" She says, cutting any further remarks from him. "We then ordered a few more cocktails, before heading to Eden. They were almost as good as the ones in Lux."

"What song did you sing?"

"Does it matter?" She asks. "I thought I was the one telling the story here."

"It helps getting a clearer picture of the night. And also, it's fun." He grins. "I'm sure you sang a lot of 90s hits."

"Not entirely. There was also some 00s and 80s hits in the middle." She smiles. "Eternal Flame might have popped out on the list, along with Heartbreaker. You have no idea how Maze loves this song. She sung it at least 4 times during the session."

"Why am I not surprised." He answers, smiling. "So what next?"

"Somehow, Ella enrolled us into a contest at the club, and we won. And the prize was free a cocktail of our choice for each of us."

"Of course."

"Since we won, Linda suggested we tried our luck at the casino."

"Ouch. Tell me you didn't go to this hotel casino."

"No. We went to the Mirage near your club. Somehow, Maze is on this casino blacklist."

"Knowing Maze, it's not that surprising."

"Why do you say that."

"Well, she hates losing and can be a bit temperamental. So how did it go at the Mirage."

"Let's just say her name was added to their list as well and she disagreed with the principle that the casino always wins in the end."

"This bad then?"

"To give you a clearer a picture, it took all of Linda's talents to convince them to let us out without pressing charges. And to convince Maze to pay them back." She looks sheepishly at him. "I think it was your credit card by the way. Sorry."

"So that's where I lost it." His features darken for just a blink. "I'll deal with Mazikeen later." He pause and looks at her intensely. "But do go on. It's getting more and more interesting. What happened then, after you got so ruthlessly thrown out of the Mirage?"

"We decided to hit the dance floor and arrived at Eden around 11:30 I guess." She smiles. "I was still pretty sober when I got there. We got in, sat down in the VIP area and Maze ordered some vodka shots. Then she offered us to play a drinking game."

"And you accepted?" Lucifer asks, amused.

"We all agreed. Although, I did warn the girls this was a bad idea, but to no avail."

"So you joined the fun."

"So I joined the fun." She sighs. "That's when things got way out of hands."

"Did they now? What was the game you played."

"I have never."

"Oh boy." He laughs. "I love this game. So what dirty secrets did you uncover?" His eyes gleam with curiosity.

"You have no idea. But what happened during Girls' Night stays with Girls' Night. All I can say is that Maze has some weird habits. I mean I knew she was wild, but I never thought it would go this far. Anyway, all this ended in us 3 drinking a lot of shots, and Maze kinda laughing, I think."

"So when did you leave the club?"

"Around 2am, if my broken watch is any clue." She adds, a bit bitter. "Actually, I think Ella was the 1st one to abandon us to follow a tall dark stranger." She thinks for a bit. "Then Linda suggested we head back to the hotel because she found the music was too loud."

"Then what."

"Then, the last thing I remember is Maze taking out some vodka out of the fridge in her room, and waking up here with the worst hangover ever. I don't remember how I got back here."

"Do you know if Linda left Maze's room?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Just a theory of mine."

"What theory?"

"They've been spending a lot of time together lately, and Maze is Maze and I know for a fact, Linda can be pretty wild. So I wonder, that's all."

"Ok." Chloe simply says.

"No denial then?"

"What would be the point. You're not going to believe me anyway. Can I have more pancakes and coffee please?" Chloe asks, ignoring his question.

"With pleasure. But I believe you're deflecting the question Darling, as Linda would call it."

"Sure!". Comes the weak answer from Chloe.

They both enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable atmosphere, talking about anything and everything for a bit, until someone knocks. Lucifer puts his fork down and mumbles.

"I swear if it's Marcus again! He has worse timing than Daniel!" He opens the door, ready to unleash his sarcasm, but stops short when he sees the face of the concierge. "Oh, Hello Geoffrey."

"Sir." He smiles politely back at him. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but you're appointment has arrived. I took the liberty of sitting him in a booth at the restaurant."

"Perfect Geoffrey. Can you please tell him I'll be right over?"

"Very well, Sir."

Then Lucifer closes the door and goes back to Chloe.

"Who was that?"

"Geoffrey. He informed me my appointment was here."

"Appointment?"

"Yes. I have to run, but I'll be back in an hour or 2." Then he smiles. "How do I look?"

"You know exactly how you look Lucifer." She says, smiling. "Who are you meeting?"

"A business partner." Lucifer simply replies. He starts to head out.

"Before you go, I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Remember the guy from the elevator, the one with the red suit?"

"How could I forget." He says.

"You sure you never saw him before?"

"Positive. Why? Did he do something, because if he did…"

"No! He hasn't done anything. It's just I met him again yesterday morning and he knew my name." She smiles. "But we'll talk about it later. Right now you've got an appointment."

"Indeed. And I'm already late, so we can talk about it now. You sure, you're okay?"

"Yes. Go!"

"I'll see you after my meeting." He finishes, kissing her goodbye.

Chloe finishes her breakfast and gets ready. She decides to kill a bit of time by going for a walk outside and maybe take this opportunity to call her daughter, if she's not already in school, or at least Penelope to get some news. When she gets out of the lift, she turns her head and catches sight of Lucifer's back. After a brief inner fight, she decides to peek just for a second. " _It's not everyday Lucifer has a business meeting. The guy he's meeting must be quite important._ " She thinks to appease her sneaky conscience. She takes a closer look at the booth and moves her head to see the other person. Her mouth falls open when she recognizes the guy opposite to the Devil. She walks towards them but after a few steps, she changes her mind and she decides to get back to the suite. During the ride upstairs, she repeats over and over, trying to convince herself "He must have his reasons for meeting with our number one suspect for the case. Maybe he contacted him and asked to meet him before tomorrow to test him and make sure we were not fake." When she finally reaches the room, she decides to give Lucifer the benefit of the doubt and wait for his explanation. To keep her mind busy, she goes over the case and the different elements once more. But soon she finds herself pacing between the sofa and the kitchen. She finally drops the file on the piano after reading the same sentence for the 50th time again. She checks her broken watch for the 100th time, more out of habit. She takes out her phone and dials Trixie's number, but hangs up, realising her daughter is currently in class. After a few more vain attempts at occupying her mind, she finally decides to go see the grirls to ask for some advice on this. She opens the door and falls face to face with Lucifer, coming up from his meeting.

"You're leaving, Darling? Already?"

"Yes. I was going to go see Linda and Ella to check up on them after last night." She answers.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" He asks, feeling something is off, without being able to put his finger on what the problem is.

"I'm fine." She quickly changes the subject. "So how did the meeting go?"

"It was satisfactory." He replies.

"So who were you meeting? You didn't tell me earlier. Someone important?"

"Not really no. He's more of a scumbag actually. He just wanted to give me an update about something I asked him to do for me."

"And that's all you have to tell me?"

"Well, the last thing I want is to bore you to death with my meetings." He smiles and closes the door behind him, positioning his body between Chloe and the exit. "How about we use our time more wisely than work talk. From what I heard, Lieutenant Right had some errands to run and won't be back for a few hours. I believe last time we were in this position, you mentioned handcuffs?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I can't. I have to see Linda and Ella." She icily answers, walking past him to open the door and get out.

"Alright, Later then." He replies, looking at the door, dumbfounded and clueless as to what just happened.

 _Linda's and Ella's room - Monday - Somewhere late in the morning_

Chloe knocks on the door, thinking Linda must have been gone by now, if only to change her clothes. She's a bit surprised when she sees Ella. She'd have thought she would be in another room, given the end of her evening. The CSI tech is wearing a shirt - definitely not her own - and greets Chloe.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey." She smiles back. "Is Linda back yet?"

"Nope." A pause. "But it's normal. She agreed to leave me the room for the night. I'm supposed to text her once the way is clear."

Chloe is a bit surprised, but then remembers Ella dancing with a lovely hawaiian guy back at Eden. "So I'm guessing you had a good night."

Ella's grin says it all. "Indeed."

"You have to tell me all about it later. I have to talk to Linda and/or Maze. And you seem busy at the moment, so I'll leave you to it." She winks.

"No worry Chloe." She lowers her voice. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. Well not maybe everything but the good parts at least." She smiles. "Unlike you, who stubbornly refuses to talk about how the Devil is in the sack, I have no problem sharing a bit of information." She winks. "You should check Maze's room. I think it's number 566 on the 50th floor!"

Chloe is happy Ella gave her the room number, because she'd have been totally unable to find the room on her own and she didn't want to go to the lobby to ask. "Thanks. I'll see you later and we'll talk."

 _Maze's room - Around the same time_

Chloe knocks again, this time a bit more impatient. When the door opens, she goes straight in.

"Hey."

"Good morning to you too." Maze says. "So how was last night? You seem pretty motivated when you left, or don't you remember." She laughs.

"It was fine. And don't make fun of me. We don't all have demonic metabolism when it comes to alcohol!" She replies, vague. "Is Linda here?"

Linda comes into the room. She immediately sees Chloe is a bit off. "Hello Chloe." She looks at her. "Is everything alright? You seem distressed and pissed."

"What has he done now?" Maze asks, knowing only Lucifer, or Trixie could get her this worked up. Since Trixie was with her grandmother, she figured it has to be Lucifer. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"Maybe later." Chloe says, only half joking. "Did you know he was meeting with O'Doyle this morning?"

"Had no idea. I'm paid just to make sure he doesn't disappear, not watch his every move." She shrugs. "Why would that be a problem anyway?"

"Does Lucifer know you saw him with O'Doyle Chloe?"

"No."

"Does he know you're angry at him?"

"How could he not. I left without a word and gave him the cold shoulder."

"You do remember we're talking about Lucifer." Linda says, almost laughing. "You should talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"Yeah, like Lucifer's the type of guy to get all touchy-feely." Maze cuts in.

"It's not what I meant. And by the way Maze, not helping." Linda answers.

"I gave him all the necessary chances to come clean and he didn't. Why would he lie to me?"

"Lucifer doesn't lie." Maze says, matter of factly.

"An omission IS a lie Maze." Chloe answers.

"What did he say exactly?" Linda asks. "I'm with Maze on this. Lucifer doesn't lie. He can hide some things, but he won't lie."

Chloe sighs. "He said he was meeting a business partner."

"I'm sure there could be plenty of reasons why he would meet with him." Linda tries to reassure her.

"And not tell me about it. He literally eluded the question and said I'd be bored if he told me about his meeting and he knows damn well what O'Doyle means to this case. He's our only lead."

"Or maybe he's playing his own angle." Maze smirks. "He tends to do that, sometimes." She finishes, still a bit bitter after the stunt he pulled when Linda almost lost her practice.

"Give him a chance to explain, Chloe." Linda says, trying to appease the detective.

"I did, and he didn't take it. Besides, aren't you supposed to be on my side, according to the tribe code, you're my friend and you should always side with me. Like Maze said last night, "Chicks before Dicks"?"

"I'm on your side Chloe, but you're both my friends. And right now, I'm trying to be as neutral as possible. Just go talk to him."

"Fine. I'll let him wait a bit before going back up." She finally agrees.

That leaves her plenty of time to ponder how she's going to start the conversation with Lucifer. As soon as she comes in, Lucifer encircles her and nuzzles the crook of her neck. She focuses on her anger and breaks the embrace. She takes a step back.

Lucifer looks at her, puzzled. "I thought you got lost. I was actually this close to call the cops and file a missing person report." He stops when he gets no response from her. " _Not even an eyeroll, that's weird._ " He thinks. "Are you well?"

"You tell me." She answers, angrier than she planned. He looks at her, clearly lost. "That meeting you had this morning, was it linked to our case?"

"Not in the slightest. Why?"

She looks at him, incredulous " _Well that rules out the angle bit_ " She thinks. "Why were you meeting with O'Doyle then? You do remember he's our main suspect."

"I had to ask him something." He simply states

"Care to elaborate on this?"

"Not really, no." He looks at her, feeling the anger, or was it disappointment, emanating from her. "Wait, how did you know I was meeting him? Did you follow me?"

"No. I was on my way outside when I saw you. But don't change the subject. This impromptu meeting could put the whole case in jeopardy, and as a consequence my job and future career as well. Don't you realise that?"

"I merely asked him to run an errand for me."

"He's a criminal, smuggler and possible murderer, and also our number 1 suspect."

"So?"

"So?" She grunts. "How can you be so oblivious!"

"Just because he's a smuggler, doesn't mean he can't be useful. I figured I might as well use him a bit before you lock him away for good. No harm there. I get what I want and need and he gets his due as well. I do this all the time."

"This could kill our case. He could walk away free. You're a consultant working for the LAPD in an active investigation, Lucifer. You can't just use suspects for your own benefit, even if they are useful. I can't believe you did that. Once his lawyer hears you mingled.."

He looks at her, finally realising the impact of his actions. "Chloe. I didn't realise. I should have realised"

She looks back at him and sees his face. He's truly sorry for what happened, and she knows he didn't mean to put the whole thing in jeopardy, but he did, and now all they can do is wait until things settle down and hope for the best, aka, his lawyer being a fool. She groans, frustrated. "I need some air Lucifer."

"I forgot to tell you. The meeting with him has been moved to tonight. He expects us at Eden at 9pm. But the good thing is, we passed the 1st round. So he'll have the artefact with him tonight." He offers a apologetic smile.

"I'll tell the team and I'll meet you back here later." Her tone neutral. Then she closes the door.

Lucifer finds himself looking at a closed door once again. Except this time he knows where he went wrong. "How am I going to fix this." He says aloud. "Maze was easier, I just had to apologize, sorta, we fought and then everything was back to normal. But somehow, I doubt this will work with Chloe." He thinks. "I need to see Doctor Linda." Then he exists and hurries to Ella's and Linda's room.

 _Ella's and Linda's room - Short after_

He knocks loudly on the door. Ella opens it again. She's surprised to see him.

"Lucifer!" She slightly closes the same shirt she was wearing earlier. She looks down. Telling Chloe about her one-night stand is one thing, but having Lucifer here is different. It was like having her big brother walking in on her. She clears her throat to hide her surprise. "What are you doing here? Chloe's not here at the moment."

"I know." He pauses. "I think it's best if I stay out of her shooting range at the moment. At least until she calms down."

"Did something happen?"

"We had a bit a turmoil. But no worries" He adds, smiling. "Is the Doctor here?"

"Not yet."

"I guess I'll just have to check Maze's room then." He smirks. "I heard you had a wild night as well. Who's the lucky fellow?"

Her cheeks flush slightly. "Not sure I want to share this part of my night with you Luci." She finally looks him back into his eyes. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to share stuff with you, just not this precise part. It'd be like telling it to my big bro, and well, you know." Unfortunately, her bedmate has other ideas. He comes behind Elle, oblivious to open door and into the line of sight of Lucifer.

"Come on Babe. I'm getting cold and bored over here. And we're almost out of ice."

When Lucifer sees him, his eyes fire up instantly. "Enoch! What are you doing here?" He demands, threatening.

The man instantly drops to his knee and looks down. "My Lord. I can explain!"

Ella looks at the scene, puzzled. She quickly pulls Lucifer inside before anyone can see what's happening and she asks to the both of them.

"What on Earth is happening here?" Then she looks at Enoch. "And you, you told me you were an intern working at a law firm named Cliff! Not a freaking demon from Hell!

 _I thought the relationship between them was a bit too easy so I spiced things up a bit ;). How do you want the undercover to go? Should it be smooth, messy or chaotic, or really chaotic? ;DI hope you enjoyed it._

 _Thanks again for all your kudos, likes, faves, follows, comments, reviews and all. They mean so much._


	14. GOD'S PLAN

**GOD'S PLAN**

 _Ella's room - Late in the morning_

Enoch completely ignores Ella and is entirely focused on Lucifer, his master. Right now, a lot of things weren't sure, but one thing never changed: Lucifer didn't like to be kept waiting when he asked for an explanation. He dares to look up again. He shivers in fear, his body trembling.

"My Lord."

"Enoch." Lucifer replies, his tone neutral and yet cold and commanding. The demon knows he has one chance to convince the Devil of his story if he wants to ever walk out of the room alive. He takes a deep breath and starts.

"I arrived on Earth about a month ago. After you decided to leave Hell behind with Maze, about 7 years ago, we thought we could leave too and follow in your footsteps. But for 6 long years, that angelic brother of yours guarded the gates of Hell, preventing us to ever leave. He killed quite a number of us by the way. But one day, the news got around that he somehow fell and wasn't the favorite anymore."

"Well, archangels are known for their pride. But that doesn't explain why you're here. And my patience is running low."

"After we confirmed Amenadiel fell for real, we decided to take our chances again. No more guardian meant a way out for a lot of us."

"How did you cross over?" Lucifer asks, curious. "Without the pentecostal coin, a demon can't walk through the fires of Hell." He looks at Ella. "That's the ultimate security system my Father came up with to prevent any leaks in Hell, which apparently needs an update." Then he turns his attention back to the demon. "Only an archangel can cross the fires without the coin."

"Indeed. And a lot more of us died trying to go through. So we stopped trying."

"No kidding. I wonder how many of you thick headed demons did it takes to get to that conclusion."

"Too many."

"So what changed?"

"About a month ago, Michael visited us. He said he had a way out for us."

"What did he ask in return. Nothing is free when it comes to him."

"He gave me the name of Ella Lopez and said I had to get close to her and report to him."

"And did you?"

"Not yet. I just saw an opportunity to finally be free from all the ashes and dryness of Hell, so I took it."

"How is it possible you can stay on Earth with your own body? Demons need a vessel when they're on Earth."

"Maze manages it."

"She does because I allowed her to leave with me and she had the coin to cross over. You, on the other hand, had no permission to leave, so how is it possible?"

"It seems any archangel can grant safe passage. All I have to do, like Maze, is to make sure I don't die or go back there." Upon hearing his sarcastic tone, Lucifer's eyes fire up. Enoch quickly catches himself. "But had I known she was related to you, I would never have accepted the offer from him. I will never betray you, my Lord." He finishes, bowing down.

"Because of your previous services and in regards to Mazikeen, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now." He smiles at him. "But if I find out you've been lying to me in any way, you're gonna regret the worst tortures of Hell and Maze won't be of any help to you this time." Then as fast as his face changed, his playful smile comes back and he is Good Old Lucifer again. He looks at Ella. "Miss Lopez." He smiles "Please accept my apologies for all this. I wish you hadn't seen this side of my previous life. And I'm sure Enoch will make sure to make it up to you in any way you see fit." Then back at the demon. "Won't you now?"

"Of course I will."

Ella still looks bewildered at the whole situation. She definitely needs time to digest all this, and she needs to get away from the demon for a bit. So, she takes him by the arm and pushes him out the door. "I'll call you. Maybe…" She closes the door and turns to Lucifer. "What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?" He replies, astonished at the tone she uses to talk to him. "I'll let this one slip, Miss Lopez, because the situation is a bit exceptional, but please mind your language when you talk to me."

"Who's Enoch and what just happened?" She looks straight into his eyes. "Devil or not, I want answers and I want them now! I deserve them. You're not the one who just slept with a demon."

"Actually, I used to, you know Maze and all that."

"Eww. Gross Lucifer. And don't change the subject!"

"You do realise you're talking to the actual Devil right?"

"So? You don't scare me."

Lucifer chuckles. He really did change since his arrival on Earth. A few years back, anyone talking to him this way would have ended short of a few limbs to start with. But these people weren't his friend, so he could allow himself to be lenient from time to time. "Fine." He gestures to Ella to take a sit. "Enoch was one of Maze's protegé down there. He used to run all sorts of errands for me or Maze. And that's only because of this that I didn't blast him to oblivion on the spot."

"What was his role?"

"To put it in terms you Humans will understand, Enoch was Hell's handyman."

"Why did Michael chose me?"

"That, Miss Lopez, is unknown at the moment. But you have my words that I'll do everything possible to get to the bottom of this. I don't understand why my devious prick of a brother would pick a low ranked demon to seduce you. And why he would pick you."

"Well, that's always nice to hear."

"I didn't mean it like that. The only reason I can see is that we're friends."

"Do you really consider me your friend?"

"If anyone had talked to me the way you did, they would have been dead by now, so that's the only logical explanation."

"Now I see what Chloe means."

"What?"

"She said each time you say something nice, you ruin it with a complete jerky explanation." She smiles. "But back to the matter at hands. You said Enoch was Maze's protegé. Doesn't he have to be at least a bit powerful?"

"No. Although I never understood what pushed Maze to pick him out. But that's not the point." He pauses. "Are you done with your questions?"

"Not in the slightest." She smiles. "I have like thousands of them ever since I found out you were the Devil."

"Would you mind keeping them for later? I actually came here with a purpose."

"Just one more."

"Alright. If I must."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Michael or Enoch?"

"Enoch."

"He can be. But he won't harm you." He winks at her. "In fact, I believe he's about ready to tend to your every need given what I told him." He claps his hands together. "Now back to me if you please."

"What did you want?"

"I was actually looking for Doctor Linda. But maybe you can help me."

"I can try." She thinks for a minute. "It's about Chloe, isn't it?"

"It is."

"What did you do?"

"How do you know I'm the one responsible, maybe she's the guilty one." Ella gives a come-on-look. "Alright." Lucifer admits. "I might have slightly endangered our case by meeting with the main suspect without letting anyone know beforehand."

"Why did you meet him?"

"I needed him to provide something for me. And given his future, my window of opportunity was closing down quickly. It needed to be done before he went to jail."

"Was it related to the case?"

"It was a personal matter."

"And did you inform Chloe about this."

"No. Hence the problem at hand right now. I didn't plan on her catching me. And I didn't know it could endanger the case. According to her, a lawyer could get him to walk free in no time. "

"She's right Lucifer."

"And now, she's pissed at me because I don't know all of your bloody human laws."

"I don't think that's the only reason she's mad. You also didn't tell her about the meeting."

"How do I fix this." His eyes almost plead. "I've never had to work this hard for anything in my life. Why does it have to be so complicated? Is it always this hard? I mean the sex is amazing, but the fights and these bloody human emotions… Really not my thing." He smiles "I'm more of an action type of person."

"Ewww, Again!" She looks at him. "A heartfelt apology and some flowers might be a good place to start."

"How cliché!"

"But it usually works. You could always use your charms to get her to forgive you."

"Haha…" He replies. "Very funny Miss Lopez. But my charms don't work on the Detective."

"You could always try the truth."

"Like I'd ever lie!" He says, appalled. "But I can't tell her why yet."

"Look Luci. I know her. And the one thing she hates more than anything is being used, lied to or taken for a fool." She puts her hand on his forearm. "You want her to forgive you, just be honest with her."

"I never lie Miss Lopez."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you're honest with her."

"I'll think about it." He smiles and opens the door. He turns back to her one last time. "If you ever decide to change careers, you'd be a very good Doctor Linda."

"Bye Lucifer!"

 _Lucifer's suite - Short before the meeting with O'Doyle_

Lucifer arrives at his suite short before 6:45 pm. He enters and sees Chloe pacing in the room, not helping the frail tech following her around, desperately trying to attach the surveillance device on her. She says while turning to the door.

"No Marcus, for the 10th time, I don't know where Lucifer…" She turns "went!"

"Well I'm not Marcus, but I can surely tell you where I've been." He smiles at her, trying to determine if she was going to shoot him.

"Where the Hell have you been?"

He chuckles. "Nice pun Detective!"

She ignores his comment. "We're late. I sent you a text telling you to meet me here at 6 pm. Now we're late and O'Doyle is not going to show."

"No, he isn't. It's my club. He won't leave before we meet him, I promise." He says seriously. "As for the time, I'm all set to go. I just need to change my shirt to match this marvelous dress and get this wire attached to me in the process." He leans in, puts the flower in front of her. She takes them. His hands are now free to start the button of his shirt. "As for the rest of the ensemble, it's perfect, as always. But feel free to make sure the wire is properly taped to my chest. Maybe later, you can remove it, along the rest of the ensemble." He finishes, his breath ever so close to her ear.

"Carla will fit the wire on you." She says walking towards the sink to put the flowers down. "I'm still mad at you for what you did Lucifer."

"That's why I bought you flowers."

"And you think the bouquet will fix everything?"

"Well, Miss Lopez said it was a good start." Suddenly, Carla puts the ear-piece in Lucifer's ear and the voice of Dan resonates in his head.

"When you guys are done, can you please focus on the case. You're supposed to be a happily engaged couple, remember?"

"Great. My nightmare starts again." He frowns. "How do I get this bloody device out!"

"Keep the earpiece in Lucifer!" Comes the sharp response of the woman.

"But, It's annoying!" He whines.

"I don't wanna know. Keep the earpiece in. That 's an order!"

"Fine." He reluctantly agrees. He comes closer to her. "Are we OK?" He asks, worried.

She looks at him. " _We will be._ " She thinks. She's about to answer, but she hears a door slam in her ear. "Now is not the time to discuss this. Let's finish this case, get back to LA and talk. Okay?" She smiles at him. "Now let's go. We're gonna be late."

"You should really put the flowers in the water. It'll only take a minute. I'll help you." He matches his words with acts and reaches above her head in the cupboard to get a vase. He brushes her sides on the way down. He brings his lips to her free ear and tells her, only for her to hear. "I do hope we're okay because I miss you and I promise to tell you everything after tonight."

Chloe shivers slightly. Since she can't speak freely right now, she decides to give him a light kiss on the cheek to let him know, they're more or less fine. But Lucifer turns his head at the last moment and captures her lips. Despite her anger towards him for what he did, she can't help to respond to him automatically. " _Hum. How I missed this._ " She thinks, as her arms go around his neck. His hands trail up and down the side of her body. Chloe lets out a very small moan and Lucifer smiles against her. But their moment is short lived. A voice suddenly blares into their ears. Lucifer winces but smiles when he sees the Detective's flushed face. Chloe clears her throat and taps him on the chest with 2 fingers.

"This, or this." She shows the bouquet "Don't change a thing. I'm still angry and you've got a lot of explaining to do. And it better be good."

"At least you went from mad to angry. This must mean I'm on the right path. We should try again, see it improves further."

"Just shut up." She answers, sticking her tongue. " _Very mature Decker!_ " She scolds herself. "Let's go."

The voice speaks again. "Guys! Do you copy? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Marcus. Everything is fine. We hear you loud and clear. We're on our way." Chloe turns one last time to Lucifer. "Behave!"

"Always. I wouldn't want the future Mrs. Morningstar to be angry at me and drop me flat on my butt in front of everyone. And I gave you my word I'd behave until the prick is in handcuffs. I never break a promise." He flashes her smile and follows her. He closes the door behind them.

 _Eden - Short before 7:30 - VIP section_

Chloe taps her feet on the floor. She glances around her nervously, trying to spot O'Doyle. Lucifer puts his hand on her right leg. This appeases her almost instantly. "Relax Darling. He's going to be here. He's just late." He pauses. "In fact, I think he's already in here, watching us from afar, to see if we're alone." He stands up and holds out his hand to her. "Come on, let's act like a normal couple about to be married and dance." He signaled to the DJ and the electronic melody turns into a slow dance. He finishes his glass, puts it back on the table and looks into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor, Chloe?" He bows dramatically and looks at her, his eyes full of hope.

"Sure." She finally takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor. "But only because he's probably watching us as you said." She adds, not really convinced by her own words.

"Of course!" Lucifer replies.

But he's already dancing with her, his right hand very low on her back, fingers barely brushing the upper part of her bottom. She melts inside of his arms and follows his lead. She laces her fingers with his free hand and places the other around his neck, playing with the short hair at the top of his neck. Lucifer decides to push his luck a bit further and tilts his head to kiss her again. His lips barely brush the Detective's ones when the song comes to an end, a hand on Lucifer's shoulder breaks the moment for good. Lucifer growls, ready to destroy whoever dared to intrude. He stops mid-track when he sees O'Doyle behind him.

"Mr. Morningstar. I'm so sorry to interrupt but I believe you have something for me?"

"Mr. O'Doyle." He smiles. "I thought you forgot about me. " He shows his office. "It's in my office. Follow me please."

"Is your lovely fiancée joining us?"

"Of course she is. After all, the present is for her."

He starts to walk away. O'Doyle eyes Chloe from head to toe. When O'Doyle talks to Chloe, Lucifer almost turns around to tear his limbs away. He turns on his heels.

"Chloe, right?"

"Yes."

"Look I'm sure he went all "Pretty Woman" on you to seduce you. But I know his kind. He'll get bored of you and will throw you away when he sees a fresher one." He smiles. "If you ever want a real man, call me. I may not be as rich as he is, but I have many other talents." He finishes, ogling her again.

"Well, I'm sure your - talents - are amazing. But I'm very happy with Lucifer so I'll pass!"

"Your loss, Dollface"

Lucifer balls his fists and was this close to losing it and break a promise for the 1st time in his very long life. The insinuations regarding his relationship with Chloe were appalling. He breathes deeply, trying to tame his inner beast. He looks at Chloe for support. Chloe gives him a small smile. He finally speaks.

"Mr. O'Doyle! This way if you please."

 _Lucifer's office - Eden_

Lucifer sits behind his desk and Chloe sits beside him. He takes out the briefcase. In response, O'Doyle takes out 2 small packages. He puts the box on the table and pushes it towards Lucifer. He pushes a button on the other object and a green light flashes.

"What is this thing. It's not part of our deal."

"Well, I modified it a bit. I hope you don't mind." He shows the device to the both of them. "This little technological miracle allows me to cut off every single device operated by the Police within a 100 meters radius. Just a precaution I took, given your extra activities with the Police. But since you're not cops, this shouldn't be a problem!" He smiles.

"It's not a problem. I just don't like last-minute changes, especially when it comes to the deals I make." He mirrors his smile.

Chloe panics a bit when she sees the device, not out of fear but because she knows Marcus and Dan are going to be barging in any moment now because of the broken connection. She softly touches Lucifer's arm and says.

"Come on Honey, just pay the man already. I want my present!"

"Your sweetheart is right Mr. Morningstar. You should not let such a fine piece wait. You'll never know who she'll meet on the way." He winks again at Chloe.

Lucifer literally splinters the armrest of the chair in his grip. If it wasn't for Chloe and her case, the scumbag would already be crawling on the floor with fear, begging for mercy. Just as O'Doyle takes the case, the door opens and as predicted, Dan and Marcus barge in, gun in hand. Lucifer takes advantage of the situation to get the small box and puts it in his pocket. The 2 cops roughly take O'Doyle and cuff him.

"Kyle O'Doyle." Dan says. "You're under arrest for trafficking stolen goods, and possible murder. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you'll say can and will be held against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, the State will provide one for you." He looks at Chloe. "I'll meet you at the car."

Lucifer decides to leave before he does something he might regret later. He takes one last look at Kyle and heads out. Before exiting his office, he hears O'Doyle's voice again.

"You're not so bad for a cop. You fooled me. I didn't see this one coming. But the offer still stands. If you ever get bored of this guy and wants a real man. You know where to find me."

"That's it!" He mumbles. Lucifer stops in his tracks, turns around to go back to where O'Doyle is. He looks at the perp and lands a wicked left jab square into his jaw before exiting for good. The rest of the group just look at the scene, shocked. He can hear Chloe storming off after him, and decides to wait for her in the alley near the club, ready for Chloe to give him Hell for what he did. When Chloe finally sees him, he can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. She takes out the earpiece and the wire before walking towards him. She puts it down with his. Lucifer casually leans against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"You gave me your words!."

"And I kept it. I told you I'd be nice until you had him in cuffs. And he had them on when I punched him. It's not like you didn't want to do it yourself anyway."

"That's not the point. Why did you do it?"

"Come on. You know exactly why I did it!"

"Don't tell me you punched him because he hit on me?"

"No. That's not why I did it." He pauses. "It's because of what he said to you at the club. What he insinuated about you, about us. I couldn't let it slip and let him get away with it. Let's just say, that last comment led him to his doom."

Chloe rubs her temples. "You do know I don't need you to defend my honor right. We're not in the middle ages anymore."

"Just like for Palducci and Palmetto, I wasn't standing up for your _honor_. I just don't like guys to be disrespectful of women, and you especially you."

"And yet, you met with him for a personal matter."

"As I said, I'll tell you everything once we're back in LA. But I had a very good reason for this meeting."

"Why not now. The operation is over and I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"If you insist." But before Lucifer can speak, Dan calls out for Chloe.

"I have to get back to LA to start his interrogation asap. But this conversation is far from over. I'll see you there."

"I'll tell everything you want to hear Chloe. Call me when you get home."

Once he sees the car take off he heads back to his suite. Before he can cross the street, a large hand stops him.

"I don't know how you did things with Lieutenant Monroe, and how you worked, but I don't care. In my team, we do things my way and we follow the book. I want to see you tomorrow at 9 am sharp in my office. Bring the document I asked for. And if his lawyer doesn't blow up our case, we'll talk about your future at the LAPD."

"Whatever." Lucifer simply replies, his tone flat, but his anger palpable. Once he gets to his room, he slams the door shut and heads for his balcony. After a few moments staring at the sky, he goes in, takes his clothes and heads back to LA.

 _LAPD precinct - 9 am - The next day_

As soon as Lucifer comes in, he makes a beeline for his Detective's desk. He puts a coffee on it.

"Since you didn't call me last night, I figured you stayed up all night here working, so I thought you might need some caffeine."

"I've already had mine. And I didn't have any time to call you last night. I still have a lot to do and the lieutenant is waiting for you." She stands up and leaves.

" _Well, that's one Hell of a change of mind. What could happen in such a short time?._ " He thinks. Then he sees Dan a bit further. He walks up to him.

"Good morning to you Sir Douche."

"You know that antagonizing me won't get you any answers or help from me, right?" Lucifer looks at him. "But since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you what happened last night when we arrived here."

"I'm listening." Lucifer replies.

Dan smirks. "Chloe's pissed at you because we had to let O'Doyle walk free because of these 2 stunts you pulled. Charlotte, I mean Counselor Richards made quick work of our case. With her skills, the punch and the meeting you had with him before the sting operation, it wasn't even hard for her." He claps his hands together, bitter. "So thank you so much for your consulting Lucifer."

Before the Devil can reply to defend himself or ask for more details, he hears the voice of Marcus behind him.

"Mr. Morningstar! My office. Now!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" He replies, heading to the office and closing the door behind him.

 _Lieutenant's office_

"Lieutenant. I have all the required papers, as you'll see."

"I don't need them anymore."

"So you've come to your senses about me, my work and methods I see."

"I have. You're fired."

Lucifer smiles disappears. "What did you say?"

"Unless you can bring O'Doyle here, unarmed and ready to give us a full statement, your services are no longer required." He looks at Lucifer. "You can go back to your Club-owner-life."

"Very well." He says.

He exits the precinct and sees Chloe on the way out. He looks at her.

"Looks like you won't have to work with me anymore. So you can stop giving me the silence treatment"

"What?" She asks.

"You dear Marcus just decided my services are no longer required. So enjoy your case." He then gets into his car and starts the engine.

"Lucifer. Wait!"

 _Lucifer's penthouse_

A few minutes later, Lucifer finds himself on his balcony in LA, trying to light up a cigarette. After a few tries, he gives up and throws the lighter over the balcony. He looks at the sky.

"Is this all part of your plan Dad? Do you want to ruin everything good in my life? First the wings, then the Detective and now my day job." He's full angry now, letting go of all the pent-up rage of the last days. "But guess what, throw what you want at me, I'm not going back to Hell or the Silver City. LA is my home now and I won't take part in this petty war you've got going on up there." His anger has deflated a little. "I'll get Chloe and my job back, no matter what you want, and the wings, well they're not gonna be there for long."

He almost expects an answer, and waits for a few seconds, before finally going back in. He pours himself a drink and says aloud.

"Now Kyle, where are you hiding out! You can hide but you can't run and the Devil is coming for you!"

 _So I decided to roughen Lucifer a bit. But he'll probably have his revenge at some point. Who knows :D._

 _Sorry, the case took a bit longer than I thought… So no Trixifer this time. But I've started on the next one and it's going to be full-on Trixifer and Deckerstar with a touch of a big bad Lucifer catching some bad guys._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for all your kudos, likes, faves, comments, reviews and all._

 _Let me know what you thought of the chapter and don't forget, tomorrow is LuciMonday! FINALLY ! :D_


	15. SINNERMAN

**SINNERMAN**

It was easy for the Devil to find Kyle. All it took was a few phone calls to the right people and within 2 hours, he had the exact location where the little weasel was hiding. He received the address from his contact directly on his phone.

The ring of the device brings him back to reality. He takes out his phone and opens the message. It reads " _The address you_ want _is 833 Island Avenue - Wilmington. Now we're even!_ " Lucifer smirks. "Of course he had to pick one of the worst neighborhood in LA. And I just had my car repainted." Then his smirk widens and he takes another set of car keys. He heads down to the garage and presses the unlock button on the key. The lights of a white Mazda 2 flash. " _I knew making duplicates of my brother's car key was a good idea_." He thinks. " _Not really fitted for the Devil but it should do for this mission._ " He finally finishes his thoughts, as he turns the key in the ignition of the white citadine. Once he reaches the street level, he enters the address in the car's GPS and ponders whether he should call the Detective to inform her of his plan. Then he remembers her face before he went home and decides against it. It takes about 30 minutes to cover the distance between his penthouse and the dirty old residence of Island Avenue. He parks carelessly in front of the entrance. He gets out of the car and locks it. He quickly notices the watchman at the bottom of the building. He wastes no time and grabs the teenage boy by the collar. He lifts him up as if the boy weighs nothing more than straw. He flashes his eyes at him.

"I'm pissed and in a hurry, so don't play dumb with me boy! Where's Kyle O'Doyle?"

"Why do you want to see him?" He asks, doing his best to sound as brave as possible.

"He has something that belongs to me. He made a deal with the Devil and didn't deliver on his end." He tightens his grip. "Where. Is. He?"

"3rd floor and 4th door on the left." The boy answers quickly, his bravery having somehow dissipated into thin air.

"See," Lucifer says, putting the boy down. He pats him on the shoulder and rearranges his hoodie. "It wasn't so hard, now was it?" He looks deep into his eyes. "Now run along boy!" The teenager doesn't wait for his due and squirms away, putting as much distance as possible between him and the Devil.

"Kids." Lucifer says, heading towards the inside of the old building. Once he reaches the 3rd floor, he stops in front of the 4th door, looks around the corridor. Then he breaks the door down with a powerful kick. He enters the main room of the crumbling flat. Within seconds, he feels the tingling sensation of bullets piercing his skin. He walks forward towards the man firing at him, seemingly unbothered by the lead projectiles. Once he reaches him, he tears the gun from his hand, almost taking the trigger finger with it. He bends the gun and throws it to the floor beside Kyle. The mortal cowers back in fear and he bumps into his armchair. He falls down in it.

"Remember me Mr. O'Doyle." The Devil hisses.

"You." O'Doyle says. "How is this possible? I shot you at least 5 times. How did you find me and why are you not bleeding." He takes a labored breath. "What are you?"

"I'm sure you're starting to understand who I am Kyle." He smiles at him. "Did you think you could really hide from me, Human?"

As if possible, Kyle sinks even further into the chair. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, my property of course. And something else!"

"Whatever you want!" He hides his face in his hands. "Just don't kill me, please."

"I won't if you do just as I say." He inches closer to Kyle. "First, I want my property. Where is it?"

"It's in the green gym bag near the coffee table. It's yours, just take it." He quickly shows the bag and returns to his fetal position in the chair.

Lucifer takes the gym bag and looks at it, wondering how anyone could pick such a color for a bag or anything else. "Now, for the second thing."

"Anything you want."

"I want you to go to the Police. But before you do so," He says, looking straight into his eyes. "Tell me about your brother and why you killed him."

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it."

"He was this annoying?"

"No. I just didn't have a choice. He made me do it."

"Who's He?" Lucifer asks, curious.

"It's not really a man. More of a shadow or some sort of mystical thing. He told me I had to kill my brother, and I obeyed him. Then he gave some sort of knife and it was like my arm was moving of its own accord." He looks at Lucifer, hypnotized.

"What weapon did you use?" When he gets no answer from him. He asks again, more forcefully. He snaps his fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality. "What weapon did you use?"

"It, It was some sort of Hindu weapon. It was a katar. I sometimes sell this kind of antiquities to rich guys. But I had never seen such a design on it." He breathes. "It had a drawing with some letter carved on it."

Lucifer takes out his phone. He shows Kyle the picture of the cave. "Was it something like this."

"That was exactly this symbol."

"You could be useful after all." He says more to himself. "And that's the only reason you're still alive. And if you want this situation to stay this way, you will do exactly as I say." Kyle nods. "I see you understood me." He rubs his hands together. "First, you're going to go back to the LAPD and apologize to the Detective Decker for your rude behavior back in Vegas." Kyle nods again. "And then, you're going to give them a full statement of what happened with your brother, minus the supernatural intervention and this discussion with yours truly, nor the package you got for me." He looks at him again to make sure Kyle follows him. "And in exchange, if everything goes according to what I said, I may ask the DA to be clement regarding your case. Do we have a deal Mr. O'Doyle?" The man whimpers in response. "I didn't quite get that. What did you say?"

"Ok." He weakly says.

"Well, isn't that wonderful." He helps him to sit up straight. He tightens his grip on his jacket. "But don't even think about running away or hiding. You know by now who I am, and I will find you. There's nowhere you can hide from me."

"I won't." He quickly answers. "And I'll go to the Police as you asked. Just leave me alone, please." He finishes, still trembling.

Lucifer taps him on the cheek. "Good boy." He says, before picking up the gym bag again. In a generous impulse, he even picks up the door and puts it back up.

Once he's back in Amenadiel's car, he takes out his phone and strikes out the first line on his notes. "One problem solved, one more to go." He says. He then looks through his contacts and hits "Dial". A small voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Offspring. How are you doing?"

"Lucifer!" Trixie squeals on the other hand of the receiver.

"I require your assistance regarding a small problem with your Mom. How about I pick you up right now and we can discuss it."

"I'm at school Lucifer. And my lunch break is almost over. I can't just leave school like that."

"Can't you make up a reason, like telling the nurse you're sick." He says. After all, she did lie in the past, so one more time wouldn't hurt. Especially if it's for a good cause.

"That would be lying and Mom says it's bad. I promised her I'd never lie again."

"Just tell them you have a personal emergency. It works for your Mom when she has to leave work early, not that she does it much often. And you're usually the reason of the emergency if I may add." He pauses. "And this is a VERY pressing and urgent matter here."

"I really want to help, but the school is not going to let me leave just because I tell them I have an emergency. It's not how it works Lucifer. And they're gonna call my Mom to check with her, and then we have a problem."

He sighs. "Do you have to be so _you_ all the time?"

"You're funny." She answers. "I might have an idea, but you have to promise me you'll talk to Mom and Dad so I don't get grounded once they find out."

"You're not going to kill anyone are you, Small Human?"

She giggles. "No."

"Then what is your plan. I never give a blank check, even to you." Trixie tells him his plan to get out of school. "Alright. It's daring, mischievous and very smart. Not so bad for a Hellion. Just do what you have to do and I'll deal with your parents."

Soon after, Lucifer receives a phone call from the school because Trixie apparently decided to create a new class course, and that was pranking class. As a consequence, her science teacher found herself with a bit of glue on her chair and some shoe polish around her eyes, because Trixie wanted to show her something in the microscope. And since her Mom and Dad were at a sting operation and she should be bothered, Trixie told them to call the 3rd emergency contact, aka Lucifer. He wastes no time and heads straight to the principal's office. He confirms the principal Trixie is going to get the appropriate punishment for her crime. After about 20-30 minutes, the devilish duo is back at the Devil's penthouse.

 _Lucifer's penthouse - Short before 2 pm_

Trixie walks in, feeling herself at home. She heads for the kitchen to look through his cupboards, hoping to find some sweets. When she finds none, she pouts.

"Lucifer, I'm hungry. Do you have sugary things?"

"I might have some Pop-Tarts Maze bought at some point. Look in the 2nd drawer on the right. But I'm not responsible regarding Maze's reaction once she discovers the theft." He chuckles.

"Found them!" She says, making her way to the couch and switching on the TV.

"Can you please eat in the kitchen? It's Italian leather and very hard to clean. And these little buggers can get messy."

"But I can't see the TV from the kitchen." She says, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Lucifer almost gives in but sticks to his first decision. "You're gonna put crumbs all over the couch, and not to mention your sticky little fingers once you'll be done eating. And I really don't like cleaning crumbs. You eat in the kitchen or you don't eat at all Child."

"Fiiiiiine." She says dramatically. She goes back to the counter and sits down on one of the bar stools, her feet dangling. Once she's done eating more pop tarts than she should have, she simply says. "I'm thirsty."

"Since you already do as if you were home, just help yourself. There might one or two juice boxes in the fridge."

"Cool." She opens the fridge and takes a box of raspberry juice. "They're my favorite."

"So I've heard. I bought them in case you might get kidnaped again."

She smiles back at him. "So why do you need my help for?" She asks while drinking from the box.

Lucifer clears his throat. "Well you see, your Mom and I kinda hit a wall on our way back to LA."

"She's mad at you."

"Yes. It's what I said, Spawn."

"Did you buy her flowers?"

"Yes. Didn't work." He pauses. "Are you sure you and Miss Lopez are not related?"

She laughs. "What did you do?"

"I omitted a few pieces of information and this led to our case blowing up."

"You lied to her?"

"I did no such things." He's outraged. "Why does everyone keep accusing me of this! I just didn't share every detail of the story."

"Ho, ho."

"What?"

"You're in trouble."

"Do you have any useful information?" He answers, exasperated. "The plan you came up with at school was good, but you're not being of much help here."

"Hey!" Trixie says. "You're the one who needs my help. So you should be nicer!" She says. Lucifer looks at her, stunned at what she said. "We could parent trap her." She continues as if nothing happened.

"What?"

"You know the movie "Parent Trap"" When she sees his face, she decides to explain in a few words what the movie is about. "Two twins realize they have been separated after birth and they decide to bring their parents back together."

"Go on Small Decker." Trixie spends the next minutes explaining the plot and the solutions the girls came up with. Lucifer listens intently to her and lets her finish before he speaks.

"This sounds a bit farfetched but with a few arrangements, we can make it work. But how do I get her to come here, and where will you be?"

"I'm with Dad for the rest of the week, and Maze is on some sort of mission in Canada. So you'll have the flat all to yourself. You can always surprise her home. I know Mom has to finish late this Friday.

"You're a very smart kid." He says.

"Yep. I know." She smiles. "Now that we have a plan, can I play a bit of piano before you bring me back to school?"

"When do you usually finish up school?"

"Mom picks me up around 4 pm. But school ends at 3:30 pm."

"So in less than 30 minutes. It's too short."

"You could always tell Mom to pick me up here." She asks, hopeful.

"What will your explanation be?"

"You decided to pick me up from school so we could have our piano lesson."

"Without checking with her first?" He grimaces. "She's already quite angry at me, and I don't think abducting you from school will help our case." He sees her disappointed face and feels the need to comfort her. "How about I bring you back to school and once our little plan worked, we can have the piano lesson and train a bit with your special ability?"

"Deal?"

"Deal Beatrice." He answers "Now finish up your snacks and I'll bring you back to school."

After dropping Trixie back to school and drives back to his place and decides to make a quick stop at his sister's studio. After all, it's been almost a week since he last saw her. And he could also dig a bit deeper regarding this Sinnerman, and have another point of view couldn't hurt.

 _Azrael's and Amenadiel's place - Mid afternoon._

Lucifer quickly knocks and lets himself into the flat. He finds his sister, sitting in a huge armchair, reading the Bible.

"You could wait until I say come in you know. I could have been naked or busy."

He frowns. "Now I've imagined you naked or doing stuff…Well done you've just traumatized the Devil Sis'." He answers. "But hello to you too. How are you doing?" Then he sees the book. "Still reading this antiquity, I see. You do know most of it is not really how it happens."

"Yes, I know that Luci. But I miss home and this is the closest thing humans have about Home. And I thought, maybe there could some answers in it as to what happened and how I can get my light back."

"Trust me, you're way better off outside the Silver City. You just need to adjust. Earth has so many things to offer. And you haven't lost your light. You still have your healing powers and just like our big bro, you just need to be patient." He smiles. "Although I can't help you with your powers or light, since I lost mine for good a long time ago, I can help you with your memory issue."

"How?"

"Well you see, back in the cave where you held me, I saw a symbol that wasn't here the first time around. Maybe you'll have a flash or something." He shows her the symbol he took with his phone.

"Well, I don't need my memory to tell you this symbol has Michael's hands all over it. But what I don't understand is why would there be the staurogram on it."

"I wondered that too. But I may have an answer. I'm not sure yet though."

"I'm listening."

"Ever heard of the Sinnerman?"

"Of course, we all have." She laughs. "But it's just a legend, something we used to be told about when we were kids. He's never been known to attack angels anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure. If I trust what this poor excuse of a human told me earlier, the Sinnerman forced him to kill his brother with a katar. And the blade that attacked you was also a katar."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"No, but I've seen your wound and I know quite a bit about ancient weapons." He sits down beside her. "Recognize this?"

"Yes. That's the symbol from the cave. You've shown it to me before. Are you getting senile Luci."

"No, I'm not." He answers outraged. "And you're older than me, so look who's talking." He smirks. "As I was saying, this Kyle dirtbag confirmed it was the symbol on the blade. And I've got a problem believing all this is coincidental. It's all too convenient"

"But why would Matthew's symbol be on the blade of the Sinnerman, if it's him." She looks at him. "Matthew was a good writer and an amazing story-teller, but not one of us."

"I know. And that's why I thought we might have been looking at this at the wrong angle." He turns the drawing upside down. And the staurogram somehow changes into a stylised S. "See".

"It looks like an S."

"Exactly. An S like Sinnerman"

"But he's not real. No one's ever seen him and, even if he existed, he'd never attack us."

"To be honest, I don't have a clue about this. I'm certain of one thing though, he's working with Michael and that scares me, Sis'. Whatever he and Michael have cooking, it's big and we need to be ready."

"But Michael is too powerful. And back in the days, you were the only able to equal his skills. And you're not who you were back then, even with your wings. And you're not an archangel anymore, and Amenadiel won't be of any help."

"Wow, pessimist much?" He smiles. "Cheer up Sis'. As Mom said to me once, I'm the Lightbringer and I'll find a way. And I might have found a way to be equal with Michael again if I ever have to face him." He bumps her shoulder. "And I now have an inside man, so I might have more information soon about what his plan really is." He stands up. "In the meantime, can you check with Amenadiel what he can tell you about this Sinnerman. He never misses a chance to show off his knowledge."

Azrael decides not to ask about his inside man. If Lucifer had wanted to elaborate on it, he'd have done so already. "Why don't you ask him?"

"It's been a bit complicated since I got my wings back. Things are a bit tensed between us and I thought he would open up to you more easily."

"Yay. So basically, you just don't wanna hear him lay out his knowledge."

"There's that too." He laughs.

"I'll do my best. But you guys should talk. We're all in this together." He gives her an I-ll-think-about-it look. "Anyway. What are you doing later? Anything planned for the Detective and you?"

"Not really now. Our relation has taken a bit of a slowdown since Vegas."

"Oh."

"We might have hit a bit of a wall. But no wall in unbreakable so it's fine."

"Ok. But you know you can talk to me. I'm still your big sister."

"Appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I've stopped asking for love advice from you a long time ago." He chuckles. "I still remember what happened last time someone did. I've got 3 words for you: Apple, snake, and pain.".

"Is it my fault Adam only understood the literal meaning of what I told him?"

"No, but Dad made him after all, so not a surprise there."

"And your little intervention had nothing to do with it as well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my Dear Sister."

"As if. So who helped you then?"

"What makes you think I didn't figure out how to break down the wall on my own?"

"Really Luci?"

"Fine. The spawn helped me."

"So you're ok taking advice from a human child, but not from your big sister. You puzzle me, Luci."

"It was a brilliant idea. The Detective will never see it coming." He goes to the bar, where the one bottle of scotch he hid there should be. He pours himself a glass and sits down opposite to her. "Now I have a bit of time to kill. How about you tell how mortality has been treating you so far." He takes a sip of his glass. "And then I can tell my brilliant plan to get the Detective back."

The rest of the week flew by rather nicely, compared to the way it had begun. On Friday, he drove to Chloe's flat around 6 pm to get everything ready. Chloe was supposed to be home around 9 pm.

 _Chloe's and Maze's condo_

By this time, he had set a table for them with the whole package. There were candles, a bottle of champagne, wine, and he even got her a box of chocolate in the shape of a heart. Since he got fired he had a lot of free time to brush up on his romantic skills and according to the movies he forced himself to watch, this was supposed to melt down any woman's heart. He figured he'd deal with the breaking and entering once they'd have makeup sex everywhere in the house. It was always better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission anyway. He was pretty confident, and at the last minute, he added the final touch, the box he bought for Chloe back in Vegas. He puts it on the table with a note and takes one last look.

"O'Doyle gave himself up a few days ago, and even got a deal for his cooperation." He smiles. "Everything is just perfect. Now all I need is the guest of honor." He hears a car coming up the road and stopping in front of the condo. He looks out the window, slightly pushing the curtain aside. "Speaking of the Me." But his smile is short-lived. Quickly his good mood turns to anger and his blood boils. "What in the name of Dad is this jackass doing here! Since does your boss drives you home from work." Then he sees Marcus leaning in for a kiss as he talks to Chloe and he lands it square. He almost rips out the curtain. His face switches for a moment and then he's gone in a blink, leaving everything the way it was. The only proof he was ever here being a tiny white feather he lost when he took off.

When Chloe opens her door, she smells the delicious fragrance of roasted lamb with mash potatoes. Then she sees the table, and the candles - partially blown off because of Lucifer's exit. She looks around for the perpetrator of this lovely setting. When she doesn't see him, she calls out.

"Lucifer?" No response. "Come on, I know it's you. Just show yourself. I promise I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me to." She teases. Then she walks further in, takes off her shoes and feels the feather under her foot. She picks it up. " _So he was here._ " She thinks. Then she sees the box on the table with a sticky note on top of it. She reads it "I hope Lieutenant Right enjoys the lamb!"

"Shit!" She says. "He must have seen me outside." She puts the box in her pocket, puts her shoes on and blows out the candles before calling a taxi to drive her to Lux.

 _It had been so long since I wrote a Trixifer moment and, since I roughened him up a bit, well I felt like a talk with Big Sis' could help him along :D. I really hope they bring her at some point in the show. I'd love to see what she looks like and all :D._  
 _So next chapter will be fluffy, and more or less smutty with a tiny bit of plot, depending on the returns I get, so tell me what you think :D._  
 _Thanks again for all the kudos, likes, faves, reviews, comments and support :D. It means a lot._  
 _PS: So glad my favorite devil is back :D._


	16. BOXES

**BOXES**

 _Lux - Lucifer's penthouse - Around 10 pm_

As soon as Chloe gets out of the car, she makes a beeline for the nightclub private elevator. The security he had put in place recently lets her through without a word, knowing she's in with the boss. The ride up his flat has never felt this slow. For the short minute it takes her to get to his loft, she can't help but tap her foot nervously, contrasting with the calming music of the elevator. When the doors finally open, she sees him from afar, lying on his leather sofa, hands joined, almost praying. " _Well, that's unusual._ " She thinks.

"Whoever you are, you've got 10 seconds to leave if you value your pathetic human-life!" Lucifer says angry, not even looking up to see who bothered his -wonderful- evening.

"I'm not scared of you Devil. I know you won't hurt me." Chloe replies, adding a playful tone to it.

Lucifer turns his head for an instant, just to make sure he heard right, and then turns it away from her again. "What do you want Detective. Did the Lieutenant leave already?"

"I never planned on him staying Lucifer." She says softly. "And before you say anything, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but, it's not what it looked like."

He snickers. "Like I've never heard that one before. So you're telling me I imagined the whole thing. He didn't bring you home and kissed you on your doorstep?" His tone is bitter.

"No. It's what happened. But if you bothered staying a bit longer instead of storming off, or flying off, you'd have seen me pushing him away, and telling him to go home." She walks closer to him.

"Why did he drive you home then?"

"My car broke down after my shift and he offered me a ride home." She pauses and touches his face. "And it's not him I want!"

He jerks his face out of her hands. "Well lately, you could have fooled me."

"And whose fault was that?" She snaps back at him. "Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I'm giving up on us. Being in a relationship also means overcoming such…" She looks for the right word "...Obstacles. Sex is not the default coping mechanism for everyone Lucifer. And I'm not about to go sleep with the 1st one I meet just because we hit a bump on the road."

"Us?" He asks.

"Yes, us. Or whatever it is we have." She smiles.

"Why the change of heart then?"

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said?" She shakes her head. "For your information, I have every right to be mad at you." He looks at her. "You blew up my case, you didn't listen to the orders I gave you. Oh, and you punched a suspect. Do I need to go on?"

"I get the picture, thank you." He replies, sulky.

"As I told you in Vegas, I was planning to come talk to you after the case, but I needed to calm down and digest the fact that O'Doyle walked away free. And that you kinda were responsible for it."

"I see. So you're not sullen anymore?" Hope creeps up in his response.

"Let's just my mood got a bit better when O'Doyle came by the precinct and confessed to everything. He said he was very remorseful of everything that happened, apologised for the way he addressed me back there, and that he was ready to cooperate with us and give us all we wanted." She sits on the coffee table. "I suppose you don't know anything about this sudden change of heart on his part?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." A tiny smile appears on his face. "After all, he's unharmed, relatively sane, and he gave a full statement. So the case is closed for good. You even got to take down the whole network he had built, so my guess is, whoever helped in this should get a raise."

"And of course you also don't know anything about the DA agreeing to be clement and cut him a deal?"

"Of course." He answers, his smile a bit bigger.

She changes her position and sits beside him. "You still owe me an explanation as to what happened in Vegas and why you met with behind my back."

"Do you ever forget stuff?"

"No." She smiles. "Now I'm listening." She answers, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder. His arm automatically settles around her.

"Very well." He says. "I guess I should start with why I met O'Doyle at the hotel. But I'm warning you, it's a long story."

"I've got time. And yes, telling me about this meeting is a good way to begin with." She stiffens for a second, thinking about the hurt she felt when she saw him at the meeting, but relaxes once he starts talking.

"You remember the cave we visited, and the drawing we saw."

"Yes. You said it was Michael's."

"Exactly." He pauses. "As I said several times before, Michael is preparing something big and I thought about what you said about your daughter. And I decided to widen our options. You were right. Considering your child's power as our only solution was a bit foolish, and also risky."

"Lucifer. For the last time, my daughter is NOT a weapon."

"I know." He appeases her. "That's why I came up with 2 other solutions."The first one was given to me by O'Doyle and the second one was provided by fate with one of my former demon."

"Huh?"

"I take it Miss Lopez didn't tell you about her night in Vegas then?"

"I didn't really have any time to ask, actually. What happened?"

"As it turns out, Michael hired one of my former demons, and Maze's protegé, to get close to her and report back to him. But Enoch is now my spy."

"Ella slept with a demon?"

"Says the one sleeping with the former Lord of Hell." He chuckles.

Chloe elbows him lightly. Lucifer makes an ouch sound. "I'll have to talk to Ella about this." She answers. "How about O'Doyle. Why was he part of your plan?"

"Yes. The filthy human was only a mean to an end."

"Meaning?"

"If I'm ever to face my devious brother in a fight, I need to have firepower. Up until recently, I had my sister's blade."

"But the Blade is gone." She completes.

"Sadly yes. But other weapons can hurt angels and archangels. They're just not as lethal as the blade of the Angel of Death."

"Ok."

"They're called Angel blades. The 1st blade ever made, according to my history classes, was made in Egypt. It uses the same metal my bounds were made of. I actually got the idea when I saw the chains in your backpack at the hotel." He smiles. "When the blade is used properly, they can cause minor or fatal injuries, much like the demonic blades Maze has."

"Why don't you use them then?"

"They're hers and I don't like the little buggers anyway. They're too small to do the trick."

"Or you're too scared to take them away from her." She laughs.

"I AM not!"

"If you say so."

"Anyway. That's why I met with O'Doyle."

"I still don't understand why you had to see him."

"I knew him from a previous deal and I knew he had the necessary connections to get what I needed quickly. And he was also the only one available." He shows her the bag resting on the floor. "The bag is here if you want to have a look." He smiles. "And he also provided me with the papers Lieutenant Right requested." He sighs. "But I doubt they'll be of any use now."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I mean, with O'Doyle sure to be behind bars soon, Marcus might change his mind about you. After all, he did say you could hope to come back if we got O'Doyle convicted." She smiles reassuringly at him.

"How do you know about this?"

"I might have asked Ella to drop an ear during your meeting with him."

"So you were worried."

"Of course I was. I'd hate to lose my partner in crime." She snuggled further into the crook of his shoulder.

"I am a necessary evil, aren't I?" He answers.

"Sure." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "But back to your story." She motions the bag. "Can I have a look at the bag?"

"Sure." He takes the bag and puts it on the coffee table. "So back to me then." He laughs. "Then we got back to LA. I contacted Kyle to get the package and I convinced him to give himself up against a nice treatment from the DA."

"I suppose he owed you a favor or two." She smiles. "But why would you help him. You clearly despise him."

"I do. But, to be fair, the murder of his brother was not entirely his fault. He yielded the blade, but the intent wasn't his. Someone, or rather an external being manipulated him into killing his brother with a katar."

"A katar?"

"Yeah. It's a Hindu weapon. And the Sinnerman somehow found a way to get the dagger to Kyle, and have him use it against his own flesh and blood. According to Kyle, as soon as he took the weapon in hand, he was unable to resist the pull of the blade and killed his brother."

"2 questions."

"Ok."

"Who's the Sinnerman? And how many supernatural weapons found their way to Earth exactly?"

"Well, there are a few supernatural weapons that pop up from time to time." He huffs. "You can thank Dad for this. He thought it was a good idea to share pieces of divinity at the beginning of his creations, before realising Humans weren't cut out for his _gift_. So he destroyed what he could, but some smart humans hid them..."

"And the Sinnerman." She asks to stop his rambling and get him back on track.

"To start with, he's the one who stabbed my sister."

"But who is he, exactly?"

"Well to put it in terms you would understand." He ignores the killing stare she gives him. "He is some sort of entity. A shadow really." Chloe looks at him, puzzled. Lucifer sighs. "He's a bit like your boogeyman. We all know him, we've all heard of him, and to be honest, we fear him a bit. But I, nor my brothers or Azrael have ever seen him. And never has he interacted directly with a celestial being, or attacked one of us."

"You fear him?" Chloe repeats, a bit surprised at the confession.

"Indeed. And the fact that he probably works with my scheming brother Michael is not easing my worries."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just us. And Azrael, but she knows nothing about what I got from Kyle." He pauses. "I thought it'd be best to leave out some parts. At least until I was sure about what's going on and the different options I have. She has enough on her plate as it is."

"Maybe once we investigate the security company we'll know a bit more about his plan. I have a gut feeling this security company is the key to all this. We should keep her in the loop though. Her input on this Sinnerman guy could be useful to you."

"Indeed. But at the same time, I don't want her to be in more danger than she already is. I've asked her to consult with Amenadiel about him." He shows the gym bag. "Now, let's see what this baby looks like."

Chloe takes the bag, opens it and takes out a wooden box about 15 cm wide and 40 cm long. She hands, a bit shakingly, the box to the 6.3-foot devil holding her. "After all, you paid for it, so you go first."

He removes his arm from around her shoulders and opens the box. He lifts the silk cloth covering the artifact and takes out the dagger. "Amazing!" He says to himself. He takes the blade in hand. "It's perfectly weighted and I can feel its power already. It's not as powerful as the Flaming Sword, but it's pretty strong." He moves the blade around and plays with it a bit. Then he takes a closer look at the drawing on it. The blade is a deep grey, with hieroglyphs carved on it. He angles the blade so that the light reflects on it more. He stares at the 2 winged creatures fighting. One of them has a huge sword in hands and throws the other one down an endless pit, the two of them being overshadowed by a huge sun. "So they knew our story, even back then," Lucifer says between his teeth.

"What did you say?"

He shows Chloe the carvings on the dagger. "That's Michael here, and that's me when I got thrown out of the Silver City. Or at least, it looks like me." He points the sun. "And I suppose this is Dear Old Dad. He always did have one big ego."

"Just him?" Chloe answers, smiling.

"Well, Amenadiel takes mostly after him I guess."

She shakes her head. "Right, Amenadiel is the only one to take after your Dad." She touches the handle of the blade. "What's with this?"

"No clue. Maybe they liked scorpions. I mean they were highly feared at the time." He answers, still taken by the blade. He runs his finger over the scorpion-tail-shaped handle and then over the blade, until he reaches the tip of it. He tests it and manages to draw blood from his finger by applying the slightest pressure. "Amazing." He repeats.

Chloe carefully takes the dagger from his hands. "Why don't you put it back in the box?" She asks. "Remember, Me + You = mortality. And I'm not comfortable with you playing with this supernatural weapon." She closes the box and hands it to Lucifer again. "You should put this away."

"You're right." He agrees. "And I have just the right place for it." He stands up and opens up the very same brick where he hid the Flaming Sword in the first place. He then comes back to where Chloe is, not without pouring a scotch for himself and a glass of white wine for Chloe. He catches the little black box in the corner of his eye.

"I see you haven't opened you present yet, Darling." His tone is light and playful again.

"Lucifer. It's evidence and a stolen artifact. I can't accept it."

"Love, stolen is such a strong word. Besides, it's not that bad if the item is returned to its rightful owner."

"What do you mean?"

"Just open it." He hands her the box. "Then you can decide if you want to give it back."

"I guess I could have a quick look." She opens the box with uncertain hands. She expected a lot of things to be in the small box, going from a stone to an engagement ring. But what she saw instead left her speechless. "I thought I lost this forever." She breathes out, taking the signet ring out. The ring is quite common. It's golden and has a blue, probably fake, gem on it. The words "Officer" is written on both sides and "Law enforcement" is carved around the gem. "How did you…" She trails, her eyes glistening in the light.

"Well, I might have overheard you saying to Ella that you regretted not having your father's ring at the trial of his murderer, and after what you said about me to the jury, I thought I could at least try to find this ring, so you'd have some memories of him. I never cared much for my Old Chap, but you seem to somehow look up to him, so one thing led to another, and there you have it." He smiles. "Just try not to lose it this time."

"I promise." Then she chuckles. She wipes her nose, and Lucifer winces ever so slightly at the gestures. "You know, my Dad earned this ring a month before he got shot. At the time, he was a low rank-officer in the force and volunteered to help along with a case involving some gruesome orphans trafficking. As a thank you, the orphanage officials commanded him to the Mayor." She pauses to compose herself. Lucifer simply tightens his embrace around her. "He gave me the ring the day before my premiere and said it was my lucky charm. But after he died, I was so angry at the whole thing, I threw the ring somewhere on the beach." She looks at it again. "I thought it was lost forever. He even had my Mom's and my name on the inside to make sure he always carried us when he was on the job." Then she kisses him, conveying all the emotions she felt at the moment. Once they break apart, Lucifer laughs slowly.

"So I take it, you're keeping the ring then."

"Oh. Shut up." She slaps him playfully on the shoulder to wipe the smug grin off his face.

"How about we get the second part of my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes. The wonderful plan your offspring and I came up with to get you back." He grins. "She's a very smart hellion by the way."

"I know."

"Speaking of, you might receive a letter from the school informing you she was expelled for the day, because she may, or may not have played a few pranks on her teacher." He comes closer to her. "Just don't be angry at her."

"How do you know about this?"

"I picked her up from school." She looks at him curious. "It was the only way. She didn't want to skip school, or go the nurse's office or say she had an emergency, although my problem was one."

"Go on."

"And I gave her my words she'd not get into trouble for this." He wiggles his eyebrows. "But you can punish me instead."

"Lucifer…"

He decides to ignore her answer and tugs at the hem of her shirt. "And since she's not due back to your custody for the rest of the weekend, you and I have all the time we want to have fun." His voice is now barely above a whisper and his mouth only a mm away from hers.

She sighs. "Actually, Dan called and he's dropping her off tomorrow afternoon. He had to switch his shift with someone."

Lucifer pouts slightly, before coming back to fiddling with her top. He pulls it up and kisses her pulse. "It's a good thing I put a lock on the bedroom door then.I guess we'll just have to make the best of tonight and tomorrow morning then." He kisses her lightly. "Why don't you tell his douchedom to drop her here tomorrow. That way, we have fun while she's not here. And once she gets here, maybe we can start her training? Kill two birds with one prayer if I dare say." He gets back to tasting her neck before she can answer anything. "But enough about work." He removes his jacket. "Rule n°1 for tonight: No clothes!" With that last sentence, he picks her up and walks them to the bedroom.

 _I think you guessed what the next chapter is going to be, at least part of it. Besides they deserve a bit of smut_ :D, _and some Trixifer._

 _Thanks again for all the comments, kudos, likes, faves and everything._

 _Hope you enjoy it._

PS: _Can't wait for the Maze's special ep tomorrow :D._


	17. A PIANO LESSON, OR IS IT?

**A PIANO LESSON OR IS IT?**

Their love session of the previous evening left them both delightfully sore and tired, and they fell asleep in a pile of tangled limbs in the black satin sheets covered bed of the Devil. Lucifer is the first to wake up. He blinks a few times because of the first rays of sunlight. He smiles, content. He tries to remember the last time he woke up this relaxed and feeling so much at home. He decides to indulge in one of his habits he picked up back when he was still a powerful archangel. He makes his way to the balcony and settles his hands on the railing. He takes a deep breath and enjoys the view. Playing the piano, enjoying the sunrise and the sunset were the only three things he kept from back when he was living in the Silver City. He'd always found the sight of the Sun moving around fascinating. He was especially fond of the two last ones because he could barely see it in Hell, so witnessing it when he could was a way of making up for eons of being deprived of this simple pleasure. He sighs and turns his head towards the beauty asleep in his bed. He looks back on the street of LA, slowly waking up with the Sun and contemplates the idea of waking the blond detective for an encore. As he turns his head towards her again, he feels two arms snaking around his bare torso.

"You're up early." She softly says, giving him a quick kiss on his shoulder blades, where the scars would have been.

"I was thinking the same thing." He answers. "I thought I exhausted you to the point where you couldn't spell your own name, or walk." He smiles. "Your words, not mine." He feels her hands go lower, reaching his toned abs. "But apparently not. To be honest, I'm glad you're awake. It saves me the trouble of waking you up."

"I guess the temptation was just too hard to resist." She replies, emphasizing her point by slithering her hands below the waistband of his boxer shorts. "You are the Devil after all, so what's the point of resisting temptation itself, right?" She strokes him lazily. She then shifts to stand beside him, her right hand still around his waist, resting on his hips. He mirrors her position and puts his own hand on the small of her back. "The view is amazing with the first lights of the morning."

"It is indeed." He drops a soft kiss at the top of her hair, enjoying her presence here, and pulls her tighter to him. "Sunrises or sunsets were the one things I really regretted from back up there. Since I've left Hell, they've been the Devil's own guilty pleasure."

Chloe hesitates. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Hell. You've never told me how it was for you down there." She pauses. "I know you didn't choose it, but I'm still curious. If you're okay to talk about it, of course." She searches his eyes.

"Well, Hell was Hell. You know, lots of ashes, and the air was dry." He looks back at her. "But I suppose this isn't what you meant."

"Yep."

"It was actually rather boring." He looks at the horizon of the sea. "They do say that Hell is the repetition of the same thing over and over again." Chloe looks at him, encouraging him to continue. "There is a lot of paper works. Even if they don't go to Daddy, He still insisted on a yearly report of the souls passing through. I had disobeyed Him once and paid a dear price, and I had no will to do it again, so I kept the books about the comes and goes in my realm." He pauses. "Although I never wanted it, it was interesting at the beginning. It took talent and a lot more to find the proper punishment for each soul that crossed over. But it got old after a few millennia, so I decided to leave and have a new life." He ends, pensive. Then he turns her in his arms. "But enough grooming about the past." He brings her as close as he can. "Thinking about Hell and my days over there are the last things I want to think about when I have you in my arms, Love." They stare into each other's eyes and watch the last building of Sunset Boulevard light up. Once the show is over, he kisses her deeply.

"Well. Good morning Darling!"

"Good morning to you too, my Devil!" She kisses him once again. "I'm going back to bed, you coming?"

"Hopefully, not too soon." He replies. Chloe rolls her eyes and makes her way to the bed. "I'll be over in a minute." Lucifer finishes. He hears the covers shifts behind him. He looks one last time at the view over LA. Then looks at the sky and says, barely a whisper "What are you up to now Dad?" He almost hopes for an answer before turning his back to the immensity of the sky above him. He then makes his way back to the room. He sees Chloe asleep again. " _So I guess I did exhaust her, after all._ " He thinks. He decides to let her sleep for a bit more, despite his desire for her. He gets under the cover, put an arm over her body and pulls her to him. He follows her soon after.

Somehow, during her sleep, Chloe frees herself from Lucifer and turns around. As a consequence, her arm flies over and hits Lucifer square across his face.

"What!" Lucifer groans, his voice thick with sleep. Then he turns and sees Chloe sleeping on her back, the cover stopping barely above the dark pink of her nipples. Her left arm relocated from his face to his chest, and her right arm hangs at her side. Lucifer is suddenly very awake and all traces of sleep left him upon seeing his Detective sprawled on the bed. "Interesting." He softly says. His fingers start to trail up the arm across his chest, then her collarbone and finally the other arm. Chloe moans low in her throat. He stops and checks if she's awake. Her breathing speeds up and a smile forms on her face. He chuckles and goes back to his path. He stops once he reaches the hem of the cover and brings it down a bit more. That's when Chloe decides to open her eyes.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Detective."

"Morning again Charming Devil." She shifts her weight to face him. "But I believe that, in the story, a kiss was required to wake her up."

"What can I say. I love to make my own rules."

"You sure do." She smiles. "What time is it?"

"Too early for you to get out of bed yet."

"Really?"

"Yes. And the Devil isn't finished with you yet."

"Is he?" She brings her mouth closer to him. "And what does the Devil plan to do with me exactly?"

"It's best if I show you." He grins before closing the distance between their faces. Soon her mouth is not enough for him, or her. So he follows her jawline, covering it with kisses, nipping from time to time. Then he continues down her lovely neck. His hands follow his movements and go down her body until he reaches her hips, then her thighs. He stops at the knee and comes back up until he finally decides to let them rest on her hip. His grip involuntarily tightens when Chloe presses her hands where his wings are hidden. She presses more firmly, very happy with her effect on him. The Devil lets out a low growl.

"Do you have any ideas what these sounds do to me Lucifer?" Chloe says, trailing her hands down his back in kind to rest on his ass cheeks.

"It's only fair play, Love. Do you have any ideas how long you've tortured me before you finally gave in?" His grip brings her as close as he can. But Chloe takes advantage of the situation and uses his weak balance to push him flat on his back on the bed. She straddles him and rubs her clothed center against him. After a few strokes, Lucifer finally decides to take back control. He turns them around and lies on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. "How about you let me take the lead for a bit." He says, removing the last barriers of clothing off their bodies.

"I guess." Chloe answers, as casually as she can. Then she grabs him for good measure before giving him full control of the situation. Lucifer uses all his willpower so he doesn't sheath himself in one stroke. Instead, he teases her ever so slowly, going up her slit and pressing down on her clit. Then on the down, he stops and enters just the tip. Then he goes up again. Soon Chloe is writhing below him. "Please Lucifer. Stop teasing." She manages to get out. And she presses his scar again, letting out small whimpers. Lucifer decides to end their pleasurable torture and finally enters her fully. Once he's fully sheathed, he stays still for a few seconds. Then he starts the rhythm as old as time, trying to keep a slow pace. Soon they're both too caught up in their pleasure to think about setting any pace at all and their movements grow erratic and soon they both tumble to their well-deserved release and finally collapse on the bed, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Ater a few more minutes of cuddling, Lucifer turns around and looks at the clock. "Oh, my! Would look at the time. It's almost time for brunch." He looks at her and smiles. "Your offspring will be here soon."

"Trixie is not supposed to here before a few more hours."

"Exactly. Which is why you're going to get a shower, while I'm gonna make brunch. You're gonna need your strength for later." He says, mischief filling his soft features. He then stands up and makes his way to his kitchen to get started, but not before giving Chloe a long sinful kiss to keep her mind alert during her shower.

 _Lucifer's kitchen - 30 minutes later_

Chloe comes back after a long, boiling shower that smoothed her sore muscles. She feels completely relaxed when she steps back into the bedroom. She quickly puts her clothes on and walks barefoot to the kitchen. When she sees her Devil cooking brunch behind the stove, his trousers low on his hips because of the missing belt and his navy blue shirt, just the tiniest bit open, with his sleeves up to his elbows, she almost regrets that he didn't join her in the shower. She closes the distance between them and kisses him lazily on his jaw. He then turns his head and captures her lips. He lingers there before reluctantly turning his attention back to the food.

"Smells good." She simply says.

"You sure do, Love."

"I meant the food." She rolls her eyes.

"To be fair, I did consider you as dessert at some point during the night." She slaps his shoulder. "But this..." He shows her the dish cooking up "...is my specialty."

"Really?"

"Among other things." He winks at her. "Speaking of, maybe you should keep a change of clothes here." Chloe looks back at him. He corrects his idea and explains it further. "You know, in case you stay here and you have an emergency at work. It's never good to wear the same clothes the next day. Not very discreet if you ask me. And you were the one who wanted to keep it hidden. Besides, imagine if you get dirty and all. It could be a problem." He goes back to his cooking, clearly out of his comfort zone. After all, with his previous conquests, he never had to worry about such things, but then again, none of them were Chloe, so... Then he feels the need to fill the silence "I mean don't get me wrong, my shirts suits you perfectly, but I'm not sure how it'd go down at the precinct..."

"Lucifer"

He still avoids her gaze and goes on. "You have a toothbrush already, so why not a shirt and a pair of jeans."

"Lucifer!" Chloe tries again. When he doesn't stop, she takes his head in her hands and kisses him hard. Once she lets him go.

"So, is that a yes?" His voice full of hope.

"I just wanted you to shut up, and this was the most efficient and enjoyable way." She replies, smiling. When she sees the look of panic cross his face at the idea of being rejected. She kisses him again, this time prying his lips open with her tongue. He gladly grants her access and things heat up real quick. Once she pulls back, he looks at her puzzled. She ends his suffering. "I'll make sure to bring some clothes next time." Lucifer's shoulders relax and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He backs her up against the counter and leans in.

"You're a very naughty little Detective, Miss Decker."

"Oh Dear, what will become of me." She answers, -badly- copying his accent.

"You Minx!" He says as he lifts her up and sits her on the counter before he bites her playfully on her pulse point. "I have few ideas in store for you." He goes lower on her throat and unfastens the first button. "You're lucky you don't have a spare, or else your torn shirt would be on the floor by now." He adds, placing a kiss between her breasts.

Suddenly, Chloe stops him. "Lucifer! The meal, it's burning."

He backs out for just a second and turns off the stove with his foot. He quickly goes back to the task at hands. "I'll just make a new one. Besides, I have something far more delicious in mind at the moment." His phone goes off. He looks at it quickly and ignores it. It rings again.

"Aren't gonna get that?" Chloe asks, breath heavy.

"It's the reception from Lux. I'll call them back later. They can live without me." He replies, undoing another button. Chloe follows his lead and within a short time, they're both flushed, breathless and their shirts are wide open. They're so taken with each other that they don't hear the small girl and the Douche coming in through the elevator. The picture in front of them pushes Dan to quickly cover his daughter's eyes. Lucifer is standing between his ex-wife's legs, shirt opened and his pants half undone, and about to remove her bra, while she has her head thrown back in ecstasy, fiddling with the hem of his trousers, almost her full hand in. Dan even wonders if Chloe ever felt this way about him. Fortunately for Trixie, most of the action is hidden by Lucifer's body, a few appliances lying on the counter and Dan reflexes.

"Seriously?"

"Dan!" Chloe says as she hastily buttons her shirt up. Lucifer remains where he is, unbothered. It's only when Chloe looks at him deep and nudges him lightly near his ribs, that he takes the hint and covers his chest and fastens his pants. As soon as Dan releases her daughter, she dashes towards the Devil and her mother. Chloe catches before she can reach Lucifer and engulfs her in a mama-bear kind of hug. She sits her down on the counter where she was and gives her a big kiss. Lucifer decides to high-five her.

"Were you having grown-up fun like Maze has at home sometimes?" Trixie asks innocently. Dan's mouth falls open and he looks up, while Chloe blushes even more. Lucifer starts to talk. But before he or Dan can say anything, she gets Trixie down the counter and answers.

"Why don't you go in the guest room where you have a desk and get started on your lessons for next week. I'll be here in a minute to check up on it. Ok Monkey?"

"But it's Lucifer's office." She replies. "And I've done my homework with Dad already."

"So I'll come in a minute to check you know everything. And I'm sure Lucifer won't mind if you use his office for a bit." Then she looks at Lucifer. "Won't you?"

"Just don't touch anything in there, alright?" Lucifer says.

"Promise." Trixie crosses her heart. "Can I play the piano once I know all my lessons? Pleaaaaaase!"

"Fine." Lucifer agrees.

"Awesome!" Then she high-fives him again and runs to his office with her schoolbag on her shoulders.

Chloe gets closer to Lucifer, seeking some comfort for the fight that is sure to come. Hurricane Daniel doesn't take long to hit them. As soon as Trixie is out of sight, Dan lets go of the reins on his anger.

"What the fuck, Chloe?" he walks closer to them and hisses so Trixie won't hear their _discussion_. "I mean, if you want to fuck Lucifer that's fine. But can you keep it in your pants when Trixie's around!"

Chloe grips Lucifer's arm. He slightly winces, but he stands still, his fists closed tight. He can't intervene for now. She has to deal with this on her own. "First of all. You're right." Dan smiles but soon loses his victory when she completes her sentence. "I do what I want with who I want and you lost the right to say anything about a while ago when you lied to me!" She breathes. "And second, how can you think that I would do anything that could harm or shock Trixie in any way."

"You knew we were coming over!"

"She looks away, a bit ashamed, reaching to Lucifer for support. Once she finds it, she replies. "Trixie barely saw what happened."

"What if we had come over 30 minutes later then. Would it still have been barely something?"

"You were 3 hours early Dan. So excuse me if I decided to have a bit of fun with my boyfriend." Lucifer smirks. Dan is about to reply, but she cuts him. "Do I need to remind you of Charlotte and the new recruit you've been seeing lately?"

"Charlotte was a one-time thing. And Trixie only saw me once kissing Roxanne at the precinct when she came to see you."

"Oh. Well, it makes so much better then." She smirks. "At least Lucifer didn't cost me my Dad's trial!" She finishes, furious.

The last part of the sentence hits him harder than a punch in his guts. He decides it's better to leave know. "I have to run. I'm gonna be late for my shift." He heads for the elevator. He softens for the last part of the sentence. "Bye Munchkin. Love you!"

"Bye Dad. Love you too!"

Once Dan is gone, Lucifer looks at Chloe. "What!" She snaps at him.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Fine." He admits. "The last part was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"So you're best friends now. You're defending him?"

"Of course not! I'm always the first to join the whack-the-Douche game, but the last part was a bit uncalled for, don't you think?"

She calms down. "Maybe. But it'll make for all the times I wish I'd fight back when we argued. And those times, it was called for."

"Alright." He lifts his arms in surrender.

"And from now on, our _grown-up fun_ happens behind closed doors." She fidgets her jeans' pocket. "I don't think I've ever felt this weird before."

"I'm sure the Spawn will be just fine. She probably already forgot about the whole thing. But if it makes you feel better, everything will happen behind the bedroom's door while she's here. And I put a lock on the door." He smiles and touches her nose. "But like I've said, I'm sure the little Hellion forgot about the whole event."

As if on queue Trixie slowly peeks into the room, hiding her eyes, frowning. "Mom, can I look and come in? Or are you and Lucifer having some fun again."

"You were saying?" Chloe asks, triumphant.

"This proves nothing!" He huffs.

"Suuuuure!" Then she looks at Trixie. "Of course, Monkey come in." Then she looks down at Lucifer and she confirms Little Lucifer is calmed down, she shots him a wicked look. He looks back at her, a bit at loss. "Why don't you give Lucifer a proper hello!" Trixie smile's wides. Lucifer looks back at Chloe, half in fear, and half puzzled. Before he can realise what's happening to him, Trixie glued herself to his waist and hugs him tight.

"Well played Chloe, well played."

After what seems eons of a not-so-uncomfortable moment, Trixie finally lets go of him and tugs at his shirt. "Can we play the piano now?"

"Have you done your homework?" He asks back.

"Yep."

"Come on, Monkey. I'll check and as soon as we're done, you can play."

After a few minutes, Lucifer hears Trixie calling from the office. "Lucifer I'm done!"

"Here goes nothing!" He says, finishing his drink.

"Can we play now?" Trixie asks again.

"A deal's a deal, Beatrice. And the Devil never goes back on one of them." He motions his instrument. "Go on then, sit down."

Trixie leaps to the Steinway and Sons and waits for Lucifer to sit down beside her, tapping her fingers on the keys' lid. Lucifer finally sits down beside her, while Chloe takes her place on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand. She puts the glass on the table and picks up a book from Lucifer's huge collection. She spies on them from behind it, curious as to how it'll go.

Lucifer clears his throat. "OK." He says. "First, let's see what you remember from last time." Trixie plays the three notes from the last lesson and looks up at him, eagerly waiting on his feedback. "Not bad." He tells her. "But you see, playing an instrument, and especially the piano, is not only about technique. it's also about how you feel. Music reflects your mood, and you can influence it, through music." Trixie looks back at him, perplexed. He huffs. "Humans!" He pauses, then explains further. "For example, if you're sad, you'll play something like this." He starts to play "Knocking on Heaven's doors". "And if you're happy, you'll play something more upbeat like that." He illustrates his point by playing a lighter melody. "And so on."

"But how do I do it?"

"Just concentrate on what's happening inside of you."

"You mean my feelings?"

He winces at the use of the word. "Do you have to label everything? But yes, we'll call them _feelings_ if you want." Chloe smiles behind her book at how patient the Big Bad Devil is with her daughter, who, according to him, is a taxing burden. "Now let them guide your fingers on the keys and focus on how it feels."

"But I don't know how to play!"

"Just like you didn't know how to throw a fireball." He replies. "Just try it." Trixie presses the keys in random. Lucifer laughs and stops her hands. "Alright, Small Decker, that's enough for now. You were right. You need a few more lessons before you can play freely. But remember how you felt." Trixie bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Not bad for a second lesson." She tells him, sure of herself.

"Indeed." He stands up. "Now How about you use the skills you just learned to improve your fighting skills. Do you think you could try what you did at the beach again?" She looks at him, unsure. "Just remember what I showed you and let it flow to the tip of your fingers."

"Just like music."

"Exactly." He encourages her.

"Can I try it, Mom?" Chloe looks at her daughter, giving her the best puppy-dog-eyes possible, then at Lucifer, who's almost making the same face.

"Fine." She gives in. "But if anything happens to her, you're in big troubles."

"Thanks, Mom." Trixie hugs her and joins Lucifer outside the penthouse.

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter (Fluffy/smutty bits aren't my strongest suit ;)). Things are gonna move a bit quicker with the case, and a few more things._

 _Let me know what you think if you like where it's heading and all. I always love to get feedbacks._

 _Thanks again for all the kudos, likes, faves, follows, comments..._


	18. SURPRISE VISIT

**SURPRISE VISIT**

Chloe didn't want to join them on the balcony. She looked at her watch several times and once she got bored, she gave in and walked outside. She didn't know what to expect and the scene in front of her was a mix between cute, weird and a bit frightening.

Trixie is in some kind of karate-kid like position, trying to get the fireball flowing out of her hands, but to no avail. She concentrates and tries one more time. She lets out an "A yaaaaa" cry as she moves her hands forward. Just like each time Trixie tried, Lucifer closes his eyes and braces himself for the possible blow to come. But just like before, all he hears is a frustrated groan from the child.

"I told you, Child, trying a karate position, or that Dragon Z ball cry isn't gonna help you. You need to channel your emotions."

"It's Dragon Ball Z." She corrects him. Then Trixie resumes her position. She tries again. After closing his eyes for the 50th time, Lucifer awaits the groan from her, but instead, he hears a small sob and when he opens his eyes, Trixie is gone from the balcony. She runs past her mother and sits on the couch, her back to them, her chest heaving with each tiny sob she tries to stop. Before Lucifer can do anything, Chloe puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle it."

"But the training is not finished." He replies. But when he looks at Trixie, he feels his heart sinks in his chest. He huffs. " _Here's that weird feeling again. I gotta ask_ _Linda about this next time I see her._ " He tells himself.

"No buts Lucifer." Her tone is firm and allows no reply. "She's only a kid and you've pushed her enough for today. You can try again some other times."

"Time is something we don't have, unfortunately."

"Just let me talk to her first."

Chloe sits beside her daughter, tells her a few comfort words and simply hugs her for a few minutes until her sobs stop. Trixie slowly stands up and walks back outside again. She looks down and then says in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Lucifer."

"For what Spawn?"

"For letting you down." She avoids his eyes at all costs.

Lucifer feels his heart tighten. " _There's that weird sensation again._ " He thinks. He looks over at Chloe. He tries to figure out how to react to what she said. He thinks back to something he saw Chloe do one day at the precinct when she told the child her dad wasn't gonna be there for Taco-Tuesday when they first started working together. He kneels so he's to her level. He takes her chin in his hand and lifts her head up. "Beatrice." His tone is soft but commanding. Trixie automatically focuses her attention on him. "You didn't let me down."

"But you're angry, I can feel it. Your aura is full of it." She cuts him.

"I'm angry, but not at you. And certainly not because you couldn't fire. I'm angry at Him for imposing this on you and for this whole mess."

Trixie smiles a bit. "For real?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this. The Devil never needs to lie."

"Do you think I can do it?"

He looks over at Chloe. "If you're anything like your mother, which you are. I'm not worried one bit. You'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks." She stares into his eyes, then smiles. "Can I hug you?"

"Will it make you feel better?" She nods and grins. "Then Ok." As soon as the words left his mouth, Trixie wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck. He adds quickly after agreeing. "But don't get used to it. I'm not your comfort teddybear. I believe that's why your mother's here for, among other things."

Trixie smiles. She looks at him again but keeps her arms around his neck. "I promise I'll be able to it soon."

Lucifer pats her head awkwardly as if she were some pet. "I'm sure you will Spawn." Then she hugs him again, and to Chloe's surprise, he returns the hug. Suddenly, Trixie lets go of Lucifer and holds her stomach. She lies down in pain. Immediately, Chloe at her daughter's side cradling her. Lucifer looks at the detective.

"I didn't do anything, I promise!" He tenses up.

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"It's not my fault." Lucifer answers.

"What's happening to her?"

"I don't know." Lucifer replies, worried. Then his wings appear. "Not good." He says. He looks behind him and sees a flash of pale blue light. "Oh bloody Hell, not now!" He stands up and flashes to his devilish form. Suddenly a fireball appears in his hands. He looks at it, surprised, then stares at the intruder. "Now is not the time Brother!"

"Chill out Lucifer!" He smiles. "I've been looking at you for a bit now."

"You Perv'!" He replies.

Michael ignores his provocation and continues. "But I didn't want to break the moment you had with the human child. But back to the present. I'm not here to harm the child or your pet human. If I had wanted to hurt them, they would be dead by now."

Lucifer opens his wings to their fullest. "Don't threaten them, Brother." He breathes deeply and makes the fireball vanish. "What are you here for then?"

"I'm here to give you a warning and offer you a choice." His tone is confident.

"A warning?" He smirks. "Have you fallen so low that you're now Dad's personal mailman?"

Michael's features darken for a brief moment before his face is empty of all his emotions again. "Dad has nothing to do with my visit today. I'm only here as a courtesy to you and because of our bound." He folds his wings as a sign of peace. "As you know already, a war is coming little Bro. Work with me and I give you my word your pathetic earthly life and human friends will be spared once I take over."

He sneers. "I have one answer for you, Dear Brother. Get out of my balcony and you and your offer can go to Hell."

His face darkens at the insult. "Don't say I didn't warn you Lucifer. Maybe once all of your human friends are dead, you'll come around!" His wings reappear and he flies off. In a matter of seconds, he is gone from sight. Trixie slowly sits up, the pain fading away. She looks at her mother. "Is the bad man gone, Mom?"

"Yes, Monkey. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

Once reassured, Chloe turns to Lucifer to ask him what the Hell happened. "Lucifer, what was..." She stops when she sees him holding his left side, just below his heart. He falls to his knees and looks at his bloodied hands.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." He sits up against the railing of his balcony. He looks at Chloe. "I told you it wasn't good." He groans in pain and presses the wound to slow down the bleeding, but it's of very little help.

Chloe looks at him, and then back to Trixie. She struggles between letting go of her daughter, who was bent in pain a minute ago and going to Lucifer's side to help him. Trixie feels her struggle and pushes her slightly to tell her to go to Lucifer. Once she reaches him she puts her hands on the wound and presses to help him.

"Keep pressing Lucifer. You're gonna be fine. Just stay with me, alright?"

"I am pressing!" He says.

"Trixie, call an ambulance. He needs to go to a hospital."

Lucifer laughs bitterly. He growls in pain. "It's an angelic wound Detective. No doctor will be able to fix me. One of my feathers could heal me, but I can't get my wings out."

"Azrael, can she help you?"

"Maybe." He coughs. "It's worth a try."

"Trixie, do you think you can go and get Azrael?"

"Yeah, Mom." Then she runs to Lucifer and gives him a kiss on his cheek. He winces. "I'll be right back, hold tight." Then she rushes to the studio below them.

A little after 5 minutes, Trixie rushes in, pulling Azrael by the hand.

"What's happening?" She asks while she follows the little girl. Then she sees Lucifer against the railing. "In the name of Dad! What happened to you Brother?"

Chloe looks at Azrael, her eyes pleading. The more Lucifer slips into unconsciousness, the more Chloe panics. "Please, tell me you can save him!"

"Hey Sis'!" Lucifer says, between two blackouts. "I had a little squabble with Michael. Can you fix me?" He breathes hard.

"I don't know!" She says, honest. She looks at Chloe as she kneels down. "This is gonna hurt, so you should hold him down hard and ask the child to leave. It could get ugly." She moves Lucifer's hands away from the open wound. For the first time, Chloe sees the extent of the cut at the side of his abdomen. It's at least 10 cm long and almost 2 cm wide.

"Trixie Babe, go inside and stay there until I call you."

"But Mom, what if Lucifer needs my help.."

"Not buts Trixie. Get inside, now."

The girl complies and closes the window behind her, but keeps her face glued to the glass, looking at the three people. Fortunately, Azrael's and Chloe's body shield the gushing wound. Azrael puts her hands on the cut, closes her eyes and concentrates. A white light emanates from her hands and Chloe can smell burnt skin as the wound is somehow cauterized by the angel of death. Lucifer screams in pain and trashes from left to right as his cut slowly closes. After what seemed like hours to Chloe, Azrael, and Trixie, the screams finally fade away, and Lucifer breathes heavily. He looks at Chloe, smiles and then passes out from the pain. Azrael lets out a deep breath, drained from what she did.

"I did all I could, now the rest is up to him." She smiles reassuringly at Chloe, and before she can voice her question, she answers her. "He'll have a scar, but he'll live. Now he needs to rest."

"What did you do to him?" Chloe asks.

"I partially healed him. I was able to stop the bleeding and close the wound. That's all my remaining powers allowed me to do. Luckily, Michael didn't hit any major arteries of organs. If he had..." She stops mid-sentence when she sees Chloe's face. "The important thing is, he'll be alright.

"Thank you." Then she sees Trixie peeking through the window. She gestures to her daughter to come out.

"Is Lucifer gonna be okay Mom?"

"Yes. Thanks to Azrael and you, he will be. He just needs to rest now."

Trixie snuggles into her mother arms. Then she tells her. "Mom, I don't feel so good."

Chloe touches her daughter's forehead. She's burning up. "Why don't you go lie down on the couch under the blanket, and I'll be with you as soon as Lucifer's in bed." She gives her her phone. "Why don't you call Amenadiel and Maze while we get him settled down. You can choose a movie from the TV."

"Ok." She answers, making her way to the couch. "I love you, Mommy."

"Love you more Monkey." Chloe replies.

With the help of the archangel, Chloe finally manages to get the passed-out Devil to his bed. She rids him of his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks, and puts on some silk pants. She drops a kiss on his forehead and caresses his hair. Knowing only he can fight to wake up, she whispers before she leaves. "Come one Lucifer. You can do this. We need you to win this and come back to us."

She sits beside her daughter and brushes her hair. "How are you feeling Monkey."

"I'm cold and tired." She pauses. "How's Lucifer?"

"He's going to be fine." She kisses her hair. "Tell you what, as soon as Maze gets here, I'll go down to the drugstore and get your fever medicine." She gives her daughter a forced smile. _"Come on Maze hurry up._ " She thinks. "So what movie did you pick?"

"Moana."

"Good choice." Chloe says. "Can I watch it with you."

"Of course you can, Mommy" Trixie answers, smiling, as she hits play.

Chloe tightens her embrace around her daughter, to try to stop her trembling. Soon after the beginning of the movie, her daughter falls asleep. She looks tenderly at her, then at the Devil's room. She can see just the corner of his bed from where she is. She looks up and says in a low voice. "I don't know if you can see me, or hear me, or even if you care about me, but I swear to you, that if you let any of them die, I will make your life, or whatever you have, a living hell!" She then turns her attention back to the TV.

Maze and Amenadiel arrive about 15 to 20 minutes later to his penthouse. As soon as Maze comes in and sees the child lying on the couch, she gets to her. Trixie slowly wakes up.

"Hey, Kiddo." Maze says. Then to Chloe. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything later. But right now, I need to get the medicine for Trixie." She shows the room. "Lucifer is in a pretty bad shape. Can you look over them both." She also looks at Amenadiel.

"Of course Chlo'. Go get what you need." Maze simply agrees.

"Thanks so much." Chloe replies, already putting her jacket on and running to the elevator.

The Detective comes back a few minutes later and gives the medicine to her daughter. Trixie immediately dozes off again, exhausted from everything that happened, but her fever going down. They all sit down near the bar, Maze gets herself a glass. She offers one to Chloe. The detective takes it gladly.

"So I leave just for a few days to go on a job and this happened?"

"Well, what can I say."

"More seriously Decker, what happened?"

"Well, Lucifer, Trixie and I were outside the penthouse," She hesitates and looks at Amenadiel, not knowing whether to trust him. She decides for a partial truth. "And Lucifer was showing Trixie a few tricks. But then..."

Chloe is interrupted by the elevator doors beeping again. They all turn and all, but Maze, look questioningly at the stranger coming in.

"Enoch!" Maze stands up and walks up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mazikeen!" He hugs her. Chloe and Amenadiel look at her, surprised someone would dare to hug the demon. "I'm so glad to see you. I was actually hoping you might be here." He smiles at her.

"How did you get to this plane and what do you want?"

"I promise you I'll explain everything later. But I need to talk to my Lord. Is he here?"

Chloe jumps into the conversation. "He's indisposed at the moment. What did you want with him?"

"And you are?"

"What did you want with Lucifer, Enoch?" Maze asks again. She stares at him, making sure he understands she's not joking.

"Michael is coming to see him. He's in danger."

"You're too late Enoch." Chloe says, sad. "Michael was already here and left."

"Is he alright?" Enoch asks, genuinely concerned.

Chloe doesn't answer but looks worriedly at the room behind her. She then hears a loud groan and few swear words coming from the same room.

"Well, he seems to be quite alright!" Maze says, smiling and relieved.

"I'll go check on him." Chloe says to the three others. She smiles at Maze's remark, glad to have him back among the living.

 _Lucifer's bedroom_

Chloe enters carefully. She sees him slowly waking up, clearly in pain. She sits on the side of the bed.

"Welcome back Mister Devil. You almost had me scared for a second there."

"Well, I'm glad to be back." He answers. He touches his left side and feels his scar. "What happened?" He looks back at her. "And how did I end up with this?" He looks around. "Is your offspring alright?"

"Long story. But yeah Trixie is going to be fine. She had a fever after you were attacked. But it has broken down now." Lucifer tries to sit up and hisses. "Just lie still. Azrael said you needed to rest."

"I can't." He says. "I have to do some research about all this." He stops and listens. "And why do I hear so many voices. Did you invite the whole dancefloor of Lux in here?" He holds his temple. He tries again to stand up and Chloe barely catches him before he sits on the bed.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Have I ever?" He grins at her.

"At least your spirit seems to be fine." She smiles. "At least let me help you walk to the couch. You can barely stand up."

 _Lucifer's living-room_

"Fine." He gives in and leans on her for support. Once he finally gets to his living-room, he sees Azrael, Maze, Amenadiel, and Enoch. "What the Hell happened here, and when did my penthouse become a bloody meeting-room."

Chloe laughs as she maneuvers him so he sits down near Trixie. She helps him down. When Enoch sees Lucifer, he breaks from Maze and bows down.

"My Lord, I'm relieved you're alive."

"What are you doing here Enoch. I thought I told you to call before dropping by."

"I came to warn you about Michael. He plans a visit to Earth."

"A bit late are we?"

"I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry." he looks down again.

"It's fine." Lucifer simply says. Then the Devil tries to shift his position but Chloe puts her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Just stay still."

"My Lord."

"What!"

"Can I ask who this human is?" Enoch asks, shocked that someone would touch him, or talk to him this way.

Lucifer pushes up on his arms to sit up, only to have Chloe sit him down gently, but firmly. "Lucifer!" Chloe says.

Enoch looks away from Lucifer. Maze comes closer to him. "Enoch, meet Detective Chloe Decker, the only human who tamed the Devil!" Lucifer shoots her a dirty look. Maze just smirks in return. Trixie chooses this moment to sit up and give Lucifer a huge hug, minding his wound. "Oh and her child, who is also one of a kind." Lucifer shrugs off the hug to keep up appearances but knows he's totally sold to these two humans. He sees Enoch smirks.

"Make no mistake, Enoch, this courtesy only extends to them. You're still on thin ice with me."

"Yes, my Lord." Enoch nods, his smiles disappearing for good.

Lucifer clears his throat. "Now that we got that cleared up, do you mind telling me what happened?" He shows his scar. "Last I remember, I was on the balcony with the Detective and her offspring, and next thing I know, I wake up with this."

"That's my doing Brother." Azrael says. He looks at her puzzled. "I healed you, but my powers aren't what they use to be. They're far from being to their fullest, so I could only close the wound. The inside injuries remain and will have to heal by themselves." Lucifer looks at her, then at his scar. "But look on the bright side. At least you're not bleeding to death anymore." She smiles and he chuckles, hissing as his ribs move.

"What about the rest of you. What's your excuse to intrude my privacy?"

"Well. I called them up here." Chloe says. "You were passed out on the balcony and Trixie had her fever after Michael's attack. So I asked Maze and Ameneadiel to come over here to watch over you."

"Wait! So you asked my big brother and my former demon employee to babysit me!" He says outraged.

"No! I figured since you were not well, if Michael was to attack again, we might need the extra help."

"Oh. I see." He says. "Well now I'm awake, so you can all go home."

"But what if he decides on an encore."

"My dear brother won't attack us again."

"How do you know?"

"Because his ego is at least as big as Amenadiel's, and he wants to fight me and beat me. That's why his hit wasn't lethal. It was designed as a warning. It's a point of pride for him. he wants a complete victory. That's why he'll wait for me to heal and get back to my top shape. I'd say we have a few weeks of peace, give or take a few days, and depending on how close you are to me. " He winks at Chloe.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes." He looks over at Trixie. "Besides, you and your little hellion need to rest."

"Really, WE need rest." Chloe says, smiling. "Fine. I'll come by tomorrow." Chloe agrees. "But you better stay still and rest."

"You have my words I won't anything reckless."

Once everyone left, except Azrael who insisted on staying, Chloe kisses Lucifer. When he tries to deepen the kiss, she pulls away from him. "Rest!" She takes Trixie's hand. "Come on Monkey, we're going home."

"When are we going to come back?"

"I'll come back tomorrow. You can come back here once Lucifer is back on his feet. Okay?"

"Okay." She waves at Lucifer. "Bye Lucifer."

"Yeah. Bye Smal Human."

Chloe shoots one last worried look at the hurt Devil on his couch. "Don't worry Detective Decker, I'll stay here tonight and make sure he gets his rest." Azrael says.

"Thanks." Chloe replies as she calls the elevator.

"Looks like you're stuck with me Brother." She says.

"Great!" He says ironically.

Before the doors close, Chloe and Trixie wave goodbye to the two siblings.

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments are always appreciated and help me stir_ _the story along._

 _Enjoy the next episode. Charlotte finally returns. Maybe she'll make an appearance in the story :D._

 _ _Thanks for all your support, kudos, reviews, faves...__


	19. IS IT LOVE?

**IS IT LOVE?**

Over the next few days, Lucifer stayed mostly at his penthouse to rest. Not that he could have done anything else, given his wounds. Chloe stopped by as much as she could, but between Trixie, and the new cases at work she got, her time was fairly limited. But it allowed Lucifer to heal a bit faster. Chloe finally comes by on Saturday afternoon, after her last shift. She had dropped Trixie at her Mom's since Friday night, and Dan was having her for the rest of the weekend. When she comes in, she finds him sitting at his piano, deep in thoughts, ghosting over the keys and scribbling over a piece of score. He erases some of the notes he wrote and writes anew. He squints his eyes, trying to figure out what's wrong with his imaginary music.

"Hey!" Chloe greets him. "What are you up to?"

Lucifer jumps ever so slightly when he realizes she's there. "Detective!" He replies, more out of reflexes. He quickly corrects himself. "I didn't know you were stopping by today."

"I can come back later if you want."

"Darling. I'm always glad to have you around. I was just trying to create some new music, but it's been a bit of dry spell over the last hours." He stands up. Still not fully back to his full health. He winces just a tiny bit when his torso extends, feeling his scar move a bit. He walks towards her. "Long time no see. I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me." He smiles.

Chloe closes the rest of the distance between them and smartly maneuvers him again into a sitting position over to his couch. She takes her place beside him. "As if." She laughs. "How are you feeling?" She puts her hand on his cheek.

"Almost as good as new." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Can't wait to get back to work and our solving crime duo back on track. And everyone must miss me so much at the precinct. How did you all get by without me?"

"It's only been a week Lucifer." He pretends to be hurt and puts a hand on his heart. "But I missed you." Chloe adds.

He gives her a huge smile. "I knew it! Any new cases?"

"None for you yet."

"Oh come on. I'm bored to death here. Are you sure you don't need a fresh set of eyes on a case?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to do a bit of research on this Sinnerman and Michael?"

"I did. And I literally dug everything I could on this Sinnerman. The more I looked into it, the more I thought there's no Sinnerman. It's just smoke and mirrors. Maybe my devious brother engineered the whole thing. Maybe the Sinnerman is just human. I don't know anymore. But that leaves the question of who attacked Azrael. But maybe in the days to comes, things will become clearer." He looks back at her. "Did your investigation of the surveillance company we saw at Vegas paid out?"

"No. They lawyered up as soon as I called to have an appointment. And the Lieutenant said the evidence I had on them wasn't enough for a warrant and given the confession we got from Kyle, I couldn't push it further."

"I see." His features darken a bit. "Maybe it's time the Devil paid them a little visit. I was planning to install some security here anyway."

"We'll see about that once you're fully recovered." Her eyes are full of worries. "Are you sure you're okay to come back to work on Monday?"

"Yes. And we agreed on a week rest." He smiles and pulls her to his laps. She now straddles him. "How's the spawn anyway?"

"Better." She smiles and puts her hands on his shoulders. "She wanted to come over this whole week. All I could do was tell her she could stop by the precinct on Monday to say hi." She asks silently if it's alright with him.

"Why not. At least someone missed me."

"Hey!" She playfully slaps him on his chest."What about me? I said I missed you."

"Well, it doesn't look like that's really the case."

"Why do you say that?"

"For starters, we've barely seen each other for more than an hour this week, and I'm still fully clothed. And you're sitting on my laps right now, and you haven't made a move on me yet."

"You're injured and you can barely stand up."

He opens up his shirt and shows his scar to her. "I'm only hurt here. I assure you the rest of my anatomy works just fine. And I know a lot of things we can do without me having to move." He winks at her and lets his hands wander her body. he hits a particularly sensitive and ticklish spot and she can't help but giggle.

"Lucifer!" She scolds him, stopping his hands. "You need rest, Mister!"

"But I've been resting for a whole week. All on my own if I might add." He whines.

"Like I said, not until you've fully recovered." She gives him a quick peck and slightly eased off his laps. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Back on the balcony." She pauses. "I'm not sure what I saw, but you made a fireball appear right?"

"I did."

"But you've never done it before. I mean, you change your face, you can walk freakishly fast and you're amazingly strong. And you have the wings. But you've never told me about this."

"I didn't know I could do it again."

"Do you think it's linked to your wings being back? Again?"

"It's a possibility." He takes a breath. "I used to able to do this before, you know, the new responsibilities Dad bestowed upon me."

"Can your other siblings do that as well?"

"No. At least not last I checked." She looks at him, not fully understanding fully what he meant. "Each of us has some peculiar ability. Mine used to have control over fire, and the ability to create it. Amenadiel used to be able to freeze time, Uriel could decompose patterns and learn it very fast to use it afterward to influence someone's fate, Azrael can heal - partially - a wound. And Michael has the ability to travel between realms. That's why Daddy Dearest made him his messenger."

"What about the wings?"

"The wings?"

"Yes. I noticed Michael had claws on his. And you don't."

"Good eye Detective." He smiles. "The claws on the wings of an archangel are a default setting. Only Azrael and I don't have claws."

"Why is that."

"Father never intended for us to be warriors. My tasks before ruling Hell were mostly looking over the stars, teaching arts to Humanity, and enjoying the different pleasures of life. As you've noticed, I'm quite good at this." He winks." My other siblings, on the other hand, were made to fight."

"But you control fire. This is pretty powerful and warrior-like."

"Yeah. Well, that's not how it was intended by Him to begin with."

"I'm listening." Chloe smiles.

"Although I'm charming and perfect in every way." He looks at her and grins. "No need to answer, that was just a statement." Then he continues. "I'm not the bulkiest, or strongest of all my siblings. As you know, I was the youngest son. And according to them, His favorite. I've never been quite similar to the others. I've never really fit in and have the bound they have." Chloe looks pained for him. "Don't get me wrong, I was delighted to wave it up their smug faces that I was the favorite. I had everything more or less handed to me, that is before I decided to flip the bird to Dad. Maybe that's why he was so harsh on me." More to himself than to Chloe. "But let's just say I wasn't the most popular kid in class. Father gave me the power to create fire so I could light up the stars and guide humans on their journey. And that's what I did for millennia. I got into fights with the others and most of them were harmless. There was this one time though. I was tired and it was just after the fallout with Adam and Eve. Father was blaming me for forcing Him to kick them out of Eden, when all I did was guide them to a better future and knowledge. I mean, He is one stubborn..." He stops there. "But anyway. I was angry and pissed at Him for all the reasons I just mentioned, and Amenadiel and Michael picked this exact moment to provoke me. So I snapped and managed to turn the flames I could create into a fireball. That was my second strike with Dad. The third one was the rebellion. And well, you know the rest."

Her hand is on his cheek again, stroking him gently. "But if you had everything handed to you, why did you rebel? Why did you envy us? We are insignificant beings compared to you."

"It was suffocating. I mean He called all the shots, told me everything I had to do. And put more faith and love in his creations, rather than his whole family. So one day I decided to test his limits and I pushed too far. And once I realized He was only pleased when you follow His rules by the letter, and that no matter what I did there was no way of reasoning Him, I decided I had enough and I wasn't the only one. I just didn't plan on my own blood to betray me and inform him of my intentions. And the one who kicked me out was the one who suggested I rebelled against him in the first place."

"You mean the rebellion was Michael's idea."

"Ironic isn't it." His reply is bitter. "Now all I have to do is to learn to control this fiery creation again. I used it rather effectively in Hell. It's quite handy when you want to punish someone." He smirks.

"So they're connected to your feelings as well?"

"Not really. The trigger for them is, and has always been, anger."

"Ok." She looks away.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. I just told you I can yield fire when I'm angry, and all you have to say is OK, and then nothing." He forces her to look at him again. "Tell me."

"It's just." he squeezes her thigh to encourage her.. "I've been thinking about what happened to Trixie."

"Go on."

"It's just a wild guess."

"I'm all ears, Chloe. If there's one thing you've proven over time is that your so-called wild guesses are usually spot on. Like I told you from the beginning: Trust yourself!"

His last part is the push she needs to go on. "I think she's evolving, and I feel like she has some sort of connection to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Before Michael appeared, she felt him."

"She's done it in the past and that doesn't explain why she'd be linked to me. She's sensitive to all celestial beings."

"She has, but it wasn't as strong as the first time around. And she didn't have a fever afterward." She looks away. "I'm scared for her Lucifer."

"You've got nothing to be scared about. After all, you've managed to tame the Devil." He winks at her, using Maze's word to try and appease her. "And as I said, I won't let anything happen to you or the child." She gives him a weak smile. "As for the connection with the spawn, I feel it as well, but I assure you it's not linked to her powers. From the first time I talked to her, I felt it. Although I can't describe it."

"Then how come she took it harder with Michael and had the fever after the attack."

"Camael was nowhere near as powerful as Michael is. As for the fever, I believe it's just her body fighting the aftermath."

"Huh?"

"The more she fights the pain and her ability, the more her body's reacting."

"But she's a child Lucifer."

"And a very powerful one." He squeezes her hand. " I believe that once she finally embraces who she is and masters her ability, she won't have these episodes anymore. But the harder she fights it, the harder her body is going to fight it as well."

"Lucifer..."

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's the truth." He looks at her deeply. "As you Humans say, He works in mysterious ways. You need to accept your daughter is special and not just to you." He kisses her lightly. "And I'll repeat this as often as necessary, I give you my words I won't let anything harm you or the child. You two are now officially under the protection of the Big Bad Devil." Chloe hesitates before answering. "As for the training, I thought maybe, Maze could give me a hand and teach her a few tricks. And I could keep the part about the fire, we're both in need of training in this area." He chuckles.

"I still don't know about all this Lucifer. It's a lot to process."

His phone beeps. "While you think about it, I'll just take this call." He comes back only a minute after answering. Before Chloe can give him an answer, he starts to speak. "It was Linda. She asked if it was okay to move the session to today instead of Monday evening. She said it'd be easier for her." He gives Chloe his best smile. "Could you drop me there?"

"Sure. I wanted to head back to the precinct anyway. There are a few things I'd like to go over about the current case. But we'll talk more about this whole celestial thing later."

"Promise." He kisses her. "But don't worry. You have my word everything is going to be just fine."

Chloe deepens the kiss before standing up and handing him her hand. "Come on, let's get you to your session."

 _Linda's office - Saturday - Aroun_ _d_ _7 pm_

 _"_ Good evening Dear Doctor." Lucifer says as he opens the door without knocking. He almost immediately sits on his spot on the couch.

"Hey, Linda." Chloe adds.

"Evening Chloe." Then at Lucifer. "Lucifer, what happened to you? You seem to have a bit of trouble moving."

"Just a squabble with my lovely Bro!"

"Amenadiel did that to you?"

He laughs and winces as his ribs move. "No, not Amenadiel. Michael had the pleasure this time around."

"Michael?" Linda is amazed. "You mean as in the Archangel Michael, the one who sent you to Hell."

"Yes. But no need to go back on this episode of my life. You give him way too much credit. He just enforced the decision He took." He starts to unbutton his shirt. Chloe looks at him wide-eyed, just like Linda.

"Lucifer. What are you doing?"

"Relax Chloe. It's nothing she hasn't seen before." He winks at Linda.

"I agree with Chloe. What are you doing?"

"Well. You're a doctor." He opens his shirt fully. "Now can you please tell the stubborn Detective here, I'm perfectly capable of going back to work and engage in other activities, such as..."

"I get the picture Lucifer." Linda cuts his line of thought.

He points at his wound. "Look, the wound is closed and the bruising is almost gone." He circles his purple-greenish spot around the wound below his ribs.

"For the 10th time Lucifer, I'm not this kind of doctor. Do I have to say it in Enochian so you and Maze understand." She looks back at him, then at Chloe. "But I'm with Chloe on this one. You can barely stand up." Chloe nods. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

Chloe discreetly leaves the two of them to their session and simply says to Lucifer she'll call him later, while he buttons his shirt again. He nods at the Detective and turns his attention back to Linda.

"So you wanna know what happened?"

"If you please."

"So I was on the balcony with the Detective and her offspring. We were training."

"Training?"

"Yes. I'm teaching her how to use her new abilities against Michael."

"But she's a kid, Lucifer, not a weapon."

"Are you sure you and the Detective are not related?" Linda shakes her head and smiles. She gestures him to go on. "Anyway. The small human got upset because she didn't produce the expected result. So she ran inside. When she did, something weird happened."

"What happened?"

"My heart got like all constricted when I saw her face. Then she came back outside to apologize for not managing what I asked her to do. The sensation at my heart got worse. Then we talked and she hugged me, and it vanished."

"So making her feel better, made you feel better."

"Exactly." He looks at her. "I've never felt this sensation before." He sighs. "So far, I've tried guilt, jealousy, and pain, and none of them worked for me. So you can easily understand I'm not a big fan of discovering new human sensations."

"Not all human emotions." He winces at the use of the terms. Linda sigh. "are bad. Some are fun to try out."

"You're right. Lust is fun."

"It's not what I meant Lucifer." Linda puts her hands on her knees. "How would you qualify Chloe? How do you feel towards her?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm at peace. She's special to me."

"Like Ella or Maze?"

"Yes. But it's different with Chloe. It kinda runs deeper. I don't know if you see what I mean." He looks fondly at the blonde woman opposite to him. "You're special to me too Linda."

"Thank you, Lucifer." She takes a sip of her glass. "I see what you mean. But back to Chloe and you."

"What's more to say. Chloe is special. She's selfless to a nauseating degree and always puts the needs of others before her owns, especially those of her urchin."

"Speaking of." Linda cuts him. "How would you describe Trixie."

"She's tolerable, for a small human."

"Would you say she's special?"

"Yes. But not like the Detective."

"How different?"

"I have this need to protect her and make sure no harm comes to her."

"Would you be ready to put her safety first?"

"Like Chloe does?"

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Well it looks to me like Trixie had crawled her way up inside that devilish heart of yours, just like Chloe, Maze and Ella did." Lucifer looks at her, waiting for her epiphany. "It's a wonderful emotion we Humans call love."

"Preposterous! I'm the Devil. I don't do love!"

"Really. Then what did you feel towards your Mother then?"

"She was family. I don't have a choice. She was my mother. It's implied by the job." He tries to justify himself. "And I don't have any urge to sleep with Ella, Maze or you for that matter. So it's not love."

"Love is not just physical Lucifer. You said you loved your mother because she was family."

He smirks. "You could say that."

"Love also reflects the need you have to protect the family you created here on Earth."

"But we're not related."

"Family isn't just blood. You of all people should know this." When he doesn't respond, she continues. "When your mom gave you a choice between going back to your real family and the one you created here, you chose us. And none of us have the same blood."

"So you're saying I should forget about my family and just keep the one I have here on Earth?"

"It's not what..."

Lucifer stands up. "Thanks, Doctor. As always you've been very helpful." He exits her office.

 _Lux's_ _Building_

Once his Uber dropped him at Lux, he decides to come in through the public entrance. He takes the opportunity to check up on his club and makes his way up, once he made sure everything is in order. Before stepping is his elevator, he sends a text to Chloe.

 _"_ The session with Linda was very enlightening, to say the least. I thought you might need to rest a bit further tonight. I'll tell you all about it on Monday _."_

The reply from Chloe arrives while he goes up. He read it aloud. "Sure **I** need rest. I'll see you on Monday. Good night Lucifer. _"_

He's still texting when his phone rings and Maze's face appear on the screen.

"Maze! How have you been." A pause. "I know your schedule is hectic but I need your services. Surely you'll have time to track someone down for me." Another pause. "Maze! Stop pretending the call is cutting out, I taught you that trick! And I didn't say Cinamon, I said Sinnerman. I need you to look into this. And see if you can find him." He looks at his phone. "Maze! Are you there? Mazikeen!" then he hears the dial tone, signaling the call ended. "Bloody demon!" He huffs while putting his jacket on the chair and getting himself a drink. He stops pouring the amber liquid when he sees the reflection of his brother inside one of his bottles. He takes a deep breath, finishes pouring his malt, takes a sip and turns to the intruder, his features perfectly relaxed. "Amenadiel. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"We need to talk."

"And here I was, thinking you were here to play pool. What do you want?" He replies, clearly not in the mood for any mind games.

"Azrael told me about the Sinnerman Luci."

"Did she now. So what did you make of it?"

"Do you think he's really working with Michael?"

"I don't know." He answers. "At first, I thought he was our Sinnerman. But the more I think about it, the more it seems like all this is just smoke and mirrors and a distraction from Michael to keep us away from his plan. If Maze had bothered to do as I've asked, we'd probably have more information by now." He makes a funny face. "But nooooo. Her schedule is too busy to squeeze in my request."

"What happened with Michael anyway? What did he want?"

"He wanted to offer a deal and a place in his army."

"What did you say?"

"What do you think?" He smirks.

Before Lucifer can complete his answer. Amenadiel replies. "Lucifer. You can't side with him."

"Do you have so little faith in me, Brother. I have more reasons than anyone to despise Him. And with good reasons. But I know He's a necessary evil. and Michael is not fit to take His place." He walks over to his piano, angry. "So did you have any reasons to come here, or did you just want to check where my loyalty lies."

"No. I also wanted to inform you I figured out what Father's test was for me to get my wings back."

"And this concerns me how?"

"You're my test, Luci."

"Go on."

"I need to have your back to get my powers back. Because everything you do torments me."

Lucifer sneers. "Of course. Is that all I am to you then? A bloody test?"

"It's not what I meant. I meant to say that Father wants me to be there for you, to have your back no matter what."

Lucifer looks back at him and pretends to play for a bit before laughing bitterly. "There was this soul that I used to torture back in Hell, and like a good masochist, he'd call the shots. Burn me, freeze me, hurt me. So I did. And this went on for centuries, until one day, for some reason, he missed his daily punishment. And when I returned, he was crying. Please, My King. He said. Don't ever forget me again. I promise I'll be good." He pauses. "It's then I realized that he was so full of self-loathing, that no matter the depth of my cruelty, whatever minuscule attention I paid gave meaning to his pointless existence."

"Why are you telling me this?" Amenadiel asks puzzled.

"Because he reminded me of you." He answers calmly, but the anger palpable. He stands up. "You, the former angel, powerless and pathetic, a disgraced failure, with no better way to spend your days than nipping at my heels for scraps to remind you of a time of when you once mattered. So you made me your final test!"

"I know what you're doing Lucifer. And you can kill the messenger if you must. But just know that I am here for you." The former angel answers before leaving.

Lucifer looks at him as he exits the penthouse, keeping his anger bottled down. He finishes his drink, lets out an angry yell and throws his empty glass in the mirror opposite to him. He looks back at his broken reflection, his features filled with hurt, pain, and anger. There's also some regrets lingering there after the hurtful things he said to his brother, although most of it was justified. He goes back to his bar where he left his phone and dials Chloe's number. He goes straight to voicemail.

"Good evening Chloe. I was wondering if you were free tonight, but apparently, you're busy. Enjoy your evening." Then he hangs up.

He walks back to his couch and lies down in his usual position, knees bent and fingers linked together. A loud beep from his phone brings him back to the present. A text from the Detective.

"I'm at yoga class right now. You sounded distressed. I hope you're okay. Dan has Trixie for tonight. Why don't you come over and we can talk about whatever's on your mind? I won't be home for another 2 hours but make yourself at home. After all, you always have. ;)"

"I'll see you there." He simply texts back.

Then he makes his way to his car, not wanting to use his wings after the fallout with Amenadiel, clearly fed up with his Dad mingling in his life and messing it up.

 _I wanted to include the scene from the episode "What Would Lucifer Do". This scene was_ brilliant _and so full of emotions and I could have just slapped Amenadiel on the spot. And also, trying to link it with the on-going season._

 _I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome to let me know f the story is heading the right way._

 _Thanks again to all of you for the kudos, likes, faves, comments,_ reviews _, and everything._


	20. WELCOME BACK LUCIFER

**WELCOME BACK LUCIFER  
**

 _Chloe's place - Saturday night - 2128 Zephyr Court - Apartment 220 - Sel Mar Residence_

Chloe is welcomed back by a lovely smell when she opens the door and steps into her apartment. She sees Lucifer finishing up cooking, finding the appliances he needs as if he were here on a daily basis. His jacket and vest are neatly laid on a chair next to him, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Apparently, he also decided to get rid of his shoes and was now barefoot. " _He really made himself at home._ " Chloe thinks. Then she sees the "Kiss the cook" apron. " _Maybe I will_!" She tells herself while closing the door and discarding her coat on a high chair in her entrance. Lucifer turns to face her as he hears the door closing. He gives her a smile that would melt any heart. He finishes his drink and walks away from the stove.

"I see you've found Maze's secret stash of whiskey." Chloe notices that he can now walk without any problem, his injuries almost not paining him anymore.

"Indeed. Although it wasn't hard to find. I mean an onyx chess under the couch. Even the spawn could have found it." He chuckles. "I switched her hiding place for a better one. I believe this is going to be a fun experiment."

"Lucifer" Chloe scolds him, rolling her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

He just smirks at her. "I hope you're hungry. I made burgers and fries."

"Starving actually." Lucifer gestures for her to sit down. "Thank you." Chloe answers

He gives her a warm and honest smile. "It's my pleasure." He goes back to the stove, pours her a glass of Merlot and brings her her plate. "Cooking actually relaxes me. It kinda feels like the old days when I was able to create things from nothingness." He then sits opposite to her and brings his own meal to the table.

They both enjoy the light and relaxed atmosphere of the dinner. They converse casually about a lot of topics going from Trixie's school projects, the weather or the new cases that were dropped on Chloe during Lucifer's recovery time. At the end of their dinner, Chloe suggests they sit on the couch to enjoy a night-cap. Once they're both sitting, Chloe snuggles up to Lucifer and enjoy the silence and their closeness before turning to face him.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened, or do I have to turn on the charms to get it out of you." She smiles.

"First. I can assure you, your charms are working just fine right now." He takes a deep breath in, taking in the lovely perfume of her shampoo. "But what do you mean? What information are you willing to torture out of me?"

"Come on Lucifer." Her eyes searching his. "You left a nerve-wrecking message on my phone, completely distressed and you've been avoiding the topic the entire time, despite the very obvious questions I asked."

"Yes. I did leave you a weird message, didn't I?"

"So what happened." She caresses his cheek.

"I..." He clearly hesitates.

"You know you can trust me." She squeezes his leg, just above the knee. "Talk to me Lucifer. No more going backward, remember?"

Lucifer sighs. "Very well." He downs his drink and sighs. "I had a very enlightening conversation with Doctor Linda about the meaning of love and how it works. And just as I started to believe she might have had a point, I was proven wrong by my lovely big brother." His tone is sarcastic.

"Michael showed up again?" Worry creeps up on Chloe's face.

"No. Amenadiel." He grins at her. "Do try to keep up. You're quite slow for a detective are you?" He gives her a huge smile.

She chuckles. "Long day, my bad. I'm all ears, do go on."

"Thank you." He shifts his position to face her fully on the couch. "As I was saying, Amenadiel decided to drop by after my session with Doctor Linda."

"I suppose it wasn't a courtesy call."

"Not really. In just a few minutes, he managed to infuriate me, insult me and make me understand I meant almost nothing to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, just his presence is most irritating, to begin with, then he dared to scold me because he thought I would side up with Michael. Before concluding he would have my back and help me. He felt compelled to add his sudden interest in my well-being wasn't because we were family, but because he thought giving me a hand was a way for him to pass Daddy's test and get back to the Silver City and have his wings back only to be his little bitch again. So much for family love and help out each other Linda!" His grip tightens around his drink and the glass doesn't last long against his iron grip. It explodes in his hands, leaving him with some glass shards in his palms. "Bloody Hell." He hisses, dropping the rest of the glass on the carpet, blood slowly dripping from his injured hand.

Chloe stands up immediately to get him a towel to soak up a bit of the blood. "I'll get the first aid kit. The cut isn't deep but we need to clean it up." She comes back a minute later. She puts some disinfectant on his hand and Lucifer tries to get his hand away from the detective. "Hold still. I'm almost done."

"It bloody hurts. Mortality sucks." He simply states.

She gives him a quick kiss on the wound before applying an"Inside-Out" band-aid on his hand. He looks at it, shocked. "Trixie chose them." She justifies, her face half-sorry and half-laughing. She sits beside him again. "Now that I've cleaned up the glass, stopped the haemorrhage and saved you from a dreadful death, can you explain to me why Amenadiel might think you're his ticket back to Heaven?"

He snickers. "According to him, everything I do offends him. So he decided, in agreement with himself, that I was his final test." He gets angry again. "And to say, I almost believe he could have my back just for the sake of it." He sneers.

"What did you say to him?"

"Well, I decided to hurt him where it was the most painful: his pride!" He looks away from her eyes, then back at her, his features filling with pain. "So I said things..."

"I'm so sorry Lucifer." She replies, her hands cupping his face.

Lucifer jerks his head away from her hand. "For Dad's sake, I don't need your pity, Chloe." He's angry again.

"It's not pity, Lucifer." She looks deep into his eyes. "I believe, as Linda would call it, that this is love." She answers him, not realizing yet the meaning of what she just admitted to him.

"Oh," Lucifer replies, his face softening instantly at her confession. He bores his eyes into hers and let his burning gaze convey all the things he can't yet say to her. They stay silent and just stare at each other, their soul almost visible in their eyes. Lucifer slowly feels an undeniable pull towards Chloe. He comes closer to her and as he's millimeters away from her lips and on the brink of finally kissing her, Chloe's doorbell rings. "Let it ring." Lucifer simply says. And for once, Chloe is happy to oblige and doesn't want anything to come and ruin their moment. This times, she's the one closing the distance between them. The intruder rings again, with more insistence. Then they hear a voice.

"Chloe!" He bangs on the door again. "I know you're in here. I can see your car parked outside!"

"Of course it's him!" Lucifer lowly growls. "He does know you're off-duty right?"

"Decker!" Comes the voice of Ella. "We have an emergency!"

Chloe finally stands up, clearly disappointed. "This better be good!" She mumbles as she opens the door. Right before she opens the door, she can hear Lucifer chuckle.

"Ella, Marcus." She greets them, her voice neutral.

"Hey Decker, sorry to disturb you, but we need your help. The Captain ordered all hands on deck for this one. And that includes Lucifer." She looks behind Chloe's shoulder and sees the Devil sitting on the couch, looking at them from afar.

He slowly sits up and smoothes out imaginary wrinkles of his shirt. He puts his vest and jacket back on and rearranges his cufflinks. In order to keep up appearances about his late visit at the detective's house, he grabs a case file laying on the coffee table. "I guess our little case will have to wait a bit longer Detective." Before anyone can answer, he walks passed the Lieutenant and the tech. "Shall we then?" He asks the rest of the group, then to Chloe. "Shall we take your car? Or mine?"

Marcus clears his throat. "Sure. I'll brief you two once we get to the crime scene. It's near the pillar of the Marina Freeway, just a few yards away from Ballona Creek."

 _Marina Freeway - Under a pillar near Ballona Creek - Saturday - Late at night_

As the small group arrives at the scene, they all look at the scene before them. Their face showing disgust and horror at the spectacle displayed in front of them. Even Lucifer struggles no to avert his gaze. There, under the freeway bridge lays the corpse of a man, impaled on several iron rods, his limbs contorted in some impossible position.

"Who would do something like that." Chloe asks, appalled.

"A monster. And I can't wait to get my hands on him." His voice, barely above a growl. Then he adds, more clearly. "He looks like he was taken straight out of a TV-show. Kinda reminds me of how Doctor Lecter used to deal with his victims, or at least, how his copy-cat staged his victims. Or it could also be a bit dexteresque I guess."

"What?" Chloe says.

"You know the shows, Hannibal, and Dexter?" Lucifer replies.

"Lucifer. This is a gruesome crime scene, not some sort of "Guess-The-TV-Show" game."

"Right." Lucifer simply answers.

"I'd go with Hannibal on this one." Ella says. Chloe rolls her eyes at the pair. "The victim was most definitely alive when he was staked there." She sighs. "Poor dude. Maybe we're dealing with a fan of Dracula as well." They all look at her quizzically. "You know, because of the whole impaled alive thing."

"Miss Lopez, I assure you Vlad is nothing like the legend makes him out to be. Although he was a bit quick to condemn people to the stake." Lucifer adds.

"Lucifer, Ella. Focus!" Chloe brings them back to reality before the conversation gets out of hands because, of course, Lucifer would know Vlad the Impaler.

"Yeah Lucifer, focus!" Ella repeats after Chloe. "Anyway, back to our poor dude over there. The first techs who got here took his prints. The guy was a low-level security agent in the private surveillance business." She smiles. "And guess what the company is called?"

"Eagle Eye." Chloe answers.

"Decker, seriously?"

"To be fair, you did ask Miss Lopez." Lucifer comes to Chloe's rescue.

"It was a rhetorical question, Lucifer!"

"Wasn't that the company for which you asked for a warrant after we closed the O'Doyle's case?"

"It was."

"Well, it looks like you're in luck, as opposed to him. I'll go get the judge to sign it asap" He starts to walk away.

"Lucifer. Do you think it could be the Sinnerman." She looks one last time at the scene. "I mean, to impale someone like that, it takes a lot of strength."

"It could be." Lucifer reluctantly agrees. "I've asked Maze to look into this Sinnerman. Hopefully, we'll know more soon.

"Did you say something Lucifer?" Marcus turns on his heels.

"No." Lucifer simply replies.

Marcus walks back to the group. "I must have been mistaken then. I thought you said Sinnerman."

"Why did you need me here exactly?" Lucifer asks, instead of answering Marcus' question. "You said you needed my expertise, but I see no suspect to talk to, and as far as I know, I'm not working for the LAPD anymore. At least until next Monday."

"Consider yourself re-hired Lucifer. I'll see you on Monday in my office at 9." He takes out a paper in an evidence bag. "And I asked you here because of this." He hands the piece of evidence to the former king of Hell.

Lucifer takes the paper and scrutinizes it. "Why would I need a grocery shopping list." Then he sees the list. His eyes narrow.

 _#1: Find Lucifer Morningstar - OK_

 _#2: Find Candy/Mrs? Morningstar - OK_

 _#3: Kill Candy Morningstar - 1st attempt: failed - Have to try again. I don't have any other choice. As long as she lives I'm as good as dead._

 _PS: Buy milk and bread._

Lucifer hands the piece of evidence back to Ella, disgusted. "I can't believe he planned the murder of Candy on a shopping list. She's the Angel of Death for Dad's sake!"

"You mean your wife, right? I mean I know marriage can be scary, but the Angel of death, that's a bit too much don't you think?"

"My **_what_**?" Lucifer asks.

"Your wife. Candy is your wife, right?"

"Father, no!" He replies outraged. "She's my little sister, you moron."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Marcus answers.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Lieutenant. Reading my file and knowing 92 of my former sex partners were interviewed for a case doesn't mean you know who I am." He starts to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Lucifer?"

"Home, to check up on my sister." Then he turns to Chloe. "Call me if there's anything new, Detective. I don't think my services here are needed anymore."

"Lucifer..."

"Let him be, Marcus." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "He'll come around. I'll talk to him later."

"If you say so."

 _Lucifer's penthouse - Top floor of Lux - Early Sunday morning_

Lucifer stands up from his piano and makes his way to his bay window. After a short night, between the case, his questions and his late visit to his sister, he got very little sleep. He sips his drink, watching over LA. He takes out his scribbled paper. So many questions and so few answers up to this point. He reads his questions aloud again, hoping against hope, to have an epiphany of some sort.

 _\- Who is the Sinnerman?_

 _\- What does he want?_

 _\- What does my sister have to do with it?_

 _\- How do I find him and most importantly how do I stop/kill? him?"_

"But first, I need another drink." He walks to his bar again and pours a generous amount of liquor. Then he sees the silhouette of a man, about his height. "I really have to install some security here. Ever since Maze decided to quit to pursue her dream job as a bounty hunter, this place has become a real mill." Then he turns to the trespasser. "Took you long enough to come here, Lieutenant."

"Lucifer Morningstar. I figured who you really are."

"So it has come to this. Someone in the police department finally realizes I am exactly who I say I am."

"I don't care about your delusions. I'm here about the Sinnerman."

"I see. So you thought only the Sinnerman could commit such horrors, and since I say I'm the Devil, I must be him."

"I know you're not the Sinnerman." He smiles. "The Sinnerman is smart and calculated."

"Of course, you still think you know me so well."

"I did a bit of digging on you, Lucifer. You're impulsive and short-fused. You don't have the necessary abilities to do this."

"I am NOT!" He replies, more outraged at the fact that someone dared to judge than by the implications of what Marcus said. He looks back at him. "Very well, what else do you think I am then?"

"You're an idiot."

He snickers. "So you decided to break into my penthouse just to insult me? Wouldn't have the precinct been more convenient for this. All the more audience to watch your grand show Lieutenant."

"I came here to warn you, Lucifer. I know you're looking into the Sinnerman. He is not a myth, and he's very dangerous."

"I'm very aware of that, thank you, Marcus."

"It's not a name to throw around, not even at the station. That's why I came here to talk to you."

"He doesn't scare me."

"Well, he should. I met him once in Chicago. It didn't end well!"

"So you ran away to the other side of the country, straight to LA."

"I did. He killed someone damn close to me." Marcus looks down

"Well you can keep your head buried in the sand if you want, but I go mano a sinnermano with him. I've got this!" Lucifer walks away from Marcus.

"Just like I thought I did back then." He answers. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Whatever!" Lucifer replies, to the closing elevator doors. He then decides to get down to his club. After all, it's been a while since he'd used his piano downstairs. He takes a drink from the bar downstairs and sits down. He breathes and enjoys the feel of the black and white keys under his fingers. Then he closes his eyes and starts to play "Sinnerman" from Nina Simone.

 _Monday morning - a bit before 9 am - Chloe's desk - LAPD precinct_

Lucifer arrives with two coffees in hand. He gives the detective a big smile.

"I have a single malt latte and a single malt cappuccino for you Detective. Which one do you desire?" Chloe sighs. "You can have both if you want." He quickly adds.

"Lucifer!"

"What?"

"You're aware this is your first day back on the job?"

"So?"

"So maybe, you could try to turn down your luciferness a bit and not antagonize your new boss by bringing alcohol to the workplace, which happens to be the main precinct of the LAPD."

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He gives her a sexy grin. "If you feel pent up and frustrated, I could always..."

"Lucifer!" She blushes lightly, very vivid images forming in her mind. "Workplace appropriate behavior, please."

"Alright." He reluctantly agrees. "But we're certainly revisiting this frustration of yours later." He smiles. "Speaking of our new boss."

"What about him?"

"You remember this Sinnerman bloke."

"As if I could forget about him. You're a bit obsessed with him lately."

"Such a strong word. I just want to get to the bottom of this whole thing. But anyway, I had a visit from Pierce and..."

"Lucifer Morningstar!" Comes the voice of Marcus. "My office, please?"

He looks back at Pierce, pissed at the interruption. Chloe smiles at him. "You should go. He's waiting for you."

"But I'm not finished yet."

"We'll talk about him and his visit later." She puts her hand on his forearm. "Or are you scared?"

"Of him!" He says outraged. "As if!"

"Then I'll see you at lunch." She grins.

"Alright." He answers as he makes his way to the glass office on the other side of the open space.

 _Lieutenant Pierce's office - 9 am_

The devil enters without knocking, earning him some weird looks from his sorta colleagues now. He looks back at them and grins. " _He did break into my place after all. Entering his office without knocking is a very small payback for this._ " He thinks as he closes the door.

"Lucifer, please come in!" His tone is ironic.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed." He gestures at him to sit down. "How do you see your future here with the LAPD?"

"Somehow, I feel this is a trick question. But as I've said before, I've grown quite fond of this little team of yours."

"So I've heard." He cuts him. He puts a document in front of him. "And I'm willing to give you another chance." Before the Devil can answer, he adds. "But I have my conditions."

"I figured. Why I may ask?"

"You see, the thing about having the "Lt" in front of my name means I don't have any explanations to give, especially to you. Take it or leave it."

"What are your conditions." His voice is neutral, barely hiding his anger. " _The things I do for you, Detective._ " He adds in his mind.

"They're all listed on page 2." He opens the document. "This is your employment contract. One wrong move and you're out for good Lucifer." The Devil laughs. "Something funny?"

"No. More ironic, really." Pierce looks at him, puzzled. "You see, I'm usually the one handing out the deals."

"Yeah. Because you're the Devil, right."

He read the page. "Alright. I agree to your little terms. I have one question though."

"Go ahead."

"What do you mean by _No office romance_?"

"It means what it means, no office romance."

"So it's limited to the precinct and work hours."

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I write it down, just to be sure that all the information is there? You can never be too precise when you strike a deal."

"Fine."

"Perfect. Then you have my word Lieutenant, nothing sexual or romantic will happen between me and my colleagues, or my partner while working." He smiles. "Now do I have to sign this with my blood?"

"A pen will be enough." Lucifer takes out his pen and signs his new, and first, employment contract. He hands his copy to Marcus and stands up to exit.

Marcus extends his hand. "Welcome aboard, Mister Morningstar. You're now officially a consultant for the LAPD. You'll get your first check once we close this case." Lucifer forces a smile at the Lieutenant and shakes his hand. "One last thing before you go."

"What?"

"You're not going to stop your investigation about the Sinnerman, are you?"

"No. Indeed."

"I did some further digging. And you were right, he is back in LA. Maybe since you seem eager to find him and unwilling to back away from this, we could work together?"

"What about the Detective?"

"She stays out of it."

"But she's my partner."

"And she has a kid."

"I'll think about it." He simply answers. Then he exits the office and makes his way back to Chloe's desk.

"So how did it go?"

He shows her his employment contract. "I'm now officially a consultant for the Police and your partner."

"How does it feel?"

"Honestly, like I've just sold my soul the Devil." He answers.

Chloe laughs, the irony of the situation not lost on her. "Come on poor Devil, let's go see this Eagle Eye surveillance company before they get rid of everything evidence-related. The judge just issued the warrant we needed to search their offices and computers. That way you can also finish what you were about to say about Marcus."

"After you, Detective."

 _So I'm slowly tying up loose ends to be a bit closer to the plot of the show. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter with the interactions between all of them. Hope you had as much reading as I had writing it :D._

 _Feel free to tell me what you think._

 _Thanks again for all the likes, kudos, faves, comments, reviews :D_

 _Wolflover235: Was that enough Lucifer-Marcus interactions ;). There will be plenty more coming in the future as well ;D.  
_


	21. A TRIP TO HELL

**A TRIP TO HELL**

The Eagle Eye company was located in a weird place for such a firm. It was near the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles, and for a firm claiming to do their businesses in private surveillance, there wasn't much to watch around this place, aside from tourists or school kids walking around. It took them over 2 hours to cover the distance between the precinct and the Museum, because of the heavy traffic induced by an accident on the freeway. Lucifer, in the passenger seat, was getting absolutely restless, both from boredom and dodging Chloe's questions about why Marcus had decided to pay him a visit. And he was having a really hard time deflecting her questions, so he wouldn't lie to her. But the more he tried to avoid answering her, the more she probed to get to the bottom of it. Lucifer still hadn't decided yet if he wanted to include the lovely detective sitting beside him in the crusade he was about to unleash on this Sinnerman, whoever, or whatever he was. The last sentence of Pierce still ringing in his ears "She has a kid". And Lucifer couldn't help but repeat this sentence over and over in his mind. He's broken off his gloomy train of thoughts by Chloe.

"Lucifer." No response from the Devil opposite to her. "Chloe to Devil, do you copy?" When she gets no answer from him, and after having called him by all the names she could think of. She results to physical violence and nudges him lightly on the shoulder to shake him awake and bring him back to the present. "Lucifer!"

"Yes?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." He smiles. "But just to be on the safe side, what were you saying again?"

"Marcus."

"What about him?"

"I've been asking you about him this whole time and you spent the whole car ride switching the radio, stalling and dodging my questions."

"Have I now?"

"Yes. So I'm asking you one last time and I want a straight answer. You know I won't give up. This morning, you couldn't wait to tell me about it, and now, I have to pry the answers out of you. What was it you wanted to tell me about Marcus?"

"Oh, that." He looks out the window. "That's old news. Not much to tell anyway." He fidgets with the button opening the window of the car. "Are we there yet?"

Chloe sighs. "You're impossible to talk to. You're aware of that?"

"Why on Earth would you say that?"

She lets out a very frustrated groan at her partner's childish behavior. "Sometimes, you can be so..."

Lucifer looks at her and smiles "Charming, devilish, sexy?"

"Irritating." She cuts him. "And stop deflecting my question." She says as she stops the car.

"Oh look. We're there." Lucifer says as he opens the passenger side of the car and heads towards the building. For once he's glad for the interruption between him and the Detective. Let's face it, it would have been very difficult for him to avoid this question without lying to her.

Chloe also gets out of the car and locks it. "We're not done talking about this Lucifer..." But the Devil is already entering the huge glass building.

As soon as he passes the revolving doors he makes a bee-line for the reception and gives the receptionist his most charming smile. "Hi. I'm Lucifer Morningstar, consultant for the LAPD." He shakes her hand. "We're here to see your boss."

"I'm sorry. But you must have an appointment to see him."

"Come on, I'm sure you can make an exception for me?" He smiles at her. "What if I say please, or I could offer you a deal."

"I guess I could try and reach Mr. Alastor." The receptionist says.

"Mr. Alastor?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm here to see Mr. Cornery."

"Mr. Cornery?"

"Yes." Chloe says from behind Lucifer's shoulder. "I have a warrant. I'm sure he'll find a bit of time for us." She hands the warrant to the woman behind her desk. She takes it and gives it back to Chloe.

"Detective Decker, Mr. Cornery resigned about a week ago and was replaced by Mr. Alastor."

"Where can we find him?"

"He's in his office right now. I'll let him know you've arrived, see if he can see you today." She dials his number. "I'll let you know when he can see you." She gestures to the couches near the elevator doors. "You can wait for him here in the meantime."

"Thank you." Chloe says as she grabs Lucifer by the arm to lead him over the couches. The duo sits down and Chloe grabs a glass of water. Lucifer shifts his position and glances around the room. Chloe looks at him. "What's going on with you today. You don't seem to be able to stay still, I mean more than the usual."

Lucifer clears his throat and shifts his position again. "I have a very bad feeling about this Alastor bloke."

"Why do you say that?" She asks. Despite his sometimes weird behavior, she knew by now to trust his instincts.

"His name." He answers. "It reminds of someone I knew back in the days. And then there's the sudden step down of the firm's CEO when the numbers of the company are rocketing, so the board has no motive to get rid of him. And Michael just decides to appear in my life."

"You've done quite a bit research on them." Chloe says, surprised in a good way.

"Yeah. Well, I was bored while I was healing, so I thought he'd be a good way to spend my convalescence time." He looks at the elevator. "It's too many bloody coincidences for one man." He says, through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you're reading a bit too much into this." She tries to convince him, mostly to appease him before they interview the CEO. They could always go back on this intuition of his later in a more calm and private setting. Just like she would also get her answers as to why Marcus went to see Lucifer.

"Maybe." He agrees. "But..."

A deep voice stops him mid-sentence. "Detectives." The two of them turn towards the man exiting the elevator. "I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting. Mr. Alastor will see you now. If you could please follow me upstairs."

"Shall we then, Detective." Lucifer stands up. "It would be a shame to make our lovely man wait and waste too much of his time." Chloe steps in front of Lucifer and steps first in the elevator. The Devil's hand finds his way to her back rests on the lower part of it, his fingers ghosting over her skin through her shirt. "After you." He says.

His hand remains there for the rest of the elevator ride. All of a sudden, his fingers grip her shirt hard. She turns her face to him, worried.

"What is it?"

He leans close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine as his breath hits her skin. "My wings. They're about to pop-out."

"What?" She whispers back. "How come?"

"I have no idea. And right now I'm doing all my best to keep them tucked in. Last they popped-out unexpected, Michael was around." Then more to himself. "Must mean someone of a celestial nature is around."

"Can you hold it in?"

"I'm trying!" He growls back, clearly struggling.

They both exit the elevator, Lucifer walking awkwardly, his shoulder blades almost pressed together in order to keep his wings tucked in. The assistant shows them the office and goes back to his own desk outside the cubicle where Mr. Alastor waits for them. The blinds of the glass square are shut down and the CEO sits on his chair, his back to them. Once the door closes, the chair spins around and Lucifer can't keep his wings tucked anymore. They open, breaking a few things on the chest of drawers near the door.

"Make that demonic, rather than angelic." Lucifer says. Chloe switches her glance between the Devil and the CEO in the leather chair behind his desk. She worries for a bit about his reaction to the white feathered apparatus, but Mr. Alastor seems to be unbothered, and not that surprised to see them. The blond man stands up and makes his way to the duo.

"Lucifer Morningstar. How nice of you to show up. I was wondering what my former employer was up to these days." He comes closer to Chloe. The blonde detective details this man in front of her, who clearly knows Lucifer. His skin is ivory white, and his blond hair is perfectly combed. His suit is also perfectly fitted. It's almost as if he is a blond version of her Devil. "And you must be his pet human, Chloe Decker." His smile is dangerous. "I've heard so much about you, Detective."

Lucifer steps in front of Chloe, shielding her with his wings. "So I see you've escaped. And the first thing you wanted to do was have a security company. How interesting."

He slightly backs away from the Devil. Lucifer relaxes and finally manages to fold his wings. But he remains in front of Chloe none the less. "What can I say. You bought a nightclub, I bought a private surveillance company. After all, you've always loved to party, so the nightclub is perfect for that. Me on the other hand, I crave power, and nowadays, information is power, so what better way to have it."

"We're done here Alastor." Then he turns to Chloe. "This manipulative demon will be of no use in our case, Detective." He grabs the handle of the cubicle's door.

"But Lucifer..."

"Trust me on this, we'll learn nothing from him using the legal way." He holds the door open, waiting for Chloe to follow him. He takes one last look at the blond demon and sees a sinister smile creeping up on his face, looking all too much like the person he knew and fought in Hell. Once Chloe walks by him, he closes the door.

As Lucifer exits the building, Chloe has to run to keep up with him. She catches up to him once they reached her car. She takes his arm in the crook of his elbow and makes him turn around to face her. Once she has his attention, she asks him. "Who the fuck, or rather what the fuck is he? He seemed to know you a lot."

"Let's just say we tried working together back in Hell. It didn't work out."

"So he comes from Hell, like you?"

His face becomes angry. "Don't you dare compare us. We are NOTHING alike. I punish evil, while he relishes in it. He spreads it and uses it to get what he wants, no matter the costs. I fought him in Hell and won. I locked him up in a prison to where my Mom now, his presence here can only mean he's working with Michael, or if not with him, at least against me. His hate for me knows no limit." He walks past the car.

"You're not coming back to the precinct with me?"

"Not yet. I need to think about all this and get the answers regarding his intentions."

"We can always ask him to come down to the station and you can do your thing on him, so he gives us the information we need."

"There's only one way to get what I need from him. And when that happens I'd rather not have you around. These sessions can get messy, especially if they resist. I take no pleasure in it but, it's the only language he understands."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He answers, facing her again, all softness gone from his face, letting her have a glimpse at what the former ruler of Hell might have looked like on a bad day.

"Lucifer. You don't have to do this. Fighting fire with fire is not the solution. We can find another way."

"There's no other way. I have to do this."

She forces him to step closer to her and backs him up against the squad car they took. "Lucifer. I forbid you to torture him!"

"You forbid me?" He repeats. Then he laughs. "He's evil incarnate Detective. I have to do something."

"And you're not. Which is why you can't do this. I know you'll do it, but at what costs to your soul, Lucifer?"

"Have you forgotten who I am by any chance?" He snickers. "I've been torturing those poor souls for eons. It's what I am, Detective, I'm a torturer." His tone is bitter.

"No!" She answers him. "A punisher maybe. But you're not a torturer." Completely forgetting she's on the job and only seeing the Devil hurting, she kisses him to drive her point home. "You're not a torturer nor evil Lucifer."

Lucifer looks back at her, in awe at her gesture. "Chloe."

"Please?"

"Fine." He agrees. "You have 2 days to find another solution. After this time, we do it my way. Deal?"

"Deal." Chloe goes to kiss him again, but instead of welcoming her embrace Lucifer pushes her to the floor next to him. Before Chloe can realize what happened to her, she hears a loud bang and Lucifer falls to the floor beside her. Her reflexes take over and she shoots the guy on the other side of the street. Once the guy is down, she kneels and takes Lucifer's head in her hand, cradling him on her thigh. With her free hand, she calls the precinct requesting for back up and an ambulance, signaling an officer down.

"Stay with me Lucifer. Help is on the way."

Then the ambulance arrives, finally, and Chloe looks at an unconscious Lucifer going to the hospital.

 _A few hours later - LAPD Precinct_

Chloe had spent the last hours filling out different papers regarding the shooting. She drew out her gun in public and shot a man in broad daylight. She had at least 3 interviews where she had to tell the same story over and over again, while Lucifer was still in surgery at the hospital. She was getting very frustrated. For the last hearing, she told her story one last time.

"Take your time Detective." The union representative tells her. "We need to go over the story again."

"Ok." She says. "Lucifer and I were getting out of the building from Eagle Eye. It's a security firm we're currently investigating. We were talking about the case when Lucifer pushed me aside. The guy on the other side of the street was robbing a small shop and freaked out when he saw the squad car. When Lucifer fell to the floor, I drew out my gun and shot him in the leg. As soon as I could, I called for back up and a medical team." Chloe takes a deep breath.

"And that's all that happened?"

"Yes." She sighs. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish up the paperwork to leave all this behind for now and go visit my partner at the hospital."

"Of course." Chloe stands up to leave. "Detective. If you ever feel the need to talk, our counselors are available any given day."

"I know. No offense, but if I need to talk, I already have someone." Then she closes the door and goes back to her desk. She looks at her watch for the umpteenth time ever since she got there. All she wanted to do right now was to be by Lucifer's side. But as the paramedics said, there was nothing she could do as long as he was in surgery. He should be back to his room in about an hour or so. Besides, given his vulnerability around her, he probably had more chances of pulling through if she weren't around. She was at the limit of her patience when Dan comes up to her.

"Hey Chlo'." He smiles at her. "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes." She looks back at him. "But Lucifer isn't."

"I know. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help."

"Actually, there is."

"Go on."

"Ever since the shooting, the Lieutenant, and the Captain, as well as the union rep., have been breathing down my neck regarding all this. They want to know the full story and how I'm doing and right now, all I want is to be alone and beside him."

"You know it's the procedure when there's a shooting. It's to prevent any change in the story."

"I know. But still."

"You got it. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Dan." She says squeezing his hand. "I know you're working tonight, but could you pick up Trixie and drop her at my Mom's, but don't tell her about what happened."

"Of course." He smiles. "Now go."

Chloe smiles at him one last time and exits. Before going to the hospital, she decides to call Maze to tell her about what happened.

"What's up, Decker?"

"Hey. Are you back in LA, yet?"

"I should be back tonight. Why?"

"Lucifer is in the hospital." She blurts out.

"Did you shoot him again, Decker?" Maze jokes back. When she gets only a deep breath from Chloe, she adds, her voice more serious. "What happened Decker?"

"We were just finishing an interview with the CEO of Eagle Eye. Mr. Alastor. Then some guy stealing a shop on the other side freaked out when he saw my car and lost it. And as a solution, he decided to shoot. Lucifer pushed me aside and took the bullet instead of me." She finishes, her voice filled with regrets and guilt.

"How is he doing?"

"I don't know. He's been in surgery for the last hours and the doctors won't tell me much for now. They say I'm not family, so they won't say anything to me on the phone. I'm heading over there now. He should be out of surgery and be resting in his room by now."

"Alright, Decker. Take care and keep me posted."

"I will." She answers. "I'll text you the address if you wanna come over."

"Thanks."

Chloe puts her phone in her pocket and drives to the hospital. Once she gets there, it takes all her will not to run to the reception desk.

"Hello. I'm here to see Mr. Morningstar."

"He's in the intensive care unit. Only the family is allowed in."

"I'm his fiancée." Chloe says, not knowing what came over her. "I'm the one who called the ambulance and I'm also his partner. We work together." She subtly shows her badge to the nurse.

"Very well. He's in room 214."

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "Also, his sister might drop by. Her name is Mazikeen Smith."

 _Room 214_

Chloe stops at the door and looks at the Devil laying in the hospital bed through the glass. He seemed too vulnerable and the image in front of her was contrasting so much with his usual demeanor. She can't look away from the IV lines coming out of his arm. Her eyes follow the plastic line up to a bag, dripping down some sort of translucid liquid slowly. How they managed to get the needle in was a mystery to her. Seeing him so weak and hurt broke her heart and she's torn between hiding away and coming in. Her hand lingers on the handle of the door. A voice breaks her frozen stance.`

"Good afternoon Miss."

She seems relieved to see the man in a surgical gown. "Doctor." She shakes his hand. "How is he doing?"

"The nurse told me his wife was here." He pauses and his smile fades a bit. "Are you Mrs. Morningstar?"

"I'm his fiancée, Chloe Decker." She sighs and looks at her Devil again. "I'm also his partner. We work together."

"I'm sorry." He replies.

"Why?"

"He's in a coma for now. We had to put him in an artificial coma. His vitals are unstable for now. Hopefully, we'll know more tomorrow morning."

"Why did you have to put him in a coma?"

"He wasn't responsive to the anesthesia, and no matter the dose we gave him, he kept waking up. This took a toll on his vitals, especially his heart and lungs. Fortunately, the bullet didn't hit any major organs." Chloe nods. "Has he suffered a previous injury lately?"

"He had an accident and cut himself along the ribs."

"It looks like the bullet opened up this wound again, resulting in a lot of blood loss." He gives her a reassuring smile. "We stopped the bleeding and did all we could. The rest is up to him."

Chloe looks at the doctor. She hesitates before finally asking. "Is he gonna be OK?"

"Hard to tell." He looks in the room. "As long as his vitals aren't stable, I can't tell you. There's a good chance he'll recover, but he'll need time." As he ends his sentence, Chloe hears a loud, high pitched sound coming from the room. She looks at the heart-rate monitor and sees the line go flat. The doctor rushes in, closing the door behind him, not before signaling a code blue to the rest of the staff. He roughly shoves Chloe to the side and asks her to stay outside. Chloe is glued on the spot, and can't take her eyes away from the monitor. Soon the room is crowded with nurses and doctors. One of them took over the machine and slowly pumps to get air into his lungs, while the surgeon applies 2 electrical pads on his chest. He presses the button. Lucifer's body jerks up, but the heart-rate goes back to a flat line a second after the electrical stimulation. The doctor tries again, this time with a higher voltage. The body goes up again, only to fall down on the bed again, lifeless. After several more tries, the medical team gives up and the surgeon looks at his watch to write the time of death on Lucifer's chart. Chloe finally finds the strength to move and rushes in.

"You can't stop. You have to keep trying!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Decker." A nurse says. "We did everything we could."

"No!" Tears now run freely down her face. "You have to try again. He can't die!"

As the medical team is about to unplug the monitor, the monitor bips, and the line peaks again. The whole team looks at the machine in amazement. Suddenly, Lucifer takes a deep breath and sits up. He looks around the room and falls back onto the bed. Chloe is instantly by his side. She hugs him and plants kisses all over his face. She lets him go once she hears him groaning.

"Sorry." She quickly apologizes, getting rid of the tears left on her face. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Glad to be back." Lucifer answers. "Always a pleasure waking up at your side." He smiles, shifts his position before slumping back down on the bed.

The surgeon comes to Chloe. "You should let your fiancé rest for now."

"I'm not leaving." Chloe states.

"Fiancé?" Lucifer repeats. He chuckles. "Interesting."

"We checked his vitals. He should be stable for now. It's a miracle he woke up, so we're confident."

Chloe rolls her eyes at Lucifer's answer. "Still not going anywhere, Doctor."

The doctor finally agrees to let her stay. "Alright. I'll have a nurse bring a blanket for you." He looks back at Lucifer. "But he needs rest."

"I know. Thank you."

She brings the chair close to the bed and takes his hand in hers. Lucifer makes himself comfortable and soon falls into a deep sleep, holding on to Chloe's hand. Despite his best efforts to stay awake, his exhaustion after this rather unpleasant experience wins him over and he lets go. Chloe settles into the chair, worried despite the doctor's reassurance.

 _Lucifer's POV - Between the shot and his waking in the hospital._

He barely has time to register the man on the other side drawing out a gun. He pushes Chloe to the side. As soon as the bullet pierces his skin, he feels a searing pain and falls to the floor, his back to the car. His hands automatically cover the wound, until his brain registers he's been hit and is now bleeding a lot. The blood soaks his shirt. Then he hears another shot and before he knows it, Chloe is at his side, holding him and pressing the hole in his chest, telling him to focus on her voice, while help is on the way. He does his best to do as told, for once, but the last things he remembers are the blaring lights of an ambulance and medics moving around him.

Then he wakes up, surrounded by green surgical sheets. He can hear voices around him. He tries to move, but the horrible pain is still there and keeps him pinned down to the table. He feels a liquid burning through him and falls into some sort of restless sleep. He shifts between consciousness and unconsciousness several times. Each time, he feels that pain again, as if someone was trying to stitch him up from the inside. Then a voice.

"He's not responding to anesthesia. Put him in a coma."

Then blackness takes over and he doesn't feel anything for the next hours.

When he finally opens his eyes again, he's in some sort of corridor. On one side, he can see a white door, and on the other, a black one. It doesn't take a genius to know where he should go. He walks to the white door and hears a regular, high-pitched sound. He figures that must his heart-beat.

"Good. That means I'm still alive."

He puts his hand on the handle and opens the white door. Then the line goes flat and a sound blares into his ears. "Less good." He says aloud, before feeling himself pulled away from the white doors and towards the black door on the other side. "Bloody Hell." He grips the handle with all his strength but can't resist the pull. He finally lets go and crashes through the opposite wooden panel.

He finds himself, face down, in a very familiar setting. He stands up and rearranges his suit and his shirt. "For Dad's sake, not again!" He groans. He quickly walks through the black stones of Hell, avoiding any doors at all costs, the memory of his last trip to Hell all too fresh in his mind. But soon, he remembers how to navigate through this hellish maze and heads towards his office. He slows down when he reaches his mother's prison. He feels the sting of her departure for a second and can't help but check the prison. But as it should be, all he finds is a broken chain and an open stone door. Finally, he reaches his old office and steps in. The inside of his office looks a lot like his penthouse. He sits down behind an onyx desk, much similar to his ring in color. He kind of knew this day would come, but he hoped it would be as late as possible. After everything he'd been through, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to resume his position as the ruler of this wasteland. Not to mention the Detective. But he managed to escape once, and from what he saw, a few demons did as well, so why not him. His train of thoughts is broken by a bright flash of light. He stands up to check on what happened and what he sees amazes him. But before he can investigate what's in front of him, he's back in the hospital room. He takes in his surroundings and see Chloe, or rather feels her before he opens his eyes. He says his voice raspy "Dad!"

 _So the chapter is a bit angsty, but it was necessary for my plot and the rest of the story. And well, you can't go back to Hell, unless you die, at least in my POV. But it's not the 1st time for him :D. Hope you had fun reading ;). I took a bit of liberty with the immortal part of his character. But I figured since he got shot and up until now hasn't healed instantly when Chloe wasn't around anymore, why not ;).  
_

 _The next chapters will be a bit lighter and more Deckerstar centered, with a bit of fun and fluff ;)._

 _Thanks to all of you for the lovely feedbacks, comments, reviews, kudos and everything. I've said that a lot, but they mean a lot :D._


	22. THE TRAP

**THE TRAP**

 _Room 214 - The next day (Tuesday)_

A soft knock on the door brings Chloe back to the real world. Her hand is still linked with the one from the sleeping Devil beside her. She looks at him, amazed at how relaxed and beautiful he looks when in deep sleep. Almost like the archangel he used to be. She carved the image in her mind, knowing she might not see him this peaceful in a while, given the situation and his habits of waking up at the first rays of sunlight. " _Blame it on that famous angelic metabolism!_ " She thinks. Se yawns and stretches. The surgeon smiles at Chloe.

"Miss Decker. How has he been?"

"Don't think he woke up since yesterday. I guess he needed the rest." She answers softly.

"So do you. You should get home and rest." He smiles. "He's going to be fine. Can you wake him? I need to check up on him."

"Can it wait a bit."

"I'm sorry. But the schedule is a bit tight. It won't take long."

Chloe nods and softly touches Lucifer's shoulder. She shakes it lightly. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Good morning Darling."

"Hey yourself." She mirrors his expression. She strokes his upper body, enjoying the contact. She looks him straight in his hazel eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. I'd say I feel like I've been through Hell, but that would be a bit ironic." Chloe chuckles.

The surgeon cuts in. "I'm glad you feel better Mr. Morningstar." He makes his way to the bottom of the bed to check Lucifer's charts. "You know you're a lucky guy. Not everyone can brag about coming back from the dead." He puts the charts back. "And your vitals have been getting better over the night. It's amazing."

"Believe me, Doctor, luck has nothing to do with this." He pauses. "It's more a divine intervention really."

"Forgive Mr. Morningstar, but I don't believe in such things. But it's true your recovery is a small miracle. I'll give you this."

"I wonder how you Humans get on from day to day with such a limited perception of the world around you." He says, more to himself. Chloe rolls her eyes are Lucifer's comment. "But you wanted to check my wound right?"

"Indeed." He goes to the other side of the bed. "Can you please remove your top?"

"Sure." He answers reaching behind to untie the hospital gown. But the movement stretches his wound and he winces slightly.

"Let me." She tells Lucifer.

"Be my guest." He grins. "It's always a pleasure to have you undress me, Love."

Chloe ignores his comment, but can't help her smile. He might be in bad shape, but at least his wits are still there. She pushes it down and decides to call his bluff. She bores her eyes into his while getting the top of the gown down his arms. She can't help the lust in her eyes when she sees him naked from the waist up. The change in her behavior doesn't go unnoticed by Lucifer and he puffed his chest and looks back at her, his eyes darkening. The surgeon clears his throat in hope of breaking the tension in the room. They both look up at him, Lucifer wearing a huge smile, while Chloe looks away, her cheeks reddening a bit. He turns one last time to Chloe and wiggles his eyebrows. Chloe tries to give him the sternest look she can master. His smile fades when the doctor lifts up the bandage and presses the wound. Lucifer hisses. Her features immediately soften.

"Sorry, Mr. Morningstar." He apologizes. He checks the recent scar. "You're a mystery Mr. Morningstar. You're barely out of surgery and your scar is almost healed." He pauses. "Do you feel pain?"

"Yes. A bit. But below the skin. More around here." He shows his chest below the scar from Micheal's hit.

"Ok. It must the old wound healing. Nothing to worry about for now. If you feel any additional pain, tell the nurse." He pats the railing of the bed. "She'll be here in a minute to change your bandage."

"He will." Chloe answers for Lucifer, her hands trailing back and forth on the upper part of his chest.

"Doctor?" Lucifer asks.

He closes the door again, and turn to the Devil. "Yes?"

"When do you think I can leave and go home?"

"What?" He asks.

"Don't get me wrong, I really like the fact you tried to save my life and all. But I'm getting bored to death here if you'll excuse the pun."

"But you've been here less than a day."

Lucifer ignores his reply. "And although I rock these hospital clothes, they're clearly not my style. They lack a certain flair." He smiles. "And that's definitely not me."

"As soon as we're sure you'll be fine, we'll let you out. It might be in a few days."

"A few days? Come on."

"I know, but I can't let you out for now."

"Doctor. Can I ask you a question?"He nods. "What is it that you truly desire?"

Chloe cuts Lucifer's reply short. "Thank you, Doctor." Then the surgeon shakes his head to break his trance and exits. She then turns to Lucifer. "I have to get back to work. Dan can only cover for me for so long. But I'll swing by later. Try not to drive them mad." She winks at him.

"Ha, ha, Detective. Very funny." He replies.

As Chloe is about to exit, the nurse comes into the room. Her gaze turns to hunger almost as soon as she sees the bare-chested devil on the bed. Once she realizes the looks the nurse gave her devilish boyfriend, Chloe feels the need to stake her claim on the Devil, currently a bit diminished, and make sure she knows he's spoken for. She might not be able to do anything about it at work, but she'd be damned not to show it here. As she makes her way back to the bed, she knows her reaction is a bit over the top, but if maybe Lucifer wasn't so him all the time, she wouldn't have to do this. She slightly moves her jacket and makes - invertedly - her badge visible to the nurse.

"Oh, by the way, Lucifer, before I head back to the LAPD Precinct." She turns to the nurse. "Where I work as a Detective." Then back to Lucifer. "I almost forgot."

"What did you forget..."

She cuts his reply and kisses him, demanding entrance to his mouth. When he refuses to grant her wish, she slightly bites his lower lips. Once the surprise is over, he gladly grants her wish and deepens the kiss. They almost block everything outside them and their kiss. Letting all their pent-up energy and anxiety of the last events break free. The nurse clears her throat to bring them both back to the present. Chloe reluctantly lets go of him, and Lucifer almost lets out a whine when Chloe pulls back. Up until now, none of them has realized how much they needed to be together, and feel each other.

"Ahem," Cloe says. "I guess I'll see you later after work."

Lucifer can't get rid of the smile on his face. "With pleasure, Darling." As he watches her leave the room, he wonders about how much this mortal woman changed him, and it amazes him he could find comfort in her touches and kisses. Then he grins. He makes a mental note to go back over this sudden surge of possessiveness. She had never hidden her jealousy before, but that was the first time she acted on it. And to be honest, Lucifer was very pleased with this. Chloe is also lost in her own thought as she makes her way to her car. She's still wondering what pushed her to react this way. It had never happened with any of her previous relationships, including Dan, who was pretty popular among her female colleagues. Maybe Lucifer was affecting her more then he thought after all. Then she sighs, as she starts the engine. She knows well she hasn't heard the end of what she did, and it mostly, if Lucifer's surprise is any indication, didn't go unnoticed by her Devil. As she pulls into the traffic, a loud honk brings her back to this reality. She sees she was driving like an old lady and she speeds up. The sooner she's done at work, the sooner she can get Trixie back and see Lucifer.

 _A few hours later - LAPD Precinct - Chloe's desk_

Chloe is hunched over her desk, trying to catch up with her paperwork after her off time yesterday, when Marcus stops by and carelessly drops a case file on her desk.

"How's your partner doing?"

"Better." Her voice is equally neutral. Ever since she decided to make it clear nothing would ever happen between them, and that she was currently seeing someone, their relationship had taken a turn she didn't expect. He had been colder, almost dickish, towards her. And their exchange was limited to professional topics and, if she was lucky, a bit of small talk. "What's in the file?" She asks.

"Your newest case."

"But I'm already working on the Eagle Eye company and the body found under the bridge near the water."

"This one is a top priority." He cuts her.

"Can you give me a few pointers maybe?"

"It's very high profile." He answers. "A big philanthropist was found dead after some sort of evening with other rich singles." Chloe looks back at him, still wondering why she had to be the one to work on this case. "The family wants this case to be handled as quietly as possible. As you can understand, having their high-esteemed son caught at some sort of dating evening, no matter how selective it can be, is the kind of publicity they can do without. They heard how you and Lucifer handled the case of the Dunlear Foundation last year and they specifically ask for you both to work on this." Chloe is still puzzled. "Their family is a close friend of the Mayor, who is close to the Captain, so it's a direct order. If it were up to me, I'm not sure discretion is Lucifer's best quality, but you both seem to have made a lasting impression."

"Ok. I'll have a look at it after lunch if it's fine with you." She shows the pile of paperwork. "I'd like to move forward on this first."

"Sure." He pauses. "But this is a top priority. So I expect you to be on this full time, once you're off desk duty of course." Chloe's phone buzzes on her desk, Lucifer's face flashes on her screen. She turns the phone down and turns her attention back to Marcus. The phone stops but soon starts again. "You should get this." He finishes.

"Lucifer can wait a few more minutes. It's fine, Marcus." She opens the file, but the phone vibrates again and almost falls off her desk.

"You should really get it. Seems to be important." Before Chloe can contradict his statement, he continues. "The Captain said he'd email me the extra details in the coming days. I'll forward them to you."

"Thanks." Once Marcus reaches his office, she finally takes the ever-buzzing phone. "What is it Lucifer?" Her tone is a bit harsh.

"Finally. I've been trying to reach for the last 5 minutes, Detective."

"5 minutes, really?"

"Alright, maybe not 5, but definitely 2 minutes at least."

"Well unlike you at the moment, I actually need to work." Her voice softens, once she realizes her voice was harsher than needed. "What do you need me for?"

"I need you for a lot of things Detective." His voice drips sensuality. "But right now, I need you to show your badge and gun to the doctors, so they finally let me go back to my place."

Chloe notices how Lucifer referred to his penthouse as his place and not as home anymore. "Did you call me just for this?" She sighs. "As I've told you several times before, my badge and gun are not toys to use as you please."

"But you use them every day to scare people."

"On the job, yes."

"So the way you showed your badge earlier on to that nurse, and how you insisted about your job - Where you work as a Detective -" He copies her accent "was completely work-related right?" Before she can answer, he adds. "And also I'm bored to death here. And I've almost healed anyway. You'd be amazed at how human wounds heal much faster than the angelic ones."

"Well since you're bored, and now that you mention it."

"Really?" His voice is filled with hope.

"The answer is still NO, Lucifer." She says. "I'll see you later." She finishes before hanging up. She can't help but smile, while she pictures his face, staring at his phone, outraged. She can almost hear the helpless, almost whiny sound he let out right before she cut their fun short. She puts her phone back on her desk and decides to get back to her paperwork. The faster she's done with it, the faster she can look at this new case and go home. She looks at her watch and sees it's almost 4:30. One more hour and it will be time to get Trixie from her Mom's. It leaves her a bit less than an hour to swing by the hospital to check up on the Devil before going back home, drop Trixie's school bag and head back for the hospital with her before the visits close. She had asked Dan and her Mom not to say anything until Lucifer was out of the vital prognosis, but now that he is on the safe side, she told her daughter about why she wasn't home last night, and almost immediately, Trixie requested to go and see Lucifer at the hospital. Chloe had tried to convince her daughter it wasn't necessary, but let's face it, her daughter has taken after her, and that includes the stubbornness of Chloe, which she inherited from her Dad. She finally closes the case file and makes her way to the exit. As she's about to start her car, her phone buzzes again. She sees the number of the hospital. She answers, slightly worried Lucifer's condition might have worsened. "Decker."

"Good afternoon, Miss Decker. It's the nurses' office." A pause. "We just wanted to inform you Mr. Morningstar has decided to check out, against the doctor's orders of course."

"He did WHAT?" She asks. "What happened? How could this happen?"

"We're a hospital, Miss Decker, not a prison. We can't keep anyone against their will. And his sister made quite an impression on our security team." She pauses. "Mrs. Smith I believe."

"Of course, she did." Chloe says, more to herself than to the nurse. "Thanks for the information. I'll go check on Mr. Morningstar, make sure he's alright." She starts her car. "When did he leave?"

"About 15 minutes ago."

"Thanks."

 _Lucifer's penthouse_

She can not get there fast enough, and more than once she considers putting the siren on just to cut the traffic of the busy city. But each time, this little voice in her head reminds her of the right thing to do. The traffic lengthens the trip from the usual 15 minutes to a good 30 minutes. She parks in front of the building and tosses the keys to the valet, the whole staff knows her by now. She cuts the queue already lining up and crosses the red velvet rope. She looks at the line of people, still surprised. " _It's a Tuesday night, not even 7' pm. How can so many people already be waiting to enter."_ Given the club isn't open yet, she goes straight through and avoid the detour of the private entrance. As she crosses the dance floor, she can see the busy bees of Lux running around, hanging white pennants with a black hand on it. Apparently, there was a concert tonight in Lux. The pennants vaguely reminded Chloe of Kaleo's latest album. She makes a mental note to ask Lucifer once she's done giving him a piece of her mind for his more than reckless and dumb decision. Or could it be irresponsible as well? She finally arrives in the penthouse and bumps into Maze on her way out of the elevator.

"Hey, watch it!" The demon says. Once she sees Chloe, she softens. "Ah, it's you Chlo'! Perfect timing." She turns back to Lucifer. "Lucifer, chill out, your favorite nurse has arrived!"

Chloe stops the demon from leaving. "Wait, Maze."

"Hey. The deal was for me to get him home. He only asked..."

"Paid." Comes the voice of the Devil. "It's unbelievable. Ever since Maze stopped working for me, I have to pay every time I ask her for something."

Maze ignores his reply and starts again. "As I was saying, the deal was to bring him home and convince the doctors to let him out." Then she gets into the elevator, but not before whispering to the blond woman and winking. "He's all yours. Enjoy!"

Once the doors are closed, she drops her bag on the floor behind the bar, her jacket on one of the bar stool he has, and the rest of her stuff on top of the bar. She makes her way barefoot to the bedroom, from where Lucifer's voice came. She finds him half dressed, his suit trousers still on, but the shirt, vest, and jacket are discarded on the bed. He smiles at her.

"Chloe. How nice of you to drop by." He greets her. "Perfect timing indeed. And by the way, you ARE my favorite nurse. I have the outfit somewhere in my closet if you want." He winks at her.

Chloe stares at him, the use of her name, and the sight of him half-naked almost making her forget her first purpose for coming here. "Why do you have to be so distracting." She says to herself, barely above a whisper. She realizes she voiced her thought when she sees the Devil's grin widens even more if that's even possible. "Shit." She puts her hand over her mouth. "Did I just say this out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did, Darling." He chuckles. "But it's not like it was a mystery, to begin with."

He steps towards her and closes the distance between them. Chloe puts a hand on his hard chest to stop his progression. She feels his muscles flinch under her fingers and his breath hitches slightly. Her hand starts to move of her own accord on his well-defined torso and goes lower. She closes her eyes, desperately trying to get back some control over her traitorous hormones. " _Who knew the Devil could be a weapon of mass distraction._ " She says in her head. Lucifer notices the change in her mood.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asks, a tiny bit worried.

"Yes." She replies. "And you, Mister I'm-too-sexy-to-wear-a-shirt can get naked and give this grin all you want, I'm still not happy with what you did."

"What did I do?" He tries to sound as innocent as he can master. But given his past, and current line of thought. He's failing miserably. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I can remove the bottom part as well." He adds wiggling his eyebrows.

"What did you do?" She repeats. "Well, let me see. You've been irresponsible, reckless and you used Maze to get out of the hospital, while I told you to stay there." Lucifer looks back at Chloe, trying not to anger her any further. As he realized by now, when Chloe has something to say, there are two ways to stop her. The first, and by far the most enjoyable one, is to kiss her until she gives up, which can be a while. The other one is to look at her and try to be as discreet as possible until she said everything she needs to. Lucifer has a feeling that the second option is the one to go with in this case. So he just looks at her and lets her finish. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, I am Darling." He replies. "And no, Maze didn't hurt any of the medical staff. She gave them a mild fright. He was actually rather easy to convince."

"For your sake, I hope that's the case." He smiles at her and takes a tentative step towards her. Her hand brushes over his wound and she can feel the scar tissue under the bullet wound. Her features soften when Lucifer hisses a bit. But before Chloe can say anything.

"I'll be up and running in a day top. The wound is barely visible." He looks into her eyes.

"And the other one?"

"Which one do you mean? Is it the celestial spanking Daddy Dearest gave me when he decided to put these bloody thing back on, or the correction I got from Michael or the lesson I had from Amenadiel about family, love, and loyalty?" He sounds bitter.

"The cut from Micheal's claws."

"Almost healed as well. Speaking of, the doctor did say to change the bandage regularly until the tissue was fully healed to avoid any further scarring. Could you help me with it."

"Sure. Just wait here, I'll get the supplies. I believe Maze left them by the bar." Chloe comes back, bandages and disinfectant in hand. She applied the cotton gauze, soaked with alcohol on the small button.

"Owww!"

"Serves you right." Chloe simply answers. Then she puts the bandage back under his ribs. Then out of reflex, she places a kiss just above the gauze. She lingers a bit more than necessary. "See all better you big..." When she looks back at him, she sees his face and his eyes turned dark. and suddenly she forgets about the rest of the sentence. And what was supposed to be a simple innocent kiss suddenly takes a whole new level. And the looks he gives her leave very little doubts about what's to happen next. Despite the dark gaze she gets from the Devil, she rolls her eyes. "Lucifer, come on." In response, he eyes her body up and down picturing what's hidden under those bloody clothes. "You just got out of the hospital, against doctor's orders if I might add."

"Your point?"

"You couldn't possibly. I mean..." But one look south confirms to her, that he could indeed.

"Well for once I didn't start it. But again, you're the sole person responsible for this situation."

"All I did is give you a kiss after I tended your wound. I meant nothing by it." She tries to explain. "And they said no physical exercise or any sudden upper body movements."

He slowly walks her towards the bed, and slowly but surely lifts up her top. They both sit on the bed. "I know many ways to avoid any sudden movements from my side." He whispers to her, his fingers ghosting patterns on her neck, arms, shoulders, torso, ribcage, stopping at the hem of her jeans. His mouth closes around her earlobes. "Come on, you'll know you'll enjoy every minute of it."

"But your wounds..." She weakly argues, her excuses flying out of the windows faster than loose papers on a windy day. his ministrations already very effective. She's having more and more trouble to focus on anything other than his touch.

"Are going to be just fine." he cuts her, removing his mouth from her skin just long enough to finish taking off her top. His voice drops an octave. "Just let go, Love." He bites her just where her shoulder meets her neck, before soothing it with his tongue. "Even you can't resist me forever." He smiles against her skin when he hears her response to him. Chloe turns to try and protest. But before she can say anything, Lucifer decides to use method number 1 to stop her from voicing any complaint. He kisses her, tenderly, waiting for Chloe to respond to him. It doesn't take long for them to heat things up, and soon, they're left in only their undies, effectively making Chloe forget about all her previous objections. They both come up for air, and Chloe pushes Lucifer on his back, so he 's now lying under her. The tiny bit of distance she puts between them allows her to regain a bit of a clear line of thoughts. She stares at him, still straddling his hips.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, Darling." He smiles at her, staring into her blue eyes, now darkened with desire. "I may be injured and not able to perform any acrobatics tonight, but I assure you, I and little Lucifer function just fine."

"But no sudden movements." She says, admitting defeat and finally giving in. "But if there's any pain or anything, we stop immediately." She warns him, for good measure.

"You have complete control over my body, Chloe. I won't move a muscle unless you tell me to." He answers. Chloe looks at him, surprised at his answer. "If you doubt my words, I could always get the built-in cuffs out."

"Oh!" Chloe's surprise kinda turns into doubt when she hears his suggestion. She'd be lying if she said she never thought about it, but thinking about it and doing it were two different things, and she didn't expect their banter to take this turn.

He chuckles. "Relax, Love." Lucifer quickly completes, feeling her discomfort. "I was only joking. But you've thought about it I see." He grins.

"Just shut up!" She bends her head down and kisses him to wipe the smug grin off his face.

Lucifer roams his hands on her upper body, stopping from time to time to play with her nipples or her sweet spot at the apex of her thighs. Chloe mirrors his actions and plays with his upper body, careful to avoid his scars. She lets out a moan, but quickly takes back some control and puts Lucifer's arms beside his body.

"I thought you said you wouldn't move." he just smiles at her. "Now can you lift up your hips so I can get rid of this last item of clothing?"

"Yes, Madam!" Lucifer complies happily.

Chloe positions herself above him and lowers herself slowly. But as they're about to begin the dance as old as time itself, a loud crashing noise coming from his living-room takes them by surprise. Chloe quickly gets off Lucifer and puts on the first item of clothing she finds to cover herself, which are her undies and the shirt he discarded earlier on. Lucifer sits up, wincing slightly at the sudden movements, and puts his boxer shorts back on. Chloe looks around the room looking for her gun until she remembers she left her things on the bar. They both rush towards the origin of the noise, Lucifer feels his wings tingle and steps in front of Chloe to protect her, in case the celestial being chooses to do something rash. The scene is chaotic. They see Amenadiel towering over a frightened Enoch. The remnants of the glass coffee table under them. Lucifer growls.

"Seriously! I only replaced this table last week!" Then a fireball appears in his hand. He throws it, breaking the fighting duo effectively. "The next one won't miss!" Lucifer warns the dark-skinned angel and demon.

Amenadiel stands up, still holding Enoch by the collar. "He was spying on you, Luci."

"Let him go." Lucifer simply replies.

"Why are you defending this low-ranked demon. I caught him sneaking into Lux and into here."

"My Lord, I wasn't sneaking, I swear to you. I needed to see you, but this feathered..." He stops and sees Amenadiel's face "angel grabbed me and threw me in here. then he started hitting me."

"Enoch works for me, Amenadiel. Let him go."

"Fine!" Amenadiel reluctantly agrees and drops the demon to the floor.

Enoch stands up with difficulty. He catches sight of Chloe and lust crosses his face. Fortunately for him, it only lasts a second and Lucifer doesn't notice it. He walks towards his master, trying to put a bit of distance between him and the other archangel.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to..."

"I wasn't talking to you Amenadiel. I was talking to him." His tone is harsh. The memory of their last encounter and the frustration of being interrupted at the worst moment ever, although the timing could have been worse, make him less than disposed to listen to any ramblings.

"I heard Michael is forming an alliance with Alastor. He's on Earth and has a company. It's the Eagle Eye."

"Do you have anything new?" His patience clearly wearing thin. "I think, that you, Amenadiel and the Douche have the worst timing ever." He looks over at Chloe.

"I know they met earlier today in Alastor's office. From what I could gather, Michael promised Alastor your crown if he gave him a hand with his plan."

"And why should I care if he takes it? I left for a reason."

"Lucifer, you can't be serious. You know what would happen if Alastor ever gained control over Hell. Only an archangel can rule Hell. If he takes over, all Hell is going to break loose."

"Well, I don't see you applying for the job." Lucifer answers Amenadiel. "One thing is certain, I'm never going back there." Then to Enoch. "What's Michael's plan?"

"They didn't say much, but they talked a lot about the urchin that was there last time."

Chloe steps into the conversation. "What did they say about my daughter?"

Enoch remains silent and looks at Lucifer. "Answer her Enoch."

"Yes, My Lord." Then he looks at Chloe, trying to ignore her outfit. "They said she was the key to either their victory or their doom. I believe she might be in danger. Which could be dangerous for us. If she's a threat to them, we should use her."

Chloe's mood switch from anxious to furious in an instant. She walks towards the demon. Lucifer stops her. "If you think you're using the Detective's kid and putting her life in danger, you are hugely mistaken, Enoch." Chloe seems to relax when she hears Lucifer defends her daughter's safety. "Did you tell Maze about this?"

"Not yet. I came straight here to tell you, my Lord."

"Call Maze now and tell her to keep an eye on the offspring. From now on, you're also her bodyguard. She's not be harmed or you'll pay the consequences for it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my King."

He then turns to Chloe. "You should head back to your place with Enoch."

"Don't you think one demon in my house is enough to protect Trixie?"

Lucifer ignores her reply. "Enoch will also be in charge of protecting you." He looks at Enoch who simply nods.

"But, won't we be safer with you?"

"Not at the moment. Besides, you know the mortality thing might complicate things a bit." He answers.

"But..."

"No buts. Please, do as I ask. I need to know you're both safe." His eyes are almost pleading. Chloe looks back at him and is astonished at the different sides of her Devil. He could be the former King of hell and be majestic, capable to impose silence in a room full of people and force them to listen to him, and the next minute, be the caring and lovely Devil she only knew, and then back to this sexy confident man. "But you can be sure we are definitely finishing this once we're alone."

"Fine." Chloe finally agrees. "What are you going to do?"

"There's a house call I need to make before I meet you and the Small Human at your place."

"Alastor?" Lucifer looks away. "Lucifer, we talked about this."

"I know. But we're out of options."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"Lucifer."

The Devil kisses her deeply. "You have to go now. I'll meet you as soon as I can." Chloe goes back to the bedroom to get the rest of her clothes. Lucifer turns to Enoch. "I believe I don't need to tell you again how important their safety is to me."

"No, my Lord." He dares to look at Lucifer again, only to find his eyes hard and threatening. "I swear on my life, I'll protect them to the best of my abilities."

Lucifer makes his way to his bedroom to get ready as well. Amenadiel stops him. "Brother."

"Yes?"

"When I told you I had you back, I meant it. What can I do to help?"

"Do you have your powers back yet?"

"You know very well I don't."

"Then, you can't be of much help."

"Lucifer."

"Alright, if you want to help this bad, you can check with Azrael if you can find any weaknesses in Michael. After all, you both lived with him longer than I did." He enters his bedroom and bumps into Chloe. They look at each other. Chloe crashes her lips on Lucifer's. Once they break apart, Lucifer has a huge smile on his face.

"Just be safe." Chloe adds.

"Always, Love." He kisses her again, more lightly. "Now go. Enoch is waiting for you."

Once everyone left his penthouse, Lucifer takes out the angel blade he hid in his wall and tucks it behind his back in the belt of his trousers. He adjusts the vest and jacket to conceal it.

 _Cresthill Road - California - A few blocks away from Lux_

When Lucifer's contact gave him the address of Alastor, he was only half-surprised. Of course, he would pick to live a few blocks away from Lux. Once he reaches the mansion, he enters, not bothering to knock. He finds Alastor sitting in a huge armchair.

"Getting yourself comfortable I see." Lucifer says as a form of greetings.

"Well, I need to get used to my future throne, don't I?"

Lucifer smirks. "We need to talk."

"Do we, now?" He stands up. "And what is it we need to talk about?" he laughs. "Where's your pet human?"

He ignores his reply. "What's your end game, and what do you want with the Detective and her child."

"So you want to know my end game then?" Lucifer growls and pushes Alastor against the wall, his wings flashing out, in a try to impress the demon. " He chuckles. "Alright, alright." He pauses. "As you probably know, a war is coming, and chances are the winner is going to be Michael. And I just want to be on the right side when this whole thing ends."

"So now you're Michael's bitch?"

Anger crosses the demon's face. "Let's just say we have a common goal and common enemies, like you for example."

"And this is linked to the kid and her mother how?"

"From what I gathered and what Michael told me, she's pretty powerful, so she poses a threat to our plan unless we can turn the situation around. And once we do, neither your pet human nor the daughter of Lilith you call friend will be able to stop it."

"Since you seem to know everything, you know I've already killed to protect them. Twice. So don't push me. I might be retired, but I'm not powerless and I'm still stronger than you." He discreetly reaches for the dagger behind his back, ready to strike Alastor if necessary.

"You've lost your touch, _my King_." The last part of the sentence carrying his disgust for his former master.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just."

"Yes?" His hand is still on his shirt, holding him tight.

"You've lost your touch. I remember a time when anyone who spoke out of terms to you would have ended up on the torture rack for at least a week, including this Mazikeen. Your time here, and the inhabitant, especially your Detective turned you into a weak person. I'm sure your Daddy must be so proud you became one of his creations."

His eyes flash, and his face turns for a brief time before he regains some control over his rage. "Careful, Alastor." His grip on the handle tightens.

"Or what? You'll have me arrested?" He smirks.

"Don't push..."

"You!" He looks back at him. "You'll do nothing. All I've heard since you came in are empty threats. You won't act on them. And you know why? That's because you're a pathetic excuse for an angel."

Lucifer has heard enough. He launches the demon across his living-room. In a flash, he lifts him up and crashes him into the wall. He takes out the dagger and puts it on his throat. "Enough!" He roars. Alastor laughs like a maniac in response. Then it hits Lucifer. He goes over what happened over the last minutes. the way Alastor provoked him, how he gave him the information he needed, how he tried to keep him talking, almost to distract him. " _So Pierce was a bit right. I can be impulsive and short-fused._ " He thinks. Alastor was a decoy. He drops him to the floor.

"Shit!"

"You're already too late Luci!"

 _Chloe's and Maze's place_

Lucifer hits Alastor with such force and rage that he knocks him out. He decides to fly out of the window, glad for the first time to have his wings back. He covers the distance between the mansion and the Detective's house in a flash. he barges in and finds Maze and Enoch knocked out on the floor. He wakes her up, a bit roughly.

"What happened?" Maze asks.

"You were supposed to protect the child."

"I did." Maze answers. "The child is unharmed. They weren't after her."

"Where's Chloe."

"Michael and his minions took her."

"Why didn't you stop him?" He asks, angry.

"I was protecting the Small Human against his minions, while Michael grabbed her." She points a finger at Lucifer. "And where were you when she needed you?"

Maze's harsh words hit him hard. "I was elsewhere." Maze looks at him quizzically. Lucifer sighs. "The truth is, Michael and Alastor set this bloody trap and I fell for it hook, line and sinker." He looks over Maze's shoulder. "And the worst part is, I failed Chloe."

"The good news is, Michael, needs her alive if he wants to use her against you."

His face hardens. "Maze. Where is Beatrice."

"She's in her room."

"I'll stay here tonight to protect her, in case he makes another try." He points at Enoch. "Can you take this excuse for a demon and track her down?"

"I'll find her in no time Lucifer." Maze goes to Enoch and helps him up.

"Call me as soon as you have a solid lead."

Maze nods and exits the flat. Lucifer takes off his jacket and throws on the couch. Then he goes to Trixie's room and checks on her. He decides to let her sleep a bit longer. He goes back to the couch and pours himself a full glass of malt. He then takes out his phone and calls his sister.

 _So new chapter is finally up! It's a bit longer than what I usually write, but I had a lot of ideas :). I hope you enjoy it._

 _Thank you again for all the kudos, likes, comments, faves, follows and everything else :D._


	23. ABDUCTED

**ABDUCTED**

 _Chloe's flat  
_

His phone call with Azrael was in no way useful, and he's not an inch closer to finding Chloe. It has been about an hour since Maze left with Enoch to ask her contacts about Chloe's whereabouts. He lies on the couch, going in circle over what happened and how he let this happen. If only he hadn't been this _short-fused_ as Pierce put it, he wouldn't have asked her to leave and then he would have been able to give Michael a piece of his mind, and Chloe would not have been abducted. He simply let her down. There's no excuse for what he did. How could he have been so blind? Michael and Alastor laid a trap for him and he simply jumped both feet forward. His chin falls to his chest. His mental torture is cut short with a heart-breaking scream coming from Trixie's room. He's in the urchin's room in a few strides. He opens the door and watches her fight some invisible enemy under her duvet.

"Mom!" She keeps screaming. More erratic movements. "Let her go! Please, don't hurt her." Her screams turn into some sort of sob.

Lucifer moves closer and puts his hand on her shoulder. He gently shakes her and tries to wake her up. He looks at her face and sees a mixture of sadness and anger. All of a sudden, her hands glow and two fireballs shoot up straight to the ceiling, leaving a huge black circle on it. He barely has time to dodge the two bullets. He quickly gets a hold of her hands to prevent any further damage to the room and shakes her a bit more forcefully. This solution is effective and Trixie shoots up, sitting up in her bed, burying her head in the crook of the Devil's shoulder. As he did the other day, he encircles her with his arm and tightens the hug until the sobbing diminishes, putting his discomfort aside. The pat he gives her on the back is still awkward though and that brings the shadow of a smile on her small face. After a minute, that seemed like a year to Lucifer, Trixie finally breaks from him and sits on her bed, taking her Teddy in her arms.

"I want to see Mommy." She asks.

"I'm sorry Urchin, but your mother is currently unavailable."

"Lucifer." She answers, her voice weak and still trembling from the earlier dream. The tightness in Lucifer's chest crawls its way back up and he allows Trixie to hug him once more. This time, she moves and wraps her tiny legs around his waist, getting a hold of his shirt and taking comfort is his abnormal devilish heat. She lets out a few sobs and sniffs in his shirt. He winces and he carefully gets her face away from his suit, to avoid any permanent damage to it. Trixie sits back and looks up at him through glassy eyes. "Mom is in danger isn't she?"

"Well..." He tries to think of a way out. On the one hand, he doesn't lie, and on the other hand, he can't tell the whole story to Trixie. He can already see it unfolding. " _Well, Spawn, your Mom has been abducted by my devious brother, and he's probably torturing her right now, or worse. Oh, and you might never see her alive again as well._ " No this won't do. So he settles for a neutral answer. "She is in danger. But you have my word I'm going to find her and get her back. Maze is already on it."

"It's the same man who hurt you the other day?"

"How do you know about him? You weren't awake when it happened."

"I just saw him in the dream I had."

"And in that dream, you didn't happen to attack him with 2 fireballs?"

"Yes. But it was only in the dream. I still can't do them in real life."

"You sure about that?" He points to the ceiling.

"I did this?" She asks, amazed.

"You did. And they were pretty amazing."

Trixie smiles a little at this small victory. "You're going to save her, right?"

"You have my word. I won't rest until I find your mother, Small Decker." His eyes flash red and Trixie can get a glimpse a the fires of Hell inside them. She looks at him in awe. "And everyone responsible for what happened to her will be punished accordingly." Then he looks deep into Trixie's eyes. "Michael will regret what he did, I can promise you that." He stands up and smoothes out his suit. "Now how about a glass of warm milk and you tell me about this dream of yours."

"Warm milk?"

"Well, I'd offer you a single malt or a vodka, or a soda. But you mother made it pretty clear last time you were not to drink alcohol before a very long time, and no sugary treat after 4 pm. And I'm gonna have enough trouble as it is explaining this to her." He points to the ceiling. "I'm not getting her back so she can kill me upon her return." he winks at her.

"I want chocolate in it. Mom only said no soda."

"Deal." Trixie gives him the first real smile ever since she woke up and it warms his heart. He holds out his hand and she shakes on their deal. "You're getting good at this."

She stands up and takes his hand while they get to the kitchen. He tries to shake her hand, but she holds on to him. "I had a good teacher."

He chuckles. "Indeed. Just try not to brag about it too much around your Mom." She sits on one of the bar chairs near the counter. "Now what don't you tell me how to make this chocolate drink."

"The chocolate powder in the cupboard and the milk is in the fridge."

Lucifer grabs both. "Now what?"

"Now you warm up the milk and melt the chocolate in it."

"There you go, Spawn."

Trixie takes a sip. "It's really good."

"Of course it is. I made it." He stands opposite to her. "Now why don't you tell me about this dream you had."

Trixie takes another big sip of the hot drink. "I saw an old lodge. And then there was some sort of dark room and Mom was in it. It was very scary. Mom wasn't moving and a blond man was standing over her with things in his hands. He wore a suit. He kinda reminded me of you, with the suit and all. Only it was a bad version of you. He really scared me."

"Alastor." Lucifer says lowly. "Can you remember anything else?"

"There was a weird looking tree in front of the house." She looks at Lucifer, still shaken after remembering her dream. It takes all she has not fall into panic again as she tells the rest of the nightmare. "Do you think Mom is dead?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"I don't know." He answers honestly. "But remember last time you had a bad dream, you dreamt bad things, and they didn't happen." He finishes his drink and pours himself another. "Could you draw the tree? It could help knowing where she was taken."

Trixie takes a deep breath to gather up her courage. "I can try."

"Anything else?" He hands her a piece of paper and a pen.

"There was some sort of huge ancient building."

"Huge ancient building?"

"Yeah." She takes out her school textbook. "It looked a lot like this." She points at a Greek temple.

"So if I get this correctly, we're looking for a place with a Greek temple, an abandoned wooden hovel." He looks at the drawing she made. "And a tree with a diamond hole in it."

Trixie nods. She finishes her gulp. "Does it help?"

"It's a start." Trixie finishes her cup of milk, as Lucifer downs his second glass of liquid amber. "Maze should report back soon. I'm sure she'll have more information." He takes the cup of hot chocolate and puts it in the sink. "How about we train a bit before Maze comes back?"

"I guess." She's unconvinced but willing to give it a try.

"I want you to go back to that moment you created the fireball."

"But it was scary."

"I know. But you can do this."

"I'll try."

"All right. So how did you feel?"

"I wanted to protect Mom."

"Were you angry, afraid?"

"I was scared, but mostly, I wanted to save her most of all."

"Ok. So love seems to be your trigger." He kneels in front of her. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Trixie concentrates hard on her hands and tries her best to make it happen. When it's not working, her shoulders fall. "I can't do it."

"Try again." He smiles at her. "You're stronger than you think. Use the dream."

"Ok." Trixie closes her eyes and focuses on her Mom and how she felt when she wanted to save her. A small fireball appears in her hand. She opens her eyes and sees it. "Look. I did it." Her voice is full of pride.

Maze comes in and slams the front door behind her, breaking Trixie's focus. The fireball disappears. "Well done, Spawn. See I told you." He looks at Maze, then back at Trixie. "Why don't you go and watch some TV while we talk?" Trixie looks at him, unconvinced. "Please?" She reluctantly agrees and walks over to the couch. He then turns to Maze again. "What do you have?"

"Not much for now. I've asked around, but none of my contacts heard anything."

"Or won't tell."

"No. trust me, they'd have talked if they knew anything. Enoch suggested he looked around Alastor's neighboorhood, so I dropped him there. We'll see if he can gather any clues."

"Or he found a way to avoid the fight, and me." he says to himself. He goes back to trying to figure out what and where Trixie's drawing could be.

"Lucifer!?"

"Yes!" He snaps.

"Enoch did his best to help Chloe. But Michael and his minions took us by surprise." Lucifer sneers. "And you know very well, I'm no match for Michael. And..."

"Your point, Maze?" Although he doesn't doubt Maze's words, his patience is running low and his tone is a bit harsher than necessary.

"Just..." She pauses. "We're going to find her Lucifer. And he's going to pay. Chloe is my friend too."

"I know." He takes his glass. "And regarding Enoch, his fate will depend on what happens next." He sips his drink. "You want one?"

"Please."

"The bottle is on the counter and the glasses are up there."

"Chloe's right, you know."

"What about?"

The demon chuckles. "You can be an ass sometimes."

He smiles in return. "Yes. But a delightful one."

"Amen to that." Maze banters. Then she sees the drawing on the table. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The drawing on the table."

"Oh, this. The Spawn drew it earlier. I was just about to get to this point actually." Makes takes a sip of her vodka. "She had a dream, just like last time. In it, she saw Chloe, and apparently Alastor. Then she produced fireballs, burnt the ceiling. Then I listened to her..."

"Wait? You listened?" Maze cuts him.

"Yes. As opposed to what people seem to think, I can be a very good listener when required." Maze smirks. "Anyway, she told me about her dream and drew this. She said it was near the house where Chloe is kept."

Maze smiles. "I think I know where the tree is."

"You do?" He says, truly surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, spit it out. Where is it?"

"Griffith Park."

"That would explain the ancient Greek building. It must be the observatory."

"And even better. I know where in the park this tree is."

"How?" He grins. "Aren't you full of surprises. I never pictured you as the type of demon to take a hike on a Sunday."

"I don't." She makes a disgusted face at the idea of hiking for fun. "I had an encounter with one of first my targets there. He was staying in some sort of abandoned hovel. "

"Trixie talked about an odd-looking house there." Maze downs the rest of her drink. Lucifer does the same. "Can you call Enoch and tell him to meet us at the observatory in Griffith Park. If the Detective is indeed there, we're going to need all the help we can get." He looks over at Trixie. "What about the Offspring?"

"Dan could come over and watch her."

Lucifer frowns. "I'm not sure the Douche is the best option."

"You got any other?"

He thinks for a bit, then gives in. "Fine, but you call him. And as soon as he arrives, we go kick my brother's feathered butt."

Maze takes out her phone and dials Dan. She briefly explains the situation to him, leaving out a few elements, to avoid too much panic. She hangs up. "He's leaving the precinct right now. Now, what's your plan."

"We need to avoid the fight as much as possible."

"What?! After what he did, you want to let him go?"

"I never said we'd let him go. But Chloe is the priority. And if the small human's dream is any clue, the Detective seems to be injured, at best." His eyes darken. "But I can assure you he'll get his long overdue for this and the rest."

Trixie interrupts them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with for now Child." Lucifer replies. "Just know we found out where your mother is. And as soon as the Dou... I mean Dan gets here, we'll go and get her back."

"I want to come with you." Her tone leaves no room for argument. "I can help you. I know how to make fireballs."

Maze answers before Lucifer can say anything. "Not happening Kiddo. Your Mom is going pissed enough she got kidnapped and there won't be enough demons in Hell to stop her if she finds out we brought along with us."

"But..."

"No Buts." Lucifer replies. "You're staying here with Daniel, and that's the end of it."

On cue, Dan rings at the door. "Come in." Lucifer says.

"What the fuck happened?" He says as a greeting. "Where's Chloe? Is Trixie alright?"

Lucifer turns to Dan, annoyed. "Did you even listen to a word Maze said?" Dan shakes his head. "Fine. In a nutshell, Chloe has been kidnapped by my brother, and we need you to stay here and watch over your child." Dan starts to reply. "And the more time I loose telling you about this, the less time Chloe has." Then to Maze. "Shall we then, Maze?"

Then the two supernatural beings leave the flat and get into Maze's car.

 _Griffith Park - 2 hours later_

Lucifer had almost divided the time to get to Griffith Park by two, almost running every single red light on his way. If it hadn't been for Maze, he'd have flown there. Once they park at the observatory they meet up with Enoch a few meters away. Enoch bows his head when he sees Lucifer.

"Have you seen any activities around here?"

"Not in the 20 minutes I've been here, my Lord."

"Maybe it's good for us." He shows the path ahead. "After you Maze."

Thanks to Maze's intel, they get to the tree in less than 15 minutes. The hike there was short, and the 3 of them were thankful for this. Lucifer sees the hovel and smiles slightly when he sees the yellow police tape all around the house. He looks at Maze.

"What?" She answers.

"Got a bit carried away?"

"It was my first job and the perp refused to give himself up. So I decided to smoke him out, but things got out of hands. And we'll leave at this."

Lucifer steps carefully towards the house. By the door, he spots a tiny feather on the floor. "We're definitely at the right place, but where are the watchdogs." He says as he eyes the door and the porch of the house, or what's left of it. he turns to Enoch and Maze. "You're ready?" They both nod. Then Lucifer kicks the door open.

"So much for subtlety." Maze says.

"We don't have time for subtlety, Maze!" Lucifer replies.

To their utter surprise, the house is empty. They decide to spread out and check the different rooms in the place. Lucifer takes the first room on the right, while Maze goes on to the second room on the right. Enoch enters the bathroom. Once all rooms are cleared, they meet in the bigger room, which appears to be used as a study. Lucifer makes his way to the huge wooden desk at the far end of the room. It's dimly lit, but he can see the huge armchair behind it, as well as a book. Out of curiosity, he flips it and looks at the cover. He snickers and drops the book carelessly back on the table. "Could this be more any of a cliché."

"What?"

"I mean, my brother is preparing a war against my Father and Humanity, all the while brushing up his skills on the Bible and four horsemen, bringing forth the Apocalypse. I mean, all we need now is a hidden door in one of these bookshelves and the illusion is complete."

"You mean like this one?"

"Really?" Lucifer says to the demon as he steps behind her. Right by the door, he picks up a small gold monkey pendant. "Looks like Chloe put up a bit of a fight." He hands it over to Maze. "She was here. That's hers." Then to Enoch. "You stay here and keep watch. And this time try not to get knocked out too fast."

He enters the secret passageway. Lucifer follows Maze down a round stone staircase. The walls are a dark grey, almost black, no decoration on it. But one look at the electrical system tells them this basement was not made recently. It seems to be some kind of bomb shelter. He switches the light on and the white neons blind him for a moment. Lucifer holds the railing and goes down the flight of stairs two by two. They finally come to a halt and look at a huge steel door. Lucifer unlocks it and opens the door easily. He has to hand it to his brother, the place is extremely creepy and he chose it perfectly. It's soundproof, remote from civilization, which means, even if Chloe had managed to escape, she wouldn't have gotten far. He steps in and blinks a few time, so his eyes adapt to the low light contrasting with the white light of the stairs. Maze stays at the door, preventing it from closing shut, and also guarding their rear while Lucifer gets the Detective. Given what she had seen before, it's more than possible the door has some trap mechanism, or that the whole situation is a trap itself. You can never be too careful with these deceiving rats.

Once he's used to the low light, he finally sees Chloe lying on the floor, on some sort of plank, her hands are tied on each side, her feet are also bound together. She isn't moving. Lucifer rushes to her side and breaks the ties of her hand shackles, a well as the ties at her feet. The noise of the shackles slowly wakes Chloe. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey!" He takes her head in his hands. "It's over now. You're safe. I'm gonna get you home." A very small smile is her only reply. Then she falls back into her unconscious state. Lucifer does a quick assessment of her injuries on her body. He sees a lot of bruises and cuts, but no sign of gushing wounds, or torture. It seems most of her wounds are defensive ones. "My brave Detective." He whispers to her as he takes her into his arms to bring her outside, his chest swelling with pride. He kisses the top of her hair. Of course, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She stirs ever so lightly when he scoops her up. He takes one last look at the basement and a chill runs down his back. His eyes roam over many tools of various natures. He knows very well what these tools are made for, and none are designed for pleasure. He had the exact same ones back in Hell. And they leave very little room for imagination. He lets out a growl and a relieved sigh at the same time, thinking of what they'd have done to her had he come later. These tools have Alastor's hands all over them. He holds Chloe tighter and her arms wrap around his neck. As he exits this chamber of horrors, Maze looks at him.

"Is she..." But she can't bring herself to finish her sentence.

He lets out a deep breath. "She's alive and breathing. And from what I saw we got there just in time. It's almost as worse as what I had back in Hell. But she gave them a Hell of a fight." Maze's face relaxes. "The sooner we're out, the better. We'll take care of Michael and Alastor once she's safe."

They meet Enoch at the top of the stairs and rush to the front door. As they step outside, they're met with 4 demons of a low-rank, Michael and Alastor. Michael laughs loudly.

"I have to hand it to you Little Brother, I never thought you'd find her so soon. I'm impressed. The place was really well hidden. How did you manage it?" He turns to Alastor. "I'm sorry your fun got cut short. Guess there will be no torture fun for you unless you seize her from his hands."

"You're not the only one with resources. Did you really think I would rest until I found her?" His features fill with a barely contained rage. "And really? Working with Alastor? You've sunk pretty low, Brother. Are you really this desperate. Is it all worth it?"

"More than you'll ever know." He smiles. "Besides, from what I saw, you're the one who's desperate. I've never seen you put this much effort into anything." He takes out his wings.

"Flying away I see. So you're back to being a coward." He taunts him, his rage making him forget about his plan to leave without a fight. He gently puts Chloe down under the porch of the hovel. One look at Enoch and the demon stands before her, effectively shielding her from any incomings.

"Don't worry Lucifer, you'll get your fight. And just like last time, I'll kick down to Hell. Except this time you won't be the King there. We'll see what it's like to have a taste of your own medicine. I'm sure all those tormented souls, and demons will be more than happy to take a go at their former master. From what I know, you weren't the most popular. A bit of a dictator really." He flaps his wings and takes off.

"Why not fight me now?"

"The time is not right yet." He lands again. "And what's the point of a half victory. I want you to be fully recovered when we meet again."

"Why did you take her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know this." He laughs. "Alright. I'll give you the answer. We wanted her to tell us how to defeat you and what you were planning. But when she stubbornly refused to cooperate, I decided to take things up to the next level. And so I called him in. But just like you always do, you rained on my parade, and now, I have to clean up this mess." He looks at Alastor. "Do your job Demon, then meet me back at your place." He takes off for good, leaving Lucifer agape.

"Come back, you Coward! Fight me!" He roars. He takes out his wings, ready to follow him, his rage taking control over him completely. Maze looks at him, and for a minute, she sees the former King of Hell after his first months in Hell. No humanity left to see. His anger blinds him totally. She puts her hand on his arm as he takes off.

"Lucifer!" He turns to her. For a moment, she's almost scared of him. "You can get him later. And we need you to fight them." She pauses. "Chloe needs you."

The last part, especially Chloe's name, does the trick and brings him out of his secondary state. He folds his wings. His wings would only have hindered his actions. He refocuses his anger on the 5 demons in front of him. "Shall we then." He smiles, happy to let out his anger on them. "I'll take Alastor. You can manage the 4 others scumbags. Enoch will watch over Chloe." Maze nods and walks to the 4 lower demons. Lucifer charges Alastor, taking him a bit by surprise. Alastor loses his footing but recovers soon. In a matter of minutes, punches fly from both sides, and Lucifer manages to hold his ground, despite Chloe's presence. Maze is very busy as well fighting off the low-rank creatures working for Alastor. All of a sudden Chloe winces. Reflexively, Lucifer turns his head to the origin of the sound, afraid one of the demons may have gotten to her. It's all the time Alastor needs to take the upper hand on Lucifer. He lands a punch into Lucifer's well guarded left side, reopening the wounds. The force of the blow, increased by Chloe's nearness, is enough to stop his breathing. His survival instincts take over and he clutches his side. Alastor grabs the former Devil by the jacket and throws him into a tree nearby. He crashes with a loud cracking sound. Lucifer wonders for a bit if it's his back or the wood behind him that cracked. He stays down and tries to stand up to finish the fight, but his vision is blurry because of the crash. He takes a look at Maze. She managed to get rid of two and a half minions, and the last one is not going to last long. He looks for Alastor. He watches him stride towards Chloe. Enoch steps between her and the demon. But the Hawaiian demon is no match for Alastor's strength, and he's disposed of in a matter of seconds. To his merit, Enoch put up quite a fight before Alastor knock him out and throws him a few feet away. He towers over Chloe.

"Lucifer!" Maze calls out. "Chloe!" She adds.

Once again, the name of his Love gives him the necessary strength to stand up. "Alastor!" He roars.

Alastor gives the former King of Hell a sinister smirk. "Good. You're awake for the grand finale." He prepares to strike Chloe. "I guess I won't have the pleasure of watching her writhing under my lovely tools. As it seems, Chloe is your greatest weakness, both literally and figuratively." His smile grows. "Isn't that ironic, the Devil is brought to his knees by a mere mortal woman." He lifts up his arm and a sword appears.

"Noooooooo!" Maze screams as she knocks down the last of the demons. She rushes to Chloe, but Lucifer beats her to it. He pins Alastor against the wall of the house. It's a wonder he didn't go through the wall. He wastes no time taking out the angel blade out, and he smiles when he feels the blade entering the soft flesh of the demon's flank. Alastor looks back at Lucifer, surprised at his surge of power. He brings his hand to his side and sees the blood tainting his shirt.

"Next time, talk less and act faster." He mirrors the grin he had earlier on. "Oh wait, demons don't have a soul. When you die, you just die. I guess there won't be next time then." He removes the blade from the demon and wipes it on his jacket. He lets go of him and the almost-dead demon falls to the floor, limbs barely moving. He waits a few more moments and watches him die. Once he's sure the light from his eyes is gone, and that's he's not a threat anymore, he kneels by Chloe's side. She opens her eyes.

"Hi!" She tells him.

"Hey yourself." He cradles her, as carefully as he can. "It's over for now. You're going to be fine."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He goes to Maze and gives her the car keys. "Can you please clean the place and bury the bodies?" Maze nods, willing for once to do as she's told. She helps Enoch up.

"I'll meet you back at Lux once I'm done."

"We'll be fine. Maybe it's better if you two meet up with Dan and look after Trixie. I think we're in the clear for now, but just in case. Chloe will stay over at the penthouse and I'll inform Dan she's fine."

"Alright."

He nods and takes off, his wings magnificent in the LA sky.

 _Lux - Later that night _

Chloe lies in Lucifer's bed, only wearing her underwear. He has stripped her down to check if she had any deep injuries. He's relieved to see she's badly bruised, but it's nothing a good night's rest and Lucifer's care won't fix. The bigger part of her injuries being her state of shock, and the hits she took while she fought back. They'd arrived just in time, and the mere thought of what Alastor might have done to her breaks his heart. He strips down to his boxer shorts and takes a look at his own injuries. Apart from a few bruises and the wound on his side, he cleared pretty well. He takes out his phone and texts Dan to inform him Chloe had no major injuries and that she was going to stay at his place for the next few days. He would inform the Lieutenant about her leave. He also told Dan, he can bring the spawn over on Thursday, once Chloe is better, so she won't be scared. Dan just answers with an "OK". He puts the phone back on the nightstand and lies down beside her wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to him. She automatically snuggles into him and enjoys the heat of his body. They both lay there, sleeping their injuries off.

 _And to say this chapter was supposed to be a fluffy one. Guess I got lost on the way. But don't worry the fluff is coming next chapter :)._

 _Hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit darker than intended, but inspiration works in mysterious ways :D._

 _Enjoy the Fall finale tonight! And thanks so much for all your faves, kudos, messages, likes, comments and everything :)._


	24. A NICE INTERLUDE

_So as the title suggests, this chapter is basically smut/fluff with no plot evolution but some Deckerstar, and some tender moments. You can skip the chapter if you don't like it, it won't change your understanding of the plot. For those who want to read it. I hope you enjoy it :D._

 **A NICE INTERLUDE**

 _Lucifer's_ _penthouse - Somewhere in the next morning_

For once, Chloe is the first one to wake up. She stirs, a bit sore from her bruises and hits she took. She notices her state of undress and panic overtakes her for a moment. Slowly, she forces herself to calm her nerves and remembers the events of the previous days, all of it coming back at once. She sees Michael knocking Maze and Enoch out, grabbing her and taking off. She also remembers the dark room where she was tied down. Then flashes of Lucifer fighting Alastor. She takes in her surroundings and realizes she's safe in Lucifer's penthouse. Her pulse rate decrease. Her next thought is for Trixie. Was she okay, had Michael taken her as, or worse. She abruptly tries to stand up from the bed but Lucifer's arm stops her. She thinks a bit further. If Trixie had been in any kind of danger, Lucifer would not be here sleeping peacefully beside her. She relaxes visibly and indulges herself. She enjoys his warmth for few more moments. She carefully lifts up his arm to grab a phone to call her daughter. Even though she knew she was safe, she still needs to hear her voice and talk to her. But her actions have the opposite effects of what she intended. Instead of giving her more space, the arm resting on her side tightens around him and the Devil pulls her to his chest. He says something in his pillow but she can't make it out. She feels his hot breath on her skin. She lets out a deep breath. She feels her boyfriend's smile, among other things, grow against her neck. Lucifer's voice is deep and thick with sleep.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Miss Decker?"

The things his voice do to her, she thinks before she answers his question. "I need to call Trixie."

"And you need to get out of bed for that?"

"I need to know she's safe, hear her voice." She replies, ignoring his question.

"I understand that." He brings her closer to him and Chloe gives in. She feels him already at half-mast against her back. Lucifer enjoys the contact between their bodies and lets an almost purr escapes his throat. He gives her a light kiss on the shoulder. "There's no need for you to get out of bed for this. My phone is on the nightstand and Trixie is on number two."

"You have my daughter on speed-dial?"

"What can I say, she grew on me."

"Apparently, it's not the only thing growing at the moment." Chloe playfully tells him, pressing into him.

"Touché, Darling." He chuckles.

"So who's on number one then?"

"Why Linda, of course."

"Oh!" Her tone is a bit disappointed. He chuckles, and his voice makes her feel all tingly inside once more.

"Jealous much?" He whispers. Before she can answer, he adds. "Rest assured you'll always be my number one. I just tend to call Linda quite often. You know her being my therapist and all." He lands an open-mouthed kiss on her pulse point. "Besides, I know your number by heart. No need for speed-dial when it comes to you.

"Nice save." She laughs.

"I thought so too."

His hands move away from her waist to travel her body up and down, avoiding her bruises, before settling on her thigh. He strokes her ever so slowly there, almost reaching her underwear, sometimes barely touching her skin, and sometimes scrapping her lightly once he reaches her inner thigh. His lips aren't idle either. They relocate from her shoulder to the back of her neck. He lingers on her spine and takes the skin between his teeth, before covering the spot with an open-mouthed kiss to soothe it. His other arm finds its way under her pillow. He reaches for her hand and entwines their fingers together. His hot breath on her skin, as well as his ministrations, elicit a whimper from her mouth. Lucifer is being so gentle, and at the same time very focused and decisive, and it's doing wicked things to her lower abdomen. Chloe tries to hold on to the last coherent thoughts she has, but Lucifer makes it very difficult for her to focus on anything else than his touch. She feels his hand go up her thigh to reach her navel, before going down again, stopping at the hem of underpants. She stops his hand, still having Trixie in mind, but she can't help the physical reaction of her body, nor the moan she makes when his mouth reaches her pulse point again. Her hips press into him and she feels him again against her lower back. She realizes his mast is now fully up. She closes her eyes.

"I need to call Trixie."

he hums against her skin. "No one's stopping you, Love."

"Yeah, right!" She answers him.

She finally admits there's no way she's getting out of this bed anytime soon - not that she would want to anyway - so she extends her arm and goes for the phone. In order to grab it, she has to turn around in his arms and crosses over Lucifer's body. The Devil in question doesn't hinder her movements but does nothing to help her either. He simply watches her intensely, both enjoying the sight of her sprawled out over him, and checking her bruises to see if she has any discomfort when she moves. He gives her his best smile and his eyes darken with desire. His fingers don't seem to be able to stay away from the softness of her skin, despite his best efforts, and they end up on her spine, brushing her up and down. Chloe wiggles to move forward and reach the phone, pressing on Lucifer's arousal in the process. He groans when he feels the weight of her body on his groin.

"You said something?" She teases him. " _Two can play this game._ " She thinks.

"No. But by all means, continue. The sight and the situation are rather enjoyable." He places a kiss on her shoulder and lifts his hips to drive his point home.

Chloe finally gets a hold of Lucifer's phone and dials her daughter.

"Hi, Lucifer." Trixie answers after the first ring.

"Morning Monkey."

"Mooooooom!" Her voice is a squeal. "Maze, Dad, it's Mom!" Chloe can hear the complete happiness in her voice and it warms her heart. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Baby, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Is that you didn't come home and stayed with Lucifer?"

"Yes. Lucifer brought to his penthouse because it was late and I was very tired."

"When are you coming back home?"

"Daddy takes care of you this week. I'll be back by the end of the week when we have our day at the zoo on Sunday. But you can ask Dad or Maze to bring you by after school tomorrow."

"Is Lucifer okay as well?"

Chloe looks over at the fallen angel under her, a smug grin on his face, still drawing patterns on her back with the tip of his fingers. "Lucifer is fine as well, Monkey."

Lucifer smiles and brings his head to the ear opposite to the one she has the phone on. He places a lazy kiss on her neck, just below her ear, before nipping at her lobe. "I'm more than fine, Love, I'm in perfect shape!" Then he blows hot air on the column of her neck.

Chloe shivers and clears her throat trying to bottle down her desire, at least, until the end of her phone call with her daughter. She lightly slaps his chest and pushes his head away, her body missing his heat already. "Enough!" She mouthed. Lucifer raises his arms in surrender, but his smug grin remains on his face. he wiggles his brows. It takes all of her concentration and her daughter's voice to tear her away from Lucifer's brown - now almost black - eyes.

"Mom?" Trixie asks. "You still there?"

"Yes Baby."

"So can I come over today? Pleaaaaaaase?"

She looks over at Lucifer. His surrender didn't last long, and now he's too caught up in placing feathery kisses on her back, while his hands ghost over her legs, to notice her questioning looks. Besides Chloe doesn't have it in her to say no to her daughter, and she really wants to see her. "Of course Monkey. Why don't you come after school?"

"Awesome. I'll ask Maze to drop me after my last period."

"Perfect." She replies, feeling so happy at this thought. All of a sudden, a weight she didn't know she had, is lifted off her shoulders. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you, Mommy."

"Love you more Monkey."

Then Trixie hangs up. As soon as the phone touches the nightstand, Lucifer's touches and kisses become more insistent. Chloe finally gives in fully and relishes in the sensation of his lips on her skin, his fingers caressing her. And the lid she had carefully put on her desire suddenly explodes like a pressure cooker. She arranges herself so she's now straddling his hips. She kisses him deeply trying to pour everything she feels for him into the kiss. Lucifer's hands move from her thigh and now rest on her hips. Reflexively he pushes her down on his crotch trying to increase the friction between their bodies. Their underwears the only barrier remaining between them. Chloe uses his body as leverage to reposition herself. She pushes down on his scars by mistake and Lucifer lets out a gasp at the sensation. She stops immediately.

"I'm so sorry." She instantly replies, her eyes searching his.

"It's fine Darling." He brings her hips forwards and gives her his trademark Devilish smirk. Quickly, but yet amazingly smoothly, he switches their position. He's now supporting his weight on his forearms and leans in towards her. He frees one of his arms and trails it over her skin, starting from her head, following her rib cage, stopping once more at the hem of her boxers. He goes from her hips to her stomach and pushes them down ever so slowly.

Chloe has some sort of spark of coherent thought. "Wait." She says.

"Hum?" He answers, halting his actions.

"I need to call the precinct and tell them I won't be in for the rest of the week."

"I'll take care of it." Lucifers answers. We can deal with the rest later." His hands resume her movements and his mouth starts her journey south to join his hands. He stops at her breasts and takes one nipple into his mouth through her bra. "Anything else?" The only response he gets is a low moan. He chuckles. "Thought as much."

Chloe slaps the back of his head playfully, laughing at his smugness. Lucifer gets rid of her bra rather easily and gets to the other nipple. He gladly takes it into his mouth and tugs a little. Chloe puts her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. She pushes his head further south, seeking his heat where she wants him the most. Lucifer resists her for a bit and goes back to her other nipple. He finally gives in to her wish when he hears a small whimper from her. He finally finishes removing her underwear, his mouth following the same path the undergarment followed. He comes back up until he reaches her navel. He places a languorous kiss there and closes the distance between her navel and her hot glistening center. he pauses and looks at her, amazed. He enjoys this moment and realizes how much he cares for her. He stares at her body and face to burn this image into his mind. He blows hot air over her wet center and Chloe's grip on his hair tightens significantly. He finally can't resist anymore and gives her broad lick on her center. He repeats the action a few more times before zooming in on her clit. Although expecting it, Chloe gasps at the sensation and soon, she pants under his expert touches. He teases her, keeping her on the edge for a few more minutes, applying himself as if there was no tomorrow. One hand goes up to cup her breasts and play with the both of them, while one hand remains down on her stomach to restrain the bucking of her hips, enhancing the sensation, and denying her the maximum friction she wants. She squirms helplessly. If it were up to him, he'd keep her in this state for far much longer, but that would be cruel. He decides it's time to end her blissful suffering and slowly enters two long fingers. He curves them a bit at the end, hitting her hidden spot with each thrust. His tongue still stimulates her little bud. It takes only a few thrusts for her to be out of breath and finally hitting the point of no return. She arched her back, gluing her core to his face, and then comes undone under his expert skills, falling over the edge, chanting his name and moaning again and again. Lucifer remains between her legs, licking slowly, prolonging her fall as much as he can. Once he's certain she's done with her release, he comes up and looks deep into her eyes. He feels a deep need to tell her how he feels about her, the thought of almost losing her tearing his soul apart. He couldn't let this as it was. Given the situation, the death part was a reality, and he feels heartbroken thinking Chloe might go without knowing how he feels about her.

"Chloe, I..." He pauses, gathering up his courage. His hand rests on her cheek. Chloe stares back at him, her eyes still sparkling from the intense orgasm she just had. "I thought I lost back there. When I saw you lying there, not moving, it tore me apart. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you. You're my anchor into this world."

Chloe brings her hands to his face and smiles at him. She kisses him. The kiss is far from innocent, but full of tenderness, far from the one they exchanged earlier. She's amazed at what he just told her. She stares into his deep his chestnut eyes. He gulps, awaiting her answer. He hadn't meant to let this slip out, but now that it's out in the open, and he can't help but worry if she feels the same towards him. Chloe strokes his face. "I love you, Lucifer Morningstar!"

Her answer surprises him, although he'd known for a bit she might have feelings for him. He thought she would go with something more along the lines of " _Thank you for saving me,_ or _I care about you as well_." He couldn't remember anytime when anyone had said those words to him, and hearing them for the first time, especially from Chloe, takes the air right out of his lungs. " _So that's what it feels like._ " He thinks. Words aren't enough to express what's going on inside of his head right now, so he decides to show her. He dips his head and kisses her. He pours his soul and everything he feels for her in this amazing kiss. Soon Chloe applies more pressure on his lips and the mood changes from tender to full-on sinful. Chloe waltzes her hand on the Devil's back, pausing where his scars used to be. Lucifer feels his back tickle and he lets out a deep chuckle. She continues along his spine and stops at his butt cheeks. Her other hand explores his chest and teases his nipples in turn. She switches between a light caress and a nimble scratch. At some point, she surprises Lucifer and pinches one of his nipples. He groans low in his chest, and Chloe can feel it under her fingers. At some point, he may have even let out some high-pitched whimper. She smiles, very happy at the sounds she gets from him. She flips them around and maneuvers him. She pushes him so he now rests against the headboard of his bed. She trails kisses at the side of his lips, then down his throat, following his stubble, before toying with his nipples again. One hand remains there, drawing a small circle, while her other rests on his crotch. She cups it softly and feels the warmth of it through his boxer shorts, and her other goes down to his ribs as she scratches him there. her mouth leaves his neck to go up to his ear. She nibbles at his earlobe.

"My turn now." Her voice is husky, with just a hint of sultry. Lucifer growls.

"I'm at your disposal, Darling."

"Perfect." She purrs. She stops at his lips again, and bites his lower lip, before going down again. She makes zigzags leaving a trail of wet kisses all over his chest. "Damn, he's tall!" She thinks. She smiles against his well-toned abs.

"What?" Lucifer asks, curious as to what made her smile.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you later if you behave."

She nips at his hipbone. Her hands go down his thighs and come back at the inside of them. Just like he did, she stops at the hem of his underwears. Lucifer's muscles flinch under her touch and his hips buck upward.

"What you do to me, Chloe." He says between breaths, not even ashamed at his involuntary reaction.

She rakes her teeth long his stomach and finally releases his proud member from his silk prison. Lucifer helps her along and lifts his hips once more. The blond detective takes one last look at her Devil. "Chloe likes." She tells him, before teasing him. Her tongue barely touches him and she blows a hot breath on his inner thighs. She takes a tentative lick at his shaft. Chloe had never been a fan of oral sex before Lucifer. Just like Lucifer felt about kissing other humans before he met her, she always thought the oral part was a necessary and expected part of sex. Due to her past and her almost nude scene in her acting days, she had done her best to convince Hollywood and everyone else she wasn't an easy girl as her role made her out to be. Her sex life, that is until she met Lucifer, had been very vanilla, and almost nonexistent at the end of her marriage. As oppose to her sex life with Dan, with Lucifer she feels bolder and wants to experience new things. Maybe it's because of his experience, or just his personality, but she feels she can ask him anything, as if he's seen everything, without the fear of being judged. And he probably has seen anything there is to see. She applies more pressure on his member and makes a slow up, then down movement. She places her lips at the top of his shaft and gives a quick peck.

"Chloe!" Lucifer whines, almost pleading with her. His hands grab the silk sheet.

His whimper is enough to give her the necessary boldness to go on with her plan, forgetting about all his centuries of experience, and his past conquests. She finally takes him into her mouth and moans around him. The sharp intake of breath she hears from Lucifer tell her she's on the right path. She quickly sets a rhythm for him to enjoy, paying attention to his cues, his moans acting as hints as to what he likes best. Soon, she finds the perfect rhythm for him to enjoy. Each time she comes up, she pays special attention to the tip of his more-than-ready member. What she can't take into her mouth, she completes with her hand, stroking him at the same pace she has set with her mouth. Lucifer's moans and pants grow more erratic. During her ministrations, his hands found their way to her hair and he lightly massages her scalp, clearly enjoying what she does to him. At some point, Chloe feels him tug at her hair. He hints her to let his shaft go and come up to him. He looks at her and with one pleading look, manages to let her now he's almost reached his point of no return. She lets his cock go, holding up his gaze. She smiles at him and gives it one last peck before her face levels with his.

"Bloody Hell. This is amazing." He tells her between pants. "That was very intense and amazing. I could get used to this, Love."

She kisses him and the faint taste he feels of himself on her tongue send another shot of arousal to his shaft. "I agree. Now how about we get to the main course."

"With pleasure, Darling."

He grabs her waist and flips them around once more. he towers over. This could have been intimidating to anyone, but she trusts him completely. he still looks at her eyes, seeking a silent agreement before moving forward. She grabs his butt cheeks and pushes him towards her as an answer. Lucifer gets the message and finally enters her in one long thrust. He remains still, despite his need to move within her and seek this friction he craves to reach his own release. He gives a small try and once he's sure Chloe is accustomed to him, he moves slowly, feeling a wonderful bliss. Chloe bucks her hips and meets his thrusts, her hands bringing him further in with each movement, hinting him to pick up the pace. Soon they both move at a perfect pace, each understanding perfectly the other one's need. Chloe decides it's time for a change of position. With one fluid movement she had perfected over her last sessions with Lucifer, she flips them over, so she's now straddling his hips. Lucifer smiles at her and bucks his hips upwards. He teases her and rubs himself at her entrance. She moans, feeling her ending coming faster and faster. Tired of his teasing, she grinds hard on his crotch and stops his movements.

"Stop teasing Lucifer."

She finally takes his member into her hand and positions herself above him. Slowly, she lowers herself once more on him. She starts up and down movement on his shaft, going ever so slowly. Lucifer holds her hips, guiding her up and down movements. He feels her nearing the edge and his thumb reaches her sweet spot, and each time she goes down, or up he brushes it. The problem is, he's also getting dangerously close to his own end, and he refuses to let go without her hitting her release first. He tries to delay it as long as he can and does a rather good job. Chloe sees his face contorting in an effort to prolong it and decides it's her time to be wicked. She gives a roll of her hips Maze told her Lucifer loved. This last movement is his undoing. His face rolls back and his eyes close and his body arches. He takes a hold of her hips and buries himself deep in her, as he reaches his doom, chanting her name. His undone face and the afterglow of his release is Chloe's undoing as well and she follows him over the edge. She rides her orgasm as Lucifer falls back down on the pillow. Once they both come down from their state of bliss and come back to reality, Lucifer slips out of her and brings his Detective to his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"I think I'm hooked, Darling. And they say I'm the walking heroin." He laughs. "That was wonderful."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Mister Devil. I rather enjoyed myself." She banters.

"Really. I think the scratch marks on my back were there only for the artistic beauty of them." He brings her closer to her. "How about a nap before we get up and get back to the real world." Chloe turns to him and winces as his elbow hits one of her bruises. "Did I hurt you, Darling?"

"You didn't." She assures him. "I might be sore in a few hours, but I needed this. And most importantly, after what happened, I needed us." She gives him a huge smile. "And thank you again for the whole life-saving thing, again."

"Always Chloe." He places her head under his chin. "Now get some sleep."

"Stay?"

"Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else right now." She gives him a quick peck and quickly dozes off into a restful sleep, her head nuzzling further onto Lucifer's chest. Lucifer feels her smile. He kisses her head once more, and says in a whisper, thinking her asleep, before dozing off himself. "I love you too, Chloe Jane Decker!" He's too far gone into his own dreamland to feel Chloe's smile on his chest.

A few hours later Lucifer stirs and feels content. He discreetly untangles himself from the amazing woman sleeping deeply beside him. He kisses her cheeks and decides to let her sleep some more. he grabs a quick shower and takes out a new pair of underwear and puts black jeans with a dark red v-shirt on. He reaches his office and looks at the clock on the wall. Trixie would be here in about 2 hours, so Chloe's still has time to rest before the little tornado comes in. He uses his free time to call his contact to provide him the necessary documents for Chloe's medical leave, in order to justify her absence. He did tell her he'd take of it, and the Devil never lies. he figures celestial abduction might be a bit hard to explain, so he decides to settle for a small car accident instead. It should be enough to get her off work until next Monday. Just as the papers come out of the printer, Chloe comes into his office and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Morning. I thought I'd find you here." She tells him. "Love the new look. It's unusual, but I like it."

"What can I say, it's an off day, so I dress more casually."

"So you do own normal clothes in that walk-in closet." She replies, realizing their definitions of casual are miles apart. To her, a casual outfit is her most comfortable fluffy pants and some large shirt.

"These aren't normal garments, Love. But I do have a few casual clothes for such occasions." He greets her with a tender kiss."By the way, it's afternoon."

"What?"

"It's almost 4."

She panics, realizing she's still half-naked, wearing his shirt from last night, hair wild, and still smelling of the amazing sex they had. "Trixie is going to here any minute. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Relax, Love." He squeezes her hand. "Maze just called me. They just left the school." He kisses her hand. "Why don't you grab a shower while I prepare some snacks." He shots her a filthy grin. "As delicious as you taste, I still need food to survive."

Chloe kisses him, amazed at his tenderness. "See you in a few."

When Trixie and Maze arrive at the penthouse, they find Lucifer and Chloe cuddled up on his balcony couch, each reading a book, or at least trying to, and chatting up. They both slightly jump in surprise when they hear the high-pitched child's voice.

"That was fast." Lucifer says. He kisses her one last time before standing up. He turns around and sees a crazy Trixie running towards her mother, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mooooooooom!" Then she crashes into her mother's embrace.

 _So, that's it, folks. I had been planning this for quite some time now, and I was waiting for the right moment to publish it. I hope you enjoyed it. I guess the Winter Finale kinda pushed me to publish it because I'm in desperate need of_ Deckerstar _ever since the beginning of the season. The plot will probably resume in the next chapter with a new case coming._

 _Thanks again for all the kudos, support, likes, faves, comments, reviews and everything :D._


	25. A CHRISTMAS BREAK

_Summary of the last chapter:_

 _For those of you who might have chosen to fast-forward the previous chapter, Lucifer finally admitted his feelings for Chloe and let her know how he felt since she almost got killed. Chloe said the L-word as well and Lucifer said it back to a sleeping Chloe, or at least he thought she was._

 _Now on with the show :D (Sorry, I watched too much of Miranda Episodes over the holidays :D)._

 **A CHRISTMAS BREAK**

As Lucifer watches Chloe reunites with her daughter, he smiles, Chloe's joy passing on to him. At the same time, he feels some sort of uneasiness creeping up his chest as the picture in front of him is a reminder of the fact his mother's gone, and that he won't have this anymore. Maze looks at them from afar and also feels uneasy at the scene. She loves Chloe and Trixie, but she still has troubles with the whole touchy-feely-huggy thing humans have. He finally walks over to Trixie and Chloe. Trixie turns to Lucifer and hugs him tight.

"Thank you so much, Lucifer! I knew you'd save her."

"You're welcome, Child." He slowly but surely untangles himself from Trixie.

"Are you leaving?"

"There are a few things I need to do for tomorrow's party at Lux. I'll be back later." Trixie frowns. "Look. Why don't you both stay up here while I'm down doing boring stuff. You can enjoy a quiet afternoon with your Mom and you can tell her all about how you helped me find her and everything." Trixie doesn't answer but takes her Mom's hand to bring her to the sofa, starting her story about how she had the dream of her and everything. Lucifer turns to Maze. "Could you give me a hand with the inventory of the club?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you nicely?" he smiles at her.

"Fine." Maze reluctantly agrees.

He stops by the couch where Chloe is now listening to Trixie's story. He leans close to her neck. "I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy your time and make yourself at home." He gives her a chaste but lingering kiss on her cheek, full of promises. Trixie giggles at the scene in front her. Then he follows Maze, just as the doors of his lift close.

 _Lux's bar – The same day _

Maze is behind the bar checking the supplies and counting the different bottles of champagne, malt, vodka and God knows how many more other types of alcohol. Lucifer is sitting on the other side of the bar, sipping on his drink, pretending – badly – to look at some list. Maze puts her clipboard on the bar.

"Do you need a reminder of what helping means?"

"What?" He answers, looking up from his list.

"I was supposed to ** _help_ ** you, and I've been doing all the work for the past 30 minutes."

"I **_am_ ** working. I'm making sure the guest's list is complete for tomorrow. Besides, you're doing this so well. And you're almost done." He grins. "Want a drink?" He doesn't wait for her answer and pours her a glass of vodka. He refills his own glass.

Maze puts the last of the bottles in place and sits down on the other side of the bar. She brings the glass to her lips. "So what was all that about?"

"All that?"

"That awkward moment up there, before you used me as an excuse to escape." She lets out a laugh.

"First, I'd like to say, you were not an excuse. I needed help with this and you just happened to be at the place at the right time." He drinks. "Second, it was nothing." The demon stares at him, not believing a word he just said. Lucifer sighs. "I just had an epiphany of sorts." A pause. "I realized how lucky Humans are from time to time. That's all." Maze eyes him, knowing he only told her part of the truth. "Any news on the Sinnerman?"

"He's certainly a hard one to find, that's for sure."

"So no news then." He mutters. "What did you find out so far?"

"What Pierce told you checks out. He was spotted in the Windy City, and from what I gathered, he's linked to him. And also, according to the police report there, he did lose a brother at some point during a case he was working on. He got transferred to LA just a few weeks later. Normally such transfers take months. I guess he also knows a few people who owe him favors."

Lucifer chooses not to comment on the favors part. Instead, he simply continues. "How close?"

"Very." Her face darkens. "Although the connection still needs to be determined."

"Do you think he's our Sinnerman. The legendary one."

"No. But Michael is definitely involved and he's clearly using this figure to get to you."

"Alright. If he's not, then how do you explain the sudden apparition in the desert?"

"Special effects, I guess."

"And how come he was able to knock me out and stab Azrael?" He puts the glass down angry. "Chloe was nowhere near when it happened so he can't be human."

"You're right. I don't think he is. Although his nature still needs to be determined as well."

"So we are nowhere close to finding the answers I need to defeat Michael, and now there are even more questions to answer. Isn't that bloody wonderful?"

"Just relax." Lucifer glares back at her, clearly frustrated. "Now that I know Pierce is somehow involved in all this, I can focus on his story, and get some answers." She finishes her glass. "I'll track Constantine down. He's involved in all this, somehow. I'm sure he can get me some answers." She stands up. "One thing is certain though. Whoever, or whatever he is, he's not from around here. And I also think he has his own agenda. Michael is only working with him, but, maybe if we play it right and you manage to find what he desires, we can flip him and have him on our side."

"That's worth a try." He finishes his drink as well. "But first I need to find him."

Maze walks towards the elevator to go back to his penthouse and take Chloe and Trixie back to their place. Lucifer stands up. "Maze."

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something."

"That's quite the day you're having." He laughs silently. "What is it?"

"I never thanked you for what you did." He pauses. Maze knows he's not just talking about the inventory part. "So. Thank you Mazikeen."

Maze nods slightly. "Can you say that again. I didn't catch it. My hearing isn't as good as what it used to be."

"When Hell freezes over," Lucifer says, as the door of his private elevator close.

 _Lucifer's penthouse – The same day_

When Lucifer finally reaches his penthouse, the scenery unfolding in front of him feels amazing, apart from Maze shouting something over the phone on his balcony. Trixie practices a new song on his piano, and Chloe is curled up on his couch under a comforter he didn't know he had, reading a book. He walks up to Chloe and leans in, shamelessly invading her personal space.

"What are you reading?" She shows him the cover of the book. It reads "The picture of Dorian Gray". He chuckles. "Very good choice. I find the story to be amazing."

"I've actually never had the change to read it, but so far so good." She turns the first page. There's a hand-written message on it. " _Thanks for the hand, Luci. Love, Oscar._ " He smiles. "Any idea how this got here?"

"Back in the 1890's, Oscar and I were _very_ good friends. He was suffering from a dry spell. He was looking for a new plot for his latest scandalous novel. And you know me, I do love a good scandal, especially back in those days. So I gave him a few ideas."

"I thought you didn't trade souls."

"I didn't, and I still don't. They're useless. I mean there are enough tormented souls in Hell, without adding the one not deserving it." He leans in closer. "Just because Mr. Gray supposedly sold his soul to a fictional, but lovely, me, doesn't mean its creator did as well."

"So what did you ask for in return?"

"Nothing." She looks at him, surprised. "It was one of the rare favors I gave for free." Chloe still looks puzzled. "I was a big fan of his work, as you can see." He shows her his bookshelves. "And also, he kept me" He looks for the right word. "entertained during my visits on Earth to collect the numerous favors people owed me." He hands her the book back. "But that's a story for another day if you're nice." He winks and Chloe rolls her eyes at this dorky comment. He finally decides to sit on the armrest of his couch. Chloe's hand comes to rest just above his knee. "What's your Urchin playing?"

"First Noël."

"Of course." He sneers.

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's just say this isn't my favorite time of the year." Chloe looks around and realizes that indeed, there's no tree, or decorations, or even colors echoing Christmas. "You know the whole family gathering thing, not really my style. And also, celebrating my half-brother's birth. Very boring." He pauses and takes a breath. "I'm more of new year's eve kind of person."

"Lots of champagne, loud music, wild parties?"

He smiles. "Exactly. Although, there's also quite a party for Chris… Santa's day at Lux."

"Why am I not surprised." She lets her hand wander over his thigh, the touch remains however chaste. "But you've got to admit, the song is nice."

"I wouldn't go as far as nice, but for a song made for my half-bro and Dad, it's not this bad."

Before the conversation can get any deeper as to why it's not that bad and why Christmas sounds so horrible to him, the balcony door slams shut, almost shattering into pieces, and a very pissed Maze walks back in. She doesn't even acknowledge Lucifer's dumbfounded face. He had seen the demon angry, but this level of rage had been tucked away for a long time. Before he can tease her about it, she takes a deep calming breath and speaks. "I'm sorry Chlo'. One of my bounties just decided to ran off, because the thug I paid to guard him was bribed and let him free. I guess next time, I'll have to rely on fear and examples more than money. And now, I have to go back all the way to Mexico again to haul his sorry ass back in the US so he can be arrested, and so I can get paid." She picks up the bag she dropped on the floor. "So I can't take you and the Child home. I should be back in a few days, a week top."

"It's okay, Maze." " _And given your emotional state, I'm not sure I want to be in the same car or room at the moment._ " She wants to add but refrains at the last moment. "Trixie and I will stay here. I'll let Dan know about the new arrangements so he can pick Trixie up to have Christmas with her Abuela and Abuelo." But Maze is already over to Trixie to tell her about what happened. Chloe isn't looking towards her daughter but she still hears the sound of a Hakka in the background. She turns her head and only catches the end of it. She turns her attention back to Lucifer. "Looks like I'm gonna use this overnight bag after all."

The Devil leans in to tell her something very inappropriate no doubt, but before he can voice it, Trixie walks towards them, glowing with joy. "Is it true we're staying over until Christmas morning?"

"Yes." Before Trixie can say anything else, Chloe completes her statement. "But this doesn't mean you're not going to bed at 9'. You still have your last day of school tomorrow."

"But Mom, it's Christmas eve."

"No. Christmas eve starts in the evening. You've got school in the morning."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want to. How about we make a deal. I go tomorrow, but I want Lucifer to bring me."

Chloe sighs. Trixie started to rebel more often against her decision. " _I guess it had to begin at some point._ " Chloe thinks. Lucifer feels the tension rise up and Chloe's gaze aimed at him. He decides to go for a diversion. " _At least, this time, I didn't do it on purpose. Is it my fault the Child is smart and knows a good role model when she sees one._ " But he knows better than to share this bit of thought with Chloe, at least for now. "How about pizza for dinner?"

"Yay!" Trixie says excitability, forgetting all about her deal.

"A simple yes would have sufficed, no need to get all _you_ about it." He turns to Chloe "You?" She simply nods. "Pizza it is then." Chloe is still eyeing him from where she stands. Trixie offers to help him with the toppings once the dough is ready and to Chloe's surprise, he accepts, although she suspects he did this because of what Trixie said. But this allows her to relax some more, and to be honest, although it's unusual, she enjoys seeing Lucifer and Trixie spending some time together. Looks like her daughter crawled her way up to his heart for good, but at the same time, what's not to like, she thinks as she opens the book again. As she concentrates on reading the life story of Sir Dorian Gray, she still hears, almost as a background noise, Lucifer explaining to her daughter how to prepare the pizza. She vaguely sees him whispering something to her daughter.

"You know, Child, you should lay low on the deals. I think your Mom isn't a big fan of them."

"Okay." She whispers back to him.

They both laugh. Suddenly she stops when she hears her daughter asking Lucifer about Christmas. Somehow, she managed to link decorating a pizza with the fact that Lucifer has no Christmas tree. She listens a bit more carefully ready to intervene if needed.

"So you've never had a Christmas tree before?"

"Never needed one."

"But if you don't have a tree, how's Santa gonna be able to bring the presents tomorrow?"

"He'll probably bring you the presents at your home when you get back." He answers her.

"But it's Christmas." Trixie repeats as if telling it over and over might change his mind.

"What do you want me to say, I don't like Christmas. It's annoying **AND** boring."

"But you have a Christmas party at Lux."

"Yes. But believe me, it's nothing like what you have in mind Small Human."

"So you never have dinner on Christmas eve and all."

"Like I said, I don't like it."

"Maybe it's because you never did it with the right people. I'm sure you'd like if you give it a try."

He doesn't say no, nor yes. Chloe chooses this moment to step into the conversation. She effectively breaks their little argument. The rest of the meal goes smoothly and somehow, during their meal, Trixie convinced Lucifer to watch two Christmas movies. The first one they put on is "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and the second one is "The Nightmare Before Christmas". By the middle of the second movie, Trixie is fast asleep between him and Chloe, and Chloe herself isn't far from falling as well, the heat of the previous days, finally taking its toll on her. Lucifer almost smiles at how domestic the whole situation is, and he's amazed that somehow, only a small part of him wants to run away. He swiftly switches off the TV and decides to carry the Small Human into the guest room. He then goes back and softly shakes the woman awake. Chloe quickly changes in her night clothes, or rather one of his shirts she picked for herself the first time she slept here. As soon as her head hits the pillow, Lucifer hears a soft snoring. He takes his place under the cover as well, and to his surprise dozes off quickly, pulling her to his chest, her head nuzzling under his chin.

 _Lucifer's penthouse – The next morning_

Chloe wakes up to a very excited Trixie jumping up and down on the bed beside her. She looks for Lucifer but doesn't find him.

"Come on Mom!" Trixie is beaming. "Wake up. Breakfast is ready. There's like bacon, and pancakes and everything."

"Alright." She hugs her. "Just let me grab a quick shower and some fresh clothes and I'll be right over." Trixie almost crosses the door. "Baby?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

After 15 to 20 minutes, Chloe comes into the kitchen, pressed and dressed. The smell of a perfect breakfast welcomes her. She gives another hug to her daughter and kisses her hair. She then heads over to the stove where Lucifer hands her a mug of coffee.

"What about me?" He says, only for her to hear. "No good morning kiss?" He pouts slightly.

She kisses him, lingering just a bit, but keeping the kiss somehow chaste. "Good morning." She smiles "Better now?"

"Much." Comes his simple reply. "I have to run to the precinct. And then I need to check a few things back at Griffith Park." She tenses. "Don't worry, it's just to make sure Maze and I didn't forget anything there. Michael left already." He reassuringly smiles at her. "I should be back around 5 or 6. But you can come back after Trixie's done with school if you want to."

"I'll see with Trixie. But if you leave her the choice, I think we'll be here when you return." She grins. "Why do you have to go to the precinct?"

"Pierce apparently wants to see me about a case. I don't know. He's weird sometimes. It's about some big philanthropist who died."

"Pierce told me about it. I haven't found the time to look at it yet. It seems to be very high-profile though. Just bring the file over and we'll look at it together."

"There are many more interesting things we can do together, but I guess we ought to work from time to time." He grins and puts his espresso cup in the sink. "Why don't you take one of my cars to bring the Offspring to school. I'll see you later."

"Later." Chloe answers

He takes his keys and exits.

"Bye Lucifer." Trixie says, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Bye Small Human." He answers between the closing doors.

 _LAPD Precinct – The day before Christmas  
_

Just as Lucifer enters the precinct, Pierce exits his office.

"Lucifer. Perfect timing."

"Point of pride for me, Lieutenant."

"How's Decker doing?"

"She's tired but okay. Or at least as good as someone can be after such an event."

"Good. She should be back soon then."

"According to what she told me, she should be back after the 25th."

"Perfect. Now come in. There are some things I need to go over with you."

"After you, Lieutenant."

Lucifer exits the office of Pierce about half an hour later. He's deep in his thoughts as he exits the station to get to his car. The drive to Griffith Park goes by smoothly. After looking for clues Alastor or anyone else might have left behind, but finding nothing but bad memories of what might have happened to Chloe, he makes his way back. Short before arriving at his penthouse, he realizes he forgot the case file on Chloe's desk. He makes a U-turn and heads back to the precinct to get the information he needs. He rushes into the station, trying to avoid any contact with anyone, so he won't be delayed. He's frustrated for coming empty-handed from his trip to Griffith Park and a frustrated Devil isn't someone to be around. As he exits again, he bumps into Dan coming out of an interrogation room.

"Hey! Watch it, Buddy!"

"Whatever, Douche."

"Sorry, Lucifer. Didn't see it was you. You're just the man I wanted to see." He puts his hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a minute?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I need your help and expertise on a woman problem."

His focus changes slightly. Dan definitely peeked his interest. "I'm listening."

"Well, there's this woman I like, and..."

"Roxanne?"

"No. It didn't work out." He smiles awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another. "Actually, we already kinda had a fling a bit ago, but she was different back then. But she's changed and I'd like to give it a try. Since you're the expert, I thought maybe, you could give me a few pointers."

"So you wanna get back with your ex?" He smirks. "Do I know her?"

"Sorta."

"Who is she?" He thinks he might be talking about Chloe, but this only lasts a second. I mean, even him wouldn't be dumb enough to actually go for Chloe again. Daniel doesn't answer. "Have I slept with her?" Still no answer. "Come on, Daniel. If you want my help, spit it out." He looks at him. "I mean, it's not like it's Charlotte." Daniel looks away. "Please tell me, it's not her."

"Well..."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucifer hisses to Daniel, trying no to raise his voice. "I don't believe it. Are you actually asking me for advice on how to screw my..." He stops there, not knowing how to define Charlotte.

"To be fair, she's not your Mom anymore. She's Charlotte now."

"I'm only gonna say this once, Daniel. I will _**NOT** _ give you pointers on how to sleep with my Mom's old body, I mean Charlotte." He leaves Dan behind.

"You owe me this much." Dan says without thinking.

Lucifer turns back to the detective. This was not the right choice of words. "I owe you nothing, Daniel." His tone is full of contempt. He decides to end the conversation, feeling the beast inside him stirring after the shitty day he had. "Now if you'll excuse, I have somewhere else to be."

 _Lux – A bit after 5 pm – The same day_ _  
_

Lucifer finally reaches Lux after what seems the biggest traffic-jam he had ever had since he got to Los Angeles. Apparently, the whole world is set on pissing him off today. He only hopes his bad luck ends once he steps into his penthouse. It was Christmas eve after all, so no wonder everything was against him. Between his disastrous conversation with Dan, his useless trip to Griffith Park and the meeting with the Lieutenant, which was the highlight of his day, by the way. The only thing he wanted right now was to have a drink, maybe play a bit on his piano and enjoy his time with the Detective, before popping by the party at Lux and finish this day in a better way. His calculation apparently forgot about Chloe's kid. As he steps into the penthouse, he hears the same song she played on the piano the other day, except this time, the sound is coming out of his surround sound system. He takes a careful look around his penthouse and sees a table set for three, with candles and everything. He smiles, thinking the day might end up better than it started after all. But his smile quickly fades when he catches a glimpse of the tree standing at the far corner of his living room. He drops the case file on the bar and his jacket on a chair by the bar. He quickly closes the distance to the obnoxious green plant, and sees a giggling Trixie, putting the finishing touch to the tree.

"What in Dad's name is happening here?" He says, doing his best to keep the level of his voice neutral.

Chloe turns to him. "Trixie thought it would be fun to have a small party of our own tonight." Lucifer groans. "I know you said you don't like this time of year, but Trixie was adamant you didn't like it because you never had any good ones before, and if you actually see what it's all about, you'll get the spirit. I was against it at first, but she convinced me."

he looks away to his balcony. "Not really what I was expecting and how I wanted to spend the evening." His tone neutral.

Chloe brings him a bit further from the Christmas tree, and away from her kid's prying ears.

"I know it's sudden, and I know you said you didn't want any of it, but it's been a rough year for Trixie and the last couple of days have been hard on all of us. Between Palmetto, Dan getting arrested, then Camael taking her away from me, her abilities, you dying, and everything that happened lately with Michael and Alastor, I didn't have the heart to say no to her. We all need this, start of a new year and all?" She looks at him tenderly. "Please? For us?" She finishes, hoping he'd agree to it, not daring to imagine the reaction of her daughter if he'd say no.

Lucifer looks between the tree, Trixie, and his Detective. He's still not certain about his decision. Trixie walks up to him to sway him for good. She hands him the last decoration.

"Can you help me put the start at the top, I'm too small."

Lucifer takes the star in hand and can't help but chuckle when he sees what's on the star. The star has been painted red and a devil emoji face is pasted on it.

"They didn't have any Devil at the store so we had to improvise a bit." Chloe says. "No copyright infringement intended of course."

Lucifer sighs. Chloe and Trixie both smile, knowing they won Lucifer over.

He mumbles. "Fine, we can have this tree and dinner. It's not like this day could get any worse." He looks at Chloe. "Please tell me there won't be any other surprises, like an unexpected visit from Amenadiel or such?"

"No. Just the three of us. I did ask Azraël, but she was busy. She seems to be acclimating pretty well to her new life."

Lucifer hands back the star to Trixie. "So this completes the tree." He asks as he lifts her up.

"Yep."

He puts her down and she switches the lights on.

"So what's for dinner?" Lucifer asks, now intrigued.

"Well. We only had enough time to set up the table and the tree." Chloe answers, giving Lucifer her best smile.

"So, I'm going to cook?"

"Pleaaaaaase?" Trixie pleads him.

"Alright. But I'm not doing the dishes."

"Deal." Trixie hands out her hand to the devil, all too proud of herself.

Lucifer shakes it and looks over at Chloe, smiling. It's the first real smile he's had all day.

"Enough deals for one day. Now, why don't you go read in your room and wash up before dinner?"

"Can I play the piano instead?"

Lucifer shrugs his shoulders. That's all the agreement Trixie needs. "Just don't play anything too fantasy please." Then he heads over to the kitchen to get started. Chloe stays a few minutes with Trixie before joining Lucifer at the counter.

"Need a hand?"

He grins. "Always."

She nudges him on the shoulder. "So you had a bad day?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Which part?" He puts the pan down and turns off the stove. "Is it the shitty and useless meeting with Pierce, where I spent most of the time convincing him about what happened to you, without lying. He clearly seemed to know more than he let on. Or was it my useless trip to Griffith Park where I learned nothing at all, or the conversation with your ex, trying to convince him to give him pointers on how to get into my ex-mom's pants."

Chloe stops his rambling and kisses him. He enjoys the kiss before she lets his lips go. "Feeling better?"

"A little, could you do that again?" He smirks.

"Once Trixie's asleep, I can do more if you behave." She smiles. "So Dan asked you about Charlotte then?"

"Indeed. Can you believe he had the nerve to actually believe I would help him?"

"To be fair, your mother is gone."

"Yes, I know. Thanks for the reminder." He walks away and exits to the balcony. Chloe follows him. She comes to his side.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Her hand goes on her forearm. She strikes it gently. His grip loosens against the railing. "I didn't mean to upset you." He looks away. "It's not just Dan asking about Charlotte, or Pierce, isn't it?" She leans her head on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" She turns his head. "Talk to me, Lucifer. I'm here for you."

"My Mom stayed a long time in Charlotte's body, and now she's gone because of me."

"You know she could have done many casualties if she had carried out her plan as she intended."

"I do. But it still doesn't change the fact she's gone because of me. And because of this, not only her life, and ours, but also Charlotte's life got turned upside down for a bit. And despite all her scheming, planning and hate for everything Father related, she loved us. And most of what she did came from a place of love." he takes a deep breath. "And I miss her."

"And the thought of Dan with her is a bit too much?"

"At least for the moment."

Since Lucifer is in a sharing mood. Chloe decides to push her luck. "And Christmas?"

"What about it?"

"You've never had any?"

His devilish smile comes back in an instant. "Of course. I have a wonderful Santa Day every year at Lux, with a lot of sexy Mrs. Claus and elves dancing in my club."

She slaps his shoulder. "I meant a real Christmas, with the family dinner and presents."

"Would you like to spend time with a family who doesn't want you there, celebrating the birthday of someone who vilified you for the face of humanity, all because he carried my Father's message to the world?"

"When you put it like that." She agrees. She suddenly realizes the effort he made to accept all of this into his home, how much change it meant. His eyes are still lost on the horizon. She turns his head and kisses him tenderly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"To remind you of how amazing you are." She smiles at him. "And also to thank you for giving this whole holiday thing a try."

This time Lucifer closes the distance between them and this new kiss is filled with seduction, longing and tenderness. Once they break apart, Chloe wears a huge smile. "We're certainly off to a good start. And the emoji was a nice touch."

As they're about to close the distance between them once again, Trixie interrupts them. "I think dinner's ready."

"Let's eat. And show Lucifer what all this holiday is all about?"

"And that is?"

"Family and love."

They all sit down at the table and enjoy the dinner. Once all the food disappeared from the table, and as agreed Trixie, with the help of her mother, did the dishes, Lucifer disappears into his room and comes back all dressed up.

"You changed?"

"Yeah. I have to dash. Lux's party started a few hours ago, and as the owner, I have to make myself known. They're expecting me. I'm their host after all." Chloe looks away. "Care to join me?"

"I can't leave Trixie on her own. Maze is out of town, and I can't ask the sitter to come here on this day." She pauses, and before Lucifer can counter her argument. "But you go do your thing. it's nearly Trixie's bedtime anyway." She tries her best not to think about all the Mrs. Claus and elves dancing downstairs and desperately wishing to put their claw on him. "Just try not to get on the elves or Santa's naughty side."

His voice drops low. "No need to worry about this, Love. I've already made your naughty list, and that's plenty enough." he slightly bites her neck before making his way downstairs to the completely stuffed dance-floor.

 _The next morning – Christmas day_

Chloe tried her best to wait for Lucifer to come back, but she fell asleep on his couch. Once she wakes up, she's in his bed, surrounded by black satin sheets. She pats the bed beside her but doesn't feel the body that is supposed to be here. He had brought her to bed after all, so where was he now. She vaguely hears the shower running, and ponders if she should join him. But fate decides for her. She hears an exciting knock on the bedroom door. Before she can answer, Trixie barges in and jumps on the bed. " _At least she remembered to knock._ "

"Moooooom, you gotta see this!"

"Alright, Monkey. Just give me a second." But Trixie takes hold of Chloe's hand and pulls her to the living-room. She finishes closing his shirt when she stops dead in her track as she sees the presents under the tree. Trixie is already on the floor looking at the different presents, looking for hers. Lucifer joins them a few minutes, smelling very good, and looking really enticing. He wears some loose black dress pants and a deep scarlet shirt he's buttoning up. She engulfs him in a huge hug, resisting the urge to unbutton his shirt and drag him back into the shower. Lucifer gladly returns her embrace. "Lucifer, how did you? How is this possible?"

He grins and his hands come down to rest on the south part of her back. "Santa did it!" Chloe turns into his embrace and presses against his tall frame., as his hands come to rest on her hips.

"Santa isn't real." Trixie says.

"Says the girl talking to the Devil." Trixie is skeptical. She knows Santa shouldn't be real, but seeing the presents here makes her question her convictions about the whole thing. "Besides, I was at Lux all night entertaining my guests." Chloe glares at him. "It was all G-rated of course."

His explanation seems to be enough to convince Trixie. She hands a present to her Mom. "This one's for you Mom."

"Thanks, Monkey." She looks at the small present. "Have you found yours?"

"Yep." She shows her 2 huge boxes. She opens the first one. "Wow. Wonder Woman doll with the complete set of accessories. Coooool."

"Why don't you open the second one?" Chloe says.

She tears the paper off the box. "A Marvel Comics Monopoly. Awesome!"

"That way I won't have to be the shoe anymore." Lucifer states.

"What did you get, Mom?"

Chloe carefully opens the present. Inside the box is a small velvet box. She opens it and sees a necklace. She turns it around carefully.

"That's… wow!" She tells Lucifer. "What is it?"

"It's the bullet from when you shot me." He smiles. "A fun reminder of our first real case together." he puts it around her neck.

"It's so beautiful Mom."

"It is. Why don't you read the rules of your new Monopoly and then we can play." Trixie goes back to her presents. "I don't have any presents for you."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." His face is smug. "I also have another one for you in the bedroom, but I thought it was best to keep it away from prying is until we're alone."

"Good thinking!" She takes a look at her daughter. "How did you manage all this? Were you really at Lux?"

"Yes. Remember, I never lie. I said I was at Lux all night, and the night ends at midnight. Add in a few toy-shops owners with a few favors to repay and you have the perfect morning."

"And the necklace?"

"This I had for a bit. I was waiting for your birthday to gift it to you, but guess the opportunity presented itself early. By the way, the combination of the safe you've been trying to open is the day you shot me."

"You really are the Devil."

"I am indeed." He looks lovingly at her. "Merry Santa day, Chloe."

"Merry _Christmas_ to you Lucifer." Chloe teases him. Lucifer grins. "What?"

"Look up."

Chloe lifts her eyes and sees the mistletoe. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Go big or go home, remember." He comes as close as he can without touching her. "You'll find I'm a big fan of mistletoe. Besides, who am I to go against such an old tradition." Then they finally close the gap between them, getting lost in a surprisingly light, yet breathtaking kiss. Straight after they break apart and before either can say anything, Dan, with his impeccable timing, brings an end to their moment.

Once he left with Trixie, Lucifer looks over at Chloe. But before he can voice what ideas he has for her to make it up to him, Chloe reaches behind him for the case file.

"How about we look at the case Pierce gave us?"

"Well, I supposed we have to work at some point." He takes a bottle of amber liquid and two glasses. "After you, Love."

 _So I got into the Christmas spirit and I wanted to make a special chapter. It's a first for me, more like a try really. I hope you enjoy it and I wish you all a Merry Christmas with a bit of delay and a Happy New Year in advance._

 _Thanks for all the reviews, kudos, likes, comments, and everything :)._


	26. A BREAK IN THE CASE

**A BREAK IN THE CASE **

Lucifer and Chloe are both deep into their own world, concentrating on the current case at hand.

Chloe took her place on Lucifer's soft carpet at the foot of his couch. She tied up her hair loosely in a bun, still wearing Lucifer's shirt. She hastily put it on, along with a pair of jeans shortly before Dan dropped by to get Trixie to go to his parents for Christmas. She spread out all the pictures they took at the crime scene. The different photographs made a sort of half circle around her and she'd been perusing through them for the last twenty minutes. She read the small memo Ella sent over about a possible murder weapon and the cause of death, but so far the CSI tech had been unable to confirm any of the previous elements. However she managed to reduce the list of possible weapons to only a few - A kitchen knife, some sort of garden tool or some sort of blade used to repair cars, as well as a small pointy object. According the Ella, the cause of death seemed to be the stab wound. Apparently, he bled to death in his home. The motive remained a mystery to the different officers who looked at the case.

Lucifer took his place on his sofa and started to look over at the psychological profile that was made of the victim and the list of suspects the cops at the scene talked to. At some point during their work session, more out of habit than anything, he'd rolled up his sleeves. Grabbing his glass to get a refill, he turns to Chloe and asks her if she needs anything. The sight of his Detective rekindle the fire within him - not that it could go extinct when Chloe's around.

"Darling?"

Chloe answers, still in engulfed in her case. "Yeah?"

Lucifer never thought it would be possible to get even more on fire, but her soft face, still concentrating, biting her lower lip and slowly coming back to the real world lit him up like one his Dad's burning bushes. Effectively distracting him from his current objective, Chloe causes him to shake his head to get his focus back on track and stop these wonderful lines of thought. " _The sooner they progress on the case, the sooner he'll claim those wonderful lips, among other things._ " He reasons.

"You want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Something to eat?"

She finally turns to look at him. His unstyled hair, partly open shirt, rolled up sleeves and that smug grin she just wants to kiss away, and the fact he's actually not pushing to have a break make her feel all mushy inside. She decides to tease him a bit.

"Depends. You on the menu?"

Lucifer's brows shoot up at the answer. He hadn't expected this, but he surely liked where things were going. His smile widens and his eyes turn dark, the desire he tried to contain earlier pouring into them. "For you Love, I'm always on the menu." He puts his glass on the coffee table, and puts his hands in his pockets, leaning back against one of his pillars.

Chloe stands up, and avoids the different crime scene photos on the floor. She closes the distance between them in a blink and Lucifer starts to close his eyes, leaning forward to welcome her kiss. When he feels empty air on his lips, he opens his eyes again. The little minx stopped only a few inches away from his face, her eyes shining with mischief. As she takes a small step back from him, she trails her index finger down to where the two sides of his shirt meet toying with the buttonhole above, and pulls on his shirt. The times Chloe was the one seducing him were quite rare. He was usually the one starting it, but it was more than nice to be seduced from time to time.

"I guess…" She pops one button out. "We could…" Another button. "Take a break." She teases him before finishing opening up his shirt. She grins at him. "What do you say Devil?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He pulls her flush against him and finally feels her lips on his. Once they break apart to breathe, Chloe chuckles.

"What is it?"

"I've actually been wanting to do this ever since you walked in this morning."

"Well I'm glad I could be of some help with your frustration." He jokes. Then he kisses her again. His hand quickly find their usual spot on the small of her back as they slowly trail down her side. Deftly they find their way under her shirt, following her spine as high as the shirt will allow, before settling again on the top of her ass. Chloe pushes the shirt off his shoulder, but since Lucifer has his hands behind her, the garment stays on his forearm. He reluctantly lets go of her to allow the shirt to pool behind him. As soon as he can, he places his fingers on the small part of skin he can reach and gets rid of her jeans, leaving the shirt on. He whispers into her neck:

"Bedroom?" Chloe doesn't answer, but pushes him backwards and he falls on his sofa. She sits on his laps and moves against him, feeling his little Lucifer growing fast. "The couch it is then." He says before he gets a hold of her lovely skin once again. Chloe throws her head back, giving him more space to work with. It's messy, but Lucifer doesn't mind one bit.

The two lovebirds are well on their way to a very good break when the doors of his - normally - private elevator open up. Both of them are way too caught up in each other to take notice of the unexpected guest showing up on his doorstep.

"Chloe, Honey, are you there? The guy downstairs said I could come up directly."

Chloe stops immediately, her desire immediately replaced by embarrassment when she recognizes the voice of the woman. Pushing herself off Lucifer's laps, she frantically looks around for her own clothes after hastily buttoning up her shirt, trying to salvage some dignity.

"Chloe, there you are…"

Chloe suddenly becomes almost as red as the shirt lying on the floor.

"Mom!" She looks at Lucifer, then back at her mom. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

Penelope walks further into the penthouse with a huge smile on her face, happy to see her daughter finally come into a relationship again. Chloe, however, doesn't feel this way and looks at the floor, wishing she could be the size of a mouse. She finally finds her jeans and put them on, throwing the crimson shirt at the smug Devil on the couch. He smiles at her embarrassment, finding it awfully cute. He raises his hands in surrender after Chloe gives him a glare before finally putting his shirt back on, tucking it back into his trousers. Chloe breathes heavily and finally finds the courage to speak, still unable to meet her mother's gaze.

"Lucifer and I were working on a case, and…"

"Working on a case? Really?" Penelope answers. "I may not be in the Police business, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you work a case, Honey."

Lucifer jumps into the conversation, trying to help his love. "To be fair, we were working on the current case." He smiles. "The Detective and I simply decided to take a little break and…" A fluffy pillow cuts the rest of his sentence short. "What?" He asks, clueless as to why Chloe shut him up, when he was simply trying to help. Chloe looks at him and gathers the courage to look up at Penelope.

"Anyway!" Penelope smiles at her daughter's reaction. "How did you know I was here?"

"I managed to get a break from the convention and I thought I'd drop by to see you, so I stopped at your place, but you weren't there. I thought you might be with Trixie and Dan's family so I called my lovely granddaughter. Can you imagine my surprise when she said you were staying at Lucifer's after some sort of abduction by weird flying men - although I didn't get this part completely. So I decided to come here and check up on you." She looks over at Lucifer, her eyes shining with understanding. "But I see you're well taken care of."

"Moooom!" Chloe replies, her cheeks reddening again.

"She is indeed." Lucifer says with a smile, not ashamed at all, and also not surprised when another cushion lands on his face. At least this time he deserved it. He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"With pleasure." Penelope answers.

He hands her a fresh cup of coffee. "I have to run and talk to my sister about an ongoing case of mine, and also spend a bit of time for Christmas with her. Hopefully, Amenadiel will be out." He smiles. "Looks like you managed to get me into the Christmas spirit after all." He winks at her. "Why don't you chat a bit together while I'm gone?" Chloe gives him another dark stare. He grabs his jacket hanging near Chloe and uses the occasion to brush his body past hers. "Later." He tells her. Then he exits the room.

Chloe stares at her beverage, nervous and not daring to look up yet. The air is heavy and Penelope taps her fingers on her cup. For once Chloe would have gladly accepted some of Lucifer's golden liquid courage in her drink. She clears her throat.

"Soooo…" She starts. "Trixie told you I was here?"

"Yeah. She said you two were staying here until Dan brings her back. So I thought I'd take the opportunity to bring you your gift." She hands her daughter a small envelope. Chloe takes it and undoes the ribbon. It's an invitation for two for some sort of charity event, probably packed up with stars. Her smile grows even bigger once she reads the name of the fondation hosting the event. She hugs her mother.

"Thank you so much Mom."

"You're welcome. It's in two days time." Penelope puts her cup down. "First I thought you could invite this Marcus fellow. From what Dan told me, you two had some sort of fling back in your Police school days. Since Dan confirmed you were seeing someone at the moment, I just figured, you know…" She takes a step back from Chloe. Then she smiles. "So, you and Lucifer? What happened to the repulsion on a chemical level?" She winks. "I didn't see it coming. How long has it been going on?"

"Since Vegas."

"First or second trip?"

"First trip." Before Penelope can say anything Chloe goes on. "But we're taking things slow." Penelope gives her a knowing smile. "Not this kind of slow." Chloe chuckles. "For now, nobody outside our friends and Dan knows about this."

"Still I can't believe you didn't tell me." Penelope answers a bit vexed her daughter didn't trust her enough to share this amazing news with her. "I'm happy for you. And my lips are sealed." She pauses. "So?"

"So?"

"How is he?"

"I'm not talking about this with you, Mom."

"So Linda's right. He really is good."

"You know Linda?"

"Of course I do. As does every star in LA. A while ago, there were some rumors about her devilish escapades with a certain club owner."

"They're just rumors." Penelope gives a come-on look. "Alright, maybe not. But Lucifer and I are exclusive, so let's leave the past in the past."

Penelope nods. "How are you feeling since the incident. Did they hurt you?"

"Better." She stands up. "It was a bit... " She looks for the best word to describe the situation without worrying her mother too much. "Intense. But the perps have been dealt with." She walks over to her case-file. "I'd like to work a bit more before Lucifer gets back. But why don't we have family night once I have Trixie back?" Chloe chuckles. "And this time I promise there will be no drama or no murder suspect cooking for us."

"I'd love that. I'll be around LA for a few more weeks so just tell me when, and I'll be there." She grabs her bag. "I gotta get back to the convention, but please do tell your boyfriend to join us for family night."

"I will Mom." She hugs her mother.

"Love you Honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

_Lucifer's penthouse - A few moments later_

A smiling Devil brings Chloe out of her thoughts. "Hello Darling." He looks around and laughs, remembering the last reunion with Chloe and her mother. "I see there's no blood on the carpet. I take it the encounter with your Mom did go well after all." He drops his jacket on the bar. "Or did you already clean up all the evidence?"

"Haha!" She answers. "Very funny. I can't believe you actually left me. I've never been so embarrassed in my…" Then she sees his face. "Oh my G..." She catches herself before she finishes the G-Word. "You okay?"

"Nice save, Darling." He smiles. "Turns out Amenadiel wasn't out when I dropped by, and he isn't in the Christmas spirit AT ALL."

"What the Hell happened between you two?"

"Nothing much. Big Bro is just a bit grumpy in the morning." Chloe is still puzzled after his cryptic answer. "I asked Amenadiel to look some things up for me a while ago, you know about the Sinnerman's and Michael's bit. Since he was there, I took the opportunity to ask him about the status of his research. He told me he had nothing, so I asked what was his use in general and mocked him _just_ a tiny bit. He didn't like it and hit me. I fought back and we ended up breaking the coffee table before he decided to run away. Nothing out of the ordinary." He finishes with a shrug. "Worst part of it all is that Azrael wasn't even there, apparently she stayed with some friends for Christmas and hasn't been back since." He smiles. "How did it go with your Mom?"

"It went very well actually." She showed him the two tickets to the charity event. "She even helped us with the case. It's for me and my +1. I wonder who that will be? She did say I was supposed to bring Marcus with me." Lucifer knows she's joking, but can't help the sting of jealousy. "It's in two days time, I hope you have a tuxedo ready."

"You know I do." He comes closer. "The real question is, do you have an evening dress ready, or do we have to do some shopping again? I recall last time was quite fun."

"Yes. I have a dress for the evening." She grins. "And by the way, we're having family dinner and game night somewhere next week with my Mom and Trixie and you're coming with."

"Do I have to?" He whines like a child.

"Yes." She smiles. "Next time you'll think twice before leaving after such a situation. See it as your punishment." Before he can complain, she opens the case file again. "Back to the case. We have to move things along before the party, can you go to the station today to get the Lieutenant to sign us in for the sting operation?"

"Wait, slow down. First of all, let me see this invitation. Why is it helping our case?" He looks at the name on the ticket. "I see. This, indeed, is a very good thing." Then his features change. "And second, why wasn't a "top hat" like me invited to this party?" He's outraged.

Chloe ignores his last question, although she badly wants to remind him he wasn't the "top hat" he once was anymore, but now wasn't the time to tease him. He has already admitted his feelings for her a while ago, it might not be a good idea to wave it in front of his nose at the moment. Instead, she focuses back on the case, takes the case file again and opens it on the piano. "I took the time you were away enjoying family time to look him up a bit more. As it turns out, Angus MacKilken, was a ruthless businessman, but a sweetheart when it came to helping others in need."

"I see."

"He might not have been the most generous donator out there, but when you compare to what he earned, he kept only what was necessary for his company to run properly. The rest of his extras went to different charities for building schools and water wells, among other things. He also made a recent huge donation to an inland foundation after a natural disaster."

"So, he's even more of a saint than I am, then." he says, ironic.

"Lucifer!" She answers. "Focus, please."

"You seem to doubt my sainthood, Detective." He puts a hand on his heart. "You wound me, Chloe."

"You give out favors for later "IOUs"". She smiles. "Doesn't sound very saintly to me?"

"Well, sometimes, when needed, I can also give them for free."

"Name one." He opens his mouth. "And Oscar Wilde doesn't count."

"Maybe, I haven't done it lately. But is it my fault, all you humans ask for are fame, money or some other selfish desires?"

"Alright, I believe you." She smiles, knowing a lost battle when she saw one. "Now, _Saint_ Lucifer, can we please focus on this before you go to the station?"

"If you insist, _Detective_." He smirks. "Were they able to recover his computer?"

"Yes, Ella's on it. Why?"

"If there's one things I've learned over my wonderful years on Earth is that no human decides to give out his money just because they feel like it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning every Saint has some things they wish to atone for." Chloe is lost. "Humans aren't born good or evil, contrary to what you think."

"Okaaaaaaay." She answers.

"As you know, I've spent a lot of time dealing with humans in the past. And from my humble experience as their official torturer." He flinches lightly. "They all try to atone for something they did in the past. The worse they've been, the more they try to do good to alleviate their conscience. In the Middle Ages, they called it indulgences, now they call it charity."

"I'd like to think I'm a good person, and yet I'm not doing it to atone for anything."

"Really?"

"Yes." He looks at her, not convinced. "Alright, I'll bite. Why do you think I became good then?"

"First, let me point out, since my Dad helped your creation, my rules may not always apply."

"Don't say it like that, it's creepy."

He sits at his piano. "As I was saying, you decided to become good for the same reason you decided to become a police officer."

"And that is?"

"To make your father proud." He smiles. "You felt you let him down by wasting your time as a B-movie actress." He grins. "Although your performance in Hot Tub High School was memorable to say the least."

Chloe looks at him, clearly surprised by his spot-on analysis. "Looks like someone's been brushing up on their Psychology 101."

"Indeed. And the same goes for your daughter."

"Trixie?"

"Yes. Do you have another?" She slaps him on the shoulder. "Haven't you noticed she's way nicer than usual when she's done something forbidden?"

"Yes, but…"

"Not buts." He lifts the glossy lid of his Steinway and Sons. "It's a cruel trick Dad invented for you humans. And he made me the master of it. It's called guilt. I guess _Daddy Dearest_ wanted something he could wield against you if things got out of hands. And the guiltier you feel, the nicer you try to be. And from what I've gathered, Mr. MacKilken was a very lovely man." He lets his fingers trail across the ivory key, not pressing down. "So my opinion is, we should dig up his past. We're bound to find something shady along the way."

"I'll let Marcus know about this update on the case, see if Ella can dig up his past a bit more, while we try to narrow down the suspects list at the charity ball." She grabs a notepad and a pen, before dialing Pierce's number. As he picks up, she can hear Lucifer from afar.

"You're welcome, by the way!"

Only a few minutes after Chloe hangs up, her phone rings again. Ella's face flashes on her screen. She smiles. "Finally!" She looks at Lucifer. "She looks at Lucifer, mouthing to him "It's Ella". "Hey Ella, I'm putting you on speaker, please tell me you have good news." She puts the phone on the top of the piano.

"Hey, Chloe." Ella's voice is cheery. "I think I've finally found the murder weapon for our high-profiled vic, and the lab just confirmed the cause of death."

"Great."

"So the weapon is indeed some sort of small blade with a pointy edge, but it's not a kitchen knife as I first thought. It's a letter opener. One of the techs found it under the doormat. Not a very smart hiding place if you ask me."

"Okayo probably a last-minute weapon."

"Yeah, cause of death also confirmed this hypothesis. He has defensive wounds all over him and, as you've noticed in the memo, there were no sign of forced entry, so he knew his attacker. The person who killed him even tried to save his life, before fleeing the scene. He stabbed him in the neck, hit a major artery, and the poor guy bled out on the carpet."

"So the suspect panicked, tried to stop the bleeding, realized it was too late and left in a hurry, hiding the makeshift weapon under the mat?"

"Looks like it."

"Were you able to draw a rough description of the attacker, and maybe compare it to the list of suspects we have?"

"Hey. Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"I'm on medical leave."

"Yeah right. On medical leave at your boyfriend's penthouse, with whom you haven't been alone with in a very long time."

"Ella." Chloe answers, refusing to dignify her insinuations, not that they were false, but still. "Were you able to?"

"They don't call me _Queen of the Lab_ for nothing." She chuckles. "I'm sending you the info as we speak, but in a nutshell, you're looking for a lefty, between 5'7 and 5'9, if the angle of the blow is correct, which it is, male or female."

"Or it could be a dwarf on a very big stool." Lucifer says from behind Chloe. This earns him another cushion and gigantic eye-roll from the Detective.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing of importance. Do you have anything else."

"Nope, my work here is done."

"Thanks." Chloe takes Ella off speaker. "Anything planned for tonight?"

"I'm off to have a drink with a friend."

"Really,"

"It's Enoch, but don't tell Lucifer. Apparently, they had a bit of a disagreement lately, he was really bummed out, Enoch I mean, not Lucifer."

"Sure." She smiles. "I'll let you know once I know more about the motive and the possible suspects. Enjoy your evening." Then she hangs up.

She makes her way back to the piano, where Lucifer is still sitting. "Can I use your computer?"

"It's in my office, you can bring it here if you want."

"Thanks." She says, while on her way to get his computer. She comes back a few seconds later and sits on his couch. "What's your password?"

"HellwithdaD" He says. "All in one word, capital "H" and capital "D"."

"Seriously!?" She laughs heartily.

His chuckle is her only answer. He starts to play a few notes on the piano. Chloe finally accesses his desktop and opens the email Ella sent with the different information about their possible suspects. She takes the pictures from the file and compares them to find possible matches before the charity ball. With all the different inputs about the case, she narrows the list to 6 possible guys, all of them attending the event. Even better! Three of them worked with Angus after he got rich and famous. The two others knew him before he became all sainty. They apparently came from the same modest background. He succeeded quite fast and decided to bring his friends along with him to the top. But from what she read, it looks like there had been trouble in paradise for the 3 friends over the last few weeks. She circles the two names, marking them as more-than-likely suspects.

Her attention is so focused on the case that she barely hears Lucifer calling her. When he gets no response, he stops playing, closes the lid and comes closer. He waves his hand in front of her face.

"Hell to Chloe! Do you copy?"

"What?" She looks up from her papers.

"Finally, I get your attention." He smirks. "I was this close to removing my clothes and parading naked to get your attention."

A flicker settles in the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, there's a lot to do before the evening and very little time to do it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine. Between your skills and my magnetism, we're gonna rock this party." He smiles. "But for now, you need to get a shower and get dressed." He hands her overnight bag. "Lieutenant Right is waiting for us, I thought it might be good if you were here as well. Since we need to both be there for the sting operation, he might want to see you back on your feet before allowing you to go back in the field."

"When is the appointment?"

"It started about 5 minutes ago."

"Shit!" She says. "We're so late."

"Don't worry, it's not like he has work to do anyway." Chloe glares at him. "I'm kidding. I called him to tell him we were going to be late."

"What did you tell him exactly?" She asks from the shower.

"I told him we had to close something important before we could meet with him." Lucifer simply replies. He laughs when he hears her frustrated groan. She quickly gets out of the shower. Once she reaches him, she hands him his jacket. "You ready?"

"After you." He says, smiling. Once in the elevator, she turns to him. "While you drive us to the station, you and I are going to have a talk about what you can and can't say to my Mom, or other people."

"I merely told her the truth. Besides, did you really think your Mom would believe we were working after what she saw? I thought your Mom would be happy to know her daughter has a healthy sex life." He grins. "At least, she seemed to be when I told her."

"You did what?"

"She called while you were in the shower. One thing led to another, we talked about what happened this morning. She said you were impatient when you were frustrated. I merely mentioned you hadn't been impatient in a while, except for this morning when she interrupted us."

Chloe groans and puts her head on the headboard. "See! Case in point! How many times do I have to remind you not to discuss our private life with others?"

"Even with Maze?"

"Especially with Maze, or anyone else!"

Their banter goes on for the rest of the drive, Chloe not believing she has to spell out to the Devil why he shouldn't share their intimate details with others, especially people they knew. Each time, Lucifer somehow comes up with some shady explanations. As he parks in front of the station, Chloe finds the perfect argument to close their discussion for good. He finally gives in.

"Alright, alright. You win. Even though I still think it's healthy to share how great our private moments are, I understand why you might feel this way. I mean just picturing my Mom catching us… Urgh." He puts his hand on his heart. "From now on, I promise that everything I'll do to you, or you'll do to me, will only be discussed behind closed doors. So help me… Well… Dad!"

Chloe slaps his shoulder. "Stop it." Then she smiles at him. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome, Love."

With this last sentence, they are both back into detective mode, at least Chloe is.

The meeting with Pierce went by quickly and it took very little convincing to let them go undercover. Especially as the Mayor was putting a lot of pressure on the Captain and the Lieutenant, they were all eager to close it. Chloe asked Lucifer to bring her back to her place so she could go over a few more things undistracted. The devil reluctantly agreed and told her he'd pick her up at 7 pm the day of the party. On the day of the event, Lucifer knocked on the Detective's door at 7 pm sharp. Trixie was still with Dan, so Chloe had the place to herself.

"Come in." She tells him. "I'll be down in a minute, just putting my shoes on."

Lucifer decided to go for a dark blue tuxedo, with a black bowtie. The lapels of his jacket were black, a satin vest visible underneath. As usual, his hair was perfectly styled, and his suit fell impeccably. He quickly checks his reflection and rearranges his shirt so that each sleeve is exactly where it should be. He waits for Chloe in the middle of her livingroom. When he finally sees her, his jaw drops to the floor. Chloe smiles.

"So I take it you like the dress I chose?" He simply nods, speechless. "I'm glad you do." She comes closer to him and pretends to straighten his bowtie. "You paid for it."

Finally he regains control over his voice. "I paid for it?"

"Yes. That's the present I bought in Vegas. The one Jeffrey put aside for me."

"Well I approve, very much." Lucifer grins, checking her out from top to bottom and then starting again.

"Shall we go, my knight in shining armour? Or should I say dark knight?"

"We shall, my Lady." He answers, holding out his arm dramatically.

 _Here is the new chapter before :). Got me quite busy while waiting for LuciMonday to come back again._  
 _Hope you enjoy it._  
 _Thanks for all the Kudos, likes, faves, comments and everything :D._


	27. ISN'T IT IRONIC?

_Sooo, it's been a long time since I've updated, but I was busy with the other fics I'm working on :).  
Hope you enjoy._

 **ISN'T IT IRONIC?**

The gala was held at the Natural History Museum Of Los Angeles County. It was a bit more than thirty minutes away from Chloe's condo. The building was beautiful on its own, but with the extra effort the organisers put into decorating it, it was magnificent. They added some huge banners, as a last homage to celebrate MacKilken's life and the different actions he carried out before his passing. Along with the banners, the organisers put together an exposition detailing his latest project. A red carpet completed the picture.

Lucifer parks his Corvette and throws his keys to the valet. He quickly comes to the other side of the car to open the door for Chloe, holding out his hand to the Detective. Chloe rolls her eyes at the outdated gesture, but can't help but smile at the Devil's attention. Lucifer takes the opportunity to eye her dress once more. Chloe had decided on some silver high-heels, with a deep blue dress, matching his tuxedo. The dress was going down to her feet, with a slit on the left leg, going up to the middle of her thigh, revealing enough, and yet hiding all the best part from view. The top of the dress was a mix of satin and tulle, the decollete stopping just between her breasts. Lucifer notices that she had decided against wearing a bra because of the two tiny nipples pushing the fabric. He goes down and up once more before locking his eyes with hers. Chloe blushes when she sees the fire in his gaze, still not used to the way he looked at her, full of an inextinguishable desire, mirroring her own. If not for the team of cops standing outside, she'd probably have kissed him on the spot. Lucifer sees her blush and grins at her, his eyes shifting to her nipples. He finally holds out his arm. Chloe it takes, enjoying the contact and the moment with him, her hand softly stroking his forearm. Once they reach the top of the stairs, Lucifer produces the invitation and hands it out the doorman.

"Welcome Miss Decker, Mr. Morningstar." He stands aside to let them in. "You'll find your badges at the desk. It's this way."

"Thank you." Chloe says. Lucifer simply nods and enter the building. Chloe turns her head and comes to close to his ear. "Did you know we were going to get name tags?"

Lucifer chuckles. "They're not name tags, Darling, they're badges." His lips come ever so close to her ear. "Or if you prefer, it's a polite way to bring you to the place where you have to make the donation to the charity, without having to put up a sign that says 'Please donate here'. It's more refined." He smiles. "Speaking of." He pulls out his checkbook, writes an amount on it and hands to the lady behind the desk, as he takes both their names. "Will that be enough?"

The woman looks at the check and opens her mouth. "Thank you so much for the kids, Mr?"

"Lucifer Morningstar." His charms work almost instantly on the young woman. "Pleasure." he finishes.

"You're very generous Mr. Morningstar. If there's any way I can return your generosity, just let me know. I'll be here all night." She winks at him. "And I mean ANYthing."

Chloe clears her throat and tightens her grip on Lucifer's arm. Lucifer holds back a chuckle and smiles politely back at the woman. "I'm sorry, Sharon, but I'm not currently available." The woman looks away disappointed. "But I'm sure, you'll find some generous knight tonight."

"She's a very lucky lady." She replied, looking at Chloe.

"Indeed." Lucifer grins as he walks away and towards the main hall.

Once they're far enough from the desk, Chloe pulls Lucifer with her into a dark corner.

"Already Detective?" He grins. "I know I'm irresistible, but please, try to contain yourself - at least for a few hours. Then I'll be all yours."

"Can you believe the nerves of this bit…" She stops. "Woman? Offering you sex because you gave money to the charity?"

"Detective…"

"I know, you can't help it. Still, it's annoying. It's like if every man I saw asked to see my boobs because of Hot Tub High School."

"I hope for their sake they never try that." He replies.

"Anyway." She interrupts him before he can go any further. "Put this in." She gives him an earpiece and puts her own in her ear.

"Do I have to?" She looks back at him. He pouts, but complies. "You do know a part of me dies each time I hear the Douche's voice in my ear. It's like my personal Hell, really."

Chloe slaps his shoulder. "Dan, do you copy?"

"Yes, Chloe." Comes the voice of Dan in both their ears. "Pierce just came in as well."

"Okay, thanks." She then turns to Lucifer. "Shall we go?"

"After you."

On the way to where most of the invitees are gathered, Chloe needs to ask Lucifer a burning question. She just needed to know.

"How much did you give to the charity."

"A magician never reveals his tricks, Detective."

"Come on. You know you'll tell me eventually."

"Alright. I gave $250,000"

"What?"

"Was that not enough?" He jokes. "Sharon surely seemed to think it was more than enough."

Chloe elbows him softly. "You just gave a quarter of a million dollars to a charity you didn't even know before this case, and you don't know if it's enough?"

"What they do is more than honorable, and I don't want people to go around saying the Devil is not generous."

"That's more than generous, Lucifer. What you gave that charity probably costs more than my flat."

"Just a tad more indeed. Your condo cost $225,000"

Chloe eyes him suspiciously. "How can you know how much my flat costs. You don't even know the amount of my rent."

"Sure I do, you pay me $600 a month, Maze's share included, of course."

"How?" She simply says, not believing what he just said.

"I bought the flat." He laughs softly. "Did you really think you could afford this place, beside the beach, with all the facilities and a swimming pool for $600 a month?"

"But you said because of the dead girl the rent would be cheaper."

"Yes, and it is, but not this cheap."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought Maze told you. I mean, she's known for a long time, and she has no problem with it."

"This isn't the place, not the time to talk about this, but we're not done talking about this."

"Do you have a problem with the fact that I own your flat? I'm not going to kick you out, I promise." He grins at her.

"Yes I do, and also with the fact that I've been stealing from you. You could have someone paying full price…"

"Don't worry about it." He grabs two glasses of champagne from one of the waiters. "Champagne?"

"Lucifer, we're on the clock."

"Come on, Detective, he emphasizes her title for their audience in the van "live a little. Besides, if you don't look like you're at least enjoying the champagne, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb. And even though this dress looks divine on you, our suspects are going to notice something's not right."

"Fine." She takes on of the champagne glass and drinks it.

"Cheers, Darling."

After a few minutes, Chloe finally starts to relax and enjoys herself. Lucifer was right, the hall is beautiful and the whole event was rather enjoyable, once she got used to it. She started to mingle with the crowd, Lucifer at her side. The Devil was doing the talking while Chloe simply smiled and nodded and kept an eye on the guests coming in, looking for their two suspects. She finally spots one of them and turns to Lucifer to inform him. She doesn't find him at her side. " _Where the Hell is he gone to now._ " She thinks. She looks around for him but fails to locate him.

"Guys," she says in a low voice. "Do you know where Lucifer went?"

"No. We only have the audio on you, not the video."

"Can you try and reach him? Tell him I'm going to talk to one of the suspects."

"Okay." Dan replies, before changing the channel to talk to Lucifer.

Chloe starts to walk towards the bar where the suspect is heading when she feels a strong hand catching her arm. She spins around, ready to hit whoever grabbed her. She relaxes when she sees Lucifer's face.

"Shit, Lucifer! You scared me. Don't ever do that again." She scolds him. She had been too enthralled - and also a bit pissed after his disappearance - to notice he was back.

His fingers trail from her upper arm to her shoulder, then down her back.

"Relax, Darling, no need to be nervous." His voice is like velvet.

Chloe feels his hand moving down her spine to stop on her lower back, the two glasses of champagne she had increasing the tingling sensation. She shivers slightly and although she can't see it, she can picture Lucifer's smug smile at her reaction to his touch. She turns around, but keeps the contact with his hand. She huffs.

"Great, now he's gone."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He shows her the ginger man she saw coming in dancing with a woman. "Maybe, we should blend in." He holds out his hands inviting her to dance.

She seems to think about it for a minute before she takes his hand and follows him onto the dancefloor, still keeping an eye on her suspect. Just as the song ends, they step into the crowd, Lucifer bringing Chloe close to him. They start to sway as the new song start. As soon as Chloe hears the first few notes, she looks at Lucifer, eyes wide open.

"Seriously?" She asks him. Lucifer grins as the orchestra continues to play "Eternal Flame".

"What?" He answers, trying to look as innocent as a guilty Devil can.

"Let me guess, the conductor owed you a favour?"

"Nope." He comes close to her ear. "I just paid him to play the song." His right hand comes to rest on her hip as his left takes her hand to bring it to his chest. "Just enjoy the moment." He drops a light kiss below her ear.

Chloe finally melts into Lucifer's body and she feels his smile. "Don't get smug." She feels the need to add. "It's just because we have to blend in and look the part."

"Of course." He replies, barely hiding his smugness. Somehow the fact that Chloe still struggled with her attraction to him when others were around made him laugh. As it was, it was getting harder and harder for them to keep a low profile and hide their relationship - at least for him. The more they went on, the more he wanted to shout on every roof in LA that the woman currently dancing with him was his.

The more the song advances, the more Chloe gives into the music and soon her body is flush against Lucifer's strong torso, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. Lucifer leans into the touch and holds back a purr. His hand moves from her hip to the small of her back, his smallest finger barely brushing the top of her lovely ass. Chloe lets out a deep breath, her brain now mostly focusing on Lucifer's touch, his breath on her cheek, his mouth so close to her, his fingers rubbing small circle on her body, his heart beating faster under her left hand. She smiles as she realises that, once again, she's not the only one affected by all this. His touch is very sensual and arousing, but remains chaste. The more she dances, and the more her thoughts take a turn towards what they could do if no one was around. Her hand leaves his chest to reach the other one behind his neck. She entwines her fingers and Lucifer relocates his now free hand on the other hip, then joins the other one, bringing her mid-section even closer to his now rather alive groin. Chloe slowly brings her hands to his shoulder blades, caressing him softly, exactly where his wings are hidden. He inhales deeply, unable to help the low moan as he exhales.

"Darling?"

"Yes?" She answers, her voice perfectly innocent, contrasting with the mischief in her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice drops down to a barely audible level. "Let's just say your touch isn't only affecting the lower part of me. Remember they're still new, you wouldn't want them to unfurl unexpectedly." Lucifer grips her hips and pulls her to him, so she can feel exactly just how much she's affecting him right now. "But feel free to experiment on how long I can last later tonight."

"I see." She says, smiling, all too happy to see him all flustered for once. She decides to play with him a bit further, giving him a taste of his own medicine. She takes a quick look around, making sure the people around them aren't looking at them too much, before she brings one of her hands lower, following his ribcage, to rest on his hips. She follows the line of his belt to the front of his trousers, barely brushing his groin. She stays there for only a moment before bringing her hand back up to his neck. She scrapes him before bringing his head down to her mouth. "You think you can keep it in just a little bit longer?"

Lucifer clears his throat to hide the low growl escaping his lips as he feels her breath and her mouth so close to his skin. The minx was a quick learner when it came to teasing him. She might have some troubles admitting the effects the Devil had on her, but she knew exactly how much she affected him. It was about time he upped his game. He was the Devil after all. He shifts his hips and rearranges his pants to try to alleviate the tension, his boner becoming rather evident in the tight fit dress pants he chose.

"Right now, Darling, it's becoming harder and harder to keep it in. I'm not just talking about my shoulder blades. How much I wish we could be alone right now!" He turns his face so he's now facing her. He moves his lips closer and closer to her. As he's about to close the distance, he hears Dan's voice, and then Marcus' in his head. "Well, it's certainly getting easier at the moment."

"Lucifer, Chloe."

"Yes." He answers, pretending to be talking to Chloe.

"The other suspect just walked in. He just got his name tag."

"Badges, not name tags! We're not a bloody high school reunion."

"What?" Daniel says.

"Never mind." Lucifer says.

He vaguely hears Marcus say something he can't really make out. He sighs and turns his head towards the entrance, the moment between him and Chloe, now broken. He takes a small step away from the Detective, but his hands remain firmly on her hips. He turns her around so he can check the second suspect. He goes over what Chloe told him about the two dead guy's friends. The ginger one, looking a lot like Captain Cardboard in the van, except for the hair colour was named Ewan MacGinty. The other one, Andrew Dickson, was looking like a punk version of MacGinty.

"So this must be Ewan MacGinty." He says, pointing at the ginger guy on the dancefloor. Then he reverses their position and points at the other man who just appeared. "And this must Andrew Dickson."

"Indeed." She answers. She's back in cop-mode, their dance forgotten. "I'm gonna talk to MacGinty while he gets a drink at the bar. Can you try and intercept the other one, so they don't talk to each other - at least for now."

"So I take it our dance is over for good - _And so is our moment_ \- ?"

"Well, if we close this quickly, we can always have a private party. If I recall correctly, you promised me some experimenting." She whispers to him, out of the hearing range of the mic of his ear plug.

"So you were listening?" He says, nicely surprised.

"I'm always listening to you." She answers honestly. Then her smile turns mischievous, full of promises for later. "Talk to you later."

Then she makes her way to the bar to gauge her suspect, while Lucifer makes his way to the opposite direction to the other one. He bumps into him.

"Oops, sorry." He says. "Andrew." He extends his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You are?"

Lucifer looks almost offended that the perp didn't know who he was. "Lucifer Morningstar. Proud owner of Lux." He grabs a glass of champagne.

"I've heard of you, am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Depends, would someone who just gave a quarter of a million to your charity impress you?"

His face changes instantly. "Mister Morningstar."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Andrew." He shakes his hands firmly. "I want to give much more to your foundation, but wanted to clarify a few things first."

The perp nods, before he quickly says. "If you'll excuse me for a short moment." He steps away from the Devil and makes a quick call. When he comes back, he smiles from ear to ear.

"Mr. Morningstar." He puts his hand on his shoulder. "What was it you wanted to clarify?"

"I'm a philanthropist, as you probably guessed already, but I'm also a businessman. And despite your..." he looks at him "...punk-Justin-Bieber look, I'm sure you're a very smart businessman as well. And I'm positive you're no stranger to the concept of return on investment."

"We are a non-profit organisation. The joy we bring to others is our only _return on investment_."

Lucifer chuckles, "It's not what I've heard." He shakes the perp's hand off his shoulder and places his own on his, taking the lead of the conversation. He takes his most hypnotic voice. "Don't take me for a fool, Andrew. When you talk to the right people, you get some extraordinary results." He stirs him towards the center of the room. "As you probably already checked, you know by now I'm exactly who I say I am, and that I have indeed a LOT of cash available, and not exactly all of it is clean."

"Okay."

"And according to my contacts, some of your biggest donors manage to clean some of their benefits through your organisation." Lucifer was going blind in this and he had no idea if Andrew was going to take the bait. He knew for a fact not all charities were clean, and some of them were being used as a way to launder some money, and given their case, it wasn't such a leap of faith. Andrew shifts, clearly uncomfortable. Lucifer smiles inwardly. He was going to be easy to manipulate. "So I thought I'd give a little to the needy, you get a percentage in the process and I get to clean some of the benefits I can't exactly declare to the IRS." His voice turns to velvet. "Sounds like a win-win to me, wouldn't you say?"

Andrew looks to the bar where his partner currently sits, talking to Chloe. "I guess we could look into it... Let's talk to my partner." He smirks. "Before he decides to take his latest conquest home. Looks like he's about to score with one hot chick tonight."

Lucifer's smile falters a bit when he realises that he's talking about Chloe. He fists his free hand in his pocket, as he sees Chloe flirting with the other suspect. She's playing with her hair, laughing at his jokes, and did she just licked her lips and touch his hand? If it had been any other setting, and him on the receiving end of her flirting, he would have been turned on as Hell, but right now, all he wanted was the rip the bloke's head off. " _I need to stay focused on the case. The sooner we get them, the sooner Chloe will be away from this arsehole._ " He convinces himself. He turns his focus back to the man beside him as they reach the happy couple. Chloe's eyes instantly turn to Lucifer when she sees him approaching them. She sees the contained anger in them and turns her flirting down a notch. Andrew briefly talks to his partner and he looks over at Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Doll, there's something I need to take care of, but I'll be right back." Then he heads towards Lucifer and his partner. "So Andrew tells me you got some extra cash you'd like to give out?"

"Indeed." Lucifer gives him his most charming smile. "With a small return on investment of course."

"Of course." He grabs his drink and finishes it. "I think we have what you need, Lucifer, is it?"

"Just so we're clear on the deal we're about to make," Lucifer says. "I give you some of my benefits, and I get it back clean, minus your standard processing fees. And of course, I make sure to make a more than generous donation once or twice a year to your lovely charity."

"That's the deal." Ewan MacGinty confirms.

"Then we have a deal. It's a pleasure to be doing business with you." He says as they shake hands. Lucifer discreetly nods at Chloe to let her know they have all they need to arrest them.

"The pleasure is all mine." He looks back at Chloe. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the lady at the bar is waiting for me." He takes his seat beside Chloe.

Chloe smiles at him. "What do you say, we get out of here and find someplace private?" Ewan's smile widens but turns upside down when he sees the badge she just put on the bar. He quickly stands up and starts to run away. Lucifer blocks his exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The suspect tries to push Lucifer out of the way. "I've been waiting for an excuse to punch your face for a while now. Do that one more time and my fist is the last you're going to see for a few hours." Lucifer threatens him.

Chloe steps in before things get out of hands. The last thing she needed was to give the Devil an excuse to punch their suspects. She puts her badge away and walks to them. "As my partner said, you have nowhere left to run. The building is surrounded by officers. You can either follow us outside or explain to your guests why you're being arrested."

The two male partners look at each other and finally nod, accepting to follow them outside and to the precinct.

_LAPD Station - Short after 9 pm_

The two suspects were put into two different rooms so they wouldn't talk to each other. Lucifer and Chloe took on the suspect who seemed to in charge, while Dan and Marcus talked to the other one. As soon as Chloe and Lucifer enter the room, Ewan MacGinty looks at them, a smug look on his face.

"I want a lawyer."

"Really? Is that what you really want?" Lucifer starts, invading the perp's space. Chloe stops him and put her hand on his arm. He blatantly ignores her, his mind set on getting the confession out of him as soon as possible, so they can finally get back to what they were doing before the second suspect showed up. Besides, the bloke was guilty, so why get him a lawyer anyway. Even Charlotte Richards wouldn't have been able to get him out of this situation. "Tell me, Mr. MacGinty, what is it you truly desire?" His voice is deep and low.

The suspect eyes change, his pupils dilating and his attention now fully on the Devil. He shifts in his chair under the weight of Lucifer's gaze.

"I…" he starts. "...want my fucking lawyer."

"Oooh." Lucifer cooes. "You're a complicated one. I like it. It's been a while since I've had a bit of a challenge." He says, coming closer to the suspect, his smile becoming darker. "Why did you kill him? Were you jealous he got famous, or did he uncover your little scam and threatened you to go public with it? What I don't get though is why? The man was trying to make a difference…"

Chloe pulls harder on his sleeve. Lucifer breaks contact with the suspect and looks at Chloe, knowing he had won anyway. He saw the resolve of the bloke break ever so slightly. Soon the Detective would have her confession about what happened. "Yes, Detective." She pulls him away from the suspect.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Closing the ongoing case."

"He requested a lawyer."

"So?"

"So you can't talk to him until he or she gets here. It's the procedure."

"But he's just ripe. He's going to break any moment now."

"That's not the question. He's off limits until the lawyer gets here. And that's final!"

"So we just wait until he gets here?"

"Yes."

Lucifer's mobile beeps. He looks at it. "It's Maze. She says she wants to see me asap. She has some news about a thing I asked her."

"You should go." She walks to the door. "It's not like we can do anything at the moment." They both exit the room and almost bump into Pierce and Dan exiting at the same time. Chloe looks at them. "Any luck?"

"Yeah. He claims the other one is the brain of the whole thing and that he was just following orders. He gave us all we need and we cut him a deal. He says his partner did the murder and all. MacKilken was planning to go public with the whole embezzlement scheme and they got scared so they took care of it."

"You?" Marcus adds

"He requested a lawyer, but I think he's about to crack, so it should be easy enough to close." She looks back at Lucifer. "You should go. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Okay." He simply says. "Talk to you later." Then he heads out and drives over to Lux.

_Lucifer's penthouse - Short before 11 pm_

As soon as he steps out of the elevator, he makes a beeline for Maze, casually having a drink on his balcony. She turns to him when she hears him come in.

"You got news?"

"Well hello to you too, Lucifer." He simply looks at her. "Yeah, I got news." She puts the glass down. "Piece is quite the conniving bastard."

"Go on."

"You were right to distrust him, and not only because he's Chloe's ex. His role in Chloe's life is no coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I found this picture while digging a bit into his past." She hands him the picture. "The man on the left side of Pierce is his older brother, and also one of the members of the staff there. They both were at the Academy while Chloe was there, and as soon as Chloe left, they disappeared as well. I couldn't find any trace of his brother either. It's almost as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth after this."

"So you think Pierce's interaction with Chloe was planned?"

"I do."

"Which means he probably knows more about me than he pretends. Do you think he knows of Dad's hand in Chloe's life?"

"It's possible." She takes her drink. "He might even be linked to the whole Sinnerman thing."

"Or he could be him." Lucifer's eyes darken. "He definitely has the means to, I mean he hasn't aged one bit since the picture was taken, and this was taken more than 10 years ago." Then he looks at the picture again and smiles. "Can I see the picture again?" Maze hands him the photograph. "I know this tattoo, or should I say mark?" He points out the small circle to Maze. "Father used it once to set an example for his toys to prevent them from being too vain, or question his authority. The mark was applied to the younger brother after he cursed him to walk the Earth alone, immortal, bearing the murder of his older brother as a curse."

"You mean, you think Pierce is…"

"Indeed I do." he sighs. "But I need to be sure before I do anything. If I'm right, Pierce might be a good ally to defeat Michael."

"How do you plan to test your theory?"

"By killing him of course." He smirks.

"What if you're wrong?" Her reply surprised the Devil. "Angels aren't allowed to kill humans."

"I'm never wrong, Maze." He steps back inside his penthouse. "Besides, I'm no longer an angel."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She mumbles as she leaves the penthouse.

Lucifer takes out his phone and texts Pierce. The Lieutenant arrives less than 15 minutes after Lucifer sent the message. He steps into the penthouse, looking for Lucifer.

"Lucifer?"

"I'm at the bar, Lieutenant."

"You said you had something important to tell me about an investigation? What's so urgent it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well, what is it?"

"I just need to grab it real quick." He says as he reaches behind his bar. "Ah! There it is." He turns around and stabs Pierce in the chest. The Lieutenant falls to the floor, groaning. Lucifer looks at his body, unphased, slowly sipping his drink. After a minute or two, he hears a sharp intake of breath and Pierce comes back to life. He stands up, taking out the knife.

"So I was right. How are you doing Caïn, or should I call you Sinnerman, long time no see."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Maze gave a few hints and I just connected the dots. What I don't get though, is why you took the Sinnerman persona?"

"I thought it'd be fun. I know you angels are afraid of him, so I figured it might give a bit of panache to the whole thing."

Lucifer looks back at him and hands him a paper towel. "Please don't spill any blood on the carpet, it takes ages to clean." He finishes his drink. "Now. What are your intentions regarding Chloe?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do. What's your plan?"

"None that concerns her for now."

"Then why mingle with her life?"

"I found out a few years back, that God sent Amenadiel to bless her parents, so I decided to keep an eye on her, just in case. I mean, why would God bless her parents, if not for her to have a purpose on Earth. You, of all people, should He never does anything without a reason."

"And what did you find out about her purpose?"

"She's of no use to me."

Lucifer lets out a breath. " _Good. Then he doesn't know she makes me mortal, or why she's linked to me._ "

"So you can have her for all I care." He pours himself a drink. "Her daughter, however, is far more interesting. I saw what she did to Michael on the beach. It took me weeks to heal his broken wing, and he still hasn't fully recovered from it. She's very powerful."

"So you're working for Michael?" His features turn to disgust. "Well, that would explain why I have my wings back and how you were able to stab Azrael."

"I have nothing to do with your wings, and neither does Michael. And the blade was meant for you. Azrael jumped in front of it to protect you."

"What did my devious brother promised you so you'd side with him?"

"Something I've been wanting for eons, something your father took from me."

"Death." He replies. "So you think that Michael will give it to you once he takes His throne?" Lucifer lets out a sinister laugh. "Then you're even dumber than I thought."

"We'll see about this, and if Chloe's and her daughter's life allow me to get it, then it's a small price to pay."

"I swear to Dad, if you hurt them…"

Pierce laughs loudly. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" He looks at Lucifer. "Been there, done that. It doesn't work."

Lucifer grabs Pierce/Caïn and throws him to the other side of the room. He crashes on the brand new coffee table. Lucifer makes his way to him.

"Now, look what you've done. First, you bleed out on my carpet, and now you smash my brand new table. I've barely had it for a week."

Caïn stands up, still groggy from the shock, and the recent stabbing. But he recovers quickly and lands a powerful right jab. Lucifer didn't know what to expect and is surprised by the force oh his hit. He brings his fingers to his nose as he feels some blood trickling down his face. He automatically looks around, looking for Chloe. When he realises she isn't around, he laughs.

"Dad, You manipulative bastard!" Not only did He make sure he crossed path with Chloe and her daughter, He also gave Caïn the power to hurt angels, or was it just him? "How ironic!" He finishes.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you get the irony of it all?" Pierce is still puzzled. "You want to die so desperately, that you're ready to ally yourself with the worst of our kind, and I, well, I want to live, and apparently, the two humans who can kill me are you and the Detective."

"Chloe can kill you?"

"Didn't Michael tell you about this? Looks like your partner isn't fully honest with you. You sure you can trust him to keep his end of the bargain?"

Doubt crosses Pierce's eyes. He changes the subject. "Why do you keep her around if she can kill you."

"I have my reasons." His eyes turn bright red. "Like I said, the Detective and her child are off-limits. Many have tried to use them as leverage and it didn't end well for them."

Lucifer tries to grab Pierce again, but he avoids his attack and instead catches his shirt and send him flying through his indoor glass waterfall, a huge shard cuts deep into the Devil's side. He takes out the piece of glass, groaning and uses to bar to get up. He fills up one of his glass with the first bottle he finds and downs it in one go, the alcohol bringing him some relief for the pain in his side. He's ready to fight again in a blink.

"I think we've reached a bit of an impasse, Lieutenant." He takes a breath. "You might not be able to die, but you can sure feel pain, and I can inflict a lot of it on you before I die myself." He looks at his cut. It's already healing. "How about I make you a deal."

"What do you have to offer me that I could possibly want? And why should I trust you more than your brother?"

"Well first, I'm only offering you death. And I might have a way to do it, if you side with me against him. As it turns out, you can hurt us, and that's why Michael wanted you in his side." He comes closer to Pierce. "And second, I'm the Devil, and the Devil never goes back on a deal."

"So you can kill me?"

"I have a way yes, or at least, I think it should work. And it's something my dear brother doesn't have, or doesn't know about."

"And that is?"

"I'm not telling you anything until he's dead and we closed the deal. Once my brother is dead, then you'll get your wish." Lucifer extends his hand to Pierce. The Lieutenant shakes it. Before he can say anything further, Chloe walks into the penthouse, some take-out in her hands.

"Lucifer, the suspect gave us a full confession, and the two of them are going away for a long time. I thought we could celebrate with a quick dinner, and maybe do some experimenting? Trixie's at her Dad's for a few days." Then she finally takes in the state of the room, and the two men's bloodies faces and clothes. "What the fuck happened here?"

 _We're nearing the end of the story :). The next few chapters might have less Deckerstar and more fights :D._  
 _I hope you enjoyed it._  
 _Thanks again so much for all the positive feedback_.


	28. EPILOGUE

_So here it is folks, the last installment of the first series I ever published._

 _I started this series almost a year ago, and to be honest, I'm happy and sad to reach the end of it._  
 _Thanks so much again for all the support, comments, kudos and all 3._  
 _I hope you enjoy the end :)._

 **EPILOGUE**

Lucifer looks back at Chloe and her mouth agape. He turns around and sees the mess he made in his living-room. He gives her a shy smile, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"It's not what you think." He says quickly. "Well it is what you think, but not for the reasons you think." He picks up a bottle from the floor and pours what's left of it in one of the unbroken glasses. He hands it to Chloe. "You'll need this, I think. Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm listening." She simply answers, not taking the drink the Devil offered her. Pierce heads for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I think it's best if I leave you two alone." Pierce says.

"As if…" She huffs. "Until I know exactly what happened, none of you are leaving this room."

Lucifer chuckles. "Detective, meet Caïn."

"Caïn?" She says. "You mean 'Bible Caïn', as in the first murderer of mankind, killer of Abel and all?"

Pierce rolls his eyes. "Abel was an ass. I was simply the one who won the fight."

Chloe nods and looks at Lucifer for a confirmation. "Yes, he is the one from the Bible."

She looks at Pierce and the Devil again. "I think I'll take that drink after all." Chloe says. Lucifer gives her the drink.

"Also, he's immortal as well. Although in all his time on Earth he never learned how to enjoy life, not even once."

"No way!" Chloe says.

Lucifer grabs the knife on the floor and walks towards Caïn. He's about to strike the Lieutenant again when Chloe stops his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving my point." He simply says.

"And killing me again will help how exactly?" Pierce says.

"Since you're immortal, you'll come back to life, unless Chloe being here somehow annulled your immortality as well. Might be worth a try." He grins

"Don't bother. Been there, done that, didn't work." Caïn answers before Lucifer can stab him once more.

"What did you do?" Chloe asks.

"I jump from the roof of the precinct, but it didn't work."

Lucifer still has the knife in hand and stands ready to strike Pierce. Chloe keeps her hand on Lucifer's wrist. "No need to do this. I believe you. After all, you're the Devil, so why not Caïn, right?"

Lucifer puts the knife down reluctantly. Chloe sits on the couch again.

"This is SO wrong on so many levels." She says, more to herself.

"I know!" Lucifer replies. "When is He finally going to stop meddling with my life, right?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I was referring to Caïn and the fling we had a few years back."

"Yes! This is wrong as well. I mean the age difference between you two, just gross."

"The age difference?" Caïn says. "How old are you again?"

"It's different, I'm an archangel, not a human."

"Right!"

"Enough!" Chloe interrupts their argument. "Why?"

"Why what?" Caïn says.

"Why did you come into my life?"

"I knew you were special. I heard He played a part in your creation, so I decided to keep an eye on you."

"Did you have to date me for this?"

"No. Let's just say, it was an added bonus." He replies, his tone cold. "Can I go now?"

Lucifer replies before Chloe can. "Yes. But before you go, do we have a deal?"

"We do." He sighs and shakes Lucifer's hand. "I'll bring Michael to you in a few days. I'll let you know about the when and where."

"Very well."

"And Lucifer?"

"Yeah?"

"You should enjoy these last few days and get your things in order before the fight."

"Have a nice evening Pierce." Lucifer simply says.

Once the elevator is closed, Chloe stands up and walks up to Lucifer, trying to control her anger, now that her surprise faded away.

"What just happened?"

"I told you, Darling. You just met Caïn."

"I know that. I meant what happened so that you destroyed half of your penthouse."

"He did make a mess of things, didn't he."

"Him alone?"

"Well, he's the one who started to threaten your life and your spawn's? I couldn't let it slide. So he broke my coffee table, which was brand new, by the way. And then he fought back. Things got a bit out of hands. I guess I might have underestimated his strength." He finishes, picking up some of the debris in the room.

"And that's the man you decided to make a deal with?" Then she remembers Pierce's last words. "Why did Pierce say you should enjoy your last days?" Lucifer simply stays silent and continues to pick up some more glass pieces from the floor. Chloe walks up to him and stops his movements. "Lucifer. Why did Pierce advice you to enjoy the next few days and put your things in order?" He remains silent. "No matter what it is, we can make it through." She turns his face to hers. "Talk to me."

"I have to do this on my own, Chloe. You need to stay away."

"You know I can't do this. We're a team, Lucifer."

"Not this time. I need to face Michael, and you need to as far away as possible when it happens."

"So that's what Pierce meant?"

"Let's just say the odds aren't in my favor for this one. I can't worry about you while fighting Michael. I need to know you and the Offspring will be safe."

"Can't Amenadiel or your sister help you?"

"I'll talk to them, but it's their decision."

"You need my help."

"This wasn't a question, Chloe." He tells her, serious. "You can't be near me when I face him."

"But…"

"Promise me you'll stay away from the fight."

"You need all the help you can get." She repeats.

"Not from you." He stares into her eyes.

"If I make you mortal, maybe I can affect him too." She replies, trying to find any reason to stay with him.

"Chloe, I'm begging you!" He replies. "For once, just listen to me and promise me you will stay away. Please." He finishes, his eyes pleading with her.

The sight of his face convinces her to agree. "Fine." His features relax slightly, now knowing she'll at least be away from the battleground. "Have you ever beaten him before?"

"We're of equal strength." He says, avoiding her question on purpose. "Michael is nothing more than a sadder, blonder more boring version of me. And he has no idea how to enjoy life. If you thought Amenadiel was boring, wait until you see his life..."

"What's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"How do you plan to win this?" Chloe looks at him, unable to hide her worry. "Because if you die, I will find you and I will bring your ass back in this world before I kick it." Lucifer smiles at the image forming in his head, and the havoc Chloe could bring in Hell or in the Silver City looking for him.

"I think Azrael will be on board. She probably hates Michael as much as I do - if not more - and maybe Amenadiel, if he feels like it. Maze won't be there. She'll stay behind with Enoch to protect you and your child if anything goes wrong. And Pierce will be here as well. And as you've seen, he's quite strong."

"Are you sure you should trust him?"

"I don't. I mean, the bloke killed his own brother because he thought Father preferred the other one. And he seems to have no regret what so ever. At least Amenadiel had the decency to apologize to me after the whole Malcolm fiasco."

"Aren't being a little too hard on Amenadiel? It might be a bit strong to compare him to Pierce."

"Do I need to remind you of his scheme with Malcolm and how it could have ended for you and your spawn. Oh and also, I died."

"Alright. Forget I even said anything." She pauses. "But if you trust Pierce this little, why make a deal with him."

"I might not trust him, but I trust his desire." Chloe looks puzzled. "Ever since my father cursed him, he's literally been trying everything possible to die and hasn't succeeded yet, obviously. And I can offer him what he wants, once he fulfills his part of our deal."

"Okay."

"And he'll help anyone who can end his suffering. And as you know, I specialised in desires." He takes out the angel blade. "And I have this."

"So that's your big plan?"

"It's a fight, Love, not the Normandy Landing. You go in, kick as many as butts you can and go out - while trying not to die! " He adds in his mind.

"It's not just a fight, Lucifer!" She says, getting angry at his casualness. "You could die! Not to mention the fate of this plane might be in the balance if you lose!"

"I'm very aware of that, Detective! Thank you for your insight. That was very helpful!" He replies, angry and sarcastic.

Chloe takes a deep breath, deciding to let his answer slide. They would achieve nothing fighting over this, and despite his stubbornness to consider this as a casual fight, she knew the Devil was as scared as she was, if not more. Lucifer walks to his bar to grab a drink to calm his nerves. Chloe walks up to him. He softly puts the glass on the counter as she feels her touch, instantly calming down.

"Lucifer…"

"Chloe…"

They both say at the same time.

"Ladies first." He says.

"You know it's okay to be scared. Just because you're the Devil, it doesn't mean you can't be afraid of dying."

"I didn't mean to snap at you, Darling. I know you're trying to help." He wraps his arms around her, instantly relaxing as he feels her heat and the beat of her heart. He decides to enjoy their closeness a bit longer, releasing once again how much Chloe was his anchor into this world. He moves back just enough so he can kiss her deeply, his typical grin back on his angelic face. "And for the record. I'm not scared of dying, I'm afraid of losing it all, and most of all, I don't want to lose you." He finishes, as his eyes bore into hers.

"You could never lose me, Lucifer."

"That's the thing." He says. "It might just happen if this goes south."

Chloe kisses him again. "Then you better make sure to come back to me alive, and enjoy the moment."

"That last part I can do." He says, kissing her again, softly at first. Soon their kiss turns urgent. Once they break apart, Lucifer takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. If he was going to die soon, he might as well go with the best memory possible.

 _Early the next morning - Lucifer's penthouse_

Chloe wakes up with a loud crashing noise coming from somewhere in the penthouse. She quickly wakes up, her cop reflexes kicking in, as she grabs her discarded top and underwear. She puts them on quickly and runs to the living-room, fearing he might have gotten into another fight. She sees Lucifer on the balcony, his polo shirt folded on a chair beside him, wings out, a glass in hand, talking to the empty sky.

"Feel free to NOT help, Dad!" He groans. "It's not like I'm saving Your ass in the process as well, right?"

He turns around and his features relax as soon as he sees Chloe. He gives her a warm smile as he folds his wings and grabs his polo shirt. Chloe enjoys the sight of him, shirtless with a pair of black jeans, probably tailor-made - no one could look this good in a simple off-the-shelf pair of jeans. He closes his hand and the fireball he was about to throw and it disappears. Chloe comes closer to him and gives him a quick kiss, still a bit worried.

"What happened?"

"I was training a bit. Sorry I woke you up." He replies, ready to put his top back on. "How about some breakfast."

"I could eat." She says, giving him a hungry look.

"Let me rephrase that." He smirks. "How about some real breakfast. Fireballs are exhausting." He grins as he catches her eyes roam over his body once more. He leans in, close to her ear. "Then you can have some of the Lucifer buffet."

He brushes past her, leaving the polo shirt outside, and swaying his hips as he heads for his kitchen. Chloe rolls her eyes, but can't help to follow him and his movements.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower while you make breakfast."

"Try not to get too carried away in there." He jokes back.

 _A few minutes later - Lucifer's kitchen_

As she walks in and sits down, Lucifer is putting the final touch to their breakfast. They enjoy their meal in a comfortable silence, talking about anything from time to time, the whole scene looking really domestic. As they finish, the Devil stands up to put the plates away.

"Let me." Chloe says. "You cooked all this. The least I can do is clean it."

"I cook, you clean. How domestic of us, don't you think?" Chloe looks at him, anxious at his reaction regarding his latest revelation. "I like this new arrangement." He replies. "I'll be outside training a bit more. Feel free to enjoy the show." He winks at her.

She chuckles, knowing she's going to enjoy the show a lot. She looks at the bay window from the sink. Lucifer is highly focused on his actions, his shoulders and back muscles tensed. She marvels at how powerful he is as she sees him practicing his take-off and landing, pushing his wings to their fullest potential. Then he shifts his body and his movements as he hits the training dummy on his balcony with his left wing, then his right, repeating the action faster and faster, until Chloe almost has can't follow him. Then he changes his moves and adds his fists and feet, mixing several martial arts, unleashing it all on the training dummy. He pauses for a while and takes few steps back. Chloe's admiration grows as she sees the fireball forming in his hands. He throws it and the ball lands square in the middle of the dummy, leaving a burnt mark on it. He takes a gulp of his drink and starts his training routine once again. Chloe, at this moment, realises just how powerful Lucifer can be and marvels that he chose to love her. The very hot water on her hands - almost burning her - brings her back to the present and she quickly switches off the tap, finishing her task at hand. She dries her hands and feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checks the screen and presses the answer button.

"Hey monkey."

"Hi mom." Trixie's voice is a bit worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's just…" She pauses. "I forgot Miss Alien at home. Could you bring her to me at Dad's? Pleaaaaaase?"

"Of course, Baby." She answers, relieved she only needed her teddy to sleep. "I'll bring it over in about an hour."

"Cool. Thanks so much Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Monkey. See you later."

She heads for the balcony joining Lucifer, who's taking a short break from his training. He's sweaty, out of breath and looks exhausted.

"You okay?" She softly asks.

Lucifer smiles at her and finishes his drink. "I'm fine. Just a bit out of practice, that's all. This minor detail should be solved by tomorrow. I got most of my moves back and I can use my wings to their almost full potential." He pauses. "I guess that's what happens when you rule Hell for a few millennia. My siblings weren't eager to visit and I had no one to train with."

"You were alone in Hell? What about Maze? Couldn't you train with her?"

"I'm an archangel, Darling - or at least I was one." He says matter of factly. "Demons quiver in fear when they hear my name."

"Even Maze?" She asks, not convinced Maze would ever fear anyone or anything.

"Yes, Darling, even Maze. Although we've reached some sort of understanding since we arrived on Earth, she knows just how powerful I can be if she pushes too hard."

"If you say so." She continues before he can reply to her. "Anyway. I was just coming out there to tell I had to run. Trixie forgot Miss Alien and she asked if I could bring it to her."

"Miss Alien?"

"It's her teddy."

"I see." He says as he puts his top back on. Chloe can't help her slight disappointment as he covers himself. Lucifer chuckles. "Don't worry, the buffet will still open later on, Darling." He walks back in. "I need to talk to Azrael and Amenadiel to tell them the good news about Michael's plan and Caïn's role in all this. How about I meet you later at your place for dinner?"

"Dinner it is, then."

She gives him a quick peck before leaving. Lucifer catches her before the doors close and kisses her deeply. "Later Darling." He says as he releases her.

 _Azrael's and Amenadiel's place - Later in the morning_

Lucifer enters the small flat without bothering to knock, still looking tired despite his nap from earlier. He sees both his siblings sitting at the table.

"Good. You're both here."

"Nice to see you too, Lucifer." Amenadiel says.

Azrael simply smiles at him, then notices his tired face. "What happened to you, Brother? Pardon the pun, but you look like Hell!"

"Very funny, Sis'." He replies. "I'm just a bit tired. As it turns out, training was harder than I remembered."

"You trained?" Amenadiel mocks him.

"Yes, Amenadiel, I trained."

"What for?"

"Glad you asked." He answers. "I was training for the impending battle against Michael in a few days. Which is also why I came down here. I need your help."

"Of course, I'll help you." Azrael says immediately. "The bastard is responsible for this whole messed up situation, and my stabbing, probably."

Lucifer turns to Amenadiel. "Brother," the archangel says. "I don't know about this. Are you sure you want to fight him?"

Lucifer huffs. "Why am I not surprised?" He looks at him, angry. "And to say you were once the strongest of us all. I never thought you'd be the one to take the coward's way out."

Amenadiel stands up, clearly hurt in his pride. "I didn't say I wouldn't help, I only asked if you were sure you wanted to fight him."

"It's not my choice. Michael made it for me when he decided to threaten the Detective and my life here." He smirks. "Who knows maybe Dad will even take you back if you help me defeat Michael." He looks at his older brother. "Do I have your words?"

Amenadiel hesitates for a minute. "Yes, you do."

"Good. Maybe between the 4 of us, we have a chance to send him back up there, so Dad can decide his fate, and if possible, with as little casualties as possible."

"The four of us? And what do you mean ' send him back up there, so Dad can decide his fate '? Don't you intend on killing him?" Amenadiel asks.

"I won't kill another brother, Brother. I've killed one too many already." Uriel's memory crosses his mind for a brief second. "And yes, the four of us."

"Who's the fourth one?" Azrael asks, curious as to who would willingly agree to this suicide mission.

"Caïn, or should I say, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, aka The Sinnerman. I flipped him over and he's now fighting for our side."

"You can't be serious about this, Lucifer." Amenadiel says.

"Did anything on my face made you think I was joking?" He replies. "I might not be able to trust him, but I trust his desire to die and end his curse. And this I can provide."

"But Dad will be furious. He cursed him for a reason."

"Since we're saving his saintly ass, I believe He might be the bigger being - for once - and let this one go." He smirks. "Beside you gave me your word. And I'm not asking you to end his life, so chill out." He turns to his sister. "By the way, Caïn told me what happened in the desert. As it turns out, the blade that wounded you was meant for me, so I guess I owe you my life. Thanks." He finishes, truly grateful for what she did.

"So that's what happened." Azrael says. "Well you know what, little bro, it was worth it."

Lucifer smiles at his sister. His phone beeps. He checks it quickly. "It's Pierce, I mean Caïn. He says Michael will be at Mont San Antonio in 3 days. It's a few hours outside of the city, so we can contain the damages. The meeting time will be at 12' sharp." He grins, hiding his own fears. "Try not be late." He jokes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to do some recon before we get there and then I'm meeting Chloe at her place. I'll see you in a few days."

 _Chloe's place - Much later in the night_

Lucifer finds Chloe curled up on her sofa, half asleep, still wearing her clothes of the day. He pulls the cover up her body, smiling. Chloe stirs lightly.

"Hi." She tells him. "I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Love. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see you before I went to sleep. I had some things I wanted to check back in Mount San Antonio before the battle with Michael. It took a bit longer than expected."

"So the day is settled?"

"Yeah." He looks at his watch. "It's in three days now." He looks at his watch. "Well, two days now."

Chloe starts to sit up and yawns. Lucifer caresses her cheek. "But enough for now. You look exhausted. You should rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

Chloe nods, already drifting off to sleep again. Lucifer stands up to let her sleep, but he feels Chloe's hand on his arm. "Stay?"

His face lights up with a huge smile. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else at the moment." He replies, taking his shoes, shirt, and jacket off, before lying beside her, holding her tight. He kisses her hair. "Goodnight Chloe."

 _The same day - Around 10 am_

The two of them are still asleep on Chloe's couch as Trixie walks - or rather runs in - with Dan following her. As she sees her mother and Lucifer in the living-room, she runs up to them and jumps on the sofa, pulling them both out of their sleep. Lucifer lets out a groan, both from the hard wake-up call and from sleeping cramped up during the night. They both sit up and Chloe hugs her daughter.

"What are you doing here, Monkey?"

"Dad and I are going to the zoo and since you're not working today, we wanted you to come with."

"That's very nice of you, Monkey…" Chloe looks at Lucifer, asking him silently what she should do. She knows their time might be over soon, but at the same time, she doesn't want to disappoint her daughter or worry her as she explains why she can't go today.

He nods and tightens his grip around her shoulders. "You should go, enjoy the time with your daughter." He says. "I need to train some more before, you know… Just stay away from Mount San Antonio and I'll see you on Tuesday after my family reunion."

"Why don't you go and get your camera in your room, then we can go." Trixie squeals and runs to her room. Then she turns to the Devil. "And you, Devil, you better come back to me, you understand?" She says before kissing him, trying to convey all she feels at the moment, and not caring for Dan's dumbfounded face.

As they break apart, Trixie comes back into the room. Lucifer laces his shoes and stands up to leave, his heart heavy in his chest. "I'll do my best, I promise you." He turns to Trixie. "Take care of your mother, Spawn." Trixie nods and Lucifer give Chloe one last kiss, burning the sensation in his mind, just in case. Then he exits.

 _Monday - Day of the battle - A few hours before noon_

Trixie joins her mother in the kitchen. Since it was a bank holiday, Trixie stayed a bit longer in bed. Chloe tries to enjoy the calmness of the morning, but each time she stops what she's doing, she can't help but drift to Lucifer's situation. She jumps slightly when she hears her daughter calling her.

"Mom!" Trixie repeats, louder this time. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Baby." She forces a smile on her face. "I'm just a bit worried."

"Mom." She repeats. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She says. "What is it?" While she waits for her daughter to answer, Chloe plays with her mug, unable to keep calm, looking at her watch every two minutes.

"Do dreams come true? Especially the bad ones."

Chloe doesn't answer her question straight away. "Why do you ask?" Trixie looks away. "Come on, Monkey. You know you can tell me anything. No more secrets, remember."

Trixie nods. "I had a really bad dream last night. It was very scary."

"What happened?"

"Lucifer was in it." Chloe grips her cup harder and her facade drops for an instant, but it's enough for Trixie to notice. "Is it why you're worried?"

"Lucifer is going to be fine, Monkey. What happened in your dream?"

"There was a fight between him and the man from the beach I threw a fireball at. And then Lucifer was hurt really bad."

Chloe takes her daughter into her arms. "Monkey," she starts, looking for the right words to ease her daughter's worries. But they echo her own, so she goes for that simple sentence. "Lucifer is going to be fine, Monkey."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I promised him I would stay away from him during this fight."

"But, Mom, we have to help him. He needs us. I can almost throw a fireball when I want to now. I've been training with Maze."

"Monkey…"

"Besides, you didn't say I couldn't help. And I'm only a kid. I need my mom to come with me to drive me there." Chloe clearly hesitates, torn between helping Lucifer and keeping her daughter safe. "Pleaaaaaaaase Mom. Lucifer needs our help. We have to save him."

"You really are spending too much time with him." She smiles. "I'll call Maze. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"She's on number 2!" Trixie smiles.

Chloe hugs her daughter. "I love you Monkey!"

 _Mount San Antonio - Short before noon_

Lucifer, Amenadiel, Azrael, and Caïn arrive almost at the same. Lucifer was already waiting for them near a Joshua tree. Amenadiel and Caïn look each other up and down and the air is heavy between the two of them. One thing is certain, they're all anxiously waiting for Michael to show up, all hoping that most - if not all - of the archangels simply decided to watch the fight from afar, staying neutral, as they've done for ages now. Just before the Sun reaches its highest point, Enoch joins them, taking them all by surprise. He smirks at their reaction.

"Relax guys." He says. "It's only me. Maze told me you might need a hand. And since I was free and I really don't like him, I thought I'd drop by."

"Indeed." Lucifer says. But before he can add anything more, a flash of pale blue light blinds them for a moment as the Sun reaches its peak. Michael appears with eight angels of a lower rank. Lucifer almost looks impressed as he takes in Michael's appearance, frowning at the unwanted reminder that his brother was able to beat him once, in this exact same battle gear. The blond copy of the Devil wears an armour made of silver, the sunlight reflecting on it, creating a halo around him. A sword handle sticks out from behind his back. The other angels only have their battle robes on and don't seem to have any weapons on them.

"Brother." Lucifer tries one last time. "We don't have to do this."

"You know we do, Lucifer." Michael walks closer the small group. "Since Dad refuses to hear me out and give me what I want, I'm just going to have to take it myself. If you all know what's best for you, you'll stay out of my way, and maybe I'll spare you and give you a position in my new realm."

"Your new realm?" Lucifer asks, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.

"My new world, if you prefer." He replies. "A world made in my image. And the Earth is perfect for what I have in mind. It's good work you did there with Dad back in the days, and since He has sort of abandoned it…"

"You thought you could just take it for yourself."

"Exactly. But first it needs to cleansed, so I can rebuild on the ashes. And for my vision to take place, I need to get rid of the old version."

"You know I can't let you do this."

"I believe that's why we're here today. Why don't you want to listen to me and see things my way." He gives Lucifer a dark smile. "Somehow you still stubbornly refuse to understand how insignificant all these humans are compared to us. We could have achieved so many things together if you'd only listen to me." He finishes, almost sad. Then he draws out his sword. "But since you declined my kind offer to join me in my dream, you leave me no choice. I guess it's time for me to kick you back down where you belong, permanently this time. I hear the cells there are quite comfy." He finally concludes.

"Are you done, Brother?" He doesn't wait for a reply and takes out the angel blade. "You're not the only who came prepared." He finishes, relishing in the fear that crosses Michael's features as he sees the celestial weapon.

"KILL THEM!" Michael says, getting angry at Lucifer's cockiness. "But Lucifer is mine."

The angels attack the small group at Michael's order and the four others each take on two celestial beings. Lucifer forces himself to keep his focus on Michael, knowing his friends can handle themselves against lower angels, or at least he hopes so. On cue, the two archangels take out their wings and circle each other, assessing each other, trying to find out any weaknesses they can use, wondering who's going to strike first. Michael decides to taunt Lucifer to get him angry, knowing exactly what button to push.

"You know what, Brother?" He says. "I'm going to enjoy torturing your pet human and her spawn, once I'm done with you." He grins darkly. "Or should I start with your doctor, or maybe the annoying, cheery brunette you works with. Or maybe I'll keep you alive just so you can watch them all die, and then I'll end your pathetic life. So many possibilities and so little time to do it all. Don't you agree with me?" He finishes, knowing he has his little brother right where he wants him.

His words have the desired effect on Lucifer and his eyes flame up and he blindly attacks Michael.

"So predictable." Michael huffs, as he easily doges the first blow.

Lucifer growls, throwing himself at his devious brother again, using his wings to add some extra strengths. Michael ducks the second hit almost as easily as the first one. Lucifer gets angrier and strikes the archangel once more. This time, the blond celestial blocks the hit and sends Lucifer flying in the air to land a few feet away. Lucifer stands up and produces a huge fireball. He throws it and hits Michael squarely in the chest, but he doesn't budge. He simply laughs.

"I guess the Silver from home can resist anything after all. Even your little firework." He walks towards the Devil. "Now fight me, Brother. Enough fooling around."

Their fight goes on for a few more minutes, Lucifer parrying each of Michael's attacks, but he feels his arms tiring, as well as his wings. Only a few more powerful strikes are necessary for Michael to get the upper hand on the Devil. Soon Lucifer can do nothing else but take Michael 's powerful hits, taking a step back each time, until his back hits a huge rock. With one last strike, Michael sends the angel blade flying out of Lucifer's hands. The Devil looks around seeing his allies almost falling as well. But after all two against one was barely a fair fight.

"I take no pleasure in this, Lucifer." Michael says.

"Just make it quick and spare them. They were only following orders." Lucifer says, out of breaths and bleeding. He braces himself for the fatal blow to come. But he doesn't feel it. Instead, he hears a voice from afar and when he opens his eyes, he sees Michael on the floor holding his side.

"Leave my friend alone!" Trixie says as the flaming ball disappears from her hands.

Lucifer can't help but smile as he sees Trixie, Chloe, Maze and also because of the relief he feels. Now that Maze was joining the battle, it gave them a real advantage. But Lucifer doesn't stay distracted for long. He quickly grabs the angel blade and walks over to his injured brother. Michael stands up despite the huge gash in his side. He tries to cut Lucifer with his left wing, just like he did back on his balcony the other time, but this time the Devil is ready and the blond angel is diminished, so the hit misses Lucifer by a yard. Lucifer reacts quickly and kicks Michael so he lands on the floor again. He puts his foot on his wing to prevent him from using it again. Clearly, Michael doesn't get the message and tries to use his remaining wing to get the Devil off him. Lucifer grabs it and pulls it towards him. A huge crack echoes and Michael lets out a loud scream as he feels his feathery appendix break. Despite his hate for his brother, the cry of agony tears Lucifer's heart apart, a broken wing was something he wouldn't wish even to his worst enemy, but Michael left him no choice. This brings him back to the present and out of his rage. He looks down at Michael.

"Let it go, Brother." He says. "Don't make me kill you." He says as he helps him up, bringing the angel blade close to his throat. "You know I'll do it if you force my hand."

Michael leans on the nearby boulder, holding his broken wing and trying to stand straight. He looks back at Lucifer. "Please, Brother. You've won. Don't kill me. I give up. Let me go back to Dad. Maybe He'll forgive me. He forgave you after all."

Lucifer stares into his brother's eyes, trying to determine if he meant what he said, or if this whole apology was just a way for him to buy time. Michael seems to see his doubts and raises his good arm. His minions immediately stop their fighting and disappear into thin air. Lucifer nods in a silent agreement and accepts his brother's surrender. He turns his back to him and looks around, trying to assess the different casualties. His team is bruised and beaten, but none of them have any fatal injuries, so that's a good thing. He gives Michael one last look to check up on him. He's still leaning on the boulder, eyes to the floor in shame, trying to hold his broken wing as still as possible. The Devil decides Michael is no danger for now and he turns to Pierce. He hands him the angel blade.

"There you go." He says. "This blade can kill anyone, including angels and other celestial beings." He hands a small paper as well. "Before all this, I asked Maze to track down John Constantine. He knows more about curses and magic than most of us. If one person on Earth can help you, it's him." He shakes Caïn's hand. "The rest is up to you."

Pierce simply nods and takes both items. "Thank you, Lucifer."

Before the Devil can meet Chloe and Trixie, Amenadiel stops him. "You should finish him off."

Lucifer laughs nervously. "If you want to finish him, be my guest. I'm sure Pierce would be glad to lend you the blade. But I'm not killing another sibling. I've killed one too many already." Amenadiel gives him a disappointed look. "Maybe for once, try to get your hands dirty instead of using others to do it for you. As far as I'm concerned, this fight is over."

"As you wish, Brother." Amenadiel says.

But Lucifer barely listens, his focus now solely on the Detective and her offspring, who just saved his life. The two females run up him and hug him. Once they let him go, Lucifer kneels in front of Trixie.

"Thanks, Hellion. I owe you a big one."

Trixie smiles and hugs him once more. "You're welcome." She simply says. Trixie then runs over to Maze to see if she got hurt during the battle.

Lucifer stands up and looks deep into Chloe's eyes, unable to speak. Instead, he simply takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply.

"I'm glad you decided to come despite what you promised."

Chloe puts her forehead against his. "I didn't break my promise Lucifer." She says, smiling. "You never said Trixie needed to stay away, and she needed a chauffeur."

He laughs. "Since I owe you both my life, I couldn't care less about this little loophole. Although, I'm impressed at the child's witts. I wonder who she learned it from." He kisses her again, happy and relieved to have her by his side, forgetting all about the blond injured archangel, to focus his attention on the woman in his arms. A cry shakes him out of his reverie and he turns only to see Michael launching himself at him, sword in hand, using his last remaining strength to go out with a bang. The next second Azrael puts herself between the Devil and Michael, taking the hit for Lucifer, falling to the floor.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Lucifer roars as he tears the sword away from a laughing Michael. He runs Michael through with his own sword in a blink and Michael falls to the floor, still laughing.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Lucifer." He says as he dies.

But Lucifer is already away from his body and kneeling at the side of his sister taking her upper body in his arms, pressing down on her wound to stop the blood from oozing out. "Stay with me, Sis'. You're going to be just fine." He looks at Amenadiel, reaching out to him, pleading him to do something. Amenadiel simply looks back at him, unable to help, but also unable to hide the reproachful look at his action. Thinking so hard the " I told you, you should have killed him " that everyone can hear it. "She's our sister, Amenadiel."

"I'm sorry, Lucifer, but there's nothing I can do. My powers aren't back yet."

"No!" He almost yells. "I won't accept this. She's innocent! She can't die!" He looks up at the sky. "And of course, You don't care as usual!" He waits, almost expecting an answer from Him. After a minute or two, he looks back at his dying sister. He puts one hand on her forehead and his other on the wound in her abdomen.

Chloe looks at him puzzled at what he's doing, just like the rest of the group. Then Lucifer speaks, his voice deep and clear. "I, Samael, Son of the Creator…"

When Amenadiel realises what his brother is doing he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer, are you sure you want to do this. This is unbreakable. You'll lose it forever and you'll be like them."

"She's innocent, Amenadiel. She gave her life for me, twice. If I want to leave with myself, I have to do this. She deserves to live, no matter the costs." He resumes his position and concentrates again. "I, Samael, Son of the Creator, Lightbringer and Maker of worlds, willingly renounces, from now and for all time, my angelic essence and transfer it to this body."

Amenadiel looks at his brother both amazed and shocked that the Devil - of all creatures - would willingly give up his immortality and essence to save a life. Up until today, this was only a myth told to them as kids to teach them about the selfless nature of angels and archangels, but none of them ever attempted or went through with it. He marvels at the golden light coming out of Lucifer's hands as his essence passes from him to his sister. Once the glow fades away. Lucifer sits back on his knees, exhausted.

"Come on, Azrael! Pull through!"

After some excruciating moment, Azrael takes a deep breath in and slowly sits up. Lucifer smiles warmly at his sister.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sis'!" He tells her, bringing her in his arms, before helping her up.

"Lucifer! How am I still alive?" Then she feels her wings pop out. She moves them slowly, feeling them, smiling as she enjoys the feel of them. "How is this possible? I feel whole again, powerful."

"I transferred my essence to restore your life. You are now a full angel again."

"But, Lucifer, that means…"

"Yes." He says. "But I have all I need right here." He gives another warm smile. "Besides, the world needs the Angel of Death more than the Devil." He looks at the rest of the group, all shocked at what just happened. "I guess a new position just opened up. Any of you want to fill in for me? What do you think, Enoch? Wanna apply for the job?"

"My Lord… I'm flattered, but I'm no more than a simple demon."

"Nonsense. You've proven your worth more than once, and under Maze's guidance, I believe you'll make a fine second in command." He looks at Maze. "What do you think, Mazikeen? Don't you agree? Azrael could drop you on the way back."

"I don't know, Lucifer."

"Really?" Lucifer says, not believing her. "I thought you wanted to go back to Hell."

"I want to, but that would mean leaving all this behind, my life, my job, Chloe, the Urchin."

"Not necessarily." Azrael says. "I could help you cross over whenever you need to, or want to see them."

"You would?" Maze repeats.

"That's the least I can do after what you guys did for me."

Maze smiles at Lucifer. "Then I believe Hell found its new ruler and second in command." She points at Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie. "By the way, you three are always welcome if you want to visit."

"All in good times, Maze." The Devil answers.

"Ready to go, Azrael?"

"So soon? Don't you wanna spend more time with your friends before you go?"

"I hate goodbyes. And I'm only going on holidays. Time passes much slowly down there, so I'll see you all soon enough."

She smirks, then kneels down and hugs Trixie and Chloe. She looks back at Lucifer, and gives him a discreet nod, her eyes glossy. Then she disappears with Azrael and Enoch. Caïn and Amenadiel also leave the trio a short while after leaving Chloe, Trixie and the ex-Devil on their own.

"Lucifer." Chloe starts. "What you did for your sister…"

"It had to be done."

"So you're not the Devil anymore?"

"Nope. I'm just me, awesome Lucifer Morningstar."

"So what now?"

"Well, nothing changes much. I mean, I was already mortal around you, so I'm used to it by now. Just try not to shoot me again, and we should be just fine. You're mortal and you face death every day with your job… Or maybe I'll become a method actor, follow Miss Lopez's advice." He chuckles. "And before you say anything, I don't regret a single thing, and for the first time a very long time, I feel like I'm finally where I'm supposed to be. You two are my home." He tells his Detective and Trixie. "Shall we then?" He says, dramatically extending his arm to Chloe and Trixie.

"We should." Chloe says as she takes Lucifer's arm.

 _40 years later - Crenshaw Nursing Home_

A grown-up Trixie walks into the building and heads straight for the reception desk.

"Hi." She says to the man behind the desk. "I'm looking for Mr. Lucifer Morningstar."

"You're family?"

"Yes. I'm his daughter, sorta." She says.

"You must be Miss Decker then."

"That's me. But how do you…"

"Mister Morningstar talks about you 24/7. He's in flat 666."

"Really?"

"He insisted. Said it reminded him of the old days." The man chuckles. "Ever since your mother's passing, he gave us quite a run for our money."

Trixie feels some pain when she thinks of her mom's recent passing. But she had lived a full and happy life, and somehow she felt Lucifer was about to join her soon. These two simply belong together. And even though Lucifer hid it when she was around, she knew he longed to be reunited with her. "Tell me about it!" She tells the young man behind the desk. "Worse than a kid, right?"

"Indeed." He opens the door. "I think he's waiting for you. Have a good day, Miss Decker."

"Thanks." She says as she enters the corridor.

She walks up to Lucifer's flat and takes a deep breath before softly knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Lucifer." Trixie says.

"Hellion!" He says, a smile forming on his aged features. He stands up from his chair with difficulty to hug the 50-year-woman. Then he smiles at her. "Would you mind helping an old man walk to his small balcony?"

"Of course." She says, taking his arm to help him to walk to his deckchair.

"I'm glad you could make it, Beatrice."

"You know I would have traveled the world to see you, Lucifer."

He takes her hand. "So how have you been ever since… You know."

"Since Mom died."

"Yes." He answers, still feeling as if the wound was as fresh as the day after her death.

"Well I found a new place on top of an amazing building and a club downstairs. It has a pool and everything. Would you be okay if I moved back to Lux?"

"Offspring." He says. "The place is yours." He pats the deckchair near him. Trixie sits down. "That was part of the deal when I decided to adopt you 40 years ago. You became my heir, and all I ever possessed goes to you to do as you please." He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Trixie chuckles. "Even I didn't see this one coming. I mean the Devil - or rather ex-Devil - adopting a human urchin." She pats his hand.

"And from what I've heard, Eden is doing rather well and Lux's profits have skyrocketed."

"Well, I had a good teacher." She smiles fondly at Lucifer. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Not one day. Being mortal allowed me to experience things I'd never thought possible and it made me appreciate every moment with you and your Mom all the more." He takes her hand. "I lived my life the fullest and now it is time for me to leave this world."

"I know. Have you called her yet?"

"No. Not yet. I wanted to see you one last time before I left."

"I'm still going to miss you Lucifer." Trixie says as she hugs the Devil, just like she uses to do as a kid. "I love you, Lucier. And I'm glad I got to be part of your family."

"Me too, Spawn, me too." He says, returning her hug. Then he closes his eyes and joins his hands. Azrael appears. "Hello Sis', long time no see."

"It's time isn't it?"

"Yes." Lucifer simply says.

"Hi Aunt Az'." Trixie says. "You take care of him for me."

"I will. Besides, someone's anxiously waiting for him." She smiles at Trixie and gives her hand to Lucifer. "Take care, Trixie." She turns to Lucifer again. "Where to now, Brother?"

"Wherever she is." Lucifer replies as he gives one last hug to Trixie before taking his sister's hand.

The two of them disappear in a flash of golden light and Trixie lets out a single tear, both sad because she was losing them, but happy at the prospect of her Mom and Lucifer finding each other again.

 _****THE END*****_


End file.
